Redemption of the Fallen
by Da Pokey Turtle
Summary: Ulquiorra must help a fallen angel find redemption and for himself. Will they be able to help each other along the way? Ulquiorra/Ichigo/OCs
1. Chapter 1

Wow I can't believe I forgot how to edit a chapter. lol.

Summary: Ulquiorra has been offered the chance for redemption. A glimmer of hope was shown during his death after fighting with Ichigo in Hueco Mundo. Now he will have to find redemption to relive his live in a different manner...and he has to help one of the Fallen find redemption as well. Will he be able to show that he does indeed have a heart and will he be able to help the angel find her redemption as well?

* * *

Whispers and murmurs could be heard throughout the dark halls. Here, where the condemned were housed, the muted screams of the punished and the tortured could be heard if one listened beyond the voices. There were no second chances here, no repentance; only the punishments that were meted out for transgressions against the order of the world, the order of the spirits.

The cell doors swung open, the guards dragging their prisoner beyond them. He looked up, seeing her returned once again, seeing her covered in bruises once again, open wounds seeping over partially and fully healed ones. He would nurse her wounds like he did every time she was brought back. He was never punished, merely imprisoned. His cellmate, this woman, was punished almost every day for her trespasses, her crimes. She never spoke to him of what she did to deserve such punishment, she never cried, she never screamed.

The first time she had been brought in, he had been surprised that it was a woman, even more so to see her wearing next to nothing. The horror of her wounds was beyond him. She should have died from those wounds. The guards had given him a kit to tend her, to "patch her up" as they had said. And he did. He sewed close the rips and gashes along her chest, her sides, bandaging what he could. The supplies had never run out, always refilling as he used them.

His biggest surprise that he received when he was tending her were the ones on her back. On her shoulder blades were tears, broken bones…where her wings had been ripped off.

She was one of the fallen, one of the angels who had rebelled against heaven. She had been captured instead of being allowed to escape as some of the others had. What little he knew of her was told to him by the guards. She never spoke. When the guards had found him trying to get her to speak, they had laughed, stating that she couldn't answer even if she wanted to; her tongue had been ripped out. The hounds of heaven were thorough in their work.

The man sighed, pulling her over to the mat that provided her with some protection from the cold rock floor after the guards shut the cell door. He gathered up a bowl of water, using the larger bandages from the kit to wash her new wounds.

He sighed to himself. Today was just like the others. Every morning they would come for her, they would take her; she didn't protest or put up a fight, she went along with them. What he considered every evening, they would bring her back with fresh wounds.

He shouldn't have cared. In his former life, he was un-emotive, feeling nothing and giving nothing. He instilled fear in the hearts of those he fought and conquered. He had been a caretaker for the human woman that had been brought to him to watch over in that past life. He had twisted her mentally, tortured her without her own comprehension of what he was doing. He had fallen in love with her without realizing it, though. And in some small part of her heart, she returned that love. She hadn't feared him, bravely stood up to him when so many others would have cowered.

Now, in this cell, he was just one of the many that were imprisoned. He didn't know what was in store for him. He didn't know if he could have redemption. This place was sometimes referred to as purgatory, the abyss or the nether world. It was a place in between where temporal punishment that still remains to be endured by the sinner was given.

He had committed sin in both life and after life in Hueco Mundo. He had taken his orders from the man that everyone there had revered as a god. Now, he had accepted that this was the price he must pay. He had been locked away from everything. He had company but she may as well have not been there for the lack of communication. Her tending at least gave him something to do to pass the time.

"_You wish for redemption?"_

He looked around, surprised that a voice spoke out from the constant buzz that surrounded him.

"_What would you do if given that chance?"_

"Who's there," he answered, shocked at hearing his own voice.

"_I asked you a question. Would you like the chance for redemption?"_

"There is no redemption for me," he answered quietly as the buzz began to die away.

"_What if there was? Would you take that chance?"_

The idea was tempting. He would like to be released from his cell. He wanted to learn more about the different people in the world. He wanted to know about people like that Quincy, like Kurosaki…like Orihime. He felt a small pang in his chest as he recalled the sadness in her eyes, her sadness projected at him when he died.

"_Would you work with this female to earn your redemption? Would you help her find her own redemption?"_

"Help her? Why would you need me to help her," he asked.

"Because she is my sister," a voice said from the cell bars. "She is love. She is cruelty…she is the watcher of the southern gate."

"That doesn't answer my question," the man said as he looked toward the figure standing at the bars.

"Her name is Sachiel, the Covering of God," the man answered. "She is the protector, the one who gives shelter. She is abundance and she is despair. She was tricked into betraying us. It pains me to see her suffer in silence as she has. It has been agreed to give her the chance to redeem herself. If you help her, you will also find redemption…and a way to be free to relive your life in a different manner."

"And how will this work," the man asked.

"You will be sent to a barren land," the figure answered. "You will teach her to reopen her heart to the world."

"I have no heart."

"You do, Ulquiorra. You have the ability and the capability of loving someone. You refuse to show it, thinking that such displays are a sign of weakness. Compassion is the first step to love. You have that compassion in you even if you do refuse to acknowledge it."

"What will happen after I find my redemption," he asked. "Will I stay in the area where I find it?"

"If that is your wish."

He looked back at the woman lying on the mat before turning his eyes to the floor. He could almost feel something gnawing at his chest. He wouldn't admit it aloud but he would admit to himself that seeing this woman wounded repeatedly was wearing on him. This would almost be a reprieve for her, a break. Would he do it for her…or for himself?

He met the cold blue eyes that stared at him, pausing as he considered the situation.

"I accept."

|(|)|

Ulquiorra looked up from the bottom of the hill to the small house that stood atop it. If it could be called a house. Amidst the cliffs and overhangs and one tree that provided some shade, was the place where he had been shown by their guide. Still unconscious, the woman was carried by the man while he took them to where they would be living.

The shack was only on one level, solidly built with two rooms for sleeping, a small kitchen out doors and a sitting room inside. The shower as well as the rest of the restroom were located outside. An outhouse, the guide had told him. The shower was actually a small waterfall that fell nearby, a rough type of enclosing around it for some privacy. The water that fell from it wasn't cold but cool and felt pretty good in the roasting heat of the desert.

They had been here for almost a week now. The woman had been awake but hadn't eaten, nor had she spoken during the time here. She kept looking at him as if expecting him to take her for her daily beating. She woke every morning, surprised to find no new marks on her body, no new scars. The old wounds had already closed, well on their way to healing from what he could tell.

He had noted that there were quite a few plants that grew along the river that ran by their small house. He had seen her looking out the window at them in longing. He had tried to encourage her to go outside but she refused, shaking her head at him when he tried to coax her out of the house.

He adjusted the two sacks of groceries that he had bought from the local market. Their guide had supplied them with more than enough money to use in this area that he wouldn't need to do anything but provide for them while they worked on what they needed to. He began to climb the small hill.

As he had in Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra dressed in white but his pants were often a tan color. He also had decided to try the heavier denim that he had seen the men in the area wear. For her, he had retrieved shorter versions of his pants, a few only coming up to her mid thighs and light shirts for her as well. She hadn't said anything during the one journey they had made to the small town that was a half hour walk from their house. She had tried on clothing and given him the items that she had found acceptable to wear.

As he made it to the door, he heard a sound that he hadn't been accustomed to hearing around the area. It was light, lilting in its tone, even if he could not understand the words.

The man who had made the bargain with him had also informed him that she had lived in another world to try to find redemption but had failed due to a discovery that hadn't been anticipated. For her own safety, they had brought her back to the abyss. Now she was being given another chance, in another world.

Setting his packaged down by the door, he walked toward the sound, moving cautiously. He wasn't prepared for the sight of the woman facing to the south, her clothing wet from the river water, her hands raised to the sky.

_Anar'alah, Anar'alah belore_

_Sin'dorei Shindu fallah na_

_Sin'dorei Anar'alah Shindu _

_Sin'dorei Shindu fallah na_

_Sin'dorei_

_Anar'alah belore __Shindu_

_Sin'dorei Shindu fallah na_

_Sin'dorei_

_Anar'alah belore…Belore _

He sat on the bank of the river, listening, enthralled by her song. He could hear the sadness of it in her tone. Her voice was clear and beautiful, the song bringing a swelling to his heart that he couldn't recognize.

As the song ended, he felt a small tear roll down his cheek.

She turned to him, her eyes open, her chin held in defiance. After a moment, she raised her right hand, a sword appearing in it. She turned away from him, swinging the sword, a powerful blast of golden energy flying from it, churning the riverbed.

Standing abruptly, he wiped the small bit of moisture away as she began to walk toward him. Her sword vanished into wisps of smoke, giving him no time to study the monstrosity that she had wielded.

As she approached, she kept her eyes on his, her luminous green eyes locked with his vibrant green ones. He could see now that she wasn't pale as he had first thought but rather a golden complexion with fiery red hair that spiraled loosely down her back. Her lips were pursed but looked full. She didn't look like that woman but he could see that she was beautiful with her delicately chiseled cheekbones that rode a bit high, her face heart shaped. Her eyes held a hard glint to them, as if she had seen much in her life. She looked extremely young but knew that she wasn't.

She stopped a pace away from him, not breaking her gaze. He could feel the powerful aura emanating from her.

"Your cooking is terrible," she said after a moment. Her voice was soft but not overly so.

He was shocked, to say the least. He knew he didn't cook well but thought it was at least passably edible.

He scoffed, "I never said I knew how to cook."

"Well it's lucky for us, I do," she answered back.

"This is the first time you've spoken to me since you came into my presence and this is all you have to say to me," he asked her.

She took a few steps past him, stopping as he said this. She turned back to him, her eyes expressionless. "I humbly thank you for keeping me alive by tending to my wounds. Thank you for allowing them to inflict more punishment upon me," she said before turning back to her destination.

Now he felt like an ass. He didn't know that she felt that way. They had told him that they would leave her memories of her punishment but not the memory of her transgression. They feared that it would lead her back to the road she had been taken from.

He sat on the river bank a bit longer, his eyes focused on the water as it ran past, his thoughts moving sluggishly through his head.

The smell of meat mixed with spices began to fill the air, the scent making his stomach grumble. Eating wasn't anything new to him but this area that they had been taken to was nowhere like the area he had lived in before his death. They didn't have soy beans, no ingredients for miso. They had ramen but the noodles were dry, requiring boiling water with a little packet of seasoning to add to the noodles. They had an abundance of meat, spices but nothing he knew how to cook.

For the last week, he had brought cold meats, bread, cheese, ramen and juice. The different flavors of chips that they had available were something of an addiction for him. He found that the ones labeled bar-b-cue were almost impossible for him to stop eating. The sweet tang it left on his tongue reminded him of teriyaki, something he rather enjoyed when he was alive.

As he got up from the riverbank, dusting himself off, he made his way toward the small house. Then a thought occurred to him. _"Where did she get meat from?"_

His question was answered as he reached the small cooking area that was shaded by a type of awning attached to the house. In a bucket on the ground were the hides of two small creatures that she currently had spitted over the fire. He could see the juices running down the sides, herbs clinging to them.

"What are those and where did you get them," he asked.

"Rabbit," she answered. "I caught them in a snare."

He looked at the meat, refusing to admit that his mouth was currently watering at the smell of the spiced meat. He turned away, not asking any more questions. He was curious though as to how she managed to set up a snare and how she knew where to put it.

He sat at the table, absently picking at the edge of the bag of chips. He felt like having some, to ruin his appetite. Before he was able to open the bag, he felt a sharp sting on the back of his hand. He looked at his hand in surprise, noticing the red markings of fingers there. He looked incredulously toward the woman.

"Did…you…just hit me," he asked quietly.

"Yes, I did," she answered. "Dinner is almost ready, so don't be rude and ruin your appetite."

He stood up, facing away from her. "I find that I am not hungry," he said as he walked away. He was feeling a bit angry but not fully so. He had always wanted her to talk while they were imprisoned together but to hear her now, he almost wished she was quiet again.

As he walked back to the riverbank, he could feel her behind him. He stopped, the woman stopping behind him.

"I apologize," she said quietly. "I shouldn't had done that."

"And you think that makes it all better," he asked condescendingly.

"No. I know that I was wrong for what I did. I shouldn't treat you as a child."

He looked over his shoulder at her; though her face reflected her apology, her eyes did not. They reflected sincerity that also echoed through her words.

"Won't you…join me for the meal," she asked quietly. "I found some roots to also go with the rabbit. It isn't much but at least it isn't a cold sandwich or noodles."

"Are you saying that you don't like what I brought to eat," he asked, never taking his eyes from her.

"Nope," she answered as she turned away. "I've survived on much worse." She began to walk back toward the cooking area without him.

Now he was curious. He had lived on souls as an arrancar but what had she survived on when she was out in battle?

|(|)|

He caught up with her as she was setting the table the roasted meat already at its center beside a shallow bowl filled with the steamed roots that she had said that she found. They didn't look very appetizing but their smell was a different story.

Two glasses of juice and napkins were set by the plates. Ulquiorra sat at the table, waiting for her to take her seat as well before beginning the meal.

"Thank you, Sachiel," he said softly to her. She jerked slightly at hearing her name spoken aloud.

"I never told you my name," she said.

"Your brother did," he answered. "They gave me a brief history of you after I agreed to their contract. But I would like to ask you is this…"

She looked at him expectantly.

"Would you tell me of the life you lived in that other world," he asked.

She smiled gently at him, taking her seat before putting the napkin across her lap. "I will answer your questions to the best of my ability," she answered, meeting his eyes with her own.

"Is that where you learned to cook," he asked first off.

"Yes. I was a wife and mother as well as a soldier there," she answered. "I…had to learn to survive first off because the supplies that came to our camps didn't always make it there. I had troops to feed."

"So…you were also a commander as well as a soldier?"

"Mm…" she nodded. "I was a general in charge of over five thousand troops. There were innumerable abilities that they had. My abilities were always toward the holier side of power and I was an arms master. There was no weapon that came into my hand that I couldn't use. We had hunters, shamans, mages, warlocks…so many different talents they had."

"There were classes?"

"Not classes like in society but a class of abilities. Hunters were used for tracking, hunting…they were survivalists, marksmen and beast masters. We had those that studied the arcane, mages and warlocks. Shamans and druids were masters of the elements and the wilds. Shamans could actually wield lightning, fire, the wind…druids were capable of commanding nature and its elements as well. There were warriors and paladins. Warriors had no magical abilities but they fought well. I, myself, was a paladin…a holy soldier. We had assassins and priests who would heal the wounded with their prayers, other priests who were able to inflict much pain with their power," she said. "It was a vastly different world. A world constantly filled with conflict."

"So a battle of good and evil," he asked.

She shook her head. "No…more a constant struggle of ideals," she answered. "Those of my race, the elves…were split into three factions. Humans, night elves, the highbourne, the dwarves and the gnomes…they all stick together. They call themselves the alliance. The children of the blood, the Sindorei as I was known as, are allied with the orcs, trolls, tauren and the undead. We are considered the evil taint on the world."

"That's quite a few races," Ulquiorra commented.

She nodded, taking a bite of the rabbit before chewing on it thoughtfully.

Ulquiorra also took the time to digest some of what she said. The creatures that she had mentioned were only known to him through fairy tales, stories to entertain children.

Children…

"You said that you were a mother," he asked.

She nodded again, licking the juice from the meat off her fingers.

She looked at him a moment before answering. "I had a sister, a daughter, a husband…I had family," she said. "My daughter was raised to enter the service of the assassins. My sister became a master of arcane arts, using her intelligence to become a master demon summoner. My husband was a paladin like myself. I had a distant cousin…she taught me about herbs, which you can eat, which you can't, which are used for medicines."

"You speak of them in the past tense," he commented.

"I will never go back to that world…so in my mind, I am dead to them. My husband died before I was taken from that world. It's best this way."

"You were singing earlier," he said. "It was a beautiful song but so sad at the same time."

She swallowed, nodding. "It's meant to be sad…," she said. "It's a lament. One that was sung by the Banshee Queen when she remembered her past life…her family. I learned the words while she sang it …after I brought her a locket that belonged to her sister. The song has nothing to do with her family but rather reflects loss."

"Would you translate it for me someday?"

"It doesn't sound the same if it's not in Thalassian. But yes, I will translate it for you."

She looked at him a moment, her thoughts turning as she tried to form her own questions in her mind.

"What is your name," she asked. "You know mine but I would also like to know yours."

He looked at her a moment before answering. "Ulquiorra."

She twisted up her lips, puckering them as she drew her brows together, her jaw moving even if her lips didn't move. After a moment, she let out the breath she had been holding while trying to twist her tongue around the name.

"That's a mouthful," she said. "Is there a nickname that you go by?"

"No. Your name isn't the easiest to pronounce either," he said.

"Point taken."

"Alright then, Ulquibby…No, that's not right…Ilka…oooh…aww dammit!"

He watched her as she struggled to say his name. He smirked a bit, realizing that she wasn't able to pronounce his name even though the language he had heard her speaking in was beyond his ability to pronounce either.

"Watch me," he said. "Ul…qui…orra."

"Oohl…key…ore…ah," she pronounced slowly, smiling as the name clicked in her mind. "You're latin?" she asked, the confusion showing on her face.

"No."

"But it's a latin name."

"No it isn't."

"Umm…ok then," she said, getting up and taking her leftovers to the disposal bucket, putting her dish in the basin.

"You fight," she asked.

He was taken aback by her question.

"Not any more," he answered after a moment's hesitation.

"Oh," she said dejectedly.

He looked at her with questioning eyes as she set about to washing up the few dishes that they had used.

"Why do you ask," he asked her.

She shrugged. "I was thinking that we could get together and train," she said after a moment. "No sense in letting our weapon skills get rusty. Besides, they'll come in handy in the near future."

"What do you mean," he asked in confusion.

She stopped washing the dishes, setting the cloth to the side as she wiped the soap from her hands. She looked at him, her green eyes meeting his.

"We…there's…do you believe in premonition," she finally managed to ask.

"To an extent," he answered.

She looked down, hand on her hip as she tried to explain the vision she had scene. "I have such abilities," she said. "In the near future, a girl from the village will make a discovery while she is out in the desert. Such a discovery should not be made, however. She opens a seal by accident."

"A seal?"

Sachiel nodded. "A seal which was placed near here in a canyon. The purpose of the seal is to keep demons sealed in hell," she continued. "When she breaks the seal, she will be alone and get severely injured. We have to stop her from dying."

"And the demons?"

"Well…I can place a seal but it wouldn't keep the aura from leaking unfortunately. It won't be as strong since my brother Michael placed that seal there. I'm not near as strong as he is."

"And that means…"

"That means, we will have to keep them at bay," she answered. "I will also have to contact the spirit warriors here."

"Spirit warriors?"

"Where did you say you were from?"

He stopped, looking at her with confusion as she changed the subject.

"They have different names, depending on where they are in the world," she explained. "Here, they would be spirit guardians."

"Like shinigami?"

"Japanese soul guardians?"

"You know them?"

"Personally? No. But they have a base there in Asia that encompasses quite a few areas. There's one for every continent."

"You talk a lot," Ulquiorra noted to her.

Now that surprised her. "I thought you wanted me to speak to you," she said.

"I never said that."

"You thought it, though."

His eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"You know, it would be easy for us to pass as siblings," she said, again changing the subject. "Well…aside from the fact that you're as pale as a ghost."

"My skin color has always been pale."

"Mine has always been this weird golden peachy color. Oh well. The genes that make up a person's composition are different for everyone. No one expected my daughter to have black hair even if mine was red and her father's was blonde." She went back to washing the last pan that was soaking in the basin.

"We need to make some improvements around here as well." Again with the change of subject.

"Will you help me make a cooler for us to store meats and such?"

He looked at her a moment, processing her words. "They have appliances for that, you know," he said finally. "But I will help you with the improvements and with the training."

Her face lit up, a bright smile on it. "Great! We'll get started after I finish the dishes. We have a bit of work to do. Do you have a sword?"

"No."

"Well that's a problem…sorta. I can get you one," she said, smiling as she dried her hands, dumping the basin over the edge of the wall.

She walked around to the front of the house, into the unshaded part of the yard. She looked around through squinted eyes, Ulquiorra watching her. He could tell that she was already making calculations, studying what they had to work with.

"Got it," she said.

"Got what?"

She turned to him, smiling. "What?"

"What do you have?"

"Oh…that. Well…," she scratched the back of her head. "I have a pretty good idea of what I want to get done but we need to get to a hardware store so I can get a better idea. Is there one in that town you go to?"

"I think so."

"Well what are we waiting for then," she said cheerily, taking his hand and moving in the direction of the small town that was nearby.

He looked down at their joined hands, wondering at how she could easily take his hand as if it were the most natural thing for her to do.

As they walked and held hands, Ulquiorra noted the warmth she gave off as well as the soft feel of her hands. In Hueco Mundo, no one dared to touch him, not even Yammy. He smiled slightly, looking at their hands for a moment longer before he looked to the woman, wondering at her smiling face, humming as she walked along. It was almost as if she were a child.

She was of great interest to him. He could learn from her.

|(|)|

He looked down into her grey eyes, the tears he saw there making him feel even more guilty than he already did.

"Inoue," he said with a husky voice. He brought his hand up, cupping her cheek. "Don't make that face."

Said woman sniffled, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to spill over. She lowered her head, her bangs partway covering her face.

They were in Ichigo's dorm room. She had come to the university to see him for the seasonal break, having made plans for them to go to the beach with all their friends.

"Did I do something wrong," she asked in a timid voice that threatened to break.

"Not entirely, Inoue," he replied. "I just feel that we need to do this now before we get to the point where I don't think we can come back from it."

"Back from …what?"

"I don't want us to get to the point where we're together just for the sake of being together," he answered, sighing. "I know that I love you, Inoue. But I'm not _in_ love with you. I can't see myself spending the rest of my life with you."

That did it. Orihime broke down. Falling to her knees, she began sobbing. Ichigo knelt beside her, taking her in his arms as he tried to console her. She grabbed onto his t-shirt, burying her face in his chest.

"K…Kurosaki-kun…," she moaned into his chest. "Di…didn't I do things right? I…was always…there. I made sure you never…went without …anything…"

Ichigo sighed to himself. He knew this wasn't going to be easy but it was better this way. He didn't see any way around it. The feelings that he had tried to pretend he had when they first got together never grew into what Orihime's had.

"Please don't make this harder than it already is, Inoue."

"Is there something I can do to change?"

He shook his head, knowing deep down that it wouldn't help.

"You…you still think Kuchiki-san will come back," she asked.

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "It's been three years already. If she were going to come back, it would have happened already."

"So…then why?" she asked as she tried to wipe her tears away.

"As I said, Inoue…I'm not in love with you. For a while, I thought I was in love with Rukia and then tried to put that behind me. I was unfair to move on to you. I can't give you all of me. You're not Rukia and you can't be a replacement for her," he said. "I fell in love with Rukia even though I didn't know it at the time. Now is the time for me to put all that behind me and just try to move on with life."

"Without us?"

He gave her an exasperated look. "No, of course not. I want to remain friends but I don't want any romantic attachment. But I do need to find my place in _this_ world," he explained. "I knew my place in the world of the shinigami. But here, I feel lost."

Orihime looked at him with sad eyes. "I know what you mean," she said to break the tension. "When I saw all that you and Rukia, Ishida and Sado could do and all I could do was heal, I felt so out of place. Lost, as you say."

"Then…as friends, we should be able to guide each other to finding a way back," Ichigo suggested.

Orihime smiled at him. Ichigo had been with her long enough to know when she was faking a smile…and this one was just that.

|(|)|

They strolled into town, Sachiel having let go of Ulquiorra's hand just before they spotted the first building. She looked around. It wasn't much of a town. She could see quite a few buildings lining what appeared to be the main street of the town. There was a market, a hardware store and several other shops that boasted different types of wares. They headed toward the general store.

"How do you intend to pay for things," he asked her. "I wasn't given very much money to see us through. What I do have left, I've been using for food."

Sachiel turned, that brilliant smile of hers spread across her face. She knew she stood out since she turned quite a few heads when she had come into town with him before when they bought some clothing.

"We need to find a bank," she said. "Somewhere where I can trade in my coins for money."

Ulquiorra lifted an eyebrow, unsure of what she was planning. With all the spontaneity of a child, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bag. It fit snuggly in the palm of her hand. She tossed it once, the sound of jingling could be heard. It was a heavy sound, a bit muted.

"What's that?"

"My coins," she exclaimed. "My brother gave me back some of my personal things I brought with me when I was taken from Azeroth. I figured that if we use gold for currency there, they might do the same here!"

She peered around, still walking a bit. "Now where is that bank," she muttered to herself.

Ulquiorra stopped, pointing behind himself. Sachiel looked curiously around him, her face lighting up again as she spotted the bank.

"Aha!" she exclaimed before skipping down the paved walkway toward it.

He followed her, wanting to see what she was going to do with her coins. As they entered the cool building, Sachiel let out a sigh of pleasure.

"First time with air conditioning?"

"pfft! Where I come from, there's no such thing," she answered. "Now my homeland is in perpetual spring so we don't have the kind of heat there that they do here. This reminds me of Durotar."

She turned to him, standing close as she pulled loose the leather thong that held her bag together. She opened it a bit in her hand, counting out ten gold coins. They were crudely shaped and a bit on the worn side but their deep yellow coloring showed through.

His eyes widened at the sight of all the coins in the pouch. By his estimation, there were probably close to a hundred of them in there.

"And that's all you brought," he asked her.

"No. I brought quite a bit more of my personal stash," she answered. "But I figured that this might be enough to get us started." She pulled out a few of the coins, inspecting them before putting them back in.

She turned back, heading toward the woman that was seated behind a desk.

"Excuse me," she said quietly.

The woman looked at her with a fake smile on her face. "Can I help you," she asked.

"Yes, please. I would like to exchange some gold."

The woman's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Gold?"

"Yes, gold," Sachiel said again, plopping her pound on the woman's desk.

The woman eyed the pouch skeptically before slowly reaching out for it. She undid the leather strap that Sachiel had retied around it and peered inside. Her eyes went wide as she inspected the bag's contents.

"One moment, please," she said, pushing the bag back to Sachiel, getting up from her desk and walking away.

Sachiel turned to Ulquiorra who stood there with his eyes on the woman, his hands behind his back.

"Did I do something wrong," she asked him in a low whisper.

"It's fine," he answered.

Just then, a very round man came rushing out to the woman's desk, the woman trotting behind him to keep up with his quick pace.

The man wore a white vest with a pale blue shirt underneath, white slacks and shiny white shoes. Sachiel blinked when she saw him. His skin was tanned but just below his hairline wasn't. His receding hairline showed a light sprinkling of age spots where his pale skin showed through.

As he drew closer to her, she could see that he was sweating despite the cool air, a very large grin on his face. Sachiel felt for a moment as if she were looking at a troll who had just spotted his next meal. She cowered briefly before suddenly ducking behind Ulquiorra.

The man faltered, seeing her expression and reactions. He kept the smile on but retracted his hand.

"Welcome," he said in a cheery tone. "Belinda here said that you wanted to exchange some gold?"

Sachiel peeked out over Ulquiorra's shoulder, her green eyes wide with trepidation.

"My sister has recently come into a coin collection," Ulquiorra offered. "The coins are made out of gold, however. They are quite worn so the markings are no longer distinguishable but yes, she would like to trade in the worst of the lot for money."

"Well," the man said. "My name is Bernard Begay. I'm the bank manager. I'll be more than happy to help you exchange out the coin. There will be a five percent processing fee."

"That will be fine," Ulquiorra answered, pushing the bag of coins across the desk again.

The bank manager took the bag, taking them over to a set of scales. He poured the contents onto the tray. It instantly crashed to the tabletop since there was no counterweight attached to it.

Ulquiorra watched while Sachiel went over to a chair, her face lighting up as she sat down. He watched from the corner of his eye as she began to bounce in the thickly padded chair. He silently rolled his eyes at her actions. She truly did seem like a child here, despite who she was.

He turned his attention back to the bank manager who was approaching him. The man looked nervous, wringing his hands as he stopped in front of the former espada.

"Ah…it would seem…umm…," the man struggled for words. "We don't have enough money here in the bank to cover the trade."

"Why?"

"Well, gold trades for over one thousand dollars per pure ounce," he continued. "What your sister gave us is ninety nine percent pure and it's over ninety five ounces. Ninety six to be exact."

"Is there a problem," Sachiel said, coming up to the two men.

"He said that they don't have enough money in the bank to cover the trade, sister."

"Well can we store it in an account?"

"Yes! We can do that," the bank manager said with relief. "We can give you about fifteen thousand now and hold the rest in an account for you."

"Works for me," Sachiel piped up.

Ulquiorra sighed, moving away from the pair as the bank manager led Sachiel to a seat where they had her fill out paperwork.

He looked out the window in the front of the bank, watching as a dark purple truck came up the street, stopping at the small café across the street. His eyes never left the small girl who came around the truck, her blonde and black hair being tussled by the man who drove the truck. By overhearing her, he had discovered that the short, stout man was her father.

She was wearing long baggy pants, similar to what he had worn in Hueco Mundo, but hers were black. She had long gloves that reached her elbows, also in black and wearing a deep red t-shirt. She had caught his attention purely by the aura that she gave off. It made him curious. She wore jewelry on her face, two on the corners of her lower lip, her eyebrow was also pierced. She wore small studs in different colors all along her ear. She smiled freely even if she did dress differently than the people around the town.

He watched as she entered the café with her father, not hearing Sachiel come up beside him. Sachiel followed his gaze, smiling softly to herself as she watched the pair go into the building together.

"Have you talked to her," she asked him quietly.

He jerked with a start, clearing his throat as he tried to compose himself.

"Who," he asked, trying to be nonchalant.

Sachiel giggled at him, taking his arm and leading him out of the bank. He said nothing to her or commented on where they were going until he saw where they were heading…the café.

"Why are we going in there," he asked her.

"It offers food," she answered. "I'm a bit hungry and could use a cold drink. Besides, it's almost dinner time."

"We're going to eat in there?"

"Well unless you think we can just sit in there and not do anything," she replied with a smile. "Besides, this will be the best place for us to find people to help with the remodeling."

He wasn't sure he trusted that smile.

* * *

Yaye! First chapter posted. I'm kicking myself for forgetting how to make changes. blarg. well anyway. Review please. Anonymous reviewing is good too and it's enabled! Yeah...


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. I've been working on hammering out the droll details of the start of this story and this is the second installment. For those of you who have been reading my other story, yeah, you can see that this is a prequel to it. I didn't intend it to start that way but it just worked itself out like that.

* * *

Chapter 2 - More Introductions

As she pushed open the door to the café, a small bell hung over the door let out a merry tinkle to signal their entry. She looked up at the source of the sound, smiling in delight. Ulquiorra pushed her forward when he saw that she was about to close the door to open it again. He wasn't happy about entering the café with her and was already annoyed enough. At the feel of his hand pushing her forward, she turned around, a peeved look on her face.

"Just go in," he said quietly.

She turned back to the café, the little bell having done its job as it gained the attention of those already inside. She smiled at everyone whose eyes were drawn to the door by the bell's sound. Ulquiorra chanced a glance over at the table he knew the girl would be at with her father. Just as he feared, she had a bewildered look on her face, confusion written all over it.

He had talked to her a few times when he would bump into her when he came to town; he had never mentioned Sachiel to her. He gave her a slight nod of acknowledgement before steering Sachiel to an empty table. He held the chair for her, pushing a little too hard when he scooted it forward as she sat. Sachiel didn't seem to notice as she lay the money bag down in front of her, her hands grabbing the laminated menu that sat in the stand in the center of the table. Ulquiorra took a seat across from her.

He glanced at the girl again, relieved to see her smile at him before turning back to her father.

A large glass of tea was set before him, another in front of Sachiel whose eyes grew wide as she took in the size of the glass, condensation running down the sides to signify it's cold state as if the large chunks of ice weren't indication enough.

"Raspberry tea's on the menu today," the young woman said to them with a smile. "You gonna have the usual, Ulquiorra?" she asked him.

"The usual," Sachiel asked, breaking her gaze from the tall, cold glass in front of her.

He gave her a droll look, letting her know that he was close to losing patience. "Yes, the usual," he answered. "I usually get the barbecue ribs that they make here. And yes, Amber, I will have the usual."

"That sounds good," Sachiel said. "I'll have that too." She placed the menu back in its holder, staring at it as if it were going to attack her at any moment.

Truth be told, she couldn't read what the menu said. The shapes of the letters threw her off. She was able to speak languages fluently in a short amount of time if she learned the basics of it. But speaking and reading were two different things in her mind.

"Your hair is so pretty," the waitress suddenly said, a hand reaching out to touch the fiery red and gold curls. "Do you have it done like that?"

Sachiel gave the woman a surprised look that someone would actually try to touch her without invitation. "N…no…it's natural," she answered, leaning slightly away from the woman. She didn't look affected by Sachiel pulling away from her, her hand finding a strand of curls, rubbing it between her fingers. "It's so soft…"

"You sure are lucky," Amber said. "I know women who pay lotta money to get their hair to look like that."

That caught Sachiel's attention. "Speaking of paying for services, do you know any contractors who might be interested in work," she asked the waitress.

"What kind?"

"Remodeling."

"Electricity installation," Ulquiorra added.

"Well you're in luck," Amber answered. "Hey, Rob!"

The stocky man sitting with the girl looked up from his dinner, eyebrows up in surprise. Sachiel noted that his eyebrows didn't separate but rather, ran together in a thick mess across his forehead. "_Caterpillars," _she thought to herself.

Amber pointed downward toward the table. "These folks would like to talk to you," she said, turning away to place their order.

Sachiel and Ulquiorra watched the man as he wiped his hands on a napkin before coming over to their table.

"Heya," he smiled to them.

"Hey yourself," Sachiel answered. "You can help with remodeling and electricity?"

"Yeah," he said, looking at Ulquiorra for a minute. "Aren't you the guy Jo talks to?"

Ulquiorra looked up in surprise. He didn't know that other people knew about their talking to each other. "Yes, we've talked a few times."

"Thought so. She was kinda sad to see you have a girlfriend."

"Dad!" they heard from across the room, said girl sliding low in her chair.

"What?" he yelled back. Sachiel laughed while Ulquiorra choked slightly on the tea he was sipping.

"What's so funny," the man asked, turning back toward them.

"I'm his sister," Sachiel said after composing herself.

"Hey Jo! She's his sister, you dork," the man said back to the girl who at that moment was wishing that the ground would swallow her up.

|(|)|

After eating their dinner with their guests, Sachiel already felt infinitely better. Not only were plans underway to add electricity to their home but Rob had also known of someone who could help with the additions. He had mentioned that before her offer of work, he had been concerned about money, considering going back to the oil fields in the ocean to help out his family. He told Sachiel that she had literally saved his butt.

As a gesture of good faith, she had given him a thousand dollars for which she received a promise that he would at their homestead in the morning with his brother in law for estimates on what she wanted done.

"That ..was very productive," Sachiel mused out loud. She walked beside Ulquiorra, her hands locked behind her head as she looked up at the clear azure blue sky. Ulquiorra said nothing, his thoughts drifting to the animated young girl who had shared their table. Despite her choice of clothing, she wasn't as introverted as he was; vivacious was a better word. She was curious enough that she speculated on many things and didn't fear voicing her opinion. He should have been annoyed by her, yet he found himself intrigued on the workings of her mind. She was hiding something, though; he couldn't put his finger on it but he knew it was there.

She had talked about her aunt, her father's sister, and her recurring illness that had brought them to the desert. Her family was part of the same prominent family for which the town was named. They had land here and a small ranch. Jo had said that her aunt had paid a heavy price for something long ago, which led to her current ill health. Was that the reason for the dual auras he felt from her? She had power, immense spiritual power that she kept well contained.

She had also stated that she would be coming with her father in the morning. Ulquiorra could feel a touch of excitement at seeing her…and slight nervousness. He mentally scoffed at himself for feeling such a way.

"She likes you," Sachiel said, breaking the silence.

"You don't know that."

"It's only painfully obvious."

He felt a little pleased at the knowledge that she liked him. He shrugged it off, though. Despite the fact that he no longer had the markings he did in his arrancar form so that he was more passable as a human, he was still an arrancar.

"Humans would not be interested in me," he said.

"You like her, too."

"Again, your powers of observation are weak and lacking."

"You think I didn't notice you watching her?"

He said nothing, merely kept walking toward their homestead.

"Well…for your information, Mr. Icicle," she said. "She is who we have to save."

As his brain processed that bit of information, he stopped, his bright green eyes staring at her for a moment. "She is in danger?"

"In more ways than one. She has two souls inside her."

"I knew of a human like that," he said as he turned to continue walking.

Sachiel looked at him curiously. "Really? They are rare," she said. "However, this soul is not her own. It's boosting her actual soul which is much weaker."

"So that's what I sensed," he said. "I thought she was hiding something."

"It takes a very strong spiritual master to be able to perform a spell like that," Sachiel mused out loud. "I wonder who did that to her."

They walked in silence for a bit longer, passing a small car dealership. Ulquiorra gave them a cursory glance as did Sachiel until they reached the end of the lot where a deep green vehicle caught her eye. She stopped, taking in the color as she admired the vehicle. Ulquiorra noted the look of longing in her eyes. He didn't know if she knew how to drive but he remembered. He took a hold of her arm, surprising the woman; he motioned with his head toward the dealership.

"Do you know how to drive," he asked her.

She smiled brightly, nodding to him.

"Then let's see about getting a vehicle," he said to her, walking toward the small building in the center of the lot.

A man came out, a smile plastered on his face. He was lanky and tall, wearing indigo washed jeans and a crisp looking western shirt in brown and cream. He donned a black cowboy hat as he approached them to shield his eyes from the sun.

"I seen you looking at the jeep," he said as he got closer, his hand extended.

"We'd like to take a look at it," Ulquiorra answered, ignoring the man's hand.

"Got a few people interested in it," the man said, the man's eyes watching the pair to judge their reaction.

Ulquiorra wasn't falling for it. "I doubt that," he said, causing the man's smile to slip a bit.

"You got me," he chuckled. "Can't blame me for trying. Wanna take a look, you said? I've got the key right here." He fished the key out of his pant pocket.

He led them to the vehicle and after a bit of haggling, the man handed over the keys and the title to the vehicle. He was given a promissory note by Ulquiorra to take to the bank for payment, verified over the phone by the car dealer that the funds were available.

Ulquiorra drove them back to the small cabin after Sachiel couldn't get the vehicle going. She had jumped into the vehicle after they got the keys, only to jump right back out at the hot leather that touched her bare legs. The salesman chuckled at her actions, Ulquiorra merely rolling his eyes.

After messing with the knobs, Sachiel found the air conditioning and managed to turn it on. Despite the open air of the vehicle, Sachiel relished in the feel of the cold air as it combined with the warmer.

"This definitely beats walking," she said, to which Ulquiorra agreed with a nod of his head. Though he still could have used his sonido ability like he did when he went to town, he opted against it since he doubted Sachiel could move as he did.

He again had the feeling of being watched, as he did when they first arrived in the desert. He wasn't sure if the watcher was human or not, friendly or not. He also didn't know Sachiel's abilities, though he was sure they probably surpassed his own if the aura she gave off was any indication.

"Do you contain your aura," he asked her.

"It's tamped down quite a bit," she answered, her eyes fixed on the desert that passed them.

"So, the spiritual pressure you give off…" he started to ask.

She looked over at him, his unfinished question clicking in her mind. "Nine five percent of my spiritual energies are kept in check at all times," she answered. "Part of my punishment is that I cannot access my full abilities or energies."

"How much are you allowed," he questioned, noting that she already felt as powerful as himself.

"Twenty five percent," she answered. "About five to seven percent cannot be contained at all. So what you're feeling from me is merely a fraction of my allowance."

His eyes widened slightly. At twenty five percent and at the current level she gave off, she was indeed more powerful that any creature he knew. Her current state would hold her at what would be his second form. His third form only increased his abilities three times his second. At one hundred percent, she would truly be an unstoppable force.

"Stop the vehicle," she suddenly shouted.

He did, turning to her to ask why but she was already out, running full speed toward the river. He followed her slowly, wondering at what had her so excited. He noted the wild iris that were in full bloom on the sandy bank, other vegetation around them. He kept walking, reaching the same area as she was in, a squeal of delight reaching his ears as he watched her bounce excitedly.

She dropped to her knees, immediately breaking the flowered stalks off just above the root. She made a nice pile, moving to some of the other plants, carefully extracting them with the dirt still around the roots.

When she was finished, she removed her shirt, using it as a makeshift bag to place the plants in. Ulquiorra immediately turned away, not wanting to show the blush spreading across his cheeks at the sight of her in her bra.

"What are you doing," he asked.

"Gathering materials," she answered, tying up the shirt.

"I can see that. My question is why."

"Soaps."

"They have those in town."

"But I like _my_ soaps."

He began to walk back to the car, Sachiel holding her plant filled shirt close to her chest. They rode back to the shack like that, Ulquiorra not looking in her direction as they walked into the small house.

Sachiel set her bundle down, going to her room to get another shirt before taking the stalks and plants out to the kitchen area. She fed the slowly dying fire, bring it to a good blaze before taking one pot out to the falls, filling it and setting it over the fire. She took another and repeated the process. As she left them to boil, she took the stalks and plants to the river, washing them off.

Ulquiorra sat at the table, absently munching his chips as he watched her slice the stalks, adding them to one pot before adding the rest of the plants to the other. She left long enough to retrieve bag from her room. She pulled out several vials, inspecting them before selecting the ones she wanted. As the water boiled, Ulquiorra began to smell the various herbs, their scent filling the air with an earthiness that was pleasing to the senses. Sachiel took two vials, adding several drops to the first pot before adding some powder to the second along with a few drops of a red viscous liquid.

The sweet scents of hyacinth, lilac, roses and sakura blossoms began to permeate the air.

"There," she murmured. Turning to Ulquiorra, she smiled brightly. "Now to let them boil down so that they attain the right viscosity.

"Where…where did you learn to do this," he asked.

"My cousin Rose," she answered. "She taught me all about herbs. We don't have places to really buy soap at a moment's notice, so she also taught me this aside from the healing poultices, ointments and other stuff."

"You came from a rather primitive world, didn't you?"

"Oh no…not by any means are we really primitive. As I said, my world was constantly filled with struggle, war," she answered. "You're born into war and many of us die in war. Yes, we use crossbolts, swords, other machinery, but we also have magic."

"Magic?"

"I explained this to you."

"I don't recall. Can you show me your abilities?"

"Now?"

"We have nothing better to do."

"Alright."

With that, she walked out of the kitchen area, Ulquiorra following. They stopped by the river, the ground there as even and flat as it was going to get.

"You don't have a sword," she said to him. "That's alright. I won't use one either."

"That won't be a problem?"

"Nope," she answered, getting into a fighting stance. To Ulquiorra's trained eyes, he could see that it was a perfect defensive stance. A slight crouch, one fist higher than the other, the lower one to guard.

"Attack me," she said.

He did.

He used sonido to get close, his fist flying toward her head. He didn't see her arms move but felt her guard hand knock his fist aside, the heel of her other hand came up, connecting painfully with his chin before he could dodge. The force of the blow pushed his head back.

"You're slow," she said.

He came at her again, this time ready for her attack. His eyes widened in shock as she disappeared, pain exploding throughout his body as he felt her blow connect with his kidneys. He didn't stop. Swinging his fist behind him, she blocked him before spinning quickly, her foot kicking toward his ribs on the other side. He moved in enough time to avoid the blow.

What he didn't expect was the feel of her leg wrap around his neck, one leg raised upward as she used her momentum to drive the heel into his chest. She kept the momentum going, the force of the blow bending him forward slightly. It was enough to bring her body weight forward, bending him over almost double. As her hands connected with the ground, he felt the transfer of power to her legs as she used them to completely flip him over.

He lay on the ground, dust puffed up around him. He was too shocked to move. After a moment, he felt himself begin to chuckle. The sound was foreign to him. He enjoyed the feel of it, letting his mirth spread through him, even as Sachiel stood over him, smiling.

"You ok," she asked. "Did I break your squash?"

"My what?"

"Your squash…melon…brain?"

He chuckled a bit more at her choice of words. "I'm fine," he said. "I didn't expect you to be all that good, though. I'm just surprised."

"Then I think it fair that I should inform you that I'm a master at arms," she said. "A weapons master as well. There is no weapon I cannot use with deadly proficiency."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Care to prove it?"

"Sure," she agreed. "After I get us some weapons…well you really."

"Alright," he said, taking her proffered hand to help him up.

"Get something for us to eat later," she said. "I won't be long but I get the feeling we might be up late."

And with that, she vanished, leaving Ulquiorra to stare at the space she vacated. He smirked to himself. He was about to have fun with this woman.

|(|)|

Getting into a soul society, no matter which, was always something of a dramatic affair. Since her aura was not one often felt, the defense systems usually went haywire, all the shields went up, alarms raised and chaos erupted.

She walked down the street, darkly clothed figures passing her by as she made her way to the center of the facility. After several minutes, the figures realized who walked among them; they stopped, they stared.

Like them, she was clothed in close fitting white pants with a dove gray shirt that was also a bit form fitting, a long formesta robe of silver and black trailed behind her in the slight breeze. The trim of the robe was silver, the rest black. Silver thread was shot through the fabric in a radiant design, the symbols of her name etched on the back. Unlike her shirt, the robe was not sleeveless but rather slit so that the sleeves showed her arms; arms banded with thick silver cuffs at the wrists and upper arms with archaic symbols carved into them, peeked through the open sleeves. A crown of stars and lightning topped her head.

The crowd that stopped around her, parted as she continued to walk, none dared to challenge her, few dared to look at her. She smiled as she realized they were smarter than they appeared.

One man finally did stop her, though. He blocked her path by stepping in front of her. She smiled at him, inwardly sighing to herself. Alright…not so smart.

"Please allow me to pass," she said.

"Not before you tell us your name and intent, woman."

"Woman is it?" She smiled innocently at the man, cocking her head to the side. "I seek your commander. I need his assistance."

"Not until you tell us your name," he said again, his hand releasing his sword a bit from it's sheath.

Sachiel's eyes flickered to his sword, narrowing just a fraction. "That would not be wise," she warned, moving her eyes back to his own.

The man hesitated but did not re-sheath his sword. Sachiel let her shoulders slump, letting out a sigh that was a mix of irritation and resignation. She really hadn't wanted to resort to this.

With a sudden burst of light, her aura flared around her, causing everyone to shield their eyes. As quickly as the flash came, it disappeared. Before them stood the same woman but clothed differently now. She wore close fitting black leather pants, silver symbols visible along the lacing the held her pants together as it ran up the sides. They were tucked into black leather boots that laced up to her knees with silver thread. A loose fitting, long sleeved black shirt with the same silver symbols decorating the left breast side completed the outfit. What stunned everyone the most were the silver and black wings protruding from her back.

The silver of her wings crackled with energy, little sparks of electricity racing along their length.

The man's grip loosened on the hilt of his sword, the weight of it locking it back into the sheath. His eyes wide, he dropped to one knee, head bowed.

"Forgive me, Guardian," he intoned quietly.

"Nothing to forgive," she said, her hands waving in front of her wildly.

The man wouldn't get up, despite the fact she had dismissed him. As she looked around nervously, she noticed that everyone around them was also down on one knee. It wasn't until she felt the presence of someone behind her that she realized that it wasn't her that they knelt to.

Cringing slightly, she began to turn slowly. She knew by the feel of the aura behind her who it was…and at that moment, she was sincerely wishing he wasn't. Turning fully around, her eyes came level with a broad chest covered in pristine white fabric. Sachiel wasn't a short woman but even she had to tilt her head back to meet the unhappy gaze of her brother staring at her.

Gabriel met Sachiel's gaze, his eyes were hard and unyielding. She looked him in the eyes, a nervous smile on her lips. Gabriel looked down, suddenly not feeling as upset as he should be at her presence in the inner sanctuary. Her smile usually got her out of most trouble. He wanted to smile at her but didn't. Like Michael and Raphael, he had always been protective of their little sister who, despite her station, was unlike any of them. She was insanely curious and had a gentle heart. She contained polar opposites when it came to her existence and her duties.

In battle, she was calculating, deadly, bordering on ruthless. There was no weapon she couldn't use, no fighting style that she hadn't mastered. Outside of her station, she was ever the woman child who delighted in everything around her. What their father had been thinking when he created her was beyond any of them.

He was still internally debating on what he should do with her when he felt her arms wrap around his neck and her weight pressing against his chest. She was hugging him.

"Goodness," she exclaimed. "Thankfully it was you and not Michael! I thought I was in so much trouble!"

He still didn't return her hug, rolling his eyes as he gently pulled her arms from around him.

"Why are you here," he asked. "You are still under punishment. You should not be here."

She gave him an innocent pout, making her eyes glisten with unshed tears at the mild scolding he was giving her. Normally, this would get him to give in to her…it usually worked on any of her brothers.

"That won't work, Sachiel," he said.

Gasps of surprise and murmurs spread throughout the gathered crowd. They were used to having Gabriel around, Michael was something of an infrequent guest but none of the other guardians ever came to the Sanctuary.

Huffing at him, she crossed her arms over her chest before sticking her tongue out at him. "Be like that," she said. "I need weapons for training."

"You have weapons."

"But not for him."

"Make him some."

"I can't give him holy weapons," she exclaimed as she stamped her foot.

"Why not?"

She gave him an exasperated look, her hands on her hips when suddenly she realized what he meant. He rolled his eyes as he saw the light go on, figuratively speaking.

"Oh," she said quietly. "I forgot that part." Tapping a finger against her chin, she turned away from him, intent on leaving as quickly as she could.

Gabriel reached out as she walked past him, tugging on her wing, pulling her back to him.

She looked at him, her puzzlement written all over her face. She suddenly gave him a bright smile before she surprised him and everyone around by stepping up on the toe tips and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Go in grace, big brother," she said before a loud clap of thunder and a bright flash of light signaled her departure.

Gabriel looked at the spot where she had been standing, smiling slightly to himself before turning to everyone.

"All's well. Get back to your duties," he said as another clap of thunder signaled his departure. He needed to talk to Michael.

|(|)|

Sachiel appeared on the rocky outcropping that provided most of the shade over the house and bathing area. She changed her clothing back to what she had been wearing. Looking over the edge and down, she could see Ulquiorra looking back up to her. She smiled as she realized he sensed her spiritual pressure and recognized it. She motioned for him to join her. Using his sonido, he quickly appeared before her, his bright green eyes looking at her stoically.

"You were not supposed to leave," he said.

"I know," she answered. "Technically, I didn't. I merely went to the soul sanctuary. I ran into one of my brothers who reminded me of something."

"That is?"

"What weapons can you use?"

"You're changing the subject."

"Humor me," she said with a shrug.

"Swords and hand to hand combat," he answered.

"That's it?"

"Cero."

"Energy blasts," she asked as she recognized the foreign term.

"Yes, which I can also form into a lance."

"Interesting."

He gave her a droll stare.

"Polearms?"

"What?"

"Long handled spears."

"No."

"Maces, staves or …"

"No. Only what I've told you."

"Well then…you'll have to learn…"

"My abilities have served me well so far," he interrupted. "I don't see how learning new weapons will help."

"New weapons will allow you to learn new abilities," she answered. After a moment of thought, she looked at him again. "So you feel you're resourceful enough to slay a demon even if your sword proves to be ineffective?"

"Defeating a hollow requires next to no resourcefulness."

"Demons are not hollows. They're different."

"I know," he said. "They are the physical manifestation of corrupt spirits."

"Usually, but not these," she said. "You're thinking of the minions. Those are usually the ones in this world that go about doing the work of the true demons. While a nuisance, they aren't the ones we'll have to worry about."

"No, it's creatures like me you'll have to deal with," a new voice said from behind her.

Sachiel spun quickly, eyes wide in surprise.

Before her stood a man shaped creature in a long coat of black leather, ruffled poet's shirt in white and black leather pants; he wore no shoes. His black wings were tucked close to his back, their feathers rustling in the slight breeze.

"What are you doing here," she asked angrily.

"I wanted to see if it was true that they had released you," the man creature said.

Sachiel met the gaze of his sulfurous yellow eyes, the malice in them evident enough to make her shiver slightly. Ulquiorra came to stand beside her.

"Oho! So you have a warder, I see."

"I am her guardian," Ulquiorra answered.

Sachiel looked to Ulquiorra, keeping the man demon in her sights, her unspoken question evident in her eyes.

"Guardian, eh," the creature asked. "To keep us from influencing her again, I suppose."

Ulquiorra and Sachiel said nothing. They didn't know what he wanted but they weren't going to go down without a fight.

The man-demon took a step toward Sachiel who stood her ground.

"If they hadn't captured you…" he said quietly, "we would have won." He reached up to touch a strand of her hair. She still didn't move.

"Don't touch her," Ulquiorra said in a tone that made the demon pause before he reached for her again.

Ulquiorra's hand snatched at the man's wrist. What he felt at that immediate contact caused his eyes to widen slightly in surprise. The creature's power made his seem like that of a novice.

The creature jerked his hand away from Ulquiorra's grasp, his claws swinging back around and slicing through the arrancar's forearm before he could react. To his credit, Ulquiorra didn't flinch. The demon sneered, "Don't ever touch me, worm."

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes at the creature. Sachiel could tell he was going to retaliate by the subtle signs of tension in his posture. She placed a hand on his arm, causing him to look to her for a moment, catching her slight shake of her head.

Turning back to the demon, she gave him a level stare. "These desert lands and the people in them are now under my protection," she said. "My home is below. If you value your existence, do not come within one mile of it ever again."

"There is no circle of warding."

As soon as he spoke, golden light enveloped the area, runes appearing in the dirt and on rocks around them. The demon screeched, throwing himself into the air as the sacred runes began to burn him. Sachiel gave him a smug smile before she began to charge the air with holy spiritual energies, forcing the demon away from the area.

The demon shrieked again, foaming at the mouth in anger as he spoke, "We will get you back, Sachiel!"

"Hardly," she answered, a bright silver ball of pure energy flying toward him. He shrieked again in pain as the energy hit him in the shoulder.

"Shoot," she said quietly. "My aim seems to be off."

She disappeared from Ulquiorra's side, appearing in front of the demon, her hand reaching out to grasp his neck.

"I endured a lot of pain because I believed in what was told to me," she sneered. "Because I never believed one of my brothers would lie to me, I was cast out for listening to him. My faith and loyalty were doubted. All you're doing is pissing me off!"

She let her energy surge through her, coming to a head where her hand enveloped his neck. The demon suddenly began to feel afraid. The strength of the energy coursed through the demon until it engulfed him, causing him to convulse and howl in pain.

After a moment, she let go. The demon stood there, bent over as he panted. Smoke wafted from his skin that bubbled and popped.

"You will come back to the fold," he said between gasps.

"Tell your boss to bring it if he wants to feel more than the light scalding I just let you off with," she told him in a cold tone.

The demon glared at her before disappearing through a golden colored hole that appeared next to him.

"That was interesting," Ulquiorra said with a bored expression.

"That's nothing," Sachiel said. "My powers are just returning. When I have taught you, I will have my twenty five percent. He'll be back by the way."

"You make it sound as if you'll be leaving."

"Someday…" she said, letting the word hang between them as she walked away.

Ulquiorra watched her go, wondering at her words. Her brother had said that she foresaw things when it was asked of her but as a rule, she didn't look into what might be.

|(|)|

As promised, Rob and his daughter Jo had shown up the next day with his brother in law. She had thought for a moment that he was the husband of Jo's ill aunt until it was explained that Rob had an older sister and the ill aunt had never married.

They learned much of the town and its inhabitants during the six months it took for them to modernize and renovate the small shack. When it was done, it was a beautifully made cinder and adobe house that stayed cool while incorporating the original pieces of the house, including the outdoor kitchen. They laid a path to the outdoor bath using part of the waterfall to fill a collection tank to feed water to the house. Indoor ceiling fans kept the air circulating to keep it cool.

Sachiel had helped lay down a partially covered patio around an artificial pond. She also planted various flowering vines that thrived in the area. Since it connected to the kitchen area, it was a perfect place to take their evening meals.

Rob and Albert had taught Sachiel about the local favorite of barbecue when Ulquiorra mentioned his affinity for it. They taught her also how to smoke meats to add more flavor to them. She in turn, taught them about her own cooking methods and recipes.

During the six months, between the building and teaching Ulquiorra her abilities, Sachiel would spend time in town. She had found ways to help the small town grow and even befriended a store manager that she helped out from time to time as a cashier and stocker. She didn't need the job, her gold stash giving them more than enough money to live on but did give her something to do while Ulquiorra spent time with Jo.

She could tell that he seemed quite intrigued with the girl, humoring her through her wildly animated stories that she told to him. She spent a lot of time at the house with Sachiel and Ulquiorra, leaving when it was almost dark, Ulquiorra driving her home. He kept their conversations private, but Sachiel knew that he didn't discuss himself overly much with her.

She would sometimes watch them from a distance as they took their walks together, exploring the desert. She could freeze time for their training. True to her word, the demon had delighted in causing trouble for them, often sending minions out to cause havoc. She used them as a training tool for Ulquiorra, helping him to hone the abilities that she taught him. Over the six months, as she trained him, she felt her own powers increasing. She couldn't help a nagging feeling, though. It was continually tickling at the back of her mind, jumping to the forefront when she least expected it.

It wasn't until she showed up at the store to help with a new shipment that she understood what the nagging meant.

"Have you heard, chica," Diane asked her as she hefted a box off the conveyor and onto a freight cart.

"Heard what?"

She stood up, smiling brightly at Sachiel as she was realized she was going to be the first to share the big news. "Our little town is gonna be busy," she exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Why's that," she asked as she picked up a box from the conveyor.

"Yup! There was a big archaeological discovery about ten miles from here," Diane answered.

Sachiel paused, a feeling of dread spreading through her.

"Discovery?"

"Yeah, some kind of temple or something," Diane answered. "More business for us," she finished with a singsong voice.

Sachiel knew what Diane was talking about. That was the whole reason that her brothers had chosen this location. That it had been found rather surprised her. As long as they didn't find the secret room or were unable to decipher the runes and language inscribed around it, all should be fine and it would be no different than any other dig site. Either way, she'd have to make herself known about the dig site to make sure that they didn't.

"I hear they wanna appoint someone from town as a liaison," Diane continued, breaking through Sachiel's thoughts. "Maybe you should ask the mayor since you've done so much to help our little town."

"Maybe," Sachiel answered. It would definitely keep her close to the dig site. "I'll think about it while we get this truck unloaded."

|(|)|

The three young men sat around the table, their books spread over it as they studied over the only mutual course that they had taken together.

"Why do we have to study this stuff," Ichigo whined. "I feel like my head is going to explode."

"We have been studying more this semester," Sado said quietly.

"Now that we have the basic courses out of the way, we knew we would have to study harder for those aimed at our degrees," Ishida pointed out. "And this course in ancient civilizations is just an elective."

Ichigo and Sado nodded. Both men had thought it would be something new and different and even though it gave them more insight to their country's history, it gave them information on other cultures and histories as well. They were currently studying the Mayan civilization and its significance in the world. The course had also recently announced a new temple discovery made much further north than the central sites in Mexico. In addition, they had also offered a six month field study for those students interested.

Since Ishida had signed up for the study, Sado and Ichigo had as well. All accommodations would be taken care of by the school and people locally. All they had to do was supply their airfare and money for anything they would need while abroad.

"Sado, you get your passport yet," Ichigo asked.

"I don't need one but yes, I have it just in case," he answered.

Ichigo looked confused. "Why wouldn't you need one?"

"We talked about this when we were in high school. I was raised by my grandfather ion Mexico, Ichigo. My mother was a citizen of the country we're going to but she still had her family in Mexico," he said. "Since my father was Japanese, I have citizenship here as well."

"That's just confusing," Ichigo said as he shook his head slightly.

"Not really," Ishida said. "If a child is born from parents of two different countries, the parents can choose to give their child dual citizenship. Especially if they travel between the two countries often."

"Yeah," Sado agreed.

"Have you heard from Orihime, Ichigo," Ishida asked, changing the subject.

"She sends me an email once a week from school," he answered.

"She's coming to see us off," Ishida said nonchalantly.

"I know." Ichigo rested his chin on his forearms. "She seems better since we broke up during that first semester in Tokyo."

"She's seeing someone," Ishida said.

"What," Ichigo exclaimed, looking surprised.

"You didn't think that a beautiful woman like her would not catch someone's interest aside from yours did you?"

"No," he answered, trying to compose himself. "But it's only been eight months."

"I doubt it's been easy for her," Ishida said.

"Probably not. I know I'm not going to start dating again for a while," Ichigo said as he picked up his book. "This trip will be a good experience for me."

"It should prove interesting," Ishida agreed.

Sado grunted in agreement before turning back to his own book.

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed. "You know, in a way, I miss my duties in Karakura Town. But, I have to make a life here. After losing my shinigami powers, there's just no way that I could continue as the sub for the town."

The other two men agreed. After Orihime restored Rangiku, Momo, Captain Ukitake as well as other shinigami who perished in the winter war, trying to get back to a normal life had not been easy. Ichigo could no longer see ghosts and hollows. With the extra time to study, his improved grades had allowed him to enter the same college as Ishida and Sado.

What surprised everyone was his pursuit of a business degree rather than a medical one.

"I can't believe it's going to be six months away from Japan," he said, no longer interested in studying. "Where are we going to be staying? I wonder how the weather is."

"In tents and very hot," Ishida answered as he continued to read his book. "The deserts in the southwest United States can reach up to 49 degrees Celsius. Most of what we will be doing will be in early morning or late afternoon when the temperatures start to go down. We will have a five to six hour window where we will be under shade studying instead of working on the dig."

Ichigo's eyes had bugged out when he heard how hot it could get. Thirty two degrees was more than hot enough for him but to think that it could get way hotter, was beyond him.

"One of the hosts lives nearby and has offered her home as a resting place," Ishida continued. "From the description, she's created a type of oasis in the desert. There's also a river nearby."

"Her? A woman," Ichigo asked, perking up.

"Not unless you forgot what her means and think I mean a man," Ishida said, giving him a droll stare. "A woman, yes. She lives there with her brother and is one of the benefactors for the dig as well as a prominent figure in the local town."

"An old woman then," Ichigo grumped.

"She probably is, especially with a name like Sachiel," Ishida answered. "Why someone would name their child that is beyond me."

"Are we the only school that will be there?"

"The local community college will be there as well as more advanced students than us," Ishida replied.

"Good. Maybe it's time I started dating again, too."

"A fling with a foreign student," Ishida asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Why not? It isn't like Orihime waited long to start dating."

"Eight months is a long time, Ichigo. She couldn't pine for you forever, you know."

"Do you know who she's dating?"

"Yes," Ishida answered, putting down his book and adjusting his glasses as he looked at Ichigo.

"I hope he treats her good," Ichigo said, looking away and picking up his book.

|(|)|

"Ok I got it! How's this look?" Jo asked as she ran up to Sachiel, proudly holding her sign.

"Welcome…Japanese dudes," she read aloud. She looked at Jo for a moment with a blank expression that Ulquiorra mirrored on his own face, neither willing to say anything.

"It works," Sachiel said with a shrug. "Although…we don't know if they're all guys."

"Oh…right," Jo said, a bit crestfallen. "I got this one too," she exclaimed, holding up another sign.

"Students from Japan," Sachiel read. She tapped the sign. "That one works better."

"Yaye," Jo exclaimed, hugging Ulquiorra.

Sachiel smiled at them. Ulquiorra didn't return the hug since he was still a bit uncomfortable with Jo's displays of affection, but the girl didn't seem to mind.

"I'm so glad Dad agreed to let me stay here when he takes my aunt for her operation," she said. "I know it's just for a week but it's so fun here."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at her words. "I don't see how helping Sachiel with her research is fun," he said blandly.

"Well I think it is," Jo answered. "It's better than helping dad wire a breaker box! So when do we leave," she asked, changing the subject.

"We should get going now," Sachiel answered.

"Awesome! I'ma get my bag," Jo said, throwing a thumb over her shoulder. She returned a few moments later, leaning up and giving Ulquiorra a kiss on the cheek. "I'm riding with you," she said.

"Sounds fine," he said.

Sachiel rolled her eyes at the two. Grabbing her pack, she went to the jeep. Ulquiorra and Jo got in the second jeep supplied by the archaeological department.

Waving at them in the rearview mirror, she put her sunglasses on and started up the vehicle before pulling away. Both cars drove down the dusty road before finding the paved one that would lead them to the city airport sixty miles away.

|(|)|

Sachiel, Ulquiorra and Jo peered around the airport, looking for people who looked out of place. Jo was actually just holding her sign, smiling brightly at everyone.

Sachiel took a seat on the guard rail while the other two kept a look out for the students. Thanks to the sweltering heat, her bottle of water had already lost its chill. Sighing at it, she took a drink. They had six students to pick up; the plane was late. Looking at Jordan, she didn't have the heart to tell her that she could put the sign down since she looked too eager to be holding it up.

"Looks like the plane has come," Ulquiorra said after another half hour had passed.

A small charter plane was taxiing down the runway to the gate. Jordan had sat on the ground under Sachiel after she realized the plane was late and no one was coming to her sign.

"Well, I guess we should go see if those are our students," she said. She forgot she was sitting on the wide rail, moving forward as if to take a step…and fell off, landing on Jo who was just starting to get back up.

"Graceful," Ulquiorra said, to the women when he looked over his shoulder to see them lying in a pile of arms and legs.

"For a girl, you're heavy," Jo grumbled, pinned under Sachiel. Sachiel pinched the back of Jo's leg, making her squeal before she hopped off the poor girl.

"Ow!"

"Don't call me heavy."

"But you are! I think you broke something," Jo said, trying to get up, holding her side.

Ulquiorra helped her up before all three made their way to the gate. Jo's sign was ever present, showing it to Ulquiorra, exclaiming about its 'undamagedness' as she called it.

They watched all the passengers disembark from the plane. Sachiel heard a sharp intake of break from beside her. Looking, she saw Ulquiorra's eyes widen slightly. Looking back toward the plane, she could feel spiritual energy coming from a few of the people disembarking.

"_Do you know them,"_ she mentally asked Ulquiorra.

"_Yes," he answered._

"_Trouble?"_

"_I don't know."_

She looked back behind her, two students already having found Jo. Ulquiorra joined them, helping with any translations that might be needed.

He led the two out as Jo came toward her, a confused look furrowing her brow. "One student didn't come," she said as she reached Sachiel, handing her the list of students.

"Any reason why?"

"Didn't get approved for a passport is what they told me."

The three men Sachiel saw earlier approached them, one of them pointing to the sign.

"You are looking for us," he asked with an accent that clearly marked him as foreign.

"You are…" Sachiel asked, not finishing her sentence as she looked at the list.

"Ishida Uryū ," he answered.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," the other answered, pointing to the other man he added, "Yasutora Sado."

"Hi," Jo greeted brightly. "I'm Jordan but you can call me Jo. Everyone else does. This is Sachiel," she finished, pointing to the woman who was looking at the paper in her hand.

All three men looked at her in surprise. They had been expecting an older woman but she was clearly around their age.

She nodded to them as she tried to match up the names on the list. She was also trying to ignore their power so they wouldn't see her react to it. She looked up, eyes going wide as she looked into the most soulful brown eyes she had ever seen. Catching herself staring, she quickly averted her gaze to the man beside him, having to crane her neck.

"My! You're a tall one," she exclaimed.

Sado blushed as he caught her luminous green eyes. Turning to Ishida, she smiled a greeting to him before returning to look at the man with the unruly orange hair.

Ichigo stared; he couldn't help himself. Her green eyes kept drawing his attention to her. Her hair was red but not in the conventional sense, more of a deep red, like blood; it was streaked with gold, pulled back into a braid that trailed over her left side. Her white tank top showed off her tanned skin. Looking down showed him her well formed legs that led downward toward…shinigami shoes?

He looked up at her, her inquisitive gaze pinning him to the spot. The three people standing with them looked on as the two stared at each other.

Realizing what she was doing, she snapped herself out of it, clapping her hands together and smiling. "Shall we," she asked, turning on the balls of her feet and walking away, expecting them to follow.

"_I've got the luggage for the two we retrieved earlier," _Ulquiorra said to her mentally.

"_I'll send Jo to you and I'll take these three,"_ she replied. _"If anything happens, I'll be in contact."_

"_Be careful."_

"Always," she muttered under her breath. She turned to Jordan as they reached the luggage pickup. "Go to my brother. He'll be waiting at the car. I'll be there as soon as we get done," she said.

"Ok! We'll get them settled in," she said as she walked off.

"Don't forget to tell them about the dinner tonight," Sachiel called after her.

"Dinner?" She turned to see the one with glasses had addressed her.

"Cute accent," she said to him. "And yes, dinner. We planned a huge welcome barbecue at the house. Rob should already have the fire going."

"Rob," Ichigo asked.

"Jo's dad," Sachiel answered.

"Barbecue," the tall, dark one mused. "Outside over a fire?"

"Mm…we made a huge grill out of an old barrel. We got lots of meats and different dishes."

She led them out of the air conditioned terminal and into the ever present heat.

"Ugh…why can't we stay inside," Ichigo whined.

Sachiel looked back over her shoulder, seeing the wilted faces of the men behind her. "Welcome to the desert, boys," she said, laughing as she went.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Welcome**

"I don't know if I can handle all this heat," Ichigo complained to no one. He was speaking in Japanese so that only Ishida and Sado could understand him. Or so he thought.

"You'll get used to it," Sachiel answered.

He looked at her in surprise, as did the others.

"Yes, I understood you," she said. "Speaking is another thing altogether."

They rode in silence for almost twenty minutes when she broke it.

"Can you reach into that cooler behind you, please," she asked. In her opinion, it was time for a cold drink. Despite the almost fourteen months in the desert, she still wasn't quite used to the heat.

"Here," she heard behind her. Reaching back, she felt her fingers touch the bottle before a hand grabbed her own. She jerked her hand back as if she had been shocked. Looking in the rear view, she saw the orange haired man looking at her in confusion.

"I was just guiding your hand," he said.

She reached back again, getting a hold on the bottle. Settling it between her legs, she noticed the top had already been loosened.

"Thank you," she said before taking a drink.

"So, as Jo said, I am Sachiel," she started. "I set up the exploration program that your school opted to participate in. During the week, you will stay at the dig site in tents. Saturday and Sunday will be spent with me at my house. You are of course, welcome to come back to the house at any time during the afternoon break that you will be given. I am in charge of you three, the mayor only gets two since one didn't come. But while you're in my house, you can treat it as your own with one exception: Clean up after yourself."

All three listened intently.

"There are only two bedrooms in the house so we had sleeping quarters made for you. We had to clear out a room that was being used for another purpose but there are beds and wardrobes for you to store your stuff. Jo is over quite a bit but that's because she's seeing my brother," she continued. "There is a toilet inside but the shower is located outside in a sheltered location. We tried to preserve as much of the original layout during the remodel. The kitchen is also located outside along with the appliances."

"Cooking in this heat can be hot work," Sado said quietly.

"Yes, it can be," she agreed. "Luckily, it's shaded by the outcropping that a stream falls from. That's where the bathing pool and shower type thingie is. You'll see what I mean when we get there."

They drove on in silence.

"_Michael,"_ she reached out mentally for her brother.

"_Yes?" _He returned her summons, his presence filling her mind.

"_There are several people that came in from Japan…they have significant spiritual energy," _she said to him.

"_I know."_

"_And you don't find this odd?"_

"_Not really,"_ he answered. _"Considering that I sent them there."_

"You did what," she exclaim aloud, drawing curious looks from all three. "Headset," she said, pointing to said piece.

"_Calm down, sister,"_ Michael said to her.

"_Not likely! You'd better explain…and fast!"_

"_Very well. One of them will lead to your redemption."_

"_But…they're human, brother."_

"_Yes, but one of them will be your salvation."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Quite," _he finished. Sachiel could feel his presence leave her mind.

"Lovely," she mumbled to herself. _"How am I supposed to figure this out?"_

"So, tell me about yourselves. Are any of you involved in the spiritual arts," she asked, suddenly feeling like kicking herself for asking so bluntly.

All three men looked confused by her question.

"Soul reaper? Spellcasting? Demon slaying?"

From their shocked expressions, she could tell she had been too forward.

"How the hell do you know about soul reapers," Ichigo asked.

"Or spiritual arts," Ishida added.

"Well," she started. "I'm rather sensitive to those who can use spiritual energies or have knowledge of them. I felt it from two of you, but the third has almost nothing but I can sense he knows something because he's with the two of you who can use it."

Ishida smirked. "Well, while I do know about soul reapers, or shinigami as they're known in our country, I don't fall into that class. I am a Quincy."

"Yeah," she asked. "You're one of those zealots, huh?"

Ishida sputtered. "We are _not_ zealots."

"Yeah, ok. Thanks to their narrow-mindedness, they all but wiped themselves from the face of the earth," she shot back.

"How do you know all this?"

"Let's just say that I'm like you but not really," she answered.

"What's 'not really'," Ishida asked.

"I kill demons, not hollows," she answered.

"There's a difference," Ichigo asked.

"Oh yeah. Hollows are malevolent spirits; spirits of the dead that are corrupted. The demons that I fight are created from the Source and corrupted. They were never a living human like hollows," she explained.

"So, you're a demon slayer," Sado asked.

"Yeah," she said with a smile.

"So there are shinigami here," Ichigo asked, dreading to hear the answer.

"Nope," she said. "This is demon territory. Not much for dead but they do wander in from time to time. My brother takes care of them but he also helps me fight the demons."

"And here we thought we'd have a normal time," Sado mumbled, Ichigo agreeing with him.

Sachiel looked at him through the rearview. "If you keep your energy cloaked, you will."

"It's a good thing Ichigo no longer has his abilities," Ishida said. "Otherwise we'd be in big trouble. He still has his spiritual energy but nothing like what he used to. It used to be all over the place."

"Well, then you all should be fine," she said.

She turned onto a dirt road, leading them to a cluster of buttes. The road dipped downward and around one butte, bringing the valley into view. They got their first glimpse of the town nestled in the valley but what drew their attention was the lush greenery that surrounded a modest house built close the river that ran between two of the buttes.

There were only a few trees, newly planted by the look but in the late afternoon sun, they could see the outcropping she had spoken of. It did indeed look like an oasis. The grass was lush and green, the two story adobe house blinded in well with the landscape.

As they approached the house, they could see more of the flowers that bloomed along the green edges, the small waterfall that fell behind a glass brick enclosure and tiny tendrils of smoke from the center of the oasis.

"Yaye food," Sachiel exclaimed as they got closer, the smell of meat cooking filled the air.

They all got out after she parked, the woman running around the house, leaving the three men to stare in awe at the building and surroundings. They suddenly felt a presence that was familiar to all three.

Ulquiorra stared at the three men, not moving as they all turned toward him. Ichigo was the first to react, tensing as he saw the arrancar.

"Be at ease, Kurosaki," he said. "I mean you no harm. When my sister appeared without you three, I figured I had better lead you into the house and get you settled before dinner."

"What are you doing here? You died in Las Noches," Ishida said.

"Technically true and I was sent to a place where I met Sachiel," he answered. "She is helping me earn my redemption."

"She's your sister," Ichigo asked in shock.

"Not in the sense that you know a sibling. I tended her wounds since we were in the same cell. It passed the time," he ended with a shrug. "I was offered a chance at redemption if I helped with hers. And here we are." He turned away, looking back over his shoulder as if he expected them to follow.

Ichigo was the first to follow, Ishida and Sado bringing up the rear, their luggage in tow.

"Are you serious," Ichigo asked as he caught up to Ulquiorra.

"We use the story of sibling so no one thinks differently here. There is no romantic nature between she and I," he explained as he stopped to wait for the others. "I actually have to keep her out of trouble while also helping her protect this area."

"What changed you," Ishida asked, shocked at how much Ulquiorra was saying.

Ulquiorra stared at him for a moment. "Sachiel." This was all he said. No one noticed their surroundings as Ulquiorra led them down a short hall, opening a door at the end of it.

The room inside was large with three low beds against the walls; two on one side, one by itself. Next to each was a model size armoire where they could store their items. The room was decorated in neutral colors to match the wood details of the room.

"This was Sachiel's lab," Ulquiorra explained. "She had it redone for your stay." He stepped aside to let them in.

"Why would you change for one woman, Ulquiorra," Ichigo asked. "That doesn't seem like you."

"You don't know me well enough to make that kind of assumption," he said blandly. "But I will say this, Kurosaki Ichigo. For what she endured, for what was done to her for having faith in someone, no one should suffer as she did."

"Suffered," Sado asked quietly.

"Yes. Maybe someday…she tell you all about it." He left the three, all of them shocked at Ulquiorra's words. For a moment, he had sounded compassionate, as if he truly cared.

Maybe he did.

|(|)|

They found their way to the yard where the other two students from their school were talking animatedly with the young girl, Jo. Ulquiorra was standing beside her with his hand at the small of her back. Sachiel was standing next to a short, squat man, hopping from foot to foot before the man grabbed a slice of bread and put something from the grill in it and handed it to her. She squealed in delight before giving him a hug and left with her prize to sit by the flowing pond.

"I guess we mingle," Ishida said.

"I guess so."

Sado made his way to the fire grill as Ishida went to talk to Ulquiorra and the other students. Ichigo hesitated before making his way to where Sachiel was. A little girl had joined her, sitting in her lap. As he got closer, he noticed another woman with a baby and a small boy playing with the fish in the pond.

"Oy," he said, sitting near them by the water's edge.

"Hi," she said, tearing a strip of meat and blowing on it before giving it to the girl in her lap. A bowl of fruit sat in the little girl's lap.

"Can I talk to you in private," he asked her. The other woman looked over at him.

"This is Cathy," Sachiel introduced the other woman who held her hand out to him. "This is Eleanora. Joaquin is the little boy who's trying to be sneaky and jump in the pond. The baby is Olivia. They're friends and know all about me and my brother. Anything can be discussed in front of them."

"My sister sent me to Sachiel to help her," Cathy explained. "My sister knows everything about her."

"Her sister knows much," Sachiel added. "If you don't feel comfortable, we can talk later."

"Food's done," the short man yelled to them.

Cathy got up, carrying the baby with her, Joaquin raced to the table. The little girl stayed in Sachiel's lap.

"Ulquiorra is your brother," Ichigo asked.

"Not by blood but yes, I consider him my brother," she answered. "He took care of me when no one else could."

"That surprises me," Ichigo said.

"Why?"

"It's not something I expected from him."

"You knew him?"

Ichigo nodded. "I destroyed him."

Sachiel looked surprised. "So you were involved," she said. "The girl? She lived?"

"Yes."

"Is she happy? He worried about that."

"I think so. I broke her heart."

"Oh," she said, looking down at the little girl.

"It felt like pretending," he added.

"It did?"

"Yeah. I…love someone else. I couldn't give her all of me. When I settle down, I want to be able to give my whole self to the one I love. I couldn't do that with her."

"Does she know? The one you love," Sachiel asked.

"I never got the chance to tell her."

The little girl looked at him, her big brown eyes looking at him questioningly.

"She's only quiet when she's around me," Sachiel said. "She normally very lively. When she's here, she just wants me to hold her so I keep her close."

"Sacha keep the monsters 'way," the little girl said.

"Monsters," Ichigo asked, looking down at her.

"Kukuey," she answered.

"She sees demons," Sachiel explained. "Her whole family can."

"That must be rough," Ichigo said.

"When I came here, Memnoch also came. He brought them with him. They terrorize those that can see them, those that believe in them…even those that don't. Many townspeople have had contact."

"They terrorize even little kids?"

"Yeah! Mon'ters," Eleanora exclaimed again.

"We're gonna eat all the food," they heard Cathy yell. Eleanora ran to her mother, jumping onto the seat of the picnic table beside her brother, both pointing to what they wanted.

Sachiel got up, Ichigo following suit. As they walked toward the meal area, he put a hand at her elbow to stop her.

"I know I'm not as strong as I used to be, but I'd like to help you," he said as she turned to him.

She smiled at him, taking his hand from her arm. "Thank you for the offer, but you're not near strong enough to defeat even the weakest demon," she said.

"And Ulquiorra is?"

"He should be. I trained him," she said as she walked away, helping Cathy to feed the children while Jo fed Ulquiorra and the others.

Ichigo and Ishida were surprised to see Sado almost in tears as he smelled and ate the food. While they would admit it was very tasty, they didn't think it was something to cry over.

"This reminds me of the food my grandfather used to cook," he said after a few moments of eating.

"I thought you were from Japan," Rob said. He had introduced himself to everyone after they had come from the house and had talked a bit with them.

"My mother was Mexican," he said.

"That's cool, man."

"The food is very good," Ishida complimented.

"Thanks," Sachiel said with a smile.

"Sachiel cooked almost everything here," Ulquiorra said. "She even spiced the meat that Rob cooked."

"I'm surprised she's not married with how good she cooks," Rob said.

Sachiel laughed, rolling her eyes at his comment.

"Oh no," Jo groaned as she covered her face with her hand.

Everyone looked at her before looking to where she was pointing. Olivia was in her highchair with her face buried in her plate. She looked up as if realizing everyone was staring at her. Through the food covering her face, all that was visible were her eyes. Then in baby talk, she raised her fist and began yelling at them. The sight she created made everyone laugh.

"Eating is serious business for Ollie," Cathy said as she tried to clean her up some.

The rest of the meal passed without any more events, all the students reclining back as they patted their bellies in satisfaction.

Sachiel, Cathy and Jo cleaned up as Ulquiorra talked to the students. Rob set himself to cleaning the grill while the kids stayed at the pond's edge.

Before the sun set completely, the mayor's car came into view, pulling up beside the two jeeps. Ulquiorra again handled the students, introducing them to him as well as the chief archaeologist.

Transferring the belongings of the two students, whose names they learned were Naoko and Mirkim, to the mayor's vehicle, they left with him to go to their lodgings.

Before long, Cathy announce that she was going, too. Rob helped her get the kids in the car along with putting himself in as well. Ulquiorra talked to him for a few minutes as he promised to see Jo home safely.

After all had left, leaving Sachiel and Ulquiorra with their boarders and Jo, they made their way inside. Sachiel and Ulquiorra went to their rooms for a few minutes while Jo went back to their guests. It wasn't long before Sachiel and he came back down, wearing different clothing that was loose fitting. Both had on black cotton pants and shirts, Sachiel's boots were laced up to her thighs while Ulquiorra's only came to his knees. Ulquiorra's shirt was long sleeved, keeping his arms covered which hid daggers. Sachiel's shirt was missing her sleeves, thick leather armguards protecting her forearms. Sachiel walked past them, making her way to the clearing by the pond. She sat there, stretching her muscles in preparation for work that night.

"What are you doing," Ichigo asked from behind her. She stopped her upward reach to lean her head back, looking at him.

"Stretching?"

"For?"

"Patrol…duh," Sachiel said as she slowly stretched forward.

Ichigo winced as he watched; her legs were splayed outward as she brought her stomach flat to the group to stretch her back muscles. She slowly rolled back up before lifting herself up on her hands, her legs still out before slowly bringing them together to set her feet on the ground.

Turning to face him, she smiled before walking past and going in the house. Ulquiorra met her at the doorway, the same stoic look as always on his face.

"Jo wanted to know if she could sleep over, keep our guests company. I told her I would run it by you," he said to her.

"That's a good idea," Sachiel answered. "It will keep them here so they can't get into trouble. You might wanna call her dad as well so he doesn't worry."

"We won't be a bother," Ishida interrupted. "We are your guests and we'll abide by your rules.

"Well, while I appreciate that, I won't take any chances," she said. "You all, despite your abilities, are not capable of taking on full grown demons. There are hollows from time to time but demons are much more prevalent and they do try to attack this house. If you sense any hollows, feel free to challenge them."

"I'll put the barrier up," Jo said from beside Ulquiorra.

"Ok. Are you ready, Ulquiorra?"

"Yes," he answered, walking out the door. Jo followed behind them, stopping with them at the edge of the patio. He turned to Jo, stooping to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Be safe. Ok," she said softly to him. He nodded to her, his eyes being the only part of him to betray any emotions.

"Wait," Ichigo said. "You're going out on patrol? But the sun's just barely set."

"It's a full moon tonight and if you look east," Sachiel pointed. "The moon has already risen. Because of that…the demons will begin to come out. It's our job to hunt them."

The two walked past their guests, Ichigo following them. Sachiel shifted armor to her body and Ulquiorra's as they walked. Ichigo came up short when he saw Ulquiorra put his hands up. He thought the arrancar meant to stop him until he saw Sachiel doing the same. From his hands, a deep green aura concentrated at his hands, at Sachiel's the light was a deep red. As the light intensified, they spread their hands; the light coalescing into form. Both weapons were almost identical save for Sachiel's being broader than Ulquiorra's. The blades were wickedly carved, the edges looking almost like claws that turned back on each other but turned slightly away from the main course of the blade. As the gripped the hilts, runes of the aura's colors carved themselves along the blade's edge.

Ichigo, Ishida and Sado both stared at the swords as they were hooked onto the sword belts both hunters wore.

"Ready, Jo," Sachiel asked.

"Yes," she answered, her aura already glowing silver around her.

Ulquiorra and Sachiel nodded, turning away and walking toward the edge of the grass.

"Wait," Ichigo said as he grabbed Sachiel's elbow.

"Ichigo," Ishida barked at him. Ichigo turned to him.

"I want to help if I can, Ishida," he said to him. "I helped to defeat Aizen and you all know I'm stronger than any shinigami in Soul Society."

"You no longer have those abilities, Ichigo," Ishida reminded him.

"You do not have the strength that Sachiel and I have, Kurosaki," Ulquiorra said to him. "And even she has some difficulty."

"Thanks for that note of confidence," Sachiel said as she pulled her arm away from Ichigo. Turning to him, she continued, "You will stay here, boy. I don't need novices getting in our way."

That said, she turned, breaking into a run. Ulquiorra followed behind her, both jumping into the air as they reached the edge of the yard. Ishida, Ichigo and Sado stared, eyes wide and incredulous as wings sprouted from their backs, taking them into the air.

Ichigo's jaw dropped as he recognized Ulquiorra's wings from his released form but Sachiel's were as dark as the night with what looked like lightning coursing through them. He watched until they disappeared from sight. He turned to Jo.

"They fly…with wings," he said.

"Usually," Jo said to him with a shrug before turning back to the house.

|(|)|

Sachiel swung hard, her sword coming in low, splitting the demon from hip to shoulder. Ulquiorra swung around the demon he was fighting, his sword taking the demon's head. The body dropped at Sachiel's feet before she threw out her arm, encasing the demon behind Ulquiorra in lightning. Finishing his spin, Ulquiorra brought his sword around, taking that demon's head as well.

Panting slightly, Sachiel looked at the bodies as their skin began to bubble and ooze, the acid in their blood already liquefying their bones underneath.

Grasping her side, she looked at her partner, taking in his various bruises and minor cuts. She cast a small healing spell on him before putting one on herself.

"There's more out lately," she commented as she flicked her sword, fire running along its length to burn off any blood.

"It seems that way," Ulquiorra said as he cast the fire spell that set both demons ablaze.

"I've lost track of how many groups tonight. It would seem Memnoch is finding more to do his bidding."

"Or he's found a way around the barrier."

"They haven't made any significant discoveries to warrant that."

"Well something has the demons excited."

"There is indeed," a voice said from the darkness.

Sachiel and Ulquiorra turned quickly toward the source of the voice. They both knew who it was.

"Care to elaborate for us," Sachiel asked in an even tone.

"Now now, Sachiel. You know I like to surprise you," he said in his smooth voice.

"And you know I hate surprises," she shot back. "I think we should just finish this now." She took a threatening step toward the demon, her sword held at the side of her, ready for the first strike.

"We could…or we can just see how things play out," Memnoch smiled. "It's much more fun that way."

"I think not," she responded, moving quickly as she shot a ball of lightning at the demon.

Memnoch stepped aside, his smile never faltering…Until he felt Sachiel's sword edge at his throat, the point of Ulquiorra's at his heart.

"Fine," he said, rolling his eyes. "I will tell you this, my sweet angel. Your destiny has arrived."

"No riddles."

"One of the men staying at your home, is your destiny. He will turn on you, though…before you have the chance to find out," Memnoch said as he disappeared in a column of smoke.

Sachiel stared blankly at the spot the demon vacated. Ulquiorra took a step toward her. She quickly sheathed her sword.

"Sachiel?"

"Angels don't have destinies," she said in a whisper.

"He can't be trusted. You of all people should know that."

"I know," she said with an exasperated sigh. "But why would he say something like that? Every lie has a grain of truth in it."

"Who knows. Let's go get you patched up. It'll be daybreak soon and you have work in the morning," Ulquiorra ordered.

"I know…I know," she whined as she took to the air, Ulquiorra following her.

The sun began to lighten the sky in a false dawn as they approached their house. Nothing seemed out of place until they landed. Sitting on the grass were their three houseguests looking as if in a meditating pose.

Sachiel and Ulquiorra landed soundlessly near them, not wanting to disturb them if they were in face meditating. She had taught her brother how to hide his aura completely and so both were able to observe their guests without disturbing their meditation.

After a moment, Ulquiorra made his way into the house, leaving her with them.

She studied all of them intently, questions going through her mind as she recalled Memnoch's words.

She read their auras, ending with the redhead. Feeling mischief come over her, she smiled before leaning close to him. Bring her hand up, she let just a thread of her aura out, playing with the tip of his nose.

She giggled quietly to herself as she watched him try to flick it away as if it were a fly trying to bother him. She did this several times before she finally flicked his nose with her finger.

"Hey," he shouted, disrupting their circle.

"Do you always scowl," she asked innocently.

"It's a permanent feature," the tall dark one said.

"Really?" She reached up, smooth his brow, his eyes instinctively following, curiosity written on his face as he wondered what she was doing.

Ishida looked at her a moment, doing a double take as he caught sight of her blood encrusted clothing.

"Are you alright," he asked.

"Yup!" She straightened, taking a few steps back from the group. Ichigo and Sado also noting her stiffened clothing as she moved. "It's not mine, in case you were wondering. Well most of it isn't." She moved her hand over her clothing, causing it to change to a tank top and shorts. She sported a cut on her arm and a deep scratch on her chest. Looking them over, she shrugged. "They're not bad. At least not as bad at the one on my side that I had earlier..."

Ichigo jumped in surprise as he said her armor change, then rushing back to her as he noted the blood spot on her side growing. She placed a glowing hand over it, stopping the bleeding.

"Are…Are you a bruja," Sado asked.

Sachiel looked confused for a moment. "No. What makes you think that?"

"You fly. You can change your clothing in the blink of an eye," Sado asked.

"What are you," Ichigo asked, his face beginning to look angry. "How did you summon that sword? And why is Ulquiorra here?"

Sachiel looked at him, her mouth agape, astonishment written on her face. "Are you freaking out," she asked.

"Hell yes, I'm freaking out," he practically yelled back at her.

"Please excuse Kurosaki's lack of manners," Ishida interrupted. "I'm afraid too many blows to the head have done permanent damage."

She giggled, the slight sound light and please. Ichigo's scowl softened a bit, Ishida smiling at her as well as Sado.

"In answer to your question…No, I am not a bruja," she said after a pause "I am not a soul reaper and my abilities are beyond what most demon slayers have. I am able to manifest my weapons by my ability to manipulate time and space. As for Ulquiorra, he already explained why he is here."

"But why him," Ishida asked. "And for us to be put in the same location as him is not a coincidence."

"There is no such thing as a coincidence," she agreed. "But you are here to help the archaeologists. Not me."

"How do you fly," Sado asked, taking a step toward her.

"On my wings of course," she answered matter-of-factly. "Do you fly?"

"No. But Ichigo could and Uryuu can still."

"Really?"

"We can only fly in spirit form, as we were in Seireitei and Hueco Mundo," Ishida answered.

"But you can't normally, right?"

"No but we do have, had rather, superior abilities."

"What was that shift that I felt last night," Sado asked. "It was as if the world was muffled."

"That was the barrier that Jo put up," she answered. "It's one that I taught to her. She's amazingly powerful. I think I'm going to go catch a nap before I have to go to work. Jo and Ulquiorra can take you into the town later for anything that you might need. Use this weekend to get over your jetlag. Today is Saturday. I know you left on Saturday but that made you arrive on Friday for us. So take advantage of the rest." With that, she walked away from them.

|(|)|

Ulquiorra sat on the edge of the bed, humoring Jo as she fussed over his injuries. To him, the were minor, but to her, she acted as if he were going to bleed to death.

He watched her small fingers deftly apply the wrappings, noting how she had become more adept at bandaging since she started coming around. He could see her worry for him etched on her face as she worked. He suddenly found himself remembering their first meeting, how she hadn't been afraid of him despite how he had initially treated her.

She had been persistent, even following him back to the cabin. Eventually, she had mentioned Sachiel, claiming to know about her and her abilities, knowing about him.

He jumped a bit, his eyes widening slightly as he realized she had intentionally over tightened the bandages on his upper arm, pinching the cut there.

"I knew you weren't listening," she accused.

He looked at her for a moment before blinking and looking away. "It was only a repeat of the what you have been saying for the last few months," he commented.

She looked crestfallen. "I just…I worry," she said quietly.

He looked back at her, taking in her submissive posture. Unable to stop himself, he reached out, putting a finger under her chin and forcing her to look at him. He wasn't surprised to see her tears, but he was surprised at the stab of guilt he suddenly felt.

"Why do you stay if all this causes you pain," he asked her.

"That's obvious, isn't it?"

"Just because your aunt said you are to help us, doesn't make you bound here."

"You really are dense."

He continued to stare at her. He knew her meaning.

"I care for you too, Jo."

"You do?" Her eyes brightening considerably.

"Yes," he answered. "And I don't want to see you get hurt. It surprised me."

"What did?"

"The realization that I care. How I've come to depend on you."

"Ulquiorra?"

"What is it," he asked, brushing his fingers across her cheeks, wiping the tears away.

"I…it's nothing," she said with a slight smile. His change in demeanor when they were alone comforted her.

"Were you up all night," he asked her.

"Yeah…mostly. I started to doze off until I felt you and Sachiel coming home."

He nodded, moving to lay down on the bed. "I'm home now. You can rest," he said, patting the spot next to him.

Jo hesitated. Usually she slept on the couch, not in a bed and certainly not one with him in it.

Ulquiorra looked at her for a moment more before holding his hand out to her. As she took it, he pulled her gently to the bed. She lay on her back, stiff as a board, tense as a taut wire. Ulquiorra still held her hand but made no other move toward her.

"Sleep, Jo," he said softly. "I won't do anything. We both just need to rest."

She trusted him at his word, relaxing before closing her eyes only to have them pop open again, looking at him from the corner of her eyes. As she felt him relax, she watched him change. His normally pale skin turned white, strange marking appeared on his face. She smiled as he took on his true form, feeling comforted by the fact that he now trusted her enough to allow her to see it. Giving his hand a slight squeeze, she turned a bit toward him, taking his form as she let sleep take over.

|(|)|

Three hours later saw Sachiel scurrying around the house, looking for her purse, her keys and after running out of the house barefoot…her shoes.

Ichigo and Ishida tried to help but didn't fare much better. Holding two non matching shoes, she sighed before diving to the floor, reaching under the couch.

"Come here you stupid…," she said to no one. Ichigo came in at that moment, met with the visual of Sachiel's butt wiggling in the air as she tried to reach her shoe.

He stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. He cleared his throat, scaring the woman who screamed.

He smiled as she turned to him.

"Not that I'm complaining but what are you doing," he asked.

"Trying to reach my shoe," she answered, bending over again. He got on the other side, easily reaching the shoe with his longer arms.

"Thanks," she said, sitting up and taking it so she could put it on.

"You need longer arms."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," she shot back sarcastically, standing up. "You eat?"

"What I'm hungry."

"And a smart ass to boot. Have you eaten yet," she asked again as she rolled her eyes at him.

"We found some food in the fridge."

"Good. I gotta go. My brother will bring you in after he wakes up," she said as she walked toward the door. "Thanks for helping with my shoe." And then, she was gone.

He stared after her car as it drove to town.

"Do you like her?"

Ichigo jumped. "Ishida!"

"Do you?"

"I barely know her."

"She's very pretty."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed. "But I can't think of that right now. I promised myself I would stay focused."

"Would you like to spar to take your mind off it," Ishida offered.

"Sure. I may not have my sword, but I still have my fists. It'll pass the time until Ulquiorra wakes up."

|(|)|

Like Sachiel, Ulquiorra didn't need much sleep. He woke up four hours after falling asleep with Jo in his room. Sachiel had been gone for only an hour when he woke. He could sense the lingering presence that she always left behind. The sound of a soft snore caught his attention, smiling slightly as he turned to Jo. He looked to her, his normally hard gaze softened by the sight of her sleeping peacefully.

Reaching for her, he noted that his skin had turned back to its pasty hue. As he stared at his skin, he didn't see Jo open her eyes.

"I like you better this way," she said softly. "I like the real you. It seems to fit better."

"It doesn't scare you?"

"No. I know the person. What you look like doesn't matter. It's your heart."

"I have no heart."

Jo looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "You have one, Ulquiorra. You just haven't realized it yet."

"Will you sleep longer?"

"I have to go. Dad needs my help with my aunt today."

"I have to take our guests into town."

"I'll ride with you," she said as she rolled over to get up.

For the sake of his privacy, Sachiel had given him the only full functioning bathroom in the house. This is where Jo went to wash up before giving the room over so he could do likewise.

Together, they went downstairs to find their guests. They found them in the open air dining area eating left over meat from the barbecue. They had made sandwiches and cut up fruit to go with it.

"Well at least you don't have to feed them," Jo said as they walked out onto the patio.

"I hope you don't mind," Ishida said as all three turned to the pair.

"Sachiel said that you should make yourselves comfortable. It's good to see that you have," Ulquiorra answered as he went to the fridge to get a juice and water for himself and Jo. "After you're done, we'll go to town. I have to get Jo home."

"We were actually just finishing. We'll clean up and we should be ready," Ishida said.

An hour later saw them waving goodbye to Jo as they dropped her at home. Her aunt's house was another oasis with many trees to shade the explosively colorful flowers and manicured yard. No one had seen the woman but knew that her family followed her instructions to the letter.

Through the rearview, Ulquiorra saw Jo walking to the patio, hugging a woman in a large straw hat. He assumed that that must be the aunt. He turned his eyes back to the road as he came to the turn that led them down the small plateau where Jordan's family lived.

"Sachiel is working until late this afternoon," Ulquiorra said. "She said to show you around town. Do you need anything?"

"Not really aside from some basic items," Ishida said.

"We'll stop by the store first."

He took them to the store where Sachiel was working, the parking lot was half full of cars. Being a weekend, Ulquiorra knew Sachiel and the crew would be too busy to really chat. Have a store halfway between two large cities a hundred miles apart made it ideal for those that didn't get to the big stores often.

As they entered, he spotted Sachiel with a large trailer of boxes, unpacking items. Walking toward her, the other three went in separate directions.

"Excuse me, miss. Do you have any peach lemonade?"

Sachiel turned to the woman, direction to the beverages. She began to turn back to her boxes when she caught sight of Ulquiorra, smiling at him.

"Hey, brudder," she greeted.

"I brought them."

"What's with the serious face? Did they burn the house down?"

"No. I'll tell you later, though. Want me to bring you lunch? I doubt you left the house with a sandwich at least."

"No, I didn't get to eat. I would love some food…I'm famished!"

"I'll go get something from the diner," he said.

"Ok," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Ichigo watched from a distance, feeling confused at the ease in which the woman interacted with his former nemesis. From his past experience with the arrancar, Ulquiorra had been cold and unfeeling…heartless.

He wondered for a moment about the situation that had brought the two together. Why treat her wounds? As Ulquiorra had said, she had suffered. What had she done? And why would he care?

He turned away, bumping into Sado who had found a pop up hamper that looked like a penguin.

"What do you think," the big man asked. For all his tough exterior, he still couldn't resist cute things.

"It'll work," Ichigo said with a smile. "Where did you find it?"

Sado led him to the other hampers and laundry baskets, showing him the others that were shaped like pigs, frogs…even a cow. Ichigo chose a plain blue pop up hamper. They met up with Ishida in the shampoo section where he was trying to decipher the labels.

Ichigo wasn't much help and Sado became distracted by a baby in a cart. Ichigo looked up to see Sachiel nearby putting away more items. He tapped Ishida on the arm. "Ask her," he gestured with his thumb.

"Sachiel," Ishida called. The woman came over, her arms full of women's panties on hangers.

"Yeah?"

"I can't quite read the labels on these bottles. Can you help?"

Without hesitating, she handed over the panties to Ichigo, not notice the young man's face turn bright red as he realized what he was holding.

He looked away from the pile in his arms, trying to concentrate on what she was saying in regards to the different brands.

"Or, if you like, you can just use mine," she finished.

"What brand do you use," Ishida asked.

"I make my own," Sachiel answered.

"Works pretty good and doesn't really have a strong smell," a red haired woman said as she came up to them.

"Hey, Diane," Sachiel greeted.

"Your brother's here with your lunch if you wanna take a break," she said.

"Alright. By the way, these are the students staying with us," Sachiel said as she gestured to the men, introducing each one.

Diane stayed with them as Sachiel left to get her food.

"Be nice to her while you're here, boys," Diane said after a moment, taking the panties from Ichigo.

"What do you mean," Ichigo asked.

"She means a lot to a lot of people around here," she finished before walking away.

The trio paid for their stuff, finding Ulquiorra sitting on the curb with Sachiel as she ate her lunch.

They couldn't quite grasp how he looked like any other normal person in his denim pants and t-shirt, sipping a drink as he sat next to her. He even stole a few of the fries from Sachiel's container. They watched the two banter back and forth, a rare smile on his face.

"That's kind of creepy," Ichigo said quietly.

"It is a bit unnerving," Ishida agreed.

"You three gonna stand there gawking or what," Sachiel asked them.

Both Ishida and Ichigo blushed before going over to them.

"We weren't gawking," Ishida said.

"No? What do you call standing in one spot and staring," Sachiel asked, her normally warm, green eyes turned cold and hard as she stared at them.

"Gawking," Sado answered, coming up beside the two.

"Ok. So long as we have that clear," Sachiel said. "Tomorrow, we'll take you to the discovery site. You will have to set up your tent and what not. Get settled in."

"Tent," Ichigo asked.

"You wanna sleep without one?"

"No, I just…"

"We can't drive you there every day. So as I said yesterday, you will stay there during the week," she continued. "I do have one favor to ask, though."

All three men looked at her expectantly. Ulquiorra took the take out box from her as he continued to munch the fries. She didn't seem to mind.

"Don't go looking for trouble," she said.

Now they looked confused.

"All three of you continue to give off a spiritual signature. I will mask you until you're able to do it yourself," she explained. "If you go into spirit form, the masking will come undone. Your powers are strong enough that you'll become a lure. With Ichigo no longer having his abilities, you will be vulnerable."

"I can still fight," Ichigo defended.

"But not against something with inhuman abilities," Sachiel said.

"What about hollows," Ishida asked. "We can fight those off."

"No. You're human," Sachiel said. "And you will be human with human abilities while you're here. Hollows don't come here because of my wards. You shouldn't have to fight any off. And if any do, there's a soul reaper nearby."

"We'll try our best," Sado said for the group.

"Now that that's settled," Ichigo said, "We can finish our tour of the town."

"Yep," Sachiel agreed. "I have to get back to work."

"Why do you work when it's obvious you have money not to," Ishida asked.

"Gives me something to do," Sachiel answered. "And keeps me out of trouble. Right, bro?"

"Yes," Ulquiorra said.

"See you guys later," she said, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "Thanks for lunch, Ulquiorra." She left them then, walking back into the store.

When they came back to the house, Sachiel was already at home. Ulquiorra had shown them around town, noting to them the improvements made and businesses that had come in with Sachiel's financial backing. He also drove them out near the dig site, the professor there giving them a tent as well as explaining their roles in helping.

Sachiel already had dinner made and set out for them. As the four men sat down to eat, she announced that she would not be joining them.

"Where are you going," Ulquiorra asked.

"I have to finish that elixir I was working on," she answered. "I shouldn't be too long. I also have some transmutations that I wanted to try."

"Transmutations," Ishida asked, suddenly curious.

"I'm an alchemist," Sachiel explained. "I made medicines, elixirs and I can change material compositions."

"What does that mean," Ichigo asked.

"I can change a base form into another," she said.

"No one can do that," Ishida snorted. "That's just a fable that many scientists have been trying to accomplish."

A hunk of metal landed on the table by him.

"Know what that is," she asked.

Picking it up, Ishida answered, "Iron."

A stone landed on the table, the color shifting from silver to gold as it swirled just under the surface, giving off a faint light.

"And that?"

Ichigo picked it up, noting the warm feel of it. "What is that," Ishida asked as he got close.

"The only one of it's kind in this world," she said as she took it from Ichigo again, feeling a slight jolt as her fingers made contact with his palm.

"It's a mercurial alchemist's stone."

"Like the philosopher's stone?"

"Yes, but more powerful."

"The philosopher's stone is a myth," Ishida said.

Sachiel plopped another stone in front of him. Red and golden light swirled beneath the surface of this stone.

"Is it," she asked, picking up the iron. She closed her eyes and concentrated. A faint silver light began to form between her hands. Light from the alchemist's stone began to merge with it. She began to roll her hands, kneading the two lights together, the hunk of iron suspended between them. After a few seconds, the iron began to change color. A few seconds more completed the process. She dropped the now yellow chunk of metal on the table.

"And now you have gold," she said. "99.9% pure."

Sado, Ichigo and Ishida all stared at the hunk of gold as it sparkled on the table.

"It's real," Ichigo said in disbelief.

"You bet your buttons it is," Sachiel exclaimed before going into the house.

"That's not possible," Ishida whispered, still staring at the chunk of gold.

"And yet, you saw it yourself," Ulquiorra said.

"She _is _a bruja," Sado said.

Ulquiorra snorted in response before digging into the chicken breast on his plate.

Half an hour later, Sachiel came dashing into the patio area holding small flask of glowing, purplish blue liquid, a grin from ear to ear on her face.

"I got it," she exclaimed. "The effects should last about an hour. Wanna try it?" She held the flask out to Ulquiorra.

"What's it do?"

"Come on," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind her.

The rest followed as she took him out to the practice yard, all of them curious about her 'discovery'.

Grabbing a rock the size of her fist, she placed it on a boulder at the edge of the yard. She turned to Ulquiorra, handing him the vial. "Now drink."

He did so without hesitation. Her elixirs had never harmed him, so he trusted her. He immediately felt its effects, the swell of his spiritual pressure flowing through him.

"Hammer," she said, pointing to the rock.

He cast one of the fiery hammers she had taught him which would have just melted the rock but instead, the rock shattered into hundreds of pieces.

"Yaye! It worked," she exclaimed, jumping up in the air.

Ulquiorra looked unphased except for the slight widening of his eyes.

"It intensifies the power of your spells," Sachiel exclaimed excitedly.

"We need this?"

"No, but I was experimenting," she answered with a shrug.

She drank another elixir of a different color. She shrank down to where she was no taller than Ulquiorra's ankle.

"Sparring time," she said in a high pitched voice. Her wings spread out behind her and she brought herself to eye level with the arrancar. "You know the drill," she said as she moved quickly out of his reach.

"I just ate, Sachiel."

"When did that ever stop us from sparring?"

Without another word, he sprang after her, his sword materializing in his hand.

The trip retreated back to the patio, watching the events from there and watching with their mouth open in disbelief.

Sachiel whizzed by them faster than they could follow, Ulquiorra keeping up with her movements.

All three watched for a moment longer when Ichigo moved further into the yard. He jumped on a rock and watched as Sachiel came toward him, Ulquiorra behind her. He reached out and snatched the miniature woman out of the air. She had been looking behind her, making it easy for him to do so. Ulquiorra stopped short of him, his eyes narrowed.

"Let her go, Kurosaki," he said.

"Relax," Ichigo returned to him. "I wasn't going to…ow!" Looking down, he saw Sachiel biting his hand in an effort to get free.

"Let her go," Ulquiorra repeated.

"Yeah! Let me go. I can displace myself but I don't want to dispel the elixir's effects."

He let her go. "Elixir?"

"Noggenfogger's Elixir," Sachiel answered, smoothing her hands over her clothing. "Here at home, it just makes me small. Out there…well that's another thing entirely."

"So this is your training," Ichigo asked.

"Speed and accuracy training usually. I wanted to add something so I increased his spell power."

"I caught you pretty easy," Ichigo said with a smirk.

Sachiel stared at him for a moment, a different look in her eyes. "I was focused on Ulquiorra."

"I'm going to sit down," Ulquiorra said, walking away from the pair to the patio.

"Ok," Sachiel said back to him. She turned to Ichigo, still floating on the air. "What are your skills?"

"Huh?"

"Your fighting skills. You don't have shinigami powers any more but you said you can still hold your own. What can you do?"

"Uh…hand to hand fighting, swords of course."

"Really? Hand to hand fighting," Sachiel asked, perking up.

"Yeah. Can I ask a question?"

"Sure. Getting an answer is another story altogether," she answered with her own smirk.

Ichigo took a moment to study her features, her heart shaped face and bow mouth, the high cheek bones that her slightly tilted eyes rested over, all framed by the fiery dark red curls that were shot through with gold. Her aura radiated purity and strength but with a tinge of something else.

She looked at him, waiting for his question. When one wasn't coming, she flew closer to him, her hand reaching out before flicking a finger at his nose.

"Hey!"

"You were staring," she said.

"I was not," he said defensively. "My question, though…what are you?"

"Umm…human?"

"No human has the abilities you do. You also said that the stone you produced was the only one in _this_ world. I may not be the brightest person but I know that you can't be human."

"Well…not totally human," she said, flying back to the house, Ichigo following. As she got closer, she changed to her normal size, dismissing her wings.

"Brother, Jordan is waiting for you," she said to him. "Her aunt left today, so we'll begin her stay with us today as well."

Ulquiorra nodded. "I'll be back soon." He knew that in order for them to have any semblance of normalcy, at least normal for them, she would have to tell them something of herself.

He was loath to admit that he didn't know much of her past since she didn't speak of it much. He did know she had lived in another world before being imprisoned. He also knew that she had been allowed to retain things from that previous world. He also knew about her daughter.

He'd take Jordan for a drive tonight, take her stargazing, a favorite pastime of hers. Sachiel hadn't sensed anything and so, had told him that the night was his. Jo loved to sit and watch the stars, pointing out constellations to him and telling him the stories behind them. He liked listening to her.

Pulling out of the drive way, he drove toward the main road, his course of action for the night decided.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Story About Me**

Sachiel set a pitcher of tea on the table along with four glasses filled with ice before taking a chair for herself. She stalled for time as she poured herself a glass.

"Ok boys," she started. "You have questions and I will try to answer to the best of my ability. Deal?"

"What are you," Ichigo asked again.

"A demon slayer."

He rolled his eyes. "Not what you do here, what are you? You're not human."

She sighed. "I was born over three hundred years ago in a world called Azeroth. I was the oldest child of Al'ana Val'Novrin and Senlan Theron. The world I lived in is not in this universe but in another. I was a knight there. I am not human, as you figured out. I am a high elf, banished from the world we knew to make our way. We are what are known as blood elves. We pride ourselves on our fighting abilities and ever seen revenge for what was done in the past to our people."

"But you look human," Ishida said.

"I was altered so that I would be able to blend in with the inhabitants of this world," she said.

"Why were you banished?"

She sighed. "All elves are born with inherent magical abilities. I was born with a defect," she explained. "I was born, not with grace like most elves, but with Fury. It's something that increases my abilities and creates a destructive force. I didn't know that I had this until I was in a battle. I saw my husband killed. In my grief, that force was released. I decimated not only our enemy, but our ally forces as well. We kept it hidden but eventually, it was found out what happened. I was executed and my soul banished. The Keepers of Time, however, made a pact with the Keepers of this world. They took my spirit and I was given my punishment. I endured the beatings that ripped the flesh from my bones. I endured it for what seemed an eternity. When they were done, I was put back in my cell where Ulquiorra would tend my injuries. Overnight, they healed. I didn't even scar. Every day, the beatings would start again. Then came the day that Ulquiorra said that we would be leaving. I had never talked to him during our imprisonment. Every day we were here in that first week, I kept waiting for a new punishment. Then, one of the Keepers appeared in my room. He explained what I was to do here. I was to earn my redemption, my atonement for what I had done."

"Why would they punish you for something you had no control over," Sado asked.

"But I did. The fury was discovered during my training. That is why the Keepers of that world took an interest in me."

"Ulquiorra told me that you were punished for having faith in someone," Ichigo said.

"Then maybe he knows something I don't," she answered. "What I've told you is what I know. My sister witnessed my execution. I didn't get to say goodbye to my daughter. And since I cannot return to that world, they are dead to me. As I am to them."

"What about all the things you know?"

"Memory of things learned usually stay. Events are not imprinted like lessons since they are a fleeting moment in time. When they gave me a body, they restored the memories of my former life and what I had learned. They also gave me few possessions."

"Sounds farfetched to me," Ichigo said.

Sachiel stood, walking around the table to Ichigo. He didn't move. She placed her palm at his forehead and let him see what she had endured, her memories of the past.

His mind swirled as he saw her execution and punishments. He didn't know how he was seeing them, but they were clear, as if he were seeing them first hand, experiencing them.

When she released him, he stared at her incredulously, his eyes wide and fearful.

"Kurosaki?"

"Ichigo?"

"He'll come around in a moment," she told them as she went back to her seat. "It takes a bit for his mind to comprehend what he saw."

"What did you do," Sado asked.

"Showed him my past," she answered.

Ichigo had felt his heart break as he saw her execution and the punishment she endured. Most shocking had been the scene where her eyes looked glazed over, lifeless…Ulquiorra's tears as he tended her wounds.

Now he understood when Ulquiorra had stated that Sachiel had been the one to change him.

"Train me," he said weakly.

Sachiel looked at him in surprise. "Train you?"

"I want…need to help you."

"Kurosaki," Ishida began.

"No, Ishida. No one should have to endure that." He stopped, surprised at the words Ulquiorra had used came from his mouth as well.

"I appreciate the offer, Ichigo. Unfortunately, I cannot just bring someone in because they 'want to help'."

"I was one of the strongest soul reapers Soul Society had ever seen and I can still fight," he said passionately. "I know I can help you."

"As you said, Ichigo…was. You no longer have those abilities and I cannot just snap my fingers and make you have them again," she said. She noted the look of resolve in his eyes, the set of his jaw. He was determined.

She sighed. "Alright. I'll have to discuss it with the Keepers…and Ulquiorra," she said. "If they agree, I will bring your abilities back and we'll start immediately afterward. But be warned, Ichigo."

The man looked at her.

"I will break you, I will make you hurt…I'll make you cry," she said with a wicked grin.

|(|)|

The rest of the week passed fairly uneventful. Ishida, Ichigo and Sado settling in to help the archaeologists. For their first week, they mostly helped with the cataloguing of items.

Ulquiorra had been resistant to the idea of Ichigo helping them with the demons, stating he was an outsider. Sachiel had spent the week between the dig site, work and the house, talking to the three men whenever she could, helping them when something stumped them. She also noticed that Ichigo scowled less and less when she was around, something she did not notice until Ishida and Sado pointed it out to her.

By the time Friday rolled around, she still had not spoken to her brothers about bringing them in. Ichigo had asked and she had told him she hadn't. That afternoon, sitting by the pond while she dangled her toes in it, Michael appeared next to her.

"What troubles you, little sister?"

She looked sadly at her brother, unsure of how to proceed. From the look he gave her, he already knew what she needed to ask.

"Should I train him? Should I restore his abilities and train him to be a demon slayer? He wants to help but…," she stopped.

"Do you want to train him? Do you care enough about him to restore his abilities to him?"

She nodded. "I knew from that first day, brother. Leaving him out now may cause more hurt than help. Especially now that he knows about my past, my punishments."

"So you did tell him everything," he said.

"No! Just of my former life. I've not told them of what I really am. Just a displaced soul from another dimension."

"You told them you're an elf," he asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Unfortunately, they witnessed a few things they probably shouldn't have."

"What else have you told them?"

"That I'm a demon slayer, Ulquiorra is my guardian and we are both trying to earn our redemption," she answered.

"Not completely untrue. What else? You're keeping something back."

"That orange haired one didn't fully believe me. So I shared my memories with him."

"You did what," he almost shouted at her. She winced.

"I didn't think it would work," she defended. "But it did. Now he wants to help."

"So he's been chosen," Michael mused.

"Chosen?"

"He will be your path to redemption. Just as the girl is for Ulquiorra," he said.

"So there's no choice?"

"Not really. But the training it up to you. Despite being an angel, you _do_ have free will in some aspects of your life here."

She bowed her head, looking at the ripping water intently. "I won't go easy on him," she said after a few moments.

Michael laughed. "I don't expect you will."

"Ulquiorra won't like it."

"He has no real say in the matter. The bargain was for him to help you find your redemption," Michael said. "If another outside force is in the cards for you, he has to accept it. Just as he did with Jo and her family."

"I have to pick them up shortly," she said. "I will tell him. By the by, the site is still secure."

"I knew it would be," her brother smiled at her.

Ulquiorra stood at the back door, listening. He knew that the angel would allow the training. He had discussed it with Jo who had said it couldn't hurt to have another slayer with the increasing numbers. That Ichigo was powerful was just an added bonus in her book.

|(|)|

Ishida watched as Ichigo hurried to get his things packed, wondering at his eagerness. He had noted that the young man seemed to 'come alive' when Sachiel was around. During the past week, he hadn't spoken much of their friends and family back home in Japan…or Orihime.

He wondered for a moment if he should tell him that he was the one who had begun dating Orihime. He was jarred from his thoughts by the shadow that fell over him. Turning, he saw Sado looking at him intently.

Before Ishida could speak, Sado said, "Do you think she would be interested in me?"

Ishida looked confused. "Who?"

"Sachiel."

Ishida's eyes widened. He had no idea that the big man even liked their host.

"It…It's hard to say," he said to him. "We don't know much about her."

"About who?"

They both turned to see Ichigo, packed and ready to go.

"I asked Ishida if Sachiel would be interested in me," Sado said again.

"Why not," Ichigo said a little defensively. "You're a good looking guy, she's attractive. Talk to her."

"Aren't you interested in her as well, Ichigo," Ishida asked.

"Not really. Yes, she's attractive but getting a girlfriend is the last thing on my mind," he said. "I'm more interested in what she does."

"The fighting, I assume," Ishida asked.

"Yeah, what else would I mean? I want to see how these demons are different than hollows. Are they like a Vasto Lordes? Why would she tell me that I wasn't good enough?"

"Because until I get done with you, you won't be," they heard behind them.

They all turned to see Sachiel standing over them, hands on her hips. The look in her eyes was hard to read but she didn't look happy.

"Got your stuff ready?"

All three men nodded to her.

"Good. Load up," she ordered. "It's getting late and I have six months of training to pack into two days."

"I'm guessing they approved your training, Ichigo," Ishida remarked.

"And she doesn't look happy about it," Sado added.

Ichigo swallowed hard, suddenly wondering at what was in store for him.

Once they got into the jeep, Sachiel said the words that Ichigo was dreading. "I got approved to train you…and to restore your abilities," she said.

"You don't look happy about it."

"Well, I had to scale back my schedule at the store, inform Ulquiorra he'll be on solo patrol this weekend, asked Jo's dad if I can keep her indefinitely, made a ton of potions and elixirs, made new armor for you…I've had a busy two hours."

All three gaped at her.

"Relax, I moved time back once so I had extra time," she said.

"You…moved time," Ishida asked.

"We discussed this," she said, looking slightly annoyed.

"I know I've seen some things in my time but…," he started.

Sachiel gripped the steering wheel in annoyance. "Home," she whispered. A bright pinpoint of light formed in the middle of the vehicle before it suddenly exploded outward. They didn't even have time to react. When the light receded, they found themselves sitting out outside Sachiel's house.

"Any more doubts," she asked.

Ishida, Ichigo and Sado all stared wide eyed, their heads shaking slightly to indicate they did not.

"That was a group spell. The individual one is a different color as it's a portal spell," she said, hopping out of the vehicle and making her way to the house.

"Did we…," Ichigo started.

"I think so," Sado answered.

"This just gets weirder and weirder," Ichigo said. "Do us all a favor, Ishida. Stop pissing her off."

Sado and Ishida nodded to him.

|(|)|

Sachiel walked into the house, her hackles up. She didn't like to be doubted. Being around Ulquiorra and Jo's family had spoiled her as they knew and trusted her abilities. Having these boys…and she did mean boys…doubt her abilities just angered her.

She made her way up to her room, brushing past Ulquiorra as he appeared on the stairs, sensing her mood. He followed her, stopping at her doorway.

"What's wrong," he asked. "Isn't Kurosaki happy that you'll be training him?"

"It's not that," she said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not used to being doubted," she pouted.

"And?"

"And I got angry and teleported us here."

"It's not like you to get angry," he said.

"I know. I just…"

"Michael stopped by while you were gone," he interrupted.

"He did?"

Ulquiorra nodded. "It would seem that you left out something when you told me I would have to solo patrol this weekend," he said.

"I did?"

"Don't act so surprised," he said. "I will not interfere. You helped me to accept Jo and her family. I will return the courtesy while you train an additional slayer."

"You don't mind then?"

"Does it matter? I know he has the potential to be of great help to you. Or did you forget that I battled him before?"

"I didn't. He told me he destroyed you."

"His inner hollow took over and destroyed me. After I killed him."

"You did what," she exclaimed.

"I won't repeat myself but I will show you," he said, walking toward her. He put two fingers to her forehead, transferring the images of their fight to her mind. Sachiel watched, eyes wide as the destructive battle played out. As she saw the final scene of Ulquiorra reaching for a red haired girl, tears were freely running down her face.

He broke the connection, searching her face as a mix of emotions raced across it.

"Thank you for showing me, brother," she said, wiping away her tears. "He can be trained. And I'm glad you're not that same man."

"Not unless I have to be."

"Let us hope that day if far off," she said.

He smiled at her. "He waits for you." He turned away.

"I'll be down shortly. Did you make dinner?"

"Yes. I thought they would like some ramen."

"Noodles?"

"And other stuff," he said as he started down the stairs.

"Ok…"

|(|)|

Ulquiorra made his way to the room the trio were staying in. He knocked on the doorframe, causing all three to turn around.

"Kurosaki. Can I have a word?"

"Sure," he answered, walking toward him.

"Outside," Ulquiorra said as he turned away.

Ichigo followed as Ulquiorra led him outside, taking him to the river's edge. Ichigo came to stand beside him, waiting as the arrancar stared across the water.

"What did you want to talk about," he asked after a moment.

"I shared our last battle with Sachiel. She is aware now of the power you possessed then. From the feel of your reiatsu now, it's nowhere near what it once was. If you regain the power you had when you defeated Aizen, can you control it?"

"I made Zangetsu submit to me. I had full control over him. I can do so again," Ichigo answered.

"How is Orihime," he asked.

"After the battle, she restored all that could be."

Ulquiorra looked at him from the corner of his eyes, waiting for more.

"She had to go through counseling but she overcame all that happened to her in Hueco Mundo. We dated for a while," Ichigo added.

"But no more?"

"No. She's…happier now I guess. I haven't really talked to her. Ishida told me that she's seeing someone new."

"And what do you think of Sachiel?"

"She seems nice, very lively."

"Attractive?"

"Why does everyone ask me that?"

"Did you feel anything unusual the first time she touched you?"

"When I handed her the water bottle the day we met. Our fingers touched. I felt like…"

"Like someone shocked you," Ulquiorra asked.

"Yes."

"It's good that you gained control over your hollow and your sword," Ulquiorra said, changing the subject. "That means you can do it again if your abilities are revived."

"This is a good thing?"

"Yes. Sachiel is ruthless when it comes to training. She will push you to your limits and far beyond. She has set up a temporal displacement so that you will learn all that you need to within the short time that she has. She will break you and then, she will reshape you into a tool. She did the same to me, the same that was done to her."

Ichigo swallowed hard. "Why are you telling me this?"

"So you're not surprised," Sachiel said behind them.

Ulquiorra turned to her. "He's all yours, sister," he said as he walked away.

"Would you like dinner first or get started right away?"

"Which would you prefer," Ichigo asked in return.

"Good answer," she said as she took his hand.

Ichigo felt a sense of disorientation and displacement as his surroundings spun, blended together and then right themselves.

He blinked as his vision began to clear. The area looked no different than before, save for the lack of house and modern touches.

"Your doing?"

"Yes. Here, there's nothing but you, me and a whole lot of nothing," she answered, holding her arms out.

"So, we train here? I thought you would have equipment or something."

"Oh, I don't need equipment yet. Camp is just over there. Don't worry, nothing will crawl in your bag with you."

"Ok," Ichigo said, walking toward the tent and small fire that appeared by the waterfall.

He sat down by the fire, his mouth watering as he smelled something familiar in the pot over the fire.

"Ramen," he asked.

"Chashu. Ulquiorra shared the recipe with me," she answered, sitting across from him before picking up a ladle and bowl, serving him. She produced a pair of chopsticks for him before serving herself, eating with a fork.

Ichigo inhaled the fragrant aroma before digging in, actually moaning from the taste.

"Miss home cooking?"

"Yes. I don't usually get fed this good when someone trains me. When Urahara trained me, I didn't eat for three days. Shinji and the other vaizards fed me but they didn't cook this good. Well, Hachi did," he answered, shoveling more noodles into his mouth.

"Does your mother cook for you like this?"

Ichigo swallowed, shaking his head. "My mother was killed by a hollow when I was nie. When I was sixteen, I defeated him. I didn't kill him but I did win that fight."

"Oh. I apologize. I didn't know about your mother."

"No, you didn't so there's no need to apologize. My little sister, Yuzu, usually cooks now. My dad is a doctor, so he doesn't really have time to cook for us. We run a clinic out of our house."

"Yeah?"

He nodded, chewing on a bit of sliced meat.

"Can I ask a question," she asked.

"I don't see why not."

She blushed a bit, trying to formulate her question. "Why it is so important for you to learn this? Do you crave power that much?"

"That's two questions."

She rolled her eyes. "Just answer."

He looked at her for a moment before staring at his bowl. "My father once said that my name means to protect one thing. Most people call me Berry because Ichigo traditionally means strawberry," he said.

"So you do the tough guy thing and fight?"

"No. For the longest time, I thought that one thing was my family. Then, to protect my friends. But as I grew older, I realized that what I was fighting to protect was my sense of honor. I don't care for people who do wrong but if they are in danger, I will fight for them because my honor tells me to."

Sachiel stared at him, her eyes never leaving his, not moving, not daring to breath.

"Will you allow me to do something," she asked.

"What," he asked, looking nervous suddenly.

"It won't hurt. I promise. If it makes you uncomfortable, I won't do it and won't ask again."

"I trust you," he said. "Go ahead."

She immediately set her bowl down, coming around to kneel in front of him. She locked her eyes on his, her right hand came forward, her palm resting on his chest over his heart.

Ichigo sucked in a breath. He could feel the heat of her touch through his shirt. As he stared into her vibrant green eyes, he felt as if he were drowning in an endless sea. He suddenly felt warmth spread through him, his muscles relaxing.

"What…what are you doing," he asked softly.

"I was reading what is in your heart," she answered.

"I feel so warm."

She smiled at his words, taking her hand away. Ichigo felt the warmth slowing draining away.

"You have a very strong heart and a beautiful soul," she said.

Ichigo smiled at her. "I guess we get started after dinner?"

"We can. We have the next six months, though."

She smiled at his shocked face. "I can make out time here seem like forty eight hours to the outside world even though we'll be here for six months learning," she explained. "I just have one request."

"What's that?"

"Don't hold back," she answered. "Your powers are in your spirit form, so I too, will be in spirit form. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Good. Now let's finish dinner. And don't worry about hurting me," she said as she went back to her seat. "I'm a lot tougher than I look."

Ichigo stared, taking in her slight and petite frame, noticing for the first time that despite her height, she was a small woman. She reached just short of his shoulders, her legs were long and lean, well shaped. Her arms were muscled but not overly so and the fire gave her skin a warm glow.

He could feel himself blushing as he studied her. He felt confused for a moment; he had never felt this with either Rukia or Orihime. It was then that he realized that what he had been feeling, what he had been trying to deny to everyone around him. Watching her for the past week, talking and teasing with her, he was sure not. He was falling for her. His dad had stated that he was smitten with Ichigo's mother from the first moment he saw her.

"Hello?"

Ichigo snapped himself out of his thoughts, focusing on the woman in front of him. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"It's ok. I was asking if you were done."

"Yeah. Did you want to get started?"

"Eager are we? Alright, let's see about getting those powers of yours back first. Then, we can see what you got in your abilities."

"Ok. I used to fight a lot when I was younger," he said. "I still spar to keep in shape."

"Good, then you won't be too rusty," Sachiel said, bringing him to a cleared area where a large circle was drawn, large, different colored crystals set at different points.

"What's this?"

"It's a ritual circle," she said. "I hope I got the runes right, otherwise I might just banish you to another plane."

Ichigo turned to her, his eyes wide, "What?"

"Just kidding," she giggled.

"That's not funny dammit," he yelled at her.

"Oh lighten up. And don't curse at me or I really will send you to another plane," she admonished.

Ichigo grumped, crossing his arms.

"Go stand in the middle, Grumpy," she said.

Ichigo did as she said, standing in the middle.

"Good. Now clear your mind and think of yourself as you were before you lost your powers," she said. "I've seen you meditate, so I know you can clear your mind. Focus on the center of your strength you had before."

"Alright." He closed his eyes, clearing it completely. An image of Zangetsu appeared in his mind as he was during the last time when he had learned the final form. He concentrated on the image.

Sachiel looked at him, noting the change in his stance. She smiled to herself, spreading her arms out, her hands splayed, turned toward the circle. She closed her eyes, concentrating her energy and powers into the runes that appeared in the circle.

The light from the runes turned bright red before receding into orange, the circle beginning to move in a counter clockwise direction.

Sachiel opened her eyes, her green eyes blazing brightly as she reached the peak of her power.

"Power of the Oracles, Power of Ancients," she began. "Power that guides the Universe, hear my call and come forth. Wheel of Time, reverse thy course." The circle began to grow brighter, the wheel of spinning faster.

"Hear my call. By chance and by need, greet thy Guardian and place back what was lost to he who needs." She continued to concentrate, feeling the spell reach its zenith.

Ichigo felt himself falling through darkness, images of his battles floating around him, finally bringing him to the inner world where he had first met Zangetsu.

"_Ichigo."_

He turned, looking for the source of the voice. As before, he found Zangetsu standing before him in his younger version.

"_Why have you come back, Ichigo?"_

"_I need your strength once more, old friend," _he said.

"_For her?"_

"_For myself more. I want to protect her but I feel the need to protect myself even more."_

"_Yourself?"_

"_Yes. My life is on a much different course than I imagined."_

"_She is a part of that life now, isn't she?"_

"_I believe she will be."_

"_Your cause is much more noble this time than the last time."_

"_Will you lend it to me again?"_

"_She summoned me out of the void where I went after you used the Mugetsu, Ichigo. She is very strong. She would make a more than suitable mate for you."_

Ichigo blushed. _"I think we're jumping a little ahead. But for now, she will be a part of my life."_

"_Then I will come to your aid, friend. Take up Zangetsu once more and protect yourself well."_

Ichigo looked down, seeing the familiar form of his sword. He felt nostalgic for a moment, tightening his grip on the handle. He looked up, seeing Zangetsu begin to fade.

"_Thank you, friend,"_ he whispered.

Sachiel held the connection to the spell, slowly releasing it as she saw Ichigo open his eyes, a smile on his face. She smiled back at him, nodding as she released the rest of the spell, the glow fading back to nothing.

"I take it, it worked," she said.

"Yeah. I have him again."

"Good. Now we can get to your training," she said.

"Like I was saying, I used to spar…"

He didn't get to finish as he felt Sachiel fist connect with his ribs, another hitting his jaw as he bent over in pain. He soon found himself on his knees.

"What the hell? I wasn't ready," he shouted at her.

"Always be ready. For anything," she said, offering him a hand. She chuckled when he didn't take it. "I wasn't going to do anything.

He got up, immediately on his guard. He looked confused when she didn't move to attack him again, instead, holding her hand out to him. Hesitantly, he took it; and found himself in his shinigami uniform with Getsuga strapped to his back. Everything was as he remembered it, save for his sword strap. Instead of the red rosary of before, it was a gold braided strap.

Sachiel was dressed as she had been the first night she had gone on patrol. He turned around to put his body by the camp but didn't find one.

"Um…," he started, looking around.

"Forces work differently here. You're still in your body but reversed," she explained. "I merely brought your soul outward, your physical body is inside."

"Inside?"

"Swapped places," she said.

He looked both afraid and shocked at the same time. Horrified was a better word.

"This alternate universe is my creation, Ichigo," she explained. "It bends to my will. And for now, your spiritual body is going to be your actual body. You'll change back. Don't worry." She gave him a smile; his heart melted.

"Now, show me what you got, Ichigo," she said. "Bring out your best."

"What do you want to see?"

"Well we'll start with hand to hand."

"Alright," he said, getting into a defensive stance. In spite of his enhanced speed in his shinigami form, he was still unable to land a hit on the woman.

She trained him for several weeks, Ichigo growing more comfortable with her. He had been shocked the first time she had undressed in front of him, joining him in the hot spring by their campsite. He'd never bathed with a woman before. Yoruichi didn't count since she changed back to cat form before getting into the spring with him when she was training him. After each training session, Sachiel would either go with him to the hot spring or swim in the river.

|(|)|

Ichigo could feel his proficiency in hand to hand combat increasing; Sachiel's speed had been untouchable to him before but here in their third week, he had done it.

As her leg had come in high for a follow up kick to her punch, Ichigo reached out, catching her ankle. So amazed at stopped her whirlwind attack, he stood there, holding her in the air. Sachiel had been amazed, too. Dangling for a moment before she landed a punch to the inside of his knee. She turned as he dropped her, landing on her feet before jumping away.

"That was good," she complimented, panting a little. "Now, if you can do that all the time, we can move to weapons."

"I have a weapon," he said. "And I know how to use it."

"Yup, but I will teach you how to imbue your weapon," she said.

"Imbue?"

"Make it a weapon that can destroy demons."

Ichigo smirked. "Maybe I should show you what my sword is capable of."

"Ok," she said, sitting on a nearby rock. "Show me."

He stood there, his mouth slightly open.

"You're gonna catch flies," she said, making biting noises, working her jaw like she was biting something.

Ichigo shook himself from his daze, unsheathing his zanpakutou. He held his sword horizontally, calling forth his bankai.

As the dust and wind settled, he found Sachiel coughing and sputtering, fanning the dust from her face as she spat some out.

"Choking your opponents with dust is definitely one I haven't tried," she coughed out, gently pounding her chest.

Ichigo looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry. Doesn't usually bother most people," he said.

"Yeah? Well maybe we can work on that," she said, walking to him. She began looking him over, pulling on his leggings and looking down, seeing bare leg beyond the white. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

Ichigo looked to see what she saw, blushing. "I thought you had white pants under there," she said, patting the legging of his suit.

"I guess the way we dress is different than you're used to," he said.

"Got that part right. Most here wear a full robe with actual pants under it and other clothing," she explained. "Off topic! Ok show me!" she finished, throwing her hands out.

Ichigo stared at her for a moment, seeing her expectation and for a moment, almost feeling the same enthusiasm. He summoned his Getsuga tenshou, firing it against the butte on the other side of the river. It stopped just before impact. Ichigo stared as it hovered, not knowing why it didn't impact. Then he saw the reason.

Sachiel hovered before it, holding it back with her hand, examining the strike. She ran her hands along it, as if measuring the feel and power behind it. Then she did something unexpected. She hugged it.

"Hey! What are you doing," Ichigo yelled to her.

She jerked up, looking around before she dissipated the attack. She flew back to him, smiling.

"What were you doing? You could have gotten hurt," he yelled at her. Noting his closeness, Sachiel looked at him blankly before she brought her hand up, flicking him in the nose.

"Personal space," she said, walking away as he clutched his nose in pain. "And no yelling." She stopped several yards from him.

She summoned a sword, similar to his but whereas his was black, hers was silver with a greenish tint. Energy crackled around it, lightning flashing along its length.

"I want you to try that again," she said. "I want to test something."

"Test what," he asked.

She smiled at him. "I believe our powers are similar," she said. "If they are, they will meld."

"They can do that," he asked in disbelief. In the back of his mind, he heard a chuckle.

"Please?"

Ichigo looked at her, smirking before pulling his sword back, his energy gathering at the tip. He didn't notice Sachiel pulling hers back in similar fashion or her flaring greenish silver energy coalescing around her, a ball of lightning forming around her sword's blade.

They let loose simultaneously. As his getsuga tenshou raced across the open desert, her attack caught it, wrapping itself around before merging with it. The usual red aura of his attack turned silver, the resulting explosion when it hit the butte reduced it to dust.

Sachiel whooped next to him, jumping in the air. "It worked!"

Ichigo turned to her, amazement written on his face. "How…"

"Your zanpakutou accepted my energy," she explained. "Merged together, the powers amplify tenfold. It can't happen all the time, though. Only when two swords have almost the same resonance or when the wielders agree to merge."

Again, he heard chuckling. "How do you have a zanpakutou?"

Sachiel looked at her sword. "It's not," she said. "I'm not like you. This sword is charged with my energy. If it weren't, it would just be another sword. Would you rather I use a different weapon?"

"Besides a sword?"

She nodded, sheathing her sword to her side. "I'm a weapon master," she said. "There is no weapon to come into my hands that I don't know how to use with deadly proficiency."

"Really?"

She nodded again. "I'm also ambidextrous. I can use weapons in both hands equally."

"Will these demons use different weapons," he asked.

"Not usually, but you never can be sure."

"Can you train me against these different weapons?"

"Why not? I have to teach you the shields as well to keep their magic attacks from hitting you as well. Since you're so interested in weapons, we'll move to weapon training. Your speed is already on par with mine. Almost," she teased as she walked away. "I'm tired. Let's start again tomorrow."

|(|)|


	5. Chapter 5

A Little Setback

Night had fallen. Ulquiorra looked out at the expanse of desert that stretched out before him in the moonlight. He could not sense any undead or demons within the area. He stood there a moment longer before unfurling his wings, taking flight. Times like this afford him time to think, to reflect on the day or whatever was on his mind.

Sachiel had only been gone with Ichigo for several hours but he knew that her time in her other dimension passed much differently. Three weeks had already passed in the three hours they had been gone. They would be back in twenty one more hours, fulfilling the twenty four she would need to fully train him.

Jo had asked him how he felt about Sachiel training a new slayer. He hadn't known what to feel. He knew it didn't dismiss from his duties as her guardian. Perhaps it would afford him more time for Jo.

He sighed to himself; his confession to the girl about his feelings had been unintended, yet, it had come out. He couldn't take it back. He didn't want to.

A single pinpoint of light manifested in front of him. He stopped, watching it as it grew, forming the shape of the girl who filled his thoughts. She smiled as she looked at him. "There's a demon by the dig site nosing around," she said. "I just found the one."

"Manifested?"

"Yes. It has no host body," she answered.

"Yet."

"Hopefully not at all if you hurry," she remarked as she faded from sight.

He changed direction toward the dig site. Being the weekend, the only ones there would be the guards. He scanned the ground as he flew over, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Slowing, he caught a glimpse of a dark shape moving around the entrance. He frowned to himself. Memnoch never gave up; he'd sent another lesser demon to do his work.

Since the discovery of the dig, he'd been trying to find a way to lead the scientists to discover the ritual chamber. For months, he and Sachiel had been able to avert any plans he had tried. Pulling his sword free, he dropped down quietly to where he had spotted the figure.

He looked around carefully, his senses on high alert. He didn't see anyone by the entrance. Figuring the probability of him entering, he made his way inside. Looking around, he still did not see anything out of the ordinary.

"_Jo," _he reached out mentally.

"_Yeah?"_

"_I can't find him."_

"That's because 'he' isn't here," he heard behind him.

He turned, dodging the sword that swung toward him, the blade just missing his long coat.

"Good reflexes. She taught you well."

"She didn't teach me reflexes," he countered. "Show yourself."

"Tut tut. You didn't say please."

Ulquiorra summoned a silver hammer, throwing it in the direction he heard the voice come from.

"You weren't aiming for me, were you," he heard from his left.

"By writ and command, I summon you to full form," he said, reciting the summoning spell Sachiel had taught him.

The demon screeched, knowing it ha d no choice now but to reveal herself. She appeared before him, her black leathery wings flapping in irritation. He noted her leather top that clung to her like a second skin, her pants just as tight. A long kriss was strapped to her waist. Her long black hair framed a mottled pink, heart shaped face, her eyes completely black.

"You are mine to command," he said. "Speak your business here."

"I have no business here," she said. "I was merely looking around since I felt the pull strongest here."

"Pull?"

"There's something drawing us here," she said. "Haven't you noticed an increase in my brethren here?"

"We've noticed," he answered.

"I just wanted to see what it was."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Slayer or not, you can't deny the proof."

"While I agree that I cannot, I also cannot let you remain here," he said.

"You would kill me?"

"Return below and do not rise again. Begone from my sight, demon," he said calmly, the runic spell glowing beneath the demon.

She hiss at him, angrily attacking the walls of the binding. He watched as her form disappeared, the spell sending her back to the abyss.

"Hmph," he said to himself, turning back to the entrance, not noticing the demon or the sword that was thrust through his middle.

His eyes wide, he put a hand on the blade; the hand holding the hilt of the sword twisting it before pulling it out. Ulquiorra's last conscious thought was of Jordan.

|(|)|

Jo waited an hour, frantically pacing as she tried over and over to contact Ulquiorra. Sado and Ishida watch as she wrung her hands in worry while she paced from the living room to the patio, looking for him.

"I have to go find him," she said to them, grabbing her sweater.

"Where was he going when you lost contact," Ishida asked.

"He went to the site, after a demon," she answered heading to the door.

"Does it ever cut off communication?"

"No. Never."

Ishida looked at her worried eyes, unsure of what to do. "Can you drive," he asked.

"Yes, I can," she answered, grabbing the vehicle keys from the hook by the door on her way out. "You two coming?"

Ishida and Sado ran after her, barely making it into the vehicle before she sped away toward the dig site.

As they got closer, Jo slowed down as she turned onto the dirt road. "When we get there, tell them you forgot something," she said. "They'll most likely escort you to your tent but that's ok. I just need to get to the entrance."

"Do you need help carrying him," Sado asked.

"I don't know yet," she answered. "I just hope he's alright."

As expected, the guard escorted Ishida to the tent they used. Sado and Jo used the time to sneak to the temple entrance. They didn't get far when Jo stumbled upon the prone form of Ulquiorra, his torso covered in blood.

"Oh, my god," Jo exclaimed. She immediately knelt by his body, taking his wrist to check his pulse. It was light, thready; she could barely tell it was there.

"We can't move him," Sado said.

"And I didn't bring any potions," Jo said, cursing herself for being so hasty. "I have to get Sachiel," she said. "Keep an eye out. Whoever ambushed him could still be here." She closed her eyes, searching for Sachiel's spirit. Finding it, she willed her astral form to her location.

|(|)|

Sachiel ducked, avoiding Ichigo's swing, bringing the polearm around, forcing him back as she used her momentum for another swing. She stopped it mid swing as Jo's form appeared between them.

"What's happened," she asked, taking in the tears that flowed freely down the girl's face.

"He's hurt, Sachiel. It's bad. We can't move him," she managed to get out after a moment.

Sachiel turned to Ichigo. "Sorry, bud. Training's over for now," she said, grabbing his hand. Ichigo didn't have time to ask or say anything, feeling the world shift around them.

He found himself back at the dig site, inside the temple. Sachiel was already bent over Ulquiorra's unconscious form. He took in the blood, part of his entrails sticking out from where his stomach should be.

"What happened," he asked, squatting beside her.

Sachiel's hands were glowing, the bleeding stopped as she moved them along the arrancar's wounds. She hissed, drawing her hands back as she reached the direct opening of the wound.

"It's poisoned," she said. "I have to move him or else I can't heal this."

"Hurry, Sachiel," Jordan pleaded. "Please…just help him."

"I will, sweetness," she said. "You were right to get me. I take it that the car's outside?"

"Yes and Ishida."

"Ok," she said. "Go back to the car. I'll take him home. I know you're worried but please just do this for me."

Jo nodded, leaning forward and kissing Ulquiorra's forehead. "I'll see you at home," she whispered before hurrying out of the temple.

"Sado?"

The big man turned to her. "Keep her calm. I'll come for you all after I move him." He nodded to her before following Jo out.

"Hang on," she said, holding her hand out to Ichigo and taking Ulquiorra's in her other as a green glow began to surround the three of them.

"You can heal him," Ichigo asked as he took her hand.

She looked at him, worry in her eyes. "I have to," she said as the light intensified, all three enveloped completely as the spell teleported them home.

Ichigo found himself in a dark room, the walls were a deep green with dark wood accents. Sachiel was kneeling by the bed, Ulquiorra laying on top of the black and green comforter.

"Stay with him," she said, standing up. "I've put him in a stasis field, but with me going, Jo gone and him unconscious, this place is unprotected. Guard him." She vanished in a wisp of smoke.

Ichigo stared at the last tendril of smoke as it disappeared. He looked over at Ulquiorra, sitting on the edge of the bed. In the week he had been here, the arrancar had shown none the malevolence he'd had in Hueco Mundo.

Not knowing what else to do, he spoke to him. "I don't exactly know your role here, Ulquiorra. But, I know this. You're important to Sachiel. So, for her sake, I hope you pull through this. I don't know what happened but Sachi said she can heal you. Just hang on until she comes back.

He looked at Ulquiorra's still form, watching for any sign of change. He was deep in thought when the door burst open. Sachiel hurried in, followed by Jo, Ishida and Sado.

"You weren't gone long," he commented.

"Instead of flying them here, I teleported them like I did with us," she answered.

"Has he had any change," Jo asked, kneeling by the bed, taking hold of his hand.

"None that I could see."

Sachiel produced two vials from a pouch and a third empty one. One vial glowed a vibrant orange, the other in a deep red. She handed the empty vial to Jordan.

"I've never mixed these before, so I don't know how he'll react to them," she said mixing the two into the empty vial. "Please, Father…let this work," she whispered.

She placed the stopper on the two vials, taking the third and slowly poured some on the wound. Ulquiorra began to thrash on the bed, opening his wound further.

"Hold him," Sachiel yelled. All four did, keeping him from moving any more.

She grabbed the orange bottle, pouring some of the contents into the wound. It hissed and bubbled. Sachiel summoned a cloth, putting it over the wound to absorb the goo that began to rise from it. She repeated the process several times, satisfied when no more was forthcoming. Ulquiorra had stopped thrashing after the second application, allowing Sachiel to tip the red vial to his lips. The wound glowed dimly, the flesh beginning to knit, leaving smooth skin behind as the glow disappeared.

She stood with hands on her hips. "Now, we wait," she said, turning to Jo. "Tell me what happened."

"I don't know. I sent him to the site because there was a demon there. All I can figure out is that he went inside and then I lost communication," she said quickly.

"Why'd he go inside? He had no backup," she mused. "Did he talk to anyone?"

"Yes," they heard weakly.

Everyone turned to see Ulquiorra trying to sit up.

"Whoa, brother," Sachiel said, putting her hands on his shoulders, pushing back onto the bed. "You're in no shape to sit up."

He looked at her peevishly but stayed lying. "There was a female demon," he started. "She was rather chatty."

"What did she say?"

"She said that there was something luring the demons in. She said she was looking for the source of it."

"Did she do this to you?"

"No. There was another. He must have been cloaked."

Sachiel sighed. "We'll you're out of commission for a bit, brother," she said, raising a hand when he began to protest. "I can take patrols for a while by myself. You're going to need rest for at least a few days…another week before you can do patrol."

"I can be your backup," Ichigo said eagerly.

"No offense, but your training isn't complete. I can't finish that, do patrols and live my life here at the same time. We'll just have to postpone your training for a bit."

"Sado and I can help at the store if needed," Ishida volunteered.

Sachiel looked at them. "Yeah…no. You don't have work permits."

Both men pulled out their cards.

"What," Sachiel cried incredulously.

"All three of us got them in case something should happen and we needed more money than we brought," Ishida explained.

"Well, I guess that's settled," Ichigo said.

"I guess so," Sachiel said, looking defeated. "But you're still not coming with me," she said to Ichigo, walking out the door.

Ichigo caught up to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her around, his eyes meeting hers. "Why are you being so stubborn," he asked. "Let me help."

Sachiel could see his determination, his resolve to help her. She matched it with her own. "No," she said, pulling her arm free and walking into her room.

"You may as well accept that she doesn't want your help, Ichigo," Sado said behind him.

"It's my decision, Sado," Ichigo replied, walking down the stairs.

Everyone felt Sachiel leave the house to finish Ulquiorra's patrol. Jo stayed with Ulquiorra, sitting next to the bed to make sure he didn't try to leave. He looked at her, wondering at why someone like her would stay with him. He felt his eyes droop, only to pop open again as he felt his spare blanket covering him. Jo lay next to him, using her sweater covering herself.

"What are you doing," he asked her.

"Trying to get some sleep like you should be doing," she answered. "Do you think she'll find him?"

"It's a very good possibility," he answered. "The real reason is how she is going to react to Kurosaki following her."

"He left," Jo exclaimed, sitting up.

Ulquiorra nodded, trying to stifle a yawn. "Just after she did," he answered.

"I didn't even feel him leave," she said, looking at his with worry in her eyes.

"You don't know his signature, yet. I do since I've fought him before."

"Was he the one," she asked, looking at him curiously.

He nodded. "But don't hate him for something he had no control over and something he didn't do to you," he said.

"Alright," she said, laying back down next to him. "He's actually a pretty likeable guy."

"I suppose he can be," Ulquiorra agreed.

"I hear a but coming."

"Not really…but," he said with a smirk, Jo laughing at him. "I don't know him well enough to make an assumption about him."

"Maybe that can be changed."

"I suppose it can be since he'll be around more."

"You can help keep him trained since Sachiel will be here less now until you're healed."

"I'll see how open she is to the idea when she comes back. If she finds that Ichigo went after her, she may be angry," he said.

"I don't think I've ever seen Sachiel angry," Jo mused, cuddling up to Ulquiorra's side, his arm coming around her.

|(|)|

"What do you think you're doing," Sachiel shouted, hoisting the body off Ichigo. "Answer me, Kurosaki or so help me…"

Ichigo jumped to his feet, bending close to Sachiel, trying to stare her down. Her anger rolled off her in waves, her brow furrowed as she waited for an answer from him.

"What does it look like? I was following you to make sure you'd be alright," he shouted back.

She flicked him hard on the nose, Ichigo crying out as he covered the offended flesh with his hands, tears filling his eyes.

"I told you to stay at the house," she said, grabbing his collar. Ichigo was not used to being challenged, everyone usually conceding to his wishes and letting him do as he wanted. This woman was obviously used to being obeyed.

She walked over to the body, the usual signs of decaying already appearing, the skin bubbling and oozing. She lifted her hands, a golden mist spreading out along the ground, leaving a fiery trail that consumed the body.

She spoke as she began to walk away. "By consecrating the ground, the flesh it took is burned away in holy fire, purifying both although it will also kill the demon."

Ichigo stared as the fire pulsed along the ground, burning anything in its path. He held his side that was torn, blood still trickling into his eyes from the gash on his head. Sachiel manifested a ball of red energy in her hand, throwing it at Ichigo who cringed before realizing the warmth that spread through him, the pain of his wounds fading.

"What was that," he asked, feeling his side, no longer feeling the wound there.

"It's a flash heal spell," she said. "I told you that you had much to learn."

"Not even Inoue can heal that quickly," he whispered.

"Well I have several healing spells in …wait! You're changing the subject! I'm angry with you," she said, green eyes flashing as she remembered her forgotten ire.

"I didn't think…"

"That's right, you didn't! You thought you'd be ready to take on these demons because you're strong, you're powerful," she said, poking his chest. "Let me tell you something," she continued. "You can't fight shit!" A rod of lightning formed in her hand as she grabbed his collar, yanking him to the side as she drove it into the chest of the creature that had snuck up behind him.

The rod burst into silver flames, consuming the creature. Ichigo sat on the ground, eyes wide.

"You have no instinct for these creatures," she said, swinging her sword away, energy flying into another demon that came from the side. Sachiel ran toward the creature, throwing herself into a spin, her sword coming around and slicing through its neck, it head rolling away as the body fell to its knees.

She ran back toward Ichigo, jumping before her leg shot out, kicking another back. She used her momentum to twist in midair, her sword coming down, slicing the creature in half from shoulder to groin.

"I control the element of water; storms and lightning," she said, panting. "You have speed and strength; so do I. We will finish your training but not right now!" She spread her wings, grabbing Ichigo's collar and took flight.

|(|)|

The loud crash woke everyone from their sleep. Sado and Ishida were the first out of the house, waiting for the dust to clear. Sachiel landed near the river in front of the huge dust cloud.

"What hell is wrong with you," Ichigo yelled, coming out of the dust.

"Wrong with me? Wrong with me," she yelled back, getting up in his face. "You're the one who went out there when I _told_ you to stay here. _You_ are the one who almost got killed tonight. _You_ are the one I had to rescue and _you_ ask _me_ what's wrong with me?" She slammed her fist into his chest, sending him flying back into another rock.

She calmly stalked toward him, lifting him out of the rubble. "You're itching to prove yourself…is that it?" She threw him to the ground.

Ishida, Sado, Jo and Ulquiorra stood there, the first three with their mouths agape. Jo had never seen Sachiel angry, the other two never having seen Ichigo manhandled in such a way.

Sachiel brought her leg up, Ichigo caught it as it came down, throwing it away from him. It didn't throw her off balance as he'd intended. Using the momentum, she spun before she slammed her fist down, narrowly missing him. "Don't," she snarled. "I will fuck you up."

Ichigo stared into her eyes. "Bring it," he said.

"Sachiel," Ulquiorra said.

"Stay out of it, brother," she responded.

And so it began. The four watched as they fought, Ichigo never gaining an upper hand. They fought for what seemed like an hour. Finally, faster than he could dodge, her leg caught his stomach, bending him over double. Her fists slammed into his back, sending him back to the earth.

He lay there, panting as Sachiel flew into him, landing in a straddle on him, grabbing his collar. "Done," she asked, her fist cocked back.

He couldn't move, could barely breath. Even in bankai form, he wasn't fast enough or strong enough. For the first time in his life, Ichigo conceded defeat. "Good," she said, leaning forward and kissing his forehead before standing over him. "Lifeblood," she whispered. Energy began to spread over him from the earth, healing his injuries, flowers sprouting around him. "Go to bed, Ichigo," she said, walking away.

Ichigo watched her walk, a blush coming to his cheeks as he realize that she had kissed him.

Standing, he walked by everyone on his way to the house, not meeting their glances as he went inside. Finding his way into his room, he re-entered his body, lying there as he felt lethargy come over him. He touched his forehead, remember the feel of her lips there. He wondered briefly before he fell asleep, what her lips would taste like.

|(|)|

Ulquiorra looked at Jordan, waiting for her inevitable questions. She surprised him by only saying, "Remind me to never make her mad." She turned, making her way back into the house.

Ishida and Sado, however, didn't say anything as they also went back in.

|(|)|

Sachiel lay in her bed for several hours, berating herself for kissing him on the forehead. In the weeks they had spent together in her alternate universe, she had felt her feelings for him blossom into more than like.

She hadn't enjoyed beating him to a pulp, but seeing him fighting a demon had angered her. She also knew she was wrong to take out her anger on him, but it felt to her that he didn't realize the danger that these creatures presented. What had angered her most of all, was that he would purposely go against her wishes and put himself in danger.

She sighed, putting her face into the pillow and screaming before sitting up. A hot soak would go a long way in settling her nerves. Moving off the bed, she began to gather her things before leaving the room.

She bumped into Ishida who was coming in with a plate of food on her way out. She only nodded to him as she walked past. Ishida noted what she was carrying but before he could say anything, she was already on the path to the hot spring.

Sachiel let her mind wander as she walked the familiar path, falling deep into thought as she went into the bath house. She undressed slowly, setting her things on the bench before turning around and wading into the deep pool with her basket of toiletries. She let the waters envelope her, sighing as the heat began to seep into her, the minerals already relaxing her muscles.

She leaned her head on the ledge, eyes closed when she realized she wasn't alone. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw Ichigo on the other side, his back to her. She flinched as she saw the deep bruises there.

"Had the same idea," she asked.

"Sort of," he answered. "I was trying to forget."

"So which is bruised more," she asked. "Your body or your ego?"

"I think they're both about equal," he answered, finally turning to look at her.

She inhaled sharply, taking in the damage she'd done to him. His left eye was swollen shut, his lip split and bruised, another large bruise covered his chest, both his cheeks were also bruised. The spell she had used to heal him would have only healed enough to allow him to move.

"Jo cleaned me up and told me to come soak here," he said, answering her unspoken question. He was surprised to find her in front of him, her small hands taking a hold of his face.

"I am so very sorry, Ichigo," she whispered, her eyes glowing as she began to heal his injuries. As his eye opened, he averted his gaze, licking his lip as it healed, trying hard not to think of the naked woman in front of him that was currently straddling his lap.

"It's ok…Sachi," he said, purposely not finishing her name.

"Sachi?"

"It's a nickname. If you don't mind, that is," he said.

She smiled. "I like it. I've never had a nickname."

Ichigo smiled back, glad that the woman didn't realize that he had nicknamed her…Joy.

"Let me do something for you," she said.

He looked at her in surprise. "Do something for me?"

She gave him a naughty grin before giggling at the look of horror on his face. "Let me bathe you," she said. "Penance for what I did earlier."

"You don't have to," he said quickly as she stood, a blush coming over him before he quickly looked away.

He heard her leave the water, the sounds of her feet approaching again as she slipped back in behind him. The feel of her skin against his caused him to jump away.

"Are you alright," she asked, hurt evident in her voice.

"It's fine," he said quickly. "I can bathe myself." She pouted demurely at him, letting him see her sadness.

"Alright," she said. "I'll go then."

Now he felt guilty. "Wait," he said as she made to leave the water. "If it means that much…you can bathe me," he conceded. "But that doesn't mean I'll be comfortable."

She smiled, taking his hand and pulling him to her, her hands going to his shoulders as she turned him. She settled herself behind him, grabbing the bowl by her. She let the water flow over him, wetting his hair little by little. Taking another bowl filled with her soap, she wet the sponge, dipping it into the creamy mixture. She let her hands travel with the sponge over his broad shoulders. After washing his back, she moved around to the front of him, taking and washing each arm in turn before moving to his chest. Ichigo watched her as she washed him, her attention fixed on his chest as she moved it in circular motions. He fixed his attention on her full lips, noting how she nervously chewed on a corner of her lower lip.

He jumped as he felt the sponge move to his stomach.

"Sorry," she whispered. She handed him the sponge. "You may want to finish." She got no response. Looking into his eyes, she could see he was focusing on something. She pinched his arm to get his attention.

"Wash below," she said. "I'll wash your hair."

She moved behind him once more, filling the bowl again to rewet his hair. Using her oil soap, she rubbed it in her hands before massaging her fingers through his hair, lathering it. She massaged his scalp and neck muscles as she washed his hair.

She smiled as she felt him relax against her lower chest, draping his arms over her knees.

"This is very relaxing," he murmured.

"That means I'm doing it right," she whispered near his ear.

"Why are you not shy about being nude," he asked.

"Because to me, it's just a body," she answered. "As an elf, we don't think of nudity as a sin or indecent. We are taught at an early age to love ourselves, that our bodies are perfect."

"I won't argue that," he agree. She smiled behind him.

"You agree that my body is perfect," she teased as she continued to massage his scalp, her fingernails lightly scratching.

"One would be blind to not notice your hourglass shape, your perfectly toned body, everything."

She began to feel mischievous. "And what do you notice most?"

"Your eyes," he answered. "They're very expressive."

"I've been told that," she chuckled as she moved to his shoulders, massaging the muscles there.

"How long were we gone anyway," he asked, changing the subject.

"Ten hours…ten weeks we spent together," she answered.

"Two and a half months," Ichigo mused.

"Mm…," she agreed, murmuring something he didn't quite catch. He heard her sigh behind him.

"Ichigo?"

"Mm?"

"Are you really so determined to go with me on patrol?"

"Yes, I am," he answered. "Getsuga wants me to make sure you stay safe."

"So you'll keep this up every time I go out on patrol?"

He nodded, then sputtered as Sachiel dropped a huge helping of water on his head. "Sachi!"

She laughed, pushing him further into the small pool. She summoned a red bathing suit to her body, covering it for him. Ichigo was surprised to feel a pair of blue swim trunks covering his lower body.

"Come on," she said, taking his hand and leaving the water, pulling him out of the bathhouse behind her. As she pulled him around the corner of the building, he felt the familiar displacement of space as she pulled him into her alternate dimension.

He looked around the familiar campsite. "Why are we here," he asked.

"Because I can teach you a few things about fighting demons…duh."

"But you said we were done."

"A few hours away will be alright. Besides, you need to learn how to detect them. You're strong enough to fight them but not if they surprise and overpower you," she said. "I don't want to come upon you being shredded…again."

They spent three weeks in her alternate world, training him to detect demons and how to fight them effectively. His speed and strength increased with each day. When she was done, she opened the portal home.

As they stepped through, she took his hand, stopping him.

"Now, you are ready to fight along side me, Ichigo Kurosaki," she said, moving close to him, her fingers tracing a symbol on his forehead which glowed before sinking into his skin. "And now, you have the ability to communicate with me if you should ever need to," she added. "This is a temporary situation, Ichigo. When Ulquiorra is able, he will rejoin me."

"I know. My time here is limited anyway," he answered.

She nodded, letting go of his hand. "It's around lunch time," she said. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm more tired to be honest," he answered.

"Go rest then. I could use a nap myself," she said, stretching, her back and shoulders popping. "I'll be making dinner before going out on patrol." She walked away from him, making her way to the house.

Ichigo watched her walk down the path to the house, touching his forehead, smiling to himself. He had admitted to himself during their time in the alternate universe that his feelings were becoming more. He cared for her deeply, respected her even more. He had decided that, during his time here, she would be his one thing to protect.

|(|)|

Sachiel walked toward the house just as the sun was breaking over the horizon. Tonight had shown her the most activity she had seen in a long while. She swayed, Ichigo catching her about the waist to prevent a full fall. She leaned against him, letting him guide her into the house and through the hall and up the stairs.

"I need a bath," she said.

Ichigo chuckled. They both did; blood and gore covered them.

"Shower first," she said, turning around.

"You shower and I'll use the pool for a bath," he said.

"Yeah. Deal. I can stand long enough for a shower." She moved them to the bathhouse, immediately undressing as Ichigo turned away, removing his clothes before stepping into the hot waters. During his training, he had grown accustomed to bathing with her since there were no partitions in her world.

Sachiel let the warmed water fall over her, sighing as she undid her braid to get the sticky blood out of her hair. She began to wash quickly before her fatigue overtook her and she fell asleep in the shower; she'd done it before. She hissed as the water hit the cut on her thigh, her hand instinctively reaching down and healing it.

After she washed, she manifested a white robe over herself as she wrung out her hair. She manifested another for Ichigo, sitting on the bench as she waited for him to finish bathing. Together, they walked back to the house.

Noticing her slowed pace, Ichigo picked her up, carrying her bridal style into the house and into her room, setting her on her bed. She immediately hugged a pillow, sighing softly.

"Thank you, Ichigo," she murmured, burrowing further into the covers and pillows. He stood there for several minutes, listening to her deep, even breathing. As he watched, he thought he saw a flicker of light around her, as if her skin had begun to glow. He dismissed it as his own fatigue playing games with his mind.

He closed the door, turning back to the stairs to find a snack before he went to bed. He jumped as he saw Ulquiorra standing there, arms crossed as he stared at Ichigo.

"How was patrol," he asked.

"Very different from hunting hollows," he admitted.

"You both had to bathe?"

"Yeah. Sachi found quite a few nests," Ichigo said. "It got pretty messy."

"I had noticed the increase over the past several weeks of demon activity and presence. We still haven't figured out why."

"Didn't you say that the one you trapped said something was drawing them?"

He nodded. "Jo and your friends have been helping me to do research but we weren't able to pin down the lure," Ulquiorra said. "When I talked to Sachiel earlier, she said it felt as if a fount were opening."

"A fount?"

"Demon well. But it would take incredible powers to open one. Even if Memnoch were able, he would have…," he didn't finish as a thought suddenly occurred to him. "He's in the ritual chamber."

"Ritual chamber?"

Ulquiorra fixed him with a droll stare. "Inside the ruins is a secret ritual chamber," he explained. "Sachiel has been using her abilities to keep the archaeologists from finding it."

"And if they do?"

"It will create a chasm through which demons can use to come and go freely. It's a gate to Hell."

"I've seen those," Ichigo said, walking down the stairs.

"That was a temporary portal," Ulquiorra said, following him. "This would be an open maw between their world and this one."

"I can see why that would be bad," Ichigo commented, opening the refrigerator and grabbing some juice and a plate of leftovers before going inside.

"Do you care for her," Ulquiorra asked.

Ichigo looked surprised at the question. "Of course. She's a friend."

"I saw the look in your eyes when you carried her, Kurosaki."

"And? I can't be attracted to her?"

"It would be unwise."

"Why? Because she's not human?"

"So you've forgotten about the shinigami you were in love with," he asked.

"Unless I'm dead, I can't be with her."

"Sachiel is not someone to have a fling with, Kurosaki. Like me, she is here to find her redemption. For me, it is finding someone who accepts every aspect of me. It may be the same for her. There can be no redemption without sacrifice; for either of us."

With those words, he turned away, going back upstairs.

Ichigo felt guilty suddenly. Ulquiorra's word rang true with him. He _had_ wanted just a fling with Sachiel. The fact that Orihime was seeing someone, still stung his pride. Ishida and Sado were still sleeping, the sun finally beginning to rise completely. Looking at the clock, he calculated the time difference between his home and where he was now. He decided to call anyway.

Going to the bedroom, he changed into regular clothes, grabbing the soul phone he had found among his things when Rukia had left, he headed out of the house. He hesitated after dialing the number, his thumb over the send button. Taking a deep breath, he pressed it, praying it would work with his restored powers. He got an answer on the third ring.

"Moshi moshi," he heard.

"Renji? It's Ichigo."

"Hey, man! How's it going? How did you get a soul phone to work for you?"

"Long story," Ichigo said. "I just…I needed to get some information."

"Sure. What's up?"

"I need some information on a demon slayer."

"Demon slayer? How'd you get mixed up with them?"

Ichigo told him about the school trip, Sachiel and everything that had been going on, including how she'd been able to restore his shinigami powers. He left out information about Ulquiorra.

Renji whistled into the phone. "You have been busy, my friend. This Sachiel you're asking about…she's not _the_ Sachiel is she?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sachiel is an archangel that turned on the host and became a demon herself, outcast from heaven. If I remember correctly, she was caught, imprisoned and serving eternal punishment. It's weird that your host there has the same name."

"Do you have a description of her," Ichigo asked, his curiosity peaked.

"I'd have to go to the library," Renji said. "But if you want, I can get you one."

"Ah…forget it," Ichigo replied. "That's not why I called."

"What's up then?"

"It's been a while since I've heard from Rukia or anyone in Soul Society," Ichigo said. "I wanted to see how everyone was…how Rukia was. Is she ok?"

"Busy," Renji replied. "She's been helping her brother more and more. Really getting into the Kuchiki business and her duties to her squad since she took the promotion to vice captain. Even I barely get to see her. But from what I have seen, she's doing well."

"Is…is she seeing anyone?"

Renji laughed. "With her busy schedule, it's not likely. What brings this up, Ichigo?"

"I…I don't know," he said, sitting on the outcropping as he looked down at the house.

"Uh huh…liar," Renji teased.

"I know," Ichigo said, his tone deflated. "Orihime's seeing someone. And…"

"She dating someone? I figured you and her would hook up," Renji interrupted.

"We did, for a while. But I just couldn't see myself staying with her and building a life. We broke up a while back. And…there's someone here that I like."

"Just like or really like?"

"Really like but this is her home. Starting something with her is out of the question. It wouldn't be fair to her."

"Does she like you?"

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Is she hot?"

"She's perfect," Ichigo blurted out before he could catch himself.

"Whoa, buddy. Perfect is trouble."

"Yeah. She's gorgeous but not conceited, strong willed, gentle but strong. She fights amazingly well. She's kicked my ass more than a few times even in Bankai form. Hell, she's even taught me a few things."

"Can she cook?"

"Yeah. Hey! I got a picture. Wanna see her?"

"Sure."

Ichigo looked at the phone, locating the picture he'd taken of Sachiel during one of their breaks in her alternate world. She had posed on a boulder for him. Looking at the picture, he smiled at it before sending it off to Renji.

After a moment, he heard Renji. "Got it," he said. "Wow, she's is gorgeous. Perfect is a good word, Ichigo."

"She's the demon slayer."

"What? All that and a deadly fighter?"

"Yeah."

"Bud, don't let her get away. If you don't want her, can I have a crack at her?"

"She'd eat you for breakfast, Renji. Remember, even in my bankai form, I wasn't able to touch her until she began training me," he chuckled.

Silence.

"Renji? Renji!"

"Sorry, Ichigo. I can't stop staring at her," Renji finally said.

Ichigo could feel himself getting slightly angry that someone else was interested in Sachiel.

"Well I'm one up on your already, Renji."

"How's that?"

"Well technically two. One, we sometimes bathe together and two, she enjoys washing me."

"No!"

"Yeah."

"You dog, Ichigo," Renji laughed. "So try being a bit more forward with her. See if she likes you, too."

"How?"

"Ask her out."

"And where would I take her?"

"A club? Girls your age like clubs, don't they? Tell you what, I'll come there and help you out," Renji suggested.

"What? No!"

"I'll see what I can arrange. Talk to you later, bud," he said, ending the call.

"Renji? Renji?" No answer.

"Damn him." Ichigo's problem didn't get solved. It just got worse.


	6. Chapter 6

What A Mess!

Eight hours later brought Ichigo a headache. A big one, with red hair and tribal tattoos. He yelled as he saw Renji hovering over his bed.

"You're awake," he exclaimed.

"I am now! I didn't think you'd get here this fast," he said, sitting up and rubbing his face.

"Why didn't you tell me Ulquiorra was here," Renji asked, sitting on the end of the bed.

"Didn't think it was important."

"You're staying in a house with a demon slayer and an ex-arrancar," Renji shouted, smacking the back of Ichigo's head.

"Hey," Ichigo jumped up, rubbing the back of his head.

"I would ask that you not do that again while you're in my house," they heard from the doorway.

"Hey, Sachi," Ichigo greeting. Renji turned to him, mouth agape as he stared at the woman in the doorway. From his experience with women, none compared to the one in the doorway.

"A friend of yours, Ichigo," she asked, walking into the room.

"Yeah. A shinigami from Seireitei," Ichigo answered.

Sachiel walked up to Renji, putting two fingers under his chin. "You'll catch flies," she said, pushing his mouth closed. "I'm Sachiel Val'Novren. You are?"

"A…Abarai Renji," he answered after another moment.

"Welcome to my home. Please don't assault my other guests," she said before looking to Ichigo. He was in his sleeping clothes, she noted before walking to him, pulling up his shirt.

"Why didn't you tell me you were injured," she asked, eyeing the bandage she saw against his ribs.

"You were tired. I didn't want to bother you."

She pushed him back onto the bed, kneeling in front of him. She took the bandage off carefully, laying a glowing hand on his wound, healing it. "I must have been to not notice when we bathed," she said, putting his shirt down. She put a hand to his cheek, peering into his eyes. "Lunch is ready," she said, getting up and walking away.

Renji's eyes followed, Ichigo noticing the direction of his gaze. He smacked the shinigami on the back of the head.

"She looks better in person," he whispered.

"Yeah."

"She likes you," Renji said in the next breath.

"She touches Ulquiorra, too," Ichigo replied. "And stop looking at her ass!"

"But it's so perfect!"

He smacked Renji again. "Who's the girl by the way," Renji asked.

"Ulquiorra's girlfriend, Jo."

"He has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. She's the medium for Sachiel. She's pretty powerful. She said her aunt is more powerful than she is."

"Really?"

"Really. Let's go get some lunch."

"Alright. Get dressed."

|(|)|

Lunch was a light one, consisting of a stew Sachiel called Seafood Paella, steamed rice, chocolate crème pie and Ulquiorra's favorite…peach tea.

"I'm glad you made extra, Sachiel," Ulquiorra commented as everyone watched Renji eat his third helping.

"Me, too. He's like a bottomless pit," she said, staring in astonishment. She leaned over, nudging Jo. "Distract him with the pie while I try to save the fridge before he eats everything in there," she whispered.

Jo laughed, putting the lids on the pot of thick stew and the steamed rice before taking them to said fridge, coming back with two pies.

"Dessert, Renji," she asked.

The shinigami stared at the pastry in front of him. "That looks delicious," he said, pushing his empty bowl away.

"I imagine you don't get to eat much as a spirit," she said.

"Not really," he answered, taking a bite of pie, moaning as he chewed.

"Another compliment, Sachiel," Jo said, serving out more pie.

"That reminds me," Sachiel spoke up. "You'll be going home soon. I made zucchini bread for your father."

"He'll love that. My aunt should be home, too."

"She's already home," Ulquiorra answered. "Your father called earlier while you were sleeping. He said the operation went well."

"That's good. Did he say anything about therapy?"

"She starts Tuesday so she can relearn her muscle control," he answered.

Renji looked confused.

"Jo's aunt broke her leg at the knee. She had to have surgery to fix it," Sachiel clarified.

"Oh."

"So, what brings you this way, Renji," she asked.

Ichigo choked on his pie, distracting Sachiel for a moment.

"Well, Ichigo said he needed my help," he answered. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help when it was needed?"

Now it was Sachiel's turn to look confused, as did Ulquiorra and Jo.

"With what?"

"Well…he wanted to see Rukia," Renji said.

"She is…"

"The shinigami Ichigo is in love with," he answered.

"Oh. I see," Sachiel said, trying not to look sad. She turned to Ichigo. "This is the one you mentioned was the reason for breaking up with the girl?"

Ichigo said nothing, just glaring daggers at Renji for opening his mouth.

"I came to bring him to Seireitei for the day. I was surprised to learn he had regained his powers and when he called me, I thought it would be a good idea for him to go," Renji went on to explain, ignoring the increasingly dirty looks Ichigo was giving him.

Ichigo turned to Sachiel, trying to read her expression. She stood abruptly, startling Renji and Jo, Ulquiorra sensing her hurt through their link.

"That's fine if you wish to go visit," she said calmly. "Just have him back in six hours for his return to the dig site," she finished, staring blankly at Renji. Turning to Ichigo, she said coldly, "Have a good trip. We'll see you back to the site on time." She walked into the house, not looking back.

"Ichigo," Ulquiorra spoke up, drawing his attention. "In future, please clear anything such as this with us before they happen. Sachiel does not like surprises. She tends to get upset." He got up, going into the house after his sister.

Jo looked at the two men nervously. "I'm…just going to go inside," she said, standing up and quickly leaving.

Ichigo waited until everyone was out of sight. "What the hell, Renji," Ichigo yelled at him. "I thought you said you were going to help me!"

"Relax, Ichigo," Renji said, hands up in defense. "This will work. Jealousy is always a good tool."

"Yeah? Where'd you hear bullshit like that?"

"Well…I got this book from Kyōraku-taicho," he admitted sheepishly, pulling out a book that Ichigo grabbed from him.

"What? The captain who doesn't ever do well with women? Why would you go talk to him and get a book called 'Women: How to Know What They're Thinking?"

Renji looked sufficiently cowed. "It says in there that jealousy is a tactic proven to work to get a woman's attention."

"I already had her attention, Renji!"

"Go talk to her, Ichigo," he said.

"I can't. If Ulquiorra says that surprise upset her, it's best to let her cool down," he replied, looking at the red haired shinigami. "Wanna go to town?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I need some air…and time to think."

"Alright."

|(|)|

Sachiel sat on her bed, looking forlorn. Ulquiorra sat next to her, his hand on her back.

"I'm ok, brother. Really."

"It didn't feel that way. It also didn't sound that way," he said.

She fixed her luminous green eyes on his.

"That bond works too well, I think."

He said nothing, merely keeping his eyes locked on hers.

"I guess I forgot for a moment," she said after a few moments. "The feeling of that first contact, the need of wanting to be wanted. I thought he would be the one. We enjoyed our time in training and outside of it so much. I forgot for a while that I'm not human."

"It's been easy to forget since we aren't reminded every day that we are different or of what we are," he said.

"Michael told me that one of them would be my path to redemption. With his mannerisms toward me…I made a mistake."

"Did you?"

"Yes. I forgot my reason for being here to begin with."

"And that is?"

"To protect this town, the people," she answered.

"You would stay forever?"

"If needed. There's going to always be a need for a slayer here. Until we shut down the ritual room, the demons will still come."

"In regards to that room, I have a theory," Ulquiorra said.

"What is it?"

"For Memnoch to be pulling the amount of demons that he has been, if indeed he has been luring them, he must have found a way into it."

"Then we have to find a way into that room as well," she said. "Then I can return to my true purpose. I don't have much time. Michael said I have three years."

"One has past already," Ulquiorra said in response.

"If I don't complete my objectives, I'll go back to my cell," she lamented.

"You want that?"

"No."

"Part one of my redemption is complete, Sachiel. Yours is the one that looks impossible."

"I know," she sighed. "Who could ever love an angel? A fallen one at that. In eight months, I'll begin to revert to my demon form," she said.

Jo looked her from the doorway, Ulquiorra staring at the floor. Neither knowing what to say to her.

"Well! No use dwelling on it," Sachiel said. "My fate was sealed when the bargain was made."

"It's just not fair," Jo mumbled.

Sachiel got up, going to the girl and pulling her into a hug. "Life isn't fair, sweetness," she said to her. "This changes nothing of who I am. We'll just have to make the most of the time I have left."

The three didn't see the large man at the top of the stairs, listening to their conversation.

"_Is she dying,"_ Sado thought to himself. _"She looks healthy enough."_

Sachiel felt him at that moment, turning toward him from the doorway.

"I…heard voice," he said.

"So you thought you'd check?"

He nodded.

She accepted that. "You both came to do your packing for the week?"

"Yes, unless you had something for us to do for you," Ishida answered, drawing Sado's attention away from the group in Sachiel's room. "Where's Kurosaki?"

"He went to Seireitei with Renji," Ulquiorra answered from the doorway.

"But I saw them in town as we were leaving. I thought he'd come back here already," Ishida said. "And why go see Rukia? Ichigo all but severed his ties completely with Seireitei when he lost his powers in the war."

"Renji said that Ichigo is in love with Rukia and he had arranged to take him to see her," Sachiel said.

"That's news to me," Ishida said with a shrug.

Sachiel stood still, staring at the blue eyed man as her mind raced in different directions. "I'm going for a flight," she said. "I need to clear my thoughts."

|(|)|

Ichigo still felt like clocking Renji for what he felt was a ruin of his chances with Sachiel. He passed a shop, staring absently in the window before moving on, Renji taking in the sights around him.

It was as he was walking that he felt it. Looking up, he caught a brief glimpse of Sachiel's wing as she flew overhead. Not thinking twice, he used his badge, exiting his body, scaring Renji. "I'll be back. Take my body to the house," he said, jumping into the sky.

He raced after her as quickly as he could, losing sight of her around a butte. He stopped, no sign of the woman anywhere. He turned, looking around.

"_Why do you follow me,"_ he heard in his mind.

"Sachi?"

"Why are you following me," he heard behind him this time.

He turned, seeing the slayer standing behind him, a blank look on her face.

"I…"

"Wanted to say goodbye? Not necessary. You are not bound here," she said. "As long as you do not forget your commitment to the school project."

"You're upset."

"I will admit that I didn't see this coming, but I am not upset. You had a life before you came here. Who am I to interfere with that?"

"You're my friend," he said. "I don't want to see you upset."

She stared at him for a few moments, trying to decide what to do next. "Fly with me, Ichigo. I feel the need for air," she said, flying past him. She flew at a breakneck speed, Ichigo hard pressed to keep up.

She flew into a patch of clouds, their coloring dark; lightning flashing randomly among them. She reached out, grabbing hold of a bolt. Ichigo stopped, staring at the woman as she handled it. After a moment, it changed color from it's yellowish tint to a brilliant silver before she released it. She flew among the clouds, lazily touching bolts here and there.

"_I can control lightning and storms,"_ he heard again in his mind.

He gaped as she took two bolts, spiraling upward with them before creating a brilliant lightning ball that she tossed into the storm clouds before flying off again. That's when Ichigo looked down, seeing the eye of the storm; she was playing with a hurricane.

"Should you be doing that," he yelled over the roar of the storm.

"Not really, but storms relax me," she said, stopping the storm. "This one is out in the middle of the ocean. It won't harm anyone."

"You know, most women go to spas," he said.

"Why?"

He flew toward her, grabbing her hand and flying away from the storm as it resumed it's path.

"To relax, get a massage, get their toenails painted," he answered.

"How fast can you fly, Ichigo," she asked, changing the subject.

"I've never clocked it. Why?"

"Just curious," she answered, flying lazing around him. "Why haven't you gone to see the girl you love?"

"I don't know why Renji said that, to be honest," he answered. "I had never planned that. I just asked how she was."

"I'm confused."

"About?"

"You broke Orihime's heart because you were in love with Rukia. Your friend comes and offers to take you to see her, but you won't go. Why?"

He was stunned. Why didn't he go? "Well, she's extremely busy according to Renji. She may not have time to see me."

"Oh! She doesn't know, does she," she exclaimed.

"Is it that obvious?"

"It is now. Wow!" She giggled, flying around to stand in front of him.

"This is embarrassing," he said sheepishly.

"Were you trying to make me jealous?"

"What?"

"It's a tactic men and women employ to get someone to notice them," she said.

"Renji wanted to see if you liked me," he said.

"Of course I like you! You're my friend!"

"_Great…the friend box," _he thought to himself.

"Why did you look upset earlier," he asked.

"Like I said, I didn't expect it. I was shocked to say the least," she answered with a shrug before flying slowly away from him.

"Are you going on patrol tonight," he asked, following her.

"Yes. I'll be alone but it's alright. I can handle it."

"Well, I can come if you want company."

She stopped, walking on the air back toward where he had stopped. "Oh…I dunno. I thought you had work in the morning. You can come if it's no trouble." She smiled as she stopped in front of him, giving him a playful smile.

His heart melted as he stared into her eyes.

"Let's go swimming," she said excitedly, changing the subject as she was beginning to grow uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Um…we're a bit far from the river. And home."

"Pfft," she grinned, taking his hand as the familiar green glow surrounded them.

|(|)|

The scream they heard tearing through the air startled them, interrupting their conversation. All heads turned in the direction it came from. All they saw was the huge splash in the middle of the river as two figures fell out of the sky.

"Sachiel is back," Ulquiorra said blandly as they watched the two surface. Jo smiled, watching the woman splash in the water as Ichigo sputtered.

"I don't think he was expecting that," Jo said, laughing as she got up, running to the river and jumping off the small ledge to land in the water by them.

Renji looked at Ulquiorra, unsure of what to say.

"Sachiel has an affinity to water," he explained. "And she loves to play in the river at any opportunity."

"Ulquiorra! Come play," Jo yelled at them.

Renji was surprised to see the arrancar get up, going to join them.

They played in the water for about an hour. Renji sat on the bank, noting how Ichigo paid extra attention to Sachiel, staying near her whenever possible. That's how he got his idea.

|(|)|

"We should all go out dancing," he suggested at dinner a few hours later.

"Can't," Sachiel said quickly. "Ichigo, Ishida and Sado leave in a few more hours and don't come back until Friday. But… There is a festival this next weekend."

"Festival?"

Yeah! Dancing, music, food. We're even getting a carnival this year! It's a big town party," Jo answered enthusiastically.

"What's the festival for?"

"Well," Jo said, wiping her hands and face. "It's called Cinco de Mayo or May Fifth. It's in celebration of the day Santa Ana was defeated in the war with Mexico. New Mexico, Arizona and Texas won their independence so they could join the United States."

"There's dancing, huh," Renji asked.

"Oh yeah," Sachiel piped up. "Every year, the town puts on a parade, huge cookout, dancing…a big party."

"Sachiel learned all the dances last year," Jo added. "I think she wore everyone out!"

"I was having fun," she defended, pouting a little.

"So this celebration is a big deal," Ishida said.

"Yup! We end the night with a big fireworks display."

"Sounds like it'll be fun," Renji commented.

"You'll be staying," Sachiel asked.

"If you don't mind," Renji answered.

"You can sleep in the boys' room. They won't be using it during the week," Sachiel said. "Sado, did you ever learn the dances of Mexico?"

"I…No. I never learned," he answered.

"Oh. Well I could teach you if you want to learn," she offered. "Jo and I could teach whoever."

"I'll learn," Renji said. "It might be fun."

"Great! We can come by after they're done for the day at the dig site."

"Isn't that when you go on patrol," Ishida asked.

"I can send my sensors out so I can keep track," Sachiel said. "Besides, my brother will be better in another week."

"Your brother," Renji asked.

Sachiel and Jo both pointed to Ulquiorra.

"He's your brother?"

Sachiel looked confused before looking at Ichigo. "You didn't tell him?"

"Slipped my mind," he shrugged, taking another bite of broiled fish.

Sachiel again explained about her confinement and Ulquiorra's part in her healing.

"So, he's my spirit brother," she finished. "Bound by our past together and the pact."

"What pact?"

"To find our redemption," Ulquiorra answered.

After a few hours, the two jeeps were heading to the archaeological site. Sado and Ishida, with Ulquiorra and Jo, Renji and Ichigo with Sachiel.

During the trip, Ichigo described to Renji the importance of the site from the school's perspective, not leaving anything out, including the importance of the ritual room.

"So you're helping to keep the archaeologists from finding this secret room," Renji asked.

"Yes. There's already a fissure here that is allowing demons to cross over. The surrounding energies are already high enough to attract demons that didn't come from here. The demon classes are increasing as far as individual strength. Then there's my perpetual pain in the rear," she finished with a sigh.

"Like a nemesis," Renji asked.

"Something like that," she said, showing the security guard her pass. She pulled the car over to the tent, everyone getting out and helping unpack.

"I think that's everything," Jo said after a while. "I gotta get home. Dad's gotta leave early in the morning. My aunt will need me when he's gone."

"Ok, kiddo," Sachiel said. "You're still gonna help me teach these guys later this week?"

"Yup," she answered, taking Ulquiorra's hand before they left the tent.

They waved goodbye to the two as they pulled away. Sachiel watching for another moment before turning to the three.

"You guys wanna show Renji around while I talk to Professor Ruiz?"

"Sure," Ichigo answered.

|(|)|

"Hey, Ulquiorra?"

"What is it?"

"Um...what do you think they're playing at?"

"Who?"

"Ichigo and that Renji guy?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

"Renji also likes Sachiel. That's why he threw the story of Rukia out there," he said.

"To make your sister jealous?"

"No. To remind Kurosaki that he's supposed to be in love with Rukia, despite the fact that he really likes Sachiel. Thereby creating an opening to try to win my sister for himself."

"Oh. And so, if Sachiel likes Ichigo, her heart will get broken and she might go running to Renji?"

"Something like that."

"But she's not even human. Or elf for that matter," Jo said.

"As far as Renji knows, she's a human demon slayer. The rest, think that she's an elf. The fact that she's a fallen angel has no bearing at this time until Kurosaki accepts her. He's already developing feelings for her. When or if he ever acts on it, will determine her fate."

Jo looked at Ulquiorra, sadness filling her as she revisited their earlier discussion with her. "I want a good fate for her," she whispered, taking Ulquiorra's hand.

"So do I, Jo. So do I."

They drove on in silence, both lost in thought. As he pulled up to the house, they could see that her father was already home, her aunt Cathy's truck was also there.

"Want to come in for a minute," she asked. "You can meet my aunt Terra."

The elusive aunt was one Ulquiorra had been curious about since Jo first mentioned her. According to Jo and her father, she was a well off woman who had traveled until her illness kept her from doing so any more. They had also stated that she was the family matriarch, despite being second to youngest in the family. She influenced many things in the family and was also a powerful seer and magic user. This was the woman that had sent Jo and her family to help him and Sachiel.

"Alright," he said, turning off the vehicle and exiting with her. He'd never been in the house, having only seen the villa from the outside. She led him through the stone archway and down the path that was covered with a trellis that was covered with flowering vines. He admired their beauty in the moonlight as it played off the vibrant colors.

She opened the huge front door to the house, pulling him inside.

"Dad! Terra! I'm home!"

"I'm in the parlor, Jo Lynn," a female voice answered.

Leading Ulquiorra in that direction, they found her aunt sitting by a lamp, a large book in her lap.

"Auntie," Jo greeted happily, giving the woman a hug.

"Watch my leg, mija," she warmed quietly as she returned the hug.

"Sorry," Jo said, scooting a bit away. "How was the hospital?"

"The same. Bad food, bad attendants. Who's your friend," she asked with a knowing smile.

"Oh! That's right, you've never met him. This is Ulquiorra. One of the ones we're helping," Jo answered, going to his side and hooking her arm with his, bringing him forward.

Her aunt tilted her head, Ulquiorra feeling as if her golden brown eyes were looking deep into his soul. Her caramel colored skin and reddish brown hair reflected the lamplight, making her eyes glow.

"So you're one of our guardians that Michael sent," she said softly. "I'll admit, I thought you might be bigger."

Jo giggled. "Terra, he's very powerful. For now, only Sachiel out powers him."

"Oh yes, the fallen angel," she mused. "How is her redemption coming along?"

"Not nearly as well as mine," Ulquiorra answered. "There is a man whom she thinks may be the one."

"The former soul reaper?"

"You know of him?"

"There isn't much I don't know," Terra said vaguely. "Rest assured, she will find a way to draw him to her like bees to honey. I have foreseen a good future for her."

Ulquiorra looked away. "As long as she doesn't have to go back to that cell," he said quietly.

Terra looked at him curiously. "Would it break your heart if she did?"

"She believed in her brother. She put her faith and everything of herself in him only to find out too later that that faith was misplaced. She was punished for her actions. She accepted that. She had a family, however. A family that witnessed her execution. She had no memory of her crimes when she was an angel but she was happy there. Then to have that ripped from her…I'm just saying that she deserves better," he defended vehemently.

Terra smiled at the arrancar. "So, you've found your heart, Ulquiorra. You have completed the next stage. There is only one left now for you. Sachiel has completed her second stage as well. She will complete the first stage very soon, I think. Worry not, Guardian."

Ulquiorra looked at her, stunned by her words. "To clarify, the soul reaper cares for her on a level beyond yours, Arrancar. I would say that in the next few weeks, he will make this known to her."

Silence hung thick in the air.

"And now you can see why dad said she can be creepy."

"Jordan!"

"What?"

"You're still as brash as your father."

"Yes, but you wuv me," she smiled.

"Yes, I do, munchkin," Terra said. "Now…kiss Ulquiorra good night and help me up."

Jo did it in reverse, helping her aunt up before walking with her aunt to the stairs where she kissed Ulquiorra goodnight before he left.

"Nice boy," Terra said.

"Yeah…I like him," Jo answered.

"He'll make a good husband."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Well we'll just have to see about that. Now let's get you to bed, missy."

"So bossy…"

|(|)|

"Here," Sachiel said, tossing a vial at Ichigo.

"What's this," he asked, examining the pale lavender glow of the vial.

"Tomorrow, when you eat breakfast, take it afterward. It will keep your energy up until you can nap. It won't overtax your body either," she said.

"Ok," he said, putting it in the coat of his shihakushō.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," he answered, jumping as his daiko badge began to wail.

"Hollows? Here," he said, bewilderment on his face.

"Really? How close?"

"Well, that I don't know…" he turned, closing his eyes and feeling for the strongest sense of hollow energy. "That way," he pointed.

"Ok!" Sachiel took flight, Ichigo beside her as they followed in the direction he felt the strongest.

"My badge is attuned to hollows," he said. "This should prove interesting. It's probably only one."

What they found wasn't one…or two…or even three hollows. They found six low level arrancar and they weren't alone. They looked to be talking to someone.

Memnoch turned, sensing the slayer and Ichigo behind her. He flashed her a welcoming smile. "Ah…just in time, my dear," he said saucily. "I brought new friends to keep your substitute busy."

"Why am I always the substitute," Ichigo groaned.

Sachiel shrugged at him. "Well you are."

"These arrancar won't last long," he said. "Who's the guy?"

"My nemesis," she answered. "Proverbial pain in the ass."

"You got him?"

"Yup."

Nodding to her, Ichigo flew into the group of arrancar, his sword flashing quickly. As he predicted, they didn't last long; not even a full two minutes.

Sachiel landed in front of Memnoch. "Speak your piece and leave," she said menacingly toward him.

"Come back to us," he said.

"Not gonna happen."

"Don't be like that."

"I'm not going back. To you, that cell or for more punishment. Tell Lucifer to spread his lies elsewhere."

"We would protect you, Sachiel."

"Like you did when I was captured?"

"Captured," Ichigo asked as he came up next to her.

"We did not know they had laid a trap for you," Memnoch said. "We couldn't find you. Afterward, when it was too late, is when we found out."

Doubt filled Sachiel's eyes, Ichigo watching the confusion clearly on her face. "You…looked for me?"

"We all did. You were our general. We needed you, just as we need you now," he said, holding out his hand.

Sachiel stared at it, Ichigo watching as she began to lift her hand. He moved in front of her, blocking her way. She looked at him as if seeing him for the first time. "Ichigo?"

"Don't, Sachi."

"Move, whelp! You keep her from her destiny!"

Ichigo turned to the man, sneering. "I don't know who you are and I don't really care to know. But you seem to be partly responsible for the torture she received. I won't let her go back to that," he said.

He felt a hand on his arm, turning him to her. He could see the questions in her eyes. "I will protect you, Sachi," said softly to her.

Memnoch growled. "She is _mine_!" He pushed Ichigo aside roughly, lunging for Sachiel as she brought her sword up, pointing it at the man's throat, stopping him.

"You will not touch him again," she said calmly, looking down her blade at him.

"_He is but a worm, Sachiel_," he said, switching to angelic. _"He is but an obstacle."_

"_An obstacle to getting me to return, to turn my back on my Father, my brothers and sisters?"_

"_They turned their backs on us first! For them! For humans!"_

"_I am human now. For them, I fight. For them, I do as my Father commands. I am the one given a soul. I have created life with my own body," _she said in angelic. _"I know that you are wrong. And I will never go back to that fold!"_

"You make a grave mistake, Sachiel," Memnoch said, speaking in a language Ichigo could understand. "From here on, you will no longer be given quarter."

"Bring it," she sneered, her green eyes flaring brightly in the darkness.

Faster than Ichigo could follow, a golden hammer came out of nowhere, followed by another that hit the demon square on the chin, knocking him back. Sachiel ran at him, jumping at the last moment, driving her sword straight at him. When he caught her blade, she spun, landing on his shoulders and using her momentum to flip him over.

Before he could hit the ground, his wings came out, catching air. He hurled a fireball at her, deflected by a translucent shield around her. Silver light glowed as she hurled a lightning bolt, the demon dodging it.

She ran at him again, disappearing from sight just as she reached him, her blade slashing into his arm. As he turned, she reappeared behind him again.

"Gotcha," she said, grabbing his collar as a torrent of golden lightning surrounded them, striking the demon repeatedly. She turned, driving her foot into his midsection, throwing him back away from her. A red ball of energy struck him, causing him to scream in pain.

He managed to roll to the side as Sachiel drove her sword down, using the force of her jump. Golden fire suffused the ground, causing the demon more pain. He jumped into the air, preparing to attack when a golden shield struck him full in the face, knocking him aside.

Red yellow energy ribbons surrounded the demon slayer as she threw another hammer at him, relentlessly pummeling him with one after the other.

She walked up as he lay panting on the ground, unable to move from the numerous strikes.

"Give up," she asked.

His laughter filled the valley they were in.

"Hardly," he manager to say, smiling.

"Shit! Ichigo," she scream, turning just in time to see several full grown demons and five times as many hollows appear behind him.

"Try to save him now, slayer," Memnoch laughed, taking flight as the creatures descended on the shinigami.

She was at the pile in a blink, slashing her way through to get to him.

A suddenly rumbling made her stop, looking down at the mass of bodies.

"Ban…kai!" was all she heard, just as she was thrown back by the explosive force of his release, flipping in the air to land on her feet, covering her face from the dust. Opening her eyes, she saw him standing there in the same attire he wore in training, his sleek black sword in his hand.

"Are you alright," she said, running toward him.

"Fine. Now I'm pissed, though. Like that small group was gonna take me out? That's bullshit," he answered.

"I see. Well then, how about this," Memnoch said, hundreds more hollows and demons appearing in the air around them.

"Ready, Ichigo," Sachiel asked, looking around at the swarm.

"Yeah," he answered, getting into the crouch she'd taught him that worked for both offense and defense.

They fought fiercely, in sync with each other as they worked their way through the hollows and demons. Energies flew through the air, the earth taking a beating for each missed getsuga from Ichigo or lightning strike from Sachiel.

The creatures were replaced as they fell, pressing in in an attempt to defeat the two fighters.

Ichigo spared a glance over his shoulder to see Sachiel busy with four demons, her sword and spells flying faster than he could keep up with. He noted that she was starting to look tired, as if the battle were taking too much energy from her.

"Sachi!"

She turned to him, startled to find him so close to her. "There's too many," he said. "We should finish them as quickly as possible."

She nodded. "Combine them then," she responded. "It's our only way to take them out quickly and in larger numbers.

He let his energy build, feeling Sachiel build hers up as well.

Raising their swords as their powers began to peak, their voices could be heard above the roar.

"_Getsuga Tenshō!"_

"_Tentou Jouka!"_

Their simultaneous release wrapped around each other, Ichigo's fang aura changing from red to silver around the black energy attack, sweeping across the valley as it grew, purifying and destroying all incoming demons and hollows.

They repeated this twice more before they were done. Memnoch had disappeared during the fight, making his exit while they were preoccupied.

"Whew! That was intense," Sachiel remarked, falling down onto her butt.

"Yeah. I need a bath," Ichigo chuckled, looking down at his blood soaked clothing.

"How much is yours?"

"Not much."

"Good," she responded, throwing a healing spell on him. "Let's go to the river. At this hour, the portal is closed. We can clean up."

He smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

"Ma'am? Why so formal," she asked, quirking a brow at him.

He chuckled. "After seeing you hand that demon his ass on a silver platter and then beat the crap out of that horde…you got my respect."

She laughed, jumping into the air as her wings came forth. "Come on, Ichigo. You smell."

"I smell? What about you?"

"Never said I didn't," she said, flying off toward the river. "Jerk!" he heard in the distance.

He laughed, following after her.

|(|)|


	7. Chapter 7

Ulquiorra looked out the window of his room, feeling the approach of his sister and Ichigo.

The monumental waves of energy he had felt earlier than woken him. He was accustomed to her fighting, but the energies of her and Ichigo combined had indicated to him that they had done some serious battling. He could feel her adrenaline still pumping furiously through her. He smiled to himself. He would ask her about it in the morning, he decided as he laid back in his bed.

|(|)|

Ichigo sat against the boulders not far from the riverbank. Sachiel was at the water's edge, washing her hands and her sword. Straightening, she pulled a cloth from the back of her sword belt, using it to dry off her sword.

She walked over, taking a spot next to him on the soft moss, both of them silently watching the clear, starry night overhead. Sachiel looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"What are you thinking about," she asked.

"You," he admitted.

"Oh yeah? I'm interesting enough for you to think about?"

He looked at her. "You had me worried when you took on four of those demons by yourself. Especially when you started looking like you were getting tired," he said.

She shrugged. "I did fine. Besides…you've been fighting along side me for over two months now. You should know that I don't go down that easily," she said, looking back up at the stars. She reached behind her, taking out her hair clasp and pulling her long hair loose.

He stared at her, studying her profile as she gazed skyward. Feeling his eyes on her, she looked back at him. "What?"

He blushed suddenly. Sachiel tilted her head, an eyebrow quirking up. Grinning, she rolled over onto her left knee. Ichigo looked away. Coming closer, on her hands and knees now, she looked at him curiously as he kept trying to look away from her. "Are you blushing?"

"What? No!" he denied.

Sachiel began chuckling. "You are…you're blushing Ichigo."

Looking at her, he blushed a bit more, averting his eyes. She was very close to him. He could feel the heat from her body and her gaze. Moving his head to the side, she moved closer to him.

"Tell me what you're thinking about," she whispered close to his ear. He jumped back a little.

"Why are you so close to me?"

"Because…I can be. I have you wedged between me and the rock behind you. And I want to know why you're blushing so badly. Even by moonlight, I can see it."

Looking up, he sighed. There was no getting out of it. It wasn't like he had never been around a female before but this female made him feel different. She wasn't overly pushy or rough; she wasn't needy or helpless. Looking her straight in the eye, he said quietly, "I was just…wondering…what it would be like…to kiss you." The last part came out barely audible, lower than a whisper.

"You're wondering what 'what' would be like?"

He said a bit louder, "…to kiss you."

Sachiel sat back on her heels, a slightly confused look on her face. "You want to kiss me?"

Ichigo's nod was barely perceptible.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because…I like you. I like you a lot."

She got close again on her hands and knees, grinning at him again. "You like me?" she teased.

"Yes…" he answered. "You're a great fighter, a great friend. Over the past months in your alternate world, being with you constantly, fighting alongside you…I like you as more than a friend."

She leaned in a bit closer, her face just a few inches from his. Ichigo could feel her breath on his cheek as he looked to the side, ready for any rejection she might throw at him. However, to his surprise, she brought herself across his lap, her face just under his, her eyes looking deeply into his own. He met her gaze, letting her read any emotions she might find there.

Sachiel said in a whisper, "Then kiss me, Ichigo Kurosaki. I will accept it and return it with my own."

Ichigo's heart soared at her words. Without needing any more prompting but still blushing, he cupped her face gently in his hands and slowly lowered his mouth to hers, his eyes closing as their lips met.

Ichigo felt as if time stood still as he kissed her softly. Feeling her hands on his chest, she leaned a bit more into him, her mouth opening slightly. He felt her tongue against his lips seeking entry into his mouth. He opened his mouth slightly, his own tongue greeting hers. Her tongue was soft and sweet against his, hesitant at first before both grew a bit more bold and deepened the kiss. Her hands moved from his chest to behind his neck as he wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. He leaned over her, his other hand supporting both of them as he lowered them onto the moss.

Ichigo couldn't believe how bold he was being with her but it felt right to him. Kissing her was making his head spin wildly.

Breaking the kiss, he said breathlessly as he gazed into her eyes, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Sachiel's eyes widened. "You have to be sure, Ichigo," she whispered. "You have to be sure because…I have more that I need to tell you about me before we go any further."

Ichigo looked confused as she sat up, eyes wide with fear as she moved away from him. He suddenly began to feel unnerved.

"What more do I need to know? I know how I feel about you, what I feel when I look at you. We spent over three months together in your world. I know all I need to know about you," he said.

"Do you know my name, Ichigo," she asked.

"Yes. It's Sachiel," he answered. "It's also the name of angel, Renji told me. An angel who betrayed heaven, was capture…"

He didn't finish as she did it for him. "Captured, hidden from judgment by my brothers, returned and imprisoned in a cell with Ulquiorra who tended my torture wounds every night," she finished, emptiness in her voice.

Now he was really confused. "You?"

She nodded, looking away. "I have been given a chance at redemption," she said. "To be in service to the very creatures I killed, to atone for the harm I did."

"But you had a family…children," he said.

"And I was discovered in that other world where my brothers hid me," she said. "My brothers were forced to bring me back for my punishment. I blindly followed one brother, lost my grace, then offered it back by another."

"But…"

"I had a daughter to teach me the miracle of life; to treasure that precious and fragile gift. I was allowed to see her to womanhood. The brother that I so blindly followed, found and ripped that from me. I was brought here to serve him again but my other brothers and Father intervened. He didn't forget my transgressions and ordered my punishment. I knew what I did was wrong, that I had to pay the penalty for it. I never cried out, I never screamed. It was a deserved punishment."

"You're mortal. You can die, right?"

"No, she cannot," another voice said.

Both turned, seeing two men standing there.

"I felt your emotions, sister. I thought I would come to see why you are so sad," Uriel said to her. "Gabriel decided to come as well."

"I see. Ichigo," she turned to him. "These are my true brothers, Uriel and Gabriel."

"You're angels, too," he asked.

"Yes," Gabriel answered, stretching his wings out behind him. Sachiel and Uriel both looked at him, rolling their eyes in unison.

"You would know us as celestial guardians, Ichigo Kurosaki," Uriel explained. "Well, Gabriel, not so much."

"Right…"

"He doesn't believe who I am," Sachiel said quietly.

"It's not that I don't believe you, Sachi," Ichigo said. "It's…just…hard to swallow."

"What did you just call her," Gabriel asked, changing the subject.

"Sachi…why?"

He turned to Uriel, the man smirking at Gabriel. "Told you, Gabriel."

"Told him what," Ichigo asked.

"Is she, Ichigo?"

"Is she what?"

"Is she your sachi," Gabriel asked him.

"She is. I feel that very strongly," he answered.

"What's his nickname for me got to do with anything? It's just a shortened form of my name," Sachiel said.

"It's more than that, sister," Gabriel answered.

"I don't understand."

"In his language, it has another meaning," Uriel explained.

"That aside, why was Sachiel brought here with Ulquiorra," Ichigo asked.

"She told you. Redemption. She has to redeem herself before she can rejoin our ranks," Uriel said patiently. "If you accept her, Ichigo, she will have completed that part. But if you do, you have to be willing to commit to her as well."

"Commit?" they asked in unison.

"Marry," Gabriel answered.

"MARRY?"

"Yes," Uriel said. "So think carefully before you tell her of your feelings, human."

Sachiel turned to Ichigo, seeing the doubt begin to fill his eyes, feel it filling him completely.

"Has this ever happened before," Ichigo asked the angels.

"Not in the whole of creation," Uriel answered. "Our brethren once fornicated with humans but never has an angel been given a second chance."

"Not to the extent that Sachiel has been given. Michael pushed for it," Gabriel added. "Needless to say, she is without a doubt, Michael's favorite and Father's treasured."

"And if she doesn't find her redemption?"

"I go back to my cell for another millennia," Sachiel answered from where she was sitting. "Another thousand years for my punishment to be meted out. Another thousand years of having my flesh stripped from my body."

"Yes," Uriel said quietly.

"So this is dependant on me?"

"No. You were the best choice but there are two others who would also be able to help her."

"I didn't come here looking for a wife," Ichigo said.

"The choice is yours, Ichigo," Uriel said as he and Gabriel faded from sight.

"I didn't…," he repeated, sitting next to her.

They both sat there for a while after her brothers left, deep in thought. Sachiel sat with her face buried in her knees, not letting him see her tears. To her, it was a hopeless wish to find her redemption in a human.

After a while, she felt composed enough to speak to him. _"_I understand if this is something that you cannot accept. I understand even more if you should rethink or even retract your earlier statement." She made to stand, yelping in surprise as Ichigo caught her hand, pulling her across his lap and holding her close.

"I'm glad you told me this, Sachi. And, if anything, this makes me doubt many things but I don't doubt my feelings for you. Those are something I can never doubt," Ichigo said.

"But you said…"

"I know what I said. But what I do know is this," he said. "I don't want to think about you being there in that cell if there was something I could have done to prevent it. The thought of you being punished for a thousand years makes me angry. And I would miss your smile, your laugh…the way you make me feel."

"Aren't you poetic," she teased.

He blushed. "Not usually good with words, ya know. So take what you can get," he whispered.

She laid a hand against his cheek. "I'll take it," she said with a smile.

"Good. Now close your eyes," he said.

She did, feeling his lips against hers for a moment before he deepened the kiss, putting everything he felt for her into it. She whimpered as she felt his emotions through their link.

As he pulled away, she looked into his eyes. "I love you, too, Ichigo."

He smiled. "You better. 'Cause you're stuck with me for a long time," he teased.

"Same goes for you. We better get you back," she said.

"It's kinda early, isn't it?"

"You call 3:00 am early," she asked.

"Wow! It's really that time," he asked back.

"Yeah. I got work later until two," she said. "I need sleep, though. I feel like I've been up for two weeks."

"You ok? You don't usually seem tired," he commented.

She shrugged. "It's probably coming around to that time," she said. "That the only time I get like this."

Ichigo blushed, realizing what she was talking about.

"It's normal in this body. Or so they tell me," she said, taking his hand.

"So…you can have children," he asked.

"Yup! I just need a father for them," she smiled.

"Well, we'll have to hold off on that until after I'm out of school."

"There's no rush, Ichigo. No rush to get married or to have children. We can take the time to get to know each other," she said to him.

"Good. 'Cause I would like to have you to myself for a while," he smirked.

"Ditto," she said, jumping into the air as she released his hand, her wings spreading out behind her. Ichigo laughed as he took her meaning. "Minx," he whispered as he chased after her.

|)|(|

Ulquiorra looked across the table at Sachiel. She looked tired to him, more so than usual. Even so, he couldn't help noticing how she would smile, touching her lips now and again.

"How did patrol go last night," he asked. Sachiel said nothing, lost in her thoughts.

He cleared his throat. Nothing. He did it again, louder this time. That did it.

"Hmm? Got something in your throat, brother," she asked.

"No. I asked a question and when you didn't answer, thought I would get your attention."

"Oh! I apologize. I didn't hear you."

"Obviously since you were smiling, off in your own little world. What have you got on your mind that has you so distracted?"

"Nothing really. Memnoch showed up last night," she said.

Ulquiorra's brow quirked slightly. "And?"

"He tried to get me to turn again. He was quite convincing this time."

"And?"

"And…I handed his butt to him," she commented casually, taking a bite of cereal.

"There's more that you aren't telling me," he said, waiting patiently.

"He had Ichigo ambushed."

"Kurosaki won?"

She nodded. "Then, he spawned waves of hollows and demons at us both."

"The fact that you're here in one piece tells me you won."

She nodded again.

"What else?"

"What?"

"Something else happened."

She blushed, ducking her head. "Yes, something more happened, but it has nothing to do with the patrol," she said.

"He's committed?"

"Well, we haven't ironed out everything. It just happened. I thought for sure when my brothers came…"

"Brothers?"

"Gabriel and Uriel."

"What did they want?"

"Just to talk to Ichigo, to back up my story," she explained.

"And?"

"And I thought he was going to run."

Ulquiorra smirked. "If there's one thing that I know about Kurosaki, it's his resolve to see something through. Even after I killed him, he came back and defeated me."

"Would you destroy him if you had to?"

"How do you mean?"

"Even though I doubt Memnoch, he is still human, brother," Sachiel said. "He still can be possibly be turned."

"I don't foresee that happening."

"Why?"

"Did you not look into his heart? The heart and soul of that man are pure," he answered.

"Truly?"

"I believe so. I can't claim to be an expert on the man but from what I've seen, he doesn't do things for his own advancement. Rather, he does what his heart tells him."

"Well, that's reassuring," she said.

"Indeed."

"How are you feeling," she asked.

"Sore," he admitted. "I should be ready by the weekend."

"That's good news. I've been thinking of what you said about Memnoch being in the ritual room. I think I might spend my few days off out at the dig site, nose around," she said.

Ulquiorra nodded to her.

|)|(|

That next morning, Sachiel and Ulquiorra spent it exercising his muscles and getting him ready for weekend patrol. In the afternoon, she went to work and that evening found her at the excavation site with Ulquiorra, Renji and Jo. Sado, Ichigo and Ishida were surprised to see her walk into the tent with Jo, both setting equipment down at the far side of the tent.

Despite there not being any significant discoveries that week, Sachiel had stressed to the professor, her need to help him with the cataloguing and guiding the students from overseas who were helping. This allowed her to stay close to the dig site and search the ruins at night. This, she did after Jo and herself had taught everyone the dance moves for the dances that would take place that weekend.

Ichigo had been particularly surprised to see her in their tent, asking her why she was there. After explaining it to the three, they thought nothing more of her sharing their tent. They did, however, exclaim about the use of an outdoor air mattress to sleep on. So, by midweek, Sachiel had had Ulquiorra and Jo bring three more for the men to sleep on.

As Friday rolled around, the camp was swarming with those who had learned the dance moves and were eagerly preparing for the festival the next night.

She helped the three pack up early, leaving her mattress and sleeping bag behind in case she should need it again. With the festival on everyone's minds, it was hard for anyone to concentrate and so, they had called an early day. Since she wasn't needed at the store with Sado and Ishida pulling her work load, she had the time to get them. Ulquiorra was now fully healed, leaving Ichigo without anything to do besides what he came for.

She loaded the last bag, sighing to herself. She was tired, really tired. She would need a nap. Luckily, she would have a good six hours before having to make dinner tonight, so she had time. She turned to get the guys and almost jumped out of her skin, yelping.

"Jumpy," Ishida asked. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's fine," she said, blushing a bit at being caught unawares. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes," he answered, pushing his glasses up. "I had a question for you, though."

"What's that?"

"Are you seeing Kurosaki?"

She looked confused.

"Are you and him an item?"

"I'm not sure what we are yet. He's only intimated that he likes me," she answered. "So, I guess that means…we're friends still?"

"Nothing more?"

Now she was really confused. She knew Ishida was a friend of Ichigo's but what was with all the concern?

"Why do you ask," she asked him.

Ishida stopped, suddenly growing flustered at her abrupt question. "I…that is…"

"Are you spying on him for someone," she asked, her head tilted to the side, trying to read him. It clicked. During their training, Ichigo had mentioned that the girl he had saved in the hollow world was dating again after many months.

"So, you're dating her," she surmised.

Ishida's jaw fell, his eyes wide as they showed his shock. "How…you know she's dating again?"

She nodded, "Ichigo mentioned it."

"I see," he said, pushing up his glasses as he tried to compose himself.

"You want to prepare her for when he does find someone. She isn't over him, is she," Sachiel said.

"Not entirely but to your first question, yes."

"Rest easy," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Ichigo and I are friends, Ishida. Nothing more at this time."

"Kurosaki," Ishida exclaimed, looking over the slayer's shoulder.

Sachiel tensed, turning to see Ichigo duck his head but not before she saw the hurt in his eyes. "You guys ready," he asked in his usual gruff tone. "Sado's coming. We should get going."

"Yeah, it's pretty hot already," Sachiel agreed, walking around him to the driver's seat.

On the way back to the house, she could feel his sadness through their link. He hadn't fully learned how to utilize it but she knew it well. She knew she had hurt him, but at this stage, they weren't really anything more than friends. Yes, he'd professed to falling in love with her, but after throwing all that information at him almost a week ago, she felt the need to back off from him.

Parking in front of the house, the men gathered their bags and went inside, Sachiel following. She sighed as she felt the cool air, making her way up to her room. She really just felt overwhelmed. A nap would be great.

She lay on the bed, thinking for a while of the sadness in Ichigo's eyes; sadness that she'd caused. She sighed again. She should apologize, lest it cast a pall over the festive mood of the coming holiday. A knock on her door broke her thoughts. Opening the door, she saw Ichigo standing there, the sadness still evident in his eyes.

"Ichigo," she whispered.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course," she answered, stepping aside.

She closed the door slowly behind him, turning with her head down. She couldn't face the look in his eyes anymore. "Sachi," he started, only to find her fingers pressed against his lips.

"I know why you're here and…I can only apologize for what I said, Ichigo. His question surprised me is all. I didn't know how to answer."

"But that night…"

"I know but we never really discussed anything bout how we would tell everyone."

"I care for you, Sachi," he said, gathering her in his arms. "I know I want this with you."

"Then…you want to be exclusive?"

"Yes."

"What about the shinigami you love?"

"It was a dream. One I can't have…could never have."

"Because of me?"

He smirked. "Idiot. She's a spirit. I'm not. _You_ are not a spirit."

"No, I'm not a spirit," she smiled, wrapping her arms around him as well. "I'm a fallen angel."

He pulled back, putting a hand to her cheek and looking tenderly into her eyes. "No," he whispered. "You're my angel."

She smiled, pulling him to her in a hug as her arms wrapped around his waist. She relished the feel of his warmth, his firmness against her. She'd missed hugging someone, she'd missed that close contact. She yawned.

He pulled away from her, noticing for the first time, the dark circles under her eyes. "When was the last time you slept," he asked.

"I slept a bit last night. I've been doing research," she answered.

"But your lab is now our room."

"I moved it. That's all."

"Where?"

"It's under the house."

"Like a basement?"

"Something like that. I was about to take a nap. Care to join me?"

He tensed. "In your bed?"

"Isn't that where people usually sleep," she teased. "Come, Ichigo. I promise nothing will happen."

"Alright," he agreed, taking her offered hand.

She moved to the bed, letting go of his hand as she climbed back into it. She moved to the far side, patting the empty space in front of her. Ichigo moved toward the bed slowly. He suddenly felt nervous, his palms sweating. He lay down slowly, gathering his hands over his stomach as he lay there staring at the ceiling.

Sachiel giggled, making him blush. "I'm not going to bite, Ichigo," she said, laying down next to him. "Have you never shared a bed with anyone?"

"No," he answered.

"Oh." She suddenly felt mischievous, a small smile playing across her lips. She wound her fingers into his. "Does this make you nervous?"

"No." He still wouldn't look at her.

She moved a bit closer, laying her head on his shoulder. "This?"

"No."

She unwound her fingers from his, placing her hand on his cheek, turning his face to her. He looked at her, locking his eyes with hers. She slowly placed her lips against his, giving him a light kiss.

"Be at ease and sleep, Ichigo. We both need rest," she murmured against his lips. She settled herself in the crook of his arm, resting her head against his chest, her hand over his heart.

Her breathing quickly deepened, evening out as she fell asleep. Ichigo watched her for a few moment, surprised when a faint glow began to radiate from her. His eyes began to droop, tiredness seeping into him. He covered her hand with his, turning toward her slightly as he, too, fell asleep.

|)|(|

Sachiel woke several hours later, a feeling of warmth around her. She's turned on her side in her sleep. Ichigo had spooned behind her, his arms wrapped around her, his knee between hers. She smiled to herself, feeling joy that he's be so protective even in his sleep.

She squirmed a little to see if he'd wake. When he didn't, she slowly untangled herself from his arms, instantly missing his warmth. Changing her mind about getting out of bed, she snuggled back into his arms, her head against his chest. She let the sound his heartbeat lull her back to sleep.

And the sight of the two sleeping together is what greeting Ulquiorra when he came to wake her for the evening meal.

"_Sister,"_ he called mentally.

"_Ulquiorra?"_

"It's almost dinner time," he said audibly.

The sight of Sachiel's tousled head popping up from behind Ichigo made him smile slightly.

"Time to wake, sleepy head," he said with a smile in his voice as he turned away, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Jo was waiting out of sight, a smile on her face as she waited for confirmation of what he had told Ulquiorra. His nod was all she needed.

"Yes," she exclaimed, pumping her arm against her side. "You owe me five bucks."

"Do not."

"Yeah huh! I won!"

"We never agreed on a bet."

"That's sneaky," she pouted as she walked toward the stairs.

"Would you settle for this instead," he asked, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him, his lips capturing hers. He let her go after a few seconds, smirking slightly at the look on her face.

Jo was shocked. Usually, a kiss between the two was her giving him a kiss on the cheek, never anything like this! She smiled at him. "That works, too," she said, turning around and bounding down the stairs.

Renji, Sado and Ishida were waiting for them in the outdoor dining area.

"She wake up," Renji asked.

"Yeah," Jo answered, taking a seat.

"Sachiel will be down shortly," Ulquiorra added.

|)|(|

Sachiel watched Ichigo sleeping. She smiled as she noted that even in his sleep, he scowled. She ran her fingers lightly over his brow. His eyes drifted open, blank for a moment before he registered who he was looking at.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey yourself," she answered. "Did you sleep alright?"

He didn't answer, pulling her to him in a hug. She giggled as she felt him nuzzle against her neck while in his embrace. She returned it by holding him close to her.

"I slept really good," he murmured against her neck. She pulled back, smiling at him. She pressed her lips against his for a moment before Ichigo deepened the kiss.

"_Sachiel!" _she heard in her mind. She jerked away from Ichigo, confusion on his face.

"We better get going. My brother is getting impatient."

"Alright," he said, letting go of her.

She followed him off the bed, grabbing a hair tie off the dresser as they went out the door.

They were holding hands as they went out onto the patio, everyone staring at their joined hands.

They stopped short, staring back at everyone. "What? Never seen two people hold hands," Ichigo asked gruffly.

Ishida cleared his throat. "I thought Sachiel said you were just friends."

"Well it's still new to the both of us," Sachiel said. "In the beginning of this past week, we never had a chance to see each other or discuss how we were going to tell everyone."

"Well, I'm happy for you both," Jo said, sitting down, her hand finding Ulquiorra's. The arrancar stared at their joined hands for a moment before lacing his fingers with hers.

"I'm starved," Sachiel said. "What's for dinner?"

"It was your turn to cook," Ulquiorra said.

Sachiel paled. "I forgot," she whispered. "I don't have anything planned or prepared."

"I can make curry," Ichigo offered. "It's spicy, though."

"What do you need for it," she asked, moving to the fridge.

Ichigo started listing off ingredients, Jo moving to help Sachiel them all. Before long, Sachiel was chopping vegetables while Jo had set the rice to cook after washing it. Ichigo was beside Sachiel, slicing the meat.

Within an hour, the rice and curry were done and set on the table.

"It smells good, Ichigo," Sado said.

"Yeah, it does," Jo agreed.

"Since Ichigo doesn't really like spicy food, it's not as spicy as it probably should be," Sachiel said. "Dig in!"

She surprised Ichigo by taking his plate from him, serving him before herself, waiting on him throughout the meal. She took great care to make sure he had what was needed to have a good meal. Her attentions were not lost on the others around the table but no one made comment.

Just before everyone was finished, she jumped up from her chair, going to the freezer and bringing out a large tub of ice cream to thaw slightly for dessert.

"What flavor is that," Renji asked, finishing off his second helping of curry.

"Strawberry," she answered. Everyone but she, Jo and Ichigo snickered.

"What's funny?"

"Ichigo means strawberry," Ishida explained. "In our most common dialect."

Sachiel giggled.

"I bet you got teased a lot, huh," Jo asked.

"More than I care to remember," Ichigo answered. "My hair color cause me a lot of grief when I was younger. I was always thought of as a trouble maker because of it. I wasn't usually but if someone picked a fight, I fought back."

"That's how Ichigo and I met," Sado added.

"I can't imagine anyone being mean to you, Sado," Sachiel said, sitting down next to Ichigo.

"I've always been big. I had a lot of people try to fight me just to prove themselves. They usually ganged up on me. Ichigo stepped in to one of those fights. He saved me quite a few times."

Sachiel smiled, taking hold of Ichigo's hand. "How did you meet him, Ishida," she asked, turning toward the Quincy.

"I wanted to prove I was better at exterminating hollows. We were in high school at the time," he answered.

"Ishida set hollow bait out. We had a war, so to speak," Ichigo added.

"Who won," Jo asked.

"It was a draw," Ishida answered. "A menos grande appeared. Ichigo caused him to retreat."

"What's a menos grande," she asked.

"A class of hollow. Like the one I evolved from," Ulquiorra said. He went on to further explain how hollows evolved and their different classes.

"So, you were the strongest class of hollow," Sachiel asked.

"Yes. Ichigo's hollow form defeated me, however."

"Someday, we're going to have a rematch," Ichigo said with a smirk.

Ulquiorra stared at him for a moment before a corner of his mouth quirked up. "Someday."

"Oh, so wait," Jo interrupted. "How did you get a hollow form? Doesn't your soul have to be corrupted?"

"From what I understand, when I was a spirit form, I began to transform due to the pain of having my chain of fate severed," Ichigo answered. "Somehow, I overcame that to become a shinigami. But every time I was at or near defeat, my hollow would take over."

"So are you a shinigami now that Sachiel restored you?"

"Not entirely. Although the training I went through with Sachi re-woke something like my shinigami powers I had before. I just can't reach that final level again."

"In time, you may," Sachiel said quietly, looking at him.

"Hey," Renji interrupted. "I think the ice cream's melting."

Sachiel turned, getting up and grabbing it while Jo fetched the bowls and spoons. They set it all on the table, clearing the other dishes before Sachiel began to serve.

After dessert, the sun had set low enough to elongate the shadows around them. Everyone broke after dinner, going in different directions. Ulquiorra and Sachiel walked to the river, sitting on the small ledge that hung just over it.

"Half moon tonight, brother," she said.

"Yes."

"Do we go?"

"New moon is still a few weeks out."

She moved to lay on the grass, propping herself on her elbows. "There have been no indicators," she said. "Mayhap we can spend a night indoors."

"None?"

She shook her head. Ichigo and the others were inside, finishing their unpacking. She flopped onto her back, looking up at the serene night sky that was still darkening, the last rays of the sun being overcome. She stared at the stars that began to peek through the dark curtain of night.

"What will you do, brother," she asked.

"How do you mean?"

"When you earn your redemption. What will you do?"

"I think that answer is pretty obvious," he said, laying back on the grass with her.

"Yeah…I guess it is," she said, smiling up at the twinkling stars.

Ulquiorra glanced sideways at her. "And you?"

She looked at him. "I don't know. It's different for you than it is for me," she said. "For you, it's acceptance and repentance. For me, it's sacrifice and penance. This is my penance, protecting that which I once harmed. Sacrifice will release me, death will be my rebirth."

"Death?"

She nodded. "When I am reborn, I will take up my mantle once more but sacrifice will be my redemption."

"Isn't that the same thing," he asked.

"No, brother. I don't know what I am to sacrifice but I know I will not die. At least not for a while."

"How do you know this?"

"They won't let me die as long as I dwell in this realm. I know one thing, though."

He looked at her again. "I want a family. I want a child or two. I miss my daughter," she said.

"Having a child to replace one that was lost is not a good idea," he said.

"The baby won't be a replacement. Although, it would go a long ways in easing my heart."

Ulquiorra sighed. "I never had children. But I believe I would want some."

Sachiel smiled at him. "I think you'd make a good father."

He sat up, looking out over the river. "Shall we wait until we get closer to the hour of release or shall we go fly now," he asked.

"You would give me that option?"

"I think you've earned it."

She rolled over, sitting up. "You really are a good man," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder, taking his hand in hers. "Thank you, brother."

"For what?"

"For being there for me through everything."

He said nothing, looking up as the night turned black, the stars illuminating the sky with brilliant pinpoints of light.

|)|(|

Ichigo stood at the patio doorway, staring at the picture the two presented. They seemed an unlikely pair, but in the few weeks he had interacted with Ulquiorra, he saw a different side of him.

"They must be talking again," Jo said behind him.

Ichigo jumped in surprise, his heart racing.

"Sorry," Jo chuckled. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," he answered after catching his breath. "I was just thinking."

"About? If you don't mind me asking."

"Those two," he said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

Jo looked to where he pointed. "They do make a strange pair, don't they?"

"Yeah. His kind is basically a demon in our world."

"Sachiel is also a demon if you think about it," Jo shot back. "Fallen angels are considered demons in her world. But they have another chance."

"Why? Who gave it to them?"

"Michael," was all Jo said.

"Michael?"

"Her true brother," Jo answered. "The right hand of God. Sachiel is an archangel, like him. She was the last created, so he sees her as his little sister. It tore at him to see her punished as she was for believing in her other big brother, Lucifer. He went against God's wishes to have her tortured for eternity. He offered Ulquiorra redemption if he could help Sachiel find her faith, her own heart."

"Then she'll be forgiven?"

"No. She has to die to be reborn and truly forgiven," she said. "To earn her redemption, she has to make a great sacrifice."

"Sacrifice what?"

"No one knows. Her brothers do, but won't say."

"That's bullshit."

"She doesn't have free will, Ichigo. She isn't human and has a much higher code of honor that binds her to fulfill her duties here. If she turns again, the world is in really big trouble."

"How so?"

"She is the only angel capable of annihilating the world and reforming it in a different course."

"That's why they want her back so badly."

She nodded. "Yes. But if she had a reason to stay here on this side, she would never return to that."

"And that's where I come in," Ichigo said.

"Yeah. If your heart is pure, your intentions equally so and you keep your commitment, they will never have her. Love her, Ichigo. Love her with every fiber of your being and never lose sight of those feelings."

"I'll do my best," he promised her. He began to talk toward the pair when Jo grabbed his arm to stop him. Ichigo looked at Jo, about to ask why she stopped him when she said, "Watch."

Sado and Ishida came up behind them, also watching.

All four kept their attention on the pair by the river, noticing the waters beginning to glow in silvery blue. Sachiel floated above the waters, her wings outspread as she began to sing. Water trailed up toward her in silvery arcs, coalescing into a silvery ball over her before breaking into a silver shower that fell around her. More spouts formed, all of it carrying the same silvery glow. The water swirled and spiraled around her, dancing in time to her song. As her song began to end, the waters began to slowly recede back into the river, losing the glow as the angel floated back toward Ulquiorra.

"That still amazes me," Jo said, turning to the men. All three were standing there with their mouths open. "Oh, come on! After all you guys know, _that_ surprises you?"

"I think it's because we've never seen that before," Ishida answered.

"Good point."

She walked past them, making her way to the ledge where the two were sitting again. She sat next to Ulquiorra, the man automatically taking her hand in his. She looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said, leaning against his shoulder.

Sachiel glanced at the two from the corner of her eye. She could feel the tug of mischief playing at her heart. "Jo?"

"Hmm?"

"I need your help tomorrow."

"Ok."

"For what," Ulquiorra asked.

"None of your business, Nosey," Sachiel said smartly. "It's girl stuff."

"And?"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer! I do not have to tell you everything I do," she said.

He gave her a droll stare, waiting. And, as always, she relented.

"Fine," she said. "I want to take Jo to the city to find an outfit for tomorrow. Get 'purtified' as Cathy says."

"Not necessary," he responded.

"Yes, it is," she shot back.

"Is it for him?"

"Maybe."

"Then I'll take them into the city as well, to get them appropriate outfits," he said.

"Ok, but you can't peek!"

"I won't," he promised.

She smiled, giving Jo a thumbs up as the girl grinned. Both women jumped as Ishida came up behind them, saying, "I can sew something for myself."

"Ishida! You should not sneak up on people," Sachiel scolded.

"I apologize," he said, sitting on the grass next to them. "I didn't mean to scare you. But I am an accomplished tailor."

"Ishida can sew most anything," Ichigo said.

"He's particularly good at sewing women's clothes," Sado added.

"No offense, but I really want to take Jo shopping," Sachiel said.

"Yeah," Jo chimed in, mock anger in her voice. "I never get to go shopping."

"Alright," Ishida said, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Wanna take a walk, Ichigo," Sachiel asked.

"Sure."

"Guard up, Sachiel," Ulquiorra said to her as she began to walk away with Ichigo.

"I know. They're up," she answered before resuming her path.

"Guards," Ishida asked.

"Sentries," Ulquiorra clarified. "Look there." He pointed into the distance, a single white light softly pulsing.

"That's a guard?"

"Yes, Sado. Sachiel created sentry sensors when she took up this area. They're laid out in a grid that sense demonic activity. Best of all, the demons can't see or sense them either."

"How far do they extend?"

"In a fifty mile radius. Everything within fifty miles of this house is monitored by Sachiel," Jo answered.

"That's a pretty big area," Ishida said.

"That's why there's two of us," Ulquiorra responded. "Three if you include Kurosaki."

|)|(|


	8. Chapter 8

I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but it's been sitting on my computer for a bit while I tweaked it. I had lots of comments to continue it so you might like it, you might not. But if you like it, check out my other story. It's good too. =)

* * *

Ichigo walked slowly next to Sachiel, feeling a little nervous at being alone with her. Despite everything they had done together so far, he had never had to just spend time with her.

She stared up at the stars as they walked, her mind on several different subjects. Reaching the rock she usually sat at for thinking, she sat down, leaning back to look at the stars.

"Come here often," Ichigo asked jokingly as he noted how comfortable she looked.

She smiled. "Usually. When I monitor the sentries, I come here. There are no distractions."

She was right. Ichigo noticed that, despite the sounds of the river, there were no other. Not even the lights from the house or the town reached here.

"It's peaceful," he said. He looked over at Sachiel, noticing her silence. Her eyes were glowing like a cat's when they reflected light. Sitting next to her, he could see small flickers of eye movement.

She blinked.

"Everything's secure," she said with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I just scanned the sentries. They're always active. They alarm if they detect anything."

"We'll hear it?"

"I will, since I was the one who set the grid. And I usually relay anything to my brother. Now, you'll be informed too," she explained.

"Soul Society uses technology for such things," he said.

"Yes, I know. They're advanced but that's why so many have low spiritual abilities. They're too dependant on machines to do their work," she responded.

"Is that why you don't have anything like that?"

She nodded. "Partially. I've never relied on technology. Only on my abilities."

"Well, it seems to be working. You're pretty powerful."

She chuckled. "I'm powerful because of what I am. There's a few in Soul Society that would rival me," she said. "At least, the branch here. But I think, in the end, I would win."

He chuckled, leaning back to watch the stars as she was doing. Here, away from the lights of town and everything else, he was amazed at the brilliant scene of them before him.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"If you had the chance to do anything differently in your life, would you take it," she asked quietly.

The question surprised him. He's never thought about it. Did he have any regrets about the path his life had taken, where it had taken him?

Looking over at her, he answered. "No. I've had an amazing life so far. I wouldn't trade it for anything. What about you?"

She smiled. "If I had, my path wouldn't have led me here," she said.

"To me?"

"Yes. And to Jo and Ulquiorra. I'd give my life for them," she answered. "But if there was one thing that I could do over again, it would be to tell my daughter how much I loved her. I treasured every day with my family but I never really told them how much they meant to me."

He looked at her sadly, taking her hand and kissing the knuckles. "I'm sure they knew, Sachi," he said softly.

"Yeah, they probably did," she smiled, meeting his eyes. "Now…I have another question for you."

"Sure."

"What did my brother mean when he said that Sachi had a different meaning in your language," she asked. "You said it was just a nickname and I saw it as just a shortened version of my name. What does it mean?"

Ichigo blushed, looking away for a moment. Sachiel giggled at him. "Ichigo?"

"I…It…," he tried to start. He looked at her as if asking for understanding. "Joy. Happiness on the highest level," he blurted out.

"Really," Sachiel exclaimed. "Wait…why would you call me that?"

"Because that's what you are…at least, to me," he answered. "When we were in that other realm, I began to feel it very deeply. Even when we were sparring, you made me happy that you had returned Zangetsu to me. I grew comfortable around you in a way that I wasn't with anyone else. The way you tease me, the way you smile at me…you filled me with joy just being with you. And when you let me kiss you and you returned it…I felt…"

"What did you feel?"

He looked at her, smiling. "Complete."

She smiled softly at him, her eyes tearing just a bit. "Ichigo…," she called softly, crawling into his lap and taking his face in her hands. She kissed him with all the passion she could muster, holding him gently against her.

As they broke their kiss, Sachiel stayed in his lap, laying her head on his shoulder. "That's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me, Ichigo," she whispered, taking his hand and lacing her fingers with his. He smiled into the night, leaning down and kissing the crown of her head.

They sat like that for a while, just enjoying each other's company, the night stars the only witness to their open display of affection.

|)|(|

Renji stared at the screen, watching the story play out. With Ulquiorra giving Sachiel the evening off, the rest had packed into the jeep and gone into town for a movie that Jo had been wanting to see. It wasn't her idea of a date, but it was pretty close. Just getting to spend time with him, doing normal stuff like going out with their friends was good enough for her.

She watched Renji out of the corner of her eye, noting how engrossed he was in the horror movie that they were watching. She elbowed Ulquiorra, the man turning to her to see what she needed. She signaled over to Renji, smiling at him. Ulquiorra shook his head. She pouted. "I'm going to the bathroom," she whispered loudly.

"Jo."

"I have to go!"

She got up before he could stop her, working her way to the isle. Ulquiorra watched from the corner of his eye, knowing what she was about to do. He turned his attention back to the movie, watching Renji out of the corner of his eye. The man was so absorbed in the movie, he was clutching his popcorn. He smirked at the shinigami, waiting for the inevitable scream that he was about to emit. And he did, without fail.

Jo had reached between the seats from behind and grabbed the shinigami's sides. The girl had immediately rushed away in the commotion his scream had caused, coming back as if she had indeed gone to the bathroom. As she glanced at Renji, he was covered in popcorn and clutching onto the bucket, eyes wide. She sat next to Ulquiorra, leaning into him to cover her laughter.

Ulquiorra smiled slightly as he brought his hand up to cover her face a bit, kissing the top of her head. She snuggled close to him as she turned her attention back to the movie.

Afterward, they had a time trying to pry Renji from his seat. After several failed attempts, they were finally able to bribe him with food. They went to the diner nearby, which had expanded due to the increased business, for what Jo called "after movie munchies". Which to her, were fries drowned in chili and cheese sauce and a very large iced soda.

As they finally made their way home, Ulquiorra was surprised to see the lights off in the house, everything was dark.

"Well, maybe they went out," Jo commented, seeing his worried expression by the dashboard lights.

"Maybe," he mumbled in reply as he parked the vehicle.

He went in first, sensing for his ward. He breathed a silent sigh of relief as he sensed her essence. Making his way upstairs, he opened the door quietly, using the hall light to illuminate her room. And saw her and Ichigo sleeping. He smiled to himself. He had told her that she needed more than a few hours rest now and again, that she pushed herself too hard. Ichigo must have made her rest. He felt glad for that. She really did push herself too hard at times.

He watched for another moment, Ichigo opening his eyes and meeting those of the arrancar. He nodded slightly to Ulquiorra before tightening his arms around Sachiel and going back to sleep.

Ulquiorra closed the door quietly, making his way downstairs where everyone was waiting. "She's sleeping," was all he said.

"I suggest we all do the same," Ishida commented.

"Yeah, big day tomorrow," Sado agreed.

"I have patrol in an hour or so," Ulquiorra responded. "Will you go with me, Jo?"

"Yeah," she answered, reaching up and stretching. "I could use some exercise."

Everyone but Ulquiorra looked at the girl in surprise. "I'm just as capable of fighting along side Ulquiorra as Sachiel is," she said in answer to their unspoken question.

"Jo was the slayer of this area long before Sachiel and I came along," Ulquiorra added.

"Yup! I took over for my aunt when she retired almost three years ago. Michael asked me to step aside for a bit when these two showed up."

"How many slayers are there," Renji asked in surprise.

"Four, not including Sachiel," she answered. "Two if you don't count Ichigo and Ulquiorra."

"Why wouldn't we count Sachiel?"

"Because she's not human. Slayers are always human and trained from birth," she answered.

"It's hard to remember that when she 'looks' human," Renji said.

Jo cast the shinigami a scathing glance. "Well she'd look funny running around as an elf," she said.

"Elf," Renji asked, confusion clearly written all over his face.

"You would do well not to say anything, Renji," Ulquiorra said with a warning tone in his voice.

Ishida and Sado looked confused.

"I won't. I'll leave that to her," he said. "I'm only a guest here. Her business isn't my place."

"You're smarter than you look, shinigami."

"We have noticed something about Sachiel, Ulquiorra," Ishida said. "From what I know of elves, they have a grace about them but there are things that are off about Sachiel if she is indeed an elf. By nature, they are not to have the strength and abilities that she does."

"And where did you hear that," Ulquiorra asked.

"From what I've read."

"Fairy tales no doubt."

"Folklore books," Ishida replied.

"Figures," Jo scoffed. "So if she isn't an elf, Ishida, what is she?"

"I don't know for sure, but I'm almost certain she's a nether being."

"Nether being," Jo asked.

"An immortal from heaven. Possibly a demon."

"Or Angel," Renji added, looking away when Ulquiorra pinned him with a glare.

"Yes, her name is tied to an angelic being who fell from grace."

"Speculation will get you nowhere that Sachiel is concerned," Ulquiorra said. "Ask her directly if you want answers. Ichigo did and she gave him the answers he sought."

With that, he turned, leaving the three men, Jo following behind him as they went to rest for their patrol later in the early morning hours.

Since the hour was late, they opted to find their beds as well.

No one sensed or heard the figure standing outside the patio doors, just beyond the immediate sensors around the house. The being smiled as he waited, feeling the inhabitants of the house quiet for sleep.

The attack started subtly, tiny creatures crawling toward the house. The imps had no demonic signature that would be picked up by the sensors. They made their way in through the open patio door, carefully picking their way through the house. The guest room was the first they found. As the three men lay sleeping, the imps made their way to the beds, stopping at their heads; and making their way inside. They sank into the minds of the three with no trouble, easily and quickly taking over.

Ishida was the first to leave the room, Sado and Renji following behind. They made their way up the stairs, stopping first at Ulquiorra's room.

Ishida and Sado stayed there, Renji continuing on toward Sachiel's room, an imp on his shoulder. When he reached the door, both opened silently, letting them in.

Jo's scream echoed through the house, jolting Ulquiorra awake in time to see Sado's fist coming at him. The blow knocked him into the bed with enough force to break the bed frame and headboard, his head crashing into the wall. Now fully awake, he flew back at Sado, green energy forming in his fist as he knocked him back away from him. Turning, he saw Jo wrestling with Ishida, one of his arrows between them.

"_Sachiel!"_

"_Kinda busy,"_ she responded mentally.

"_Who?"_

"_Renji and Ichigo."_

"_Got them both?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Fuck."_

"_Tsk tsk…such language."_

A brilliant yellow glow filled the hallway just before Ulquiorra saw Renji flying past the open doorway as he was thrown by some immense, unseen force. Ichigo followed not long after. Seeing the two momentarily stunned, Sachiel rushed into Ulquiorra's room, helping Jo by grabbing Ishida by the back of the neck and pulling him away, the force throwing him into the wall. She turned to see Ulquiorra busy with Sado, his blade currently in Sado's grip.

Ulquiorra kicked the man back, stalking toward him as he crashed through the wall. Sachiel lifted his restriction, allowing him to transform into his released state.

"They're possessed," she yelled as she kept her foot on Ishida's neck, trying to keep him down. In an instant, the young girl was in her slayer form, coming to stand beside her.

"I got Ishida," she growled, pulling her kriss free, her cane in the other hand.

"Fine. I got the other two," Sachiel said, going back into the hallway, her form changing as well.

Ishida looked at Jo, his eyes glazed over in pure black. "Come, little girl," he taunted, his voice gravelly.

"Fuck this," Jo said, putting away her knife and summoning another cane. She didn't want to kill the host body, merely force the demon out.

She risked a glance in Ulquiorra's direction, seeing him handling the large man just fine. She turned just in time to catch Ishida's sword like arrow between her crossed canes before it cut her. She kicked him back, sending him flying out the window and into the yard below. She gave him no time to recover, going on the offensive with her short canes. She attacked each of his joints, hitting him hard enough to stun but not cripple. With the speed of her moves, he wasn't able to get a direct hit in return. She spun around him, swinging a cane to the front of his knees, bringing him down on his chest. Her foot planted in the middle of his back as he tried to get up, her weight a leverage to keep him pinned to the ground.

As she held him down, she formed a spear of pure silver energy. As the man lay there, struggling to get up, she raised the spear over him.

"_Demon from the world below, violation of the pact you broke, know darkness now; forever night. Your punishment, I bestow, your freedom I revoke," _she said, thrusting the spear into the base of Ishida's skull.

The demon inside him screamed as he felt the spear pass through the body to pierce him. His scream escaped through Ishida's mouth as his body thrashed uncontrollably, the demon being literally ripped from his mind as Jo withdrew the spear. After a few moments, he lay still, his eyes glazed over in shock. The girl removed her foot as the demon burned on the end of her spear. As the ash fell to the ground, she dismissed the spear, leaving Ishida to help Ulquiorra.

She was almost to him when a mass of black arms and legs crashed into the ground before her. Like Sachiel, she immediately sent purifying fire into the ground. Both men screamed and writhed in pain as the holy fire burned the demons inside them.

Sachiel appeared next to her. Ulquiorra, dragging an unconscious Sado behind him, also appeared. With the one arm he was dragging him with, he tossed the man into the fire as well, adding his own purification spell.

The demons vacated their bodies, appearing before them above the burning ground. Sachiel looked at the three, sneering. She raised her hands above her head. _"By righteous fury, your body burns. By righteous wrath, your master knows. By the order of Cherubim, I take your power, I take your source. Know darkness now and no return to ever toy with the life of man!" _As she had spoken, deep golden energy had formed around her hands, flying out and piercing the three imps as they tried to escape. As the light hit them, they burst into pinpoints of light, winking out of existence in an instant.

As the hallowed fire left the ground, Sachiel rushed to Ichigo, her hands brushing away the stray strands of hair.

"Sachi," he asked weakly.

"Yes, love. It's me," she answered with a smile.

"What happened," Ishida asked from behind her.

"You tried to kill Jo, Sado tried to kill me, Renji and Ichigo tried to take out Sachiel," Ulquiorra answered matter-of-factly.

"What?" All four men looked at the group of slayers in shock.

"It's true," a new voice said behind them all.

Everyone turned to the source, Jo's eyes going wide as well as Ulquiorra's. Sachiel didn't say anything, recognizing the woman's power.

"Auntie! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home resting? Are you supposed to be up and walking," Jo practically yelled as she rushed to the woman.

"Calm down. I'm fine," the woman said as she walked toward the group.

Sachiel knelt to her, Ulquiorra bowing. "To what do we owe this honor, sister," Sachiel said formally.

"Pfft…stop that," the woman scolded. "Michael said some trouble was brewing so I came to check it out."

"Sorry, you are…" Ishida asked, letting the question trail.

"Oh, sorry. Terra, former demon slayer for this area."

"And my aunt," Jo added, standing close to the woman.

Aside from the brace on her leg that supported it, she looked similar to Sachiel with her long, cinnamon brown curls and toned physique. Even their faces were similar but whereas, Sachiel's eyes were green, Terra's were deep brown.

She whistled low, looking at the destruction of the area, the house and the various states of the group. "Looks like there was some fun."

"Imps," Sachiel answered, standing by Ichigo. Terra looked at their joined hands, smiling to herself but not saying anything to them.

"Took possession did they? Caused some in house fighting," she smiled. "Can't have that, can we?" She walked to each of the four men, murmuring as she drew a symbol on their foreheads, the symbol glowing before sinking into their skin and out of sight. "There. That should help. Can't have people with your abilities running all amuck and destroying the town. Too much temptation for demons. They'll want you."

All four men continued to stare at her, taking in her slight limp, feeling the tingle left from the mark she'd put on them.

"Terra," Jo started again. "Why are you here?"

Terra looked at Jo, confused for a moment. She looked her niece over, noting her black leather and silver armor, her weapons of choice strapped to her waist.

"You fought, too?"

Jo scoffed, crossing her arms and looking away. "I didn't have a choice," she answered. "Uryuu was trying to use one of his arrows on me."

Terra nodded. "Well, you had to defend yourself. That's alright. Can't have you getting injured."

She turned back to Sachiel, narrowing her eyes at her for a moment before stepping forward. "You shouldn't hide such things, Guardian," she said, grabbing what looked to everyone like nothing but air. She broke the illusion spell, Ichigo and Ulquiorra's eyes going wide to see a spear embedded in Sachiel's side. From the look of the wound, the weapon had been poisoned since it was turning black at the edges already. Thick veins of the color seeped away from the wound. Terra gave the weapon a yank, pulling it clear and clean from Sachiel's body.

She tossed the spear away, watching as the blood began to flow from the wound. Ichigo and Ulquiorra immediately went to her, Jo hanging back as she watched. She knew that the two men would take the woman back to the house.

"You'll fall unconscious soon," she said to the angel. "Your home is in no state for you to rest comfortably."

Sachiel hissed, holding her side to contain the bleeding. She looked sadly at Ulquiorra and then to Ichigo.

"I'll repair it," she said weakly. She pushed the two men away, standing straight with her hands above her head. A black funnel began to appear around her, changing as silver began to thread through it. It was her signature, her greatest ability. No one could hear the words she chanted in the vortex but could see her aura begin to glow silvery green, her eyes turning almost white as she worked her power.

The vortex grew wider and before anyone could take cover from it's swirling winds, they were enveloped.

Time stopped for all but Ulquiorra, Sachiel, Terra and Jo. All four watched as she reversed time in the area around the home, the damage done by the fighting being erased slowly.

When the winds died, Ichigo, Uryuu, Sado and Renji were still in the same positions they were when the spell began. Their eyes were unfocused, blank for a moment before they came back to their senses. Sachiel smiled softly, admiring her handiwork. She turned to Terra, about to ask the woman a question when she collapsed.

It happened so suddenly that no one had the chance to catch her, her head hitting the ground hard; the blood from her head wound caused by the fall seeping into the ground.

Ichigo immediately ran to her, picking her up. He remembered the wound in her side, being careful not to touch it. He looked at Ulquiorra for a moment before turning back to the house, stopping when he saw what Sachiel had done. The house was whole again, looking as if the fight had never happened.

"She'll be unconscious a while," Terra said, interrupting the questions running through his mind. "She's the only one who knows how to treat the taint in her. Michael gave me this to give to you, though." She produced a glowing gold vial from the inside of her vest. "He said that it will slow the taint but the process will be long. Give her a teaspoon mixed with water four times a day over the next two days. Just a cup of water and have her sip it."

She handed Ulquiorra the vial, turning back to Jo. "You, young lady," she said, leveling her gaze on her. "You be more careful."

Jo rolled her eyes at her aunt before nodding and leaving with Ulquiorra and Ichigo, leaving her with Renji, Uryuu and Sado.

"Um…who are you again," Renji asked after a moment.

"Terra," she said. "Jo's aunt, former demon slayer, archivist, traveler, etcetera."

"You used to be a demon slayer," Ishida asked.

"Yes. As Jo said, I patrolled this area until I gave the position to her when she was trained sufficiently. I also travel from time to time collecting information and archiving it."

"You're a historian?"

"Something like that."

"You said Michael told you there was trouble," Ishida stated, letting the question remain unspoken.

"Mm…yeah. We were talking when he said that I should head this way and lend a hand if needed."

"Who is he?"

"Michael? A friend," Terra answered vaguely. "I can't tell you exactly what you want to know. Sachiel will have to be the one to do that."

"Why won't anyone give me a straight answer," he said, annoyance obvious in his voice.

Terra laughed softly. "Because you haven't asked the right questions," she said.

"And what are the right questions," Ishida asked.

"I can't tell you, but you'll figure it out," she answered, turning away.

"Why did you look upset when you saw Jo in armor," Renji asked.

She turned back, looking at the red haired shinigami. "Because we're not supposed to," she answered. "It's forbidden unless extreme circumstances call for it. Before Sachiel and Ulquiorra came to this area, we agreed to surrender our duties for their sake. We'll resume them when they leave."

"I don't understand."

"They're only here temporarily…or permanently. Whichever they decide," she said, walking away, fading into the darkness beyond.

"I just wanted a normal summer," Sado mumbled, toying with a bit of grass in front of him.

"Since when have our lives ever been normal," Ishida responded, getting up and making his way to the house. The other two followed as well.

|(|)|

For once in his existence, Ulquiorra was worried. He didn't have the implements needed to heal Sachiel. She lay on the bed unconscious, her breathing shallow. Even though he knew her to be an immortal being, she had been poisoned. He had been able to tell that what had been used was different than what he had been poisoned with. Jo had offered to go into her lab and get the same potions that had been used on him, but he'd stopped her.

He looked at Ichigo as he knelt next to the bed, the man holding the angel's hand as his other stroked her hair, his eyes filled with worry. Ulquiorra felt badly for the man. Ichigo was one, in his opinion, who guarded his heart but cared deeply for those that were a part of his life, no matter how little he interacted with them. He knew that Ichigo's feelings for Sachiel went beyond caring. And now, he was watching her die before his eyes.

"What are we going to do," Jo asked him, taking his hand to get his attention.

"I…I really don't know," he answered. "The mixture that Michael gave us will only slow the inevitable."

"What is the inevitable," Ichigo asked from the bed, never taking his eyes off Sachiel.

"You know what she is, correct?"

"Yes. That doesn't answer my question."

"She was given a second chance and her original form restored in order to accomplish her task. The effects of her betrayal had been reversed. As you can see from her paling skin, she is beginning to revert back to her demon form," Ulquiorra said.

"She will look different?"

"Much different," a new voice answered.

All three turned, looking at the man standing in the room. Ulquiorra bowed in deference to him, Jo kneeling beside him. Ichigo watched as the man came forward, kneeling beside him on the floor. He reached for Sachiel, his hand stroking her forehead before his fingers trailed over her skin.

"Why you must suffer is beyond me, sister," the man whispered.

"Who are you?"

"I am Michael," he said.

"Are…Are you like her?"

"An angel? Yes. We are both of the same order."

"And the one who gave Sachiel a second chance," another voice added. This man, Ichigo recognized from the riverside revelation.

"What are you doing here," he asked.

"I came to see my sister, the same as Michael," Gabriel responded.

"Can…can either of you help her," Ichigo asked.

Michael shook his head, looking down at the bed cover. "My sister is the only one who knows how to cure or reverse the taint that they put into her. It's eating away at the seal that I used to take away her demon form."

"Well can't you just seal it again?"

"No. Once a seal of this nature is broken, putting it back is impossible," Gabriel answered. "We took a gamble, human. It looks like we might have lost."

"You're going to give up on her so soon," Jo asked.

Michael shook his head. "The only one who would have been able to pierce her that deeply was someone that she was connected to. During the fight, it had to be someone that was close to her."

"Like me," Ichigo whispered, realization coming over him.

"Yes. Like you."

Ichigo looked up at Gabriel, anger beginning to fill him. "I don't think I like your tone," he said.

"I don't care what you like, human. _You_ were the one who put that spear through her."

Ichigo jumped to his feet, getting as close to the angel as possible. "_I_ didn't do that. That _creature_ used _my_ body to do that to her," Ichigo yelled back. "_I_ would never hurt her. I would never do something like that intentionally to the woman I love!"

Gabriel snorted, turning away and back toward Michael and Sachiel. "Uriel wanted to know if there was anything we could do to help," he said to the angel still kneeling by the bed.

"No, thank you, brother," Michael said. "Right now, there isn't much any of us can do. The elixir that I gave will help a bit but she will still turn. When she does, she may go mad from the change back to her former self. If that happens…" He left the thought unfinished.

"She won't turn back to what she was," Ichigo said. "Not if I can help it."

"You can't do anything, human," Gabriel sneered, turning away and fading from sight.

Ichigo stared at the space left by his leaving, his fists clenched tight. Michael looked up at him, seeing his resolve harden in his eyes. He smiled slightly, knowing that the man was determined to keep Sachiel safe. He nodded to himself. She had done well in choosing this man for her mate. He turned back to his sister, opening her hand and tracing her symbol upon it, his underneath. He sighed, sadness filling him at the thought of losing his sister again. If she turned, she was lost for good. He only hoped that Ichigo could turn her back if she reverted.

He couldn't tell the mortal man how to do it. Just that it needed to be done.

"Michael?"

The angel stirred, looking up in confusion as he was pulled from his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I asked if there was a way for us to get her back if she transforms," Ulquiorra repeated.

Michael sighed, shaking his head in negative. "There might be a chance…but you won't be able to do it, Ulquiorra. "The only one who can is the same who caused her this injury." He looked at Ichigo, concern written on the human's face. "Because she is reverting back to what she was, her body will be more accepting this time than it was previously, Ichigo. The transformation will be much quicker."

"Quicker," Ishida asked from the doorway. "How much time do we have then?"

"The last transformation took her almost two weeks to complete," he answered. "At this rate, you'll be lucky if you have two days. After that, she'll be lost to us for good."

"Not if I can help it," Ichigo growled.

Michael looked at him hopefully. "You'll risk your life to bring her back?"

"I have to. I'm bound to her, aren't I?"

"So for that reason alone, you'll risk everything?"

"No," Ichigo replied. "I'll risk it because I love her."

"Then we shall see if you can battle against her," Michael said. "Sachiel was a formidable general. Gabriel and I trained her well. Her mind was quick to formulate strategies. She only had to be shown something once to have it in perfect form and to incorporate it. You'll have to use everything in your power, Ichigo."

"I'll do what I have to in order to get her back," he replied.

"And we'll help," Jo offered.

"No, Jordan. You can't help," Michael said. "All that you can do it lend your support to Ichigo but the outcome of the battle rests on him." He turned to Ichigo. "You have to be prepared to destroy her, if necessary."

"It won't come to that."

"How can you be so sure, Ichigo," Sado asked, worry thick in his voice.

"I won't let it," Ichigo said in surprise at Sado's question.

Michael stood, going to Ichigo. "She'll need guarded around the clock. At least, until she awakens. After that…," he let the statement go unfinished. He turned to Ulquiorra and Jo, both standing mute as they looked at Sachiel. "You two, I will need to help me," he said. "We are going to the temple ruins and investigating the supposed gateway there that they are trying to use."

As they turned to follow him, their outfits changed to their fighting ones, complete with weapons. The four in the room with Sachiel watched them go, not sure what to do or to expect next. Ishida was the first to notice, Renji second; Michael had erected a barrier around the house.

Ichigo gave the woman lying on the bed his full attention, his eyes noting the subtle changes already taking place. Her hair was darkening, almost to the color of blood, her skin growing pale as rice and almost as translucent. He fingered a strand of her hair, memorizing the soft feel of it as he rubbed his fingers over it. Her deep red lips that he enjoyed kissing were also darkening, turning almost black. Michael was right; they didn't have much time.

He squeezed her hand, kissing it softly. "I won't lose you, Sachi," he whispered. "I won't let them take you without a fight. You've given me so much during my time here. You make me feel complete. Saving you, is the least I can do."

He was surprised to find her eyes open, looking at him. "I…Ichigo?"

"I'm here, Sachi."

"I can feel it," she whispered. "I can feel the corruption coursing through me."

"Can you cure it?"

"No. This is different than anything I've felt before."

He silently cursed to himself. "I did this to you," he said, his voice thick with guilt.

"I know," she said softly. "And I know you weren't you when it happened."

"I'll save you," he promised.

"I know you'll try, my love. I don't know if you can defeat me in my corrupted form," she said. "My wound is healing, the corruption is sealed inside now. It won't take long." She held up her hand, noting the pale skin and darkening of her nails. "It won't take long at all."

"I won't give up until I have you back."

"Oh, Ichigo," she smiled at him. "Always trying to save the world. You're so naïve…"

Ichigo looked at her, noting the change of tone in her voice. It was mocking him. He looked into her eyes to see a hardness that wasn't there before. He stood up, backing away from her slowly.

"What's wrong, Ichigo? Afraid I'll bite?" She sat up, laughing at her joke. Ichigo could see her fangs now and the cruel sneer. Ishida, Renji and Sado stood next to him, all four men watching as the caring, generous woman they had known was now turning cold and callous, her form changing before their eyes.

"What am I wearing," she sneered, looking down at her denim shorts and black tank top. "Oh, this won't do." She swept her hand over herself, changing her outfit. Her top was now like a bodice, barely containing her breasts in their laced cups that just covered her, the shoulders bared before her upper arms were contained in the black leather. A collar of black feathers adorned the top hem. Her shorts had become a black leather skirt, split wide on both sides to show her milky white legs, two large silver straps holding it onto her hips, her entire midsection now bare. Her shinigami sandals that she usually wore become thigh high boots, black leather adorned with the same black feathers. She shook her head, her curls falling into straight black hair that floated lightly about her form.

"Much better," she cooed. "Just missing a few things." She flung her right hand out, black wisps encircling it up to her elbow to reveal a deadly looking clawed hand that was just a bit oversized. Ichigo and the others could see that each claw held a silver razor in it. Sachiel held the claw in front of her, smiling as she flexed her fingers. Her left hand shot out, a thick bar of lightning forming in it. She slammed it into the floor, the shape changing as it solidified into a huge scythe, the blade held on by a silver winged woman at the top of the staff, a thick chain attaching to her clawed hand.

"Now, monkeys…what shall I do with you," she asked.

"Sachi. What are you doing," Ichigo asked.

"What does it look like, my dear? I'm taking on my true form," she answered.

"That's your corrupted form!"

"Corrupted or not, it's me," she said. "Now, I have a question for you, my orange haired monkey. Will you come with me or will you fight me?"

"I won't come with you like this," he answered. "I will rid you of the corruption."

"Good luck," she laughed. "I rather like this form." She spread her arms wide, giant black feathered wings sprouting from her back, a smaller pair of below them. "Now, to extract some revenge," she mused as she stretched her arms a bit wider, her joints popping slightly.

She stepped toward them, none of the four moving as she approached. "You would do well to move aside," she purred. "Otherwise, I might not be responsible for what could happen."

Ichigo drew his blade, Ishida took up his bow while Renji took out his sword. Sado stood beside them, both his armored arms ready for her. She cocked her head to the side, curiosity written there.

"And what do you think you can do against me, monkeys," she trilled. She swept her arm aside, all four men flying into the wall. Ichigo was the first to jump up, his sword at the ready.

"Sachi…you can't do this," he pleaded. "Don't fall into that fate again!"

"My sweet, sweet Ichigo," she whispered, walking toward him. Even in this form, she was shorter than him. She reached up a hand, laying it against his cheek. "You gave me hope. You gave me joy. You'll take that from me when you leave."

"No, I won't. I'll find a way to stay here."

She smiled, bringing her face to his, brushing her lips softly against his jaw. "I can suffer any torture," she whispered near his ear. "But I know that I could not suffer being away from you." Her hand reached behind his head, her fingers grabbing tightly onto his hair and pulling his head back. "We have no future, monkey! You are not like me!" She reached back, her claws ready. Her luminous green eyes fiery in their intent to end his existence.

The feel of a firm hand on her wrist caused her to look back. That was the opening Sado needed. He shoved his hand hard toward her chest, barely moving her but it was enough to draw her attention to him and release Ichigo.

"Chad!"

The other two men jumped forward to restrain the fallen angel. Renji grabbed her other wrist while Ishida held an arrow straight over her heart. Ichigo was behind her, on one knee, amazed that the woman he thought he knew would try to kill him.

"What do you think you're doing, monkeys," Sachiel sneered. "You think you can hurt me? You think that this is all that's needed to restrain me?"

"Umm…hello?"

Everyone froze as they heard a small voice drifting up to them from below stairs. Ishida turned, looking over his shoulder, his blood feeling like ice in his veins as he recognized the voice.

"Orihime! Get out of here," he yelled.

"Ishida-kun," the voice asked.

"Kurosaki," he said. "Please get Orihime out of here."

Ichigo looked at him dumbfounded. "Orihime is here?"

"Can't you hear her," Sado asked.

"We'll take care of Sachiel," Renji added. "Just get her out of here so she doesn't get hurt."

"Sachi is my problem, not yours," he yelled back. "I have to take care of her!"

"Ishida-kun? Sado-kun?" Her voice was getting closer. Ishida's eyes pled with Ichigo to take her out of the house.

"Foolish creatures! I tire of this game," Sachiel interrupted. She brought her arms together, despite the two men holding her. She curled up slightly, suddenly throwing her arms back as a tremendous force erupted from her. All three men in front of her went flying, Renji and Sado hitting the walls, Ishida flying down the hallway.

"Ishida-kun," Orihime exclaimed, rushing toward the man as he lay crumpled in a heap, checking him for injuries.

"So…you're the famed Orihime," she heard, the voice smooth yet filled with malice. She turned to see a woman with a huge scythe walking slowly toward her.

"Do…do I know you," Orihime asked quietly.

"Get away from her, Sachi," Ichigo yelled from her room.

The demon continued to stalk slowly toward her. "You're the one my brother told me about," she said. "You, who can displace events. You heal but you don't really. You are the one who was to have replaced me…"

Orihime's eyes grew wide, scared at what the woman walking toward her was implying.

"You consumed my brother's thoughts for many years, woman. You were foremost on his mind, even as he fell in love with another woman. You, who shamelessly pursued a man who barely acknowledged your existence," she continued as she stalked toward her. "You need to die…"

Sachiel raised her scythe high overhead as she reached Orihime, a scowl on her face. The scythe began to swing down, Orihime's face filled with terror. What neither expected was to find Ichigo's sword blocking the arc of the blow that would have ended Orihime.

"K…Kurosaki-kun," she whimpered.

Sachiel stood, taking a step back from him. "You would use my gift against me," she asked.

"You brought this back so that I could protect what I held dear to me, Sachi. Inoue is a friend and I will protect her," he answered.

"Even against me," she said. "That, I understand. Farewell for now, Ichigo. The next time we meet shall decide our fate."

With that, she spread her wings and flew threw the portrait window behind them, the glass shattering at her passing. Ichigo ran to the window, ignoring everyone else as he watched her retreating form. His heart ached, torn between staying with his friends and waiting for the others or going after her. He watched until he could no longer see her, sad that her turn was so quick.

Feeling his anger building inside, he made to fly out the window as well, to chase after her. The feel of Renji's hand on his shoulder made him stop. He turned, angry at being stopped, pushing his hand away.

"Let her go for now, Ichigo," the shinigami said quietly. "Give her some time and give us some time to come up with a plan to get her back."

"_Get her back,"_ Ichigo thought to himself. He looked at Renji for a moment before turning to the others. Inoue was here…but why? She was with Ishida, the Quincy holding her tightly…soothing…her. "You're dating Ishida," Ichigo asked in surprise at his own discovery.

|(|)|

Michael flinched, something the angel never did for any reason. But for this, he knew the reason. He could feel the change in his sister; she hadn't even yet been administered the potion to keep her from turning. He had hoped that the turn would be slow but it was not to be. She was changed.

"Are you alright," Ulquiorra asked, watching the angel from the corner of his eye.

Michael nodded, feeling immense sadness begin to fill him. "She's turned," he said huskily, his voice threatening to break.

"But you said she had at least a few days," Jo said, turning to him.

"I was wrong," Michael said.

A brilliant flash of lightning broke through the darkness in the temple, the report rumbling through the ground. Michael looked up, knowing that there were no clouds in the sky that peeked through small breaks in the architecture of the temple. Ulquiorra and Jo's eyes followed his, trying to see what he was looking at. Another flash revealed a figure standing there and then it was gone.

"Was that…," Jo started to ask.

"Yes," Ulquiorra answered. "And if she's here, then that means the others might be in trouble."

"And if she's here…"

"That means I remember how to get into the secret room," Sachiel's voice finished. She walked slowly toward her brother.

"Why would you know that," Ulquiorra said quietly.

"Because, idiot. I'm the one who hid it to begin with," she answered, stopping in front of Michael. "Surprised, brother?"

"No," he answered. "Disappointed is a better word. Why are you here?"

"Before the others arrive, I thought I should tell you. I was thinking while I was unconscious in this body. And the more I thought, the more I realized that this is mainly centered on me," she said. "And the more I thought, the more I realized that this needs to end. I want a life now, brother. I want to protect the ones I care for. So that you three know, I allowed the transformation but I am not on their side. Don't say anything to anyone. I will end this. I'll leave you clues but for now…you all need to leave. The house has a new guest. See to her."

With another flash of lightning, she was gone.

Michael's heart felt much lighter, his sadness lifting as he processed her words. She wasn't turning away from them…she was going to help them. Things were looking better already.

"We should go," he said, all three enveloped in his signature golden light.


	9. Chapter 9

Well...didn't expect to get a chapter out for this story so soon after the last ones. I will WARN you that there is a lemon in this chapter, though to be honest, I didn't expect to put one in. I tried to keep it as cohesive as possible but you know how some things just get randomized and what not. I hope you all don't yell at me for it. .

* * *

Ichigo stared at the couple as Ishida kept his arms around Orihime.

"Inoue," he started. "Why did you come here? How did you know where we were?"

"I...Ishida told me," she answered. "His father gave me a plane ticket for me to come here. He helped with my passports. He wanted me to come see Ishida-kun because he said I looked lonely."

"So you didn't know she was coming," Ichigo asked Ishida.

"Of course I didn't. I was just as surprised as any of you when we heard her."

"Who was that woman," Orihime asked to no one. "She said I was to have replaced her…what did she mean?"

"I'm not sure what she meant by that, but that was Sachiel," Renji answered. "Our patron here and a fallen angel."

"She's my…girlfriend," Ichigo added quietly.

"_Eh?"_

"It's a long story, Inoue," Ichigo said. "We didn't know what she was when we came here. First, she said she was a demon slayer. Then we discovered she was more than that."

"You're…you're in shinigami clothes," she observed.

"She was able to restore my powers to me. She can manipulate time, Inoue. She created an alternate universe to do that and retrained me," Ichigo explained. "She restored me."

"So that's what she meant when she said Inoue was like her," Ishida said. "They can both manipulate time but Inoue can only do it on a small scale. Sachiel can manipulate time for the whole world because of what she is."

"And Orihime Inoue was to have taken Sachiel's post when she passed from this world," a deep voice added.

Everyone turned, seeing Michael, Jo and Ulquiorra standing there, looking at all of them huddled together.

Orihime froze, Ulquiorra staring intently at her.

"Ulquiorra," Orihime whispered, standing up.

Jo's eyes went wide, recognizing the woman from the images she'd gleaned from Ulquiorra's mind. This was her…the woman Ulquiorra had loved in his previous life. He didn't go to her as she'd expected. He stood by her, his hand seeking hers; he found it, holding it tightly.

"Sachiel's gone," Ichigo said, turning to the three.

"We know. She paid us a visit," Michael answered.

"And she didn't fight you," Renji asked.

"No. She gave us a warning, though."

"What's that?"

"She remembers how to get into the secret ritual room. And she remembers the ritual for opening the waygate. She advised us not to try to stop her."

"Then we have to stop her," Ichigo said. "She could open that gate at any time!"

"No," Renji said. "There's particular phases when the boundary would be weakest and the spell the most effective."

Ichigo turned to him in surprise.

"He's right. Sachiel's Gate is that of Fire," Michael clarified. "She will have to wait until the solstice in order to be able to perform the ritual with full effectiveness."

"Solstice?"

"The Summer Solstice is the first official day of summer, the season of the sun. She will have until then to prepare for her ritual. That leaves us with plenty of time as well," Michael said.

"For what," Sado asked.

"To train you all." Another brilliant flare of light and yet another angel stepped into the demolished house.

"Uriel?"

"Hello again, Ichigo Kurosaki," the angel said, smiling warmly at him.

"Uriel is going to help us train you all," Michael said. "Well, aside from Jo and Ulquiorra. They've already received the necessary training from Sachiel and Terra, who were both instructed by me. So all that is left is to train you all. Orihime, you're a healer in a sense. We're going to teach you how to fight as well."

"Inoue doesn't fight," Ichigo answered. "And Sa…Sachiel already trained me."

Orihime lowered her head, looking down at the ground. "I don't fight because you and Ishida-kun won't let me," she whispered. "I have the ability to if it's needed." She looked at Ulquiorra for a quick moment before turning back to Ichigo. "They did teach me a few things in Hueco Mundo. But that was mainly centered on my abilities. I want to learn to fight."

Ichigo and Ishida both stared at her. Sado came forward, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You'll do great, Inoue," he said quietly.

She beamed at him, glad that at least one of her friends had confidence in her. Tatsuke was always showing her different moves and she'd grown proficient in them, but she wanted to actually help her friends.

"Then I guess it's settled," Michael said. "We should go downstairs. I'm sure there's lots of questions and Uriel and I can provide answers to what we know. Ichigo, you will receive full training, not the training that my sister gave you. It wasn't complete but enough to make you competent. Understood?"

Ichigo nodded his assent.

|(|)|

She walked quietly through the tunnel, pitch torches lighting the path as she walked. She remembered her way down, remembered her chambers, she remembered everything.

She reached the end, coming to the large room where sat only one lone chair. Behind it was the chasm, red and fiery in all its glory. This, was the Seat of Power in the chamber of gathering where she and the other minions often met to confer with their lord…her brother Lucifer. She stared at the monstrous chair, its size was adequate to hold a very large man, the form her brother took when speaking with them lest he make them all terrified of him. He had an image to uphold and he did it well.

She sighed to herself, already missing Ulquiorra, Ichigo and the others. She knew that this was her only path and the only way in which she could have some semblance of a life in this human form.

"You look sad, sister," she heard from the other doorway that led to their chambers.

She looked over, seeing her one true friend here in this dismal abyss. She smiled at him. Were he in human form, he also would have smiled. He had missed her, his friend with whom he had shared so much.

"Alex," she said sadly. "I have returned."

"This, I see. But why, is the question," he said walking slowly toward her. Out of all the creatures here in the abyss, his form was the most startling of all. He appeared as a silver tabby, his body graced by deep gray lines. When he moved, his fur looked almost like mercury. Seeing a cat here instead of a demon was the most off putting of all creatures here.

"Where is everyone," she asked, changing the subject.

"As usual, you avoid the question," he chuckled. "They're all out doing whatever it is they do to entertain themselves. Of your turning, they know, so shortly they will return. Your chamber is as it always was. It was kept as you left it, I made sure."

"Good," she said, turning and going down the hall that led to the chambers. Alex followed behind her, running a bit before launching himself at her shoulder, relaxing over it. Sachiel smiled to herself, reaching up and scratching behind his ears.

"Tell me about him," he said as they walked. "You're different, I sense. The same demon you were then is not the same as now."

"Not here. We'll talk when we get to my room so no one can hear us," she whispered.

Alex enjoyed the scratching of his ears while they walked, content to keep quiet since he knew his friend would answer all his questions when she was ready.

Once they were safely inside her chamber, she began to tell him about her plan.

|(|)|

"_Michael,"_ the angel heard in his mind. He smiled slightly to himself, not letting his face betray anything.

"_Yes, sister?"_

"_I need a favor."_

"_Ask."_

"_I need to establish a deeper bond with Ichigo. One that Ulquiorra will not be able to feel or penetrate."_

"_And you want me to help with this how?"_

Silence.

He sighed to himself, knowing what his sister was asking. The bond he could make for them would be temporary but would give her enough time to infiltrate his dreams, make the connection she needed with him to ensure that he reached far beyond his current potential.

"Ichigo," he called, stopping the man who was currently sparring with Uriel. He gestured for him to come over. "Uriel, start showing Orihime some of the techniques that you wanted to."

Uriel nodded, putting his sword away and walking over to the girl who was currently watching Sado spar with Gabriel. The angel wasn't going easy on the human, correcting him as he tried to form his energy attacks into a sword for demon fighting.

Haniel was helping with Ishida while Renji sparred with Raphael. They'd been training for several weeks now, the coming of the solstice was only a few more weeks away. They had to be prepared for anything that came before them. So far, everything had been quiet, which unnerved them more than anything else.

Inoue was growing proficient in her ability to draw forth her energies, using them to form a ball of energy which could be used for both offense and defense, healing and hurting. She could also use her spiritual energy to draw forth a shield and had begun to master using a slim katana, which she had been taught to infuse with her energy to make it more effective. Sado, Ishida and Ichigo were impressed with the speed in which she learned these new things. It made her happy and so, made everyone proud and happy for her.

Michael waited for Ichigo, putting a hand on his shoulder when he came near. He pulled Ichigo away from the training ground that they had created for them, taking him up and outside. Ichigo didn't give any resistance, letting the angel guide him. He knew that he was closest to Sachiel and so, wouldn't do anything to harm him but help.

"Ichigo…" he started. He drew a deep breath, sighing inwardly as he released it. "We have a small problem but it can be corrected."

"A problem? With what," he asked.

"You're not ready to fight her or any of the arch demons that we will encounter," Michael clarified. "As powerful as you are and have become, you're not quite on her level. In the form that she's in, she'll tear you apart."

"So what are we doing this for then," he asked.

"There's a way to help you surpass your current level but you have to be willing to participate in it," Michael added.

"I'm listening."

"I can establish a link between you and my sister but it's only temporary. You will have to make a permanent bond with her in order to tap into her powers," he explained.

"And how do I make a permanent bond?"

"Have…have you been intimate with her," he asked hesitantly.

"I've kissed her, slept in the same bed with her, bathed with her but if you're asking if we've had sex, then the answer is no," Ichigo answered straightforwardly.

"Really? Wow…," Michael said in surprise. "She's a beautiful woman. I'm surprised you've been able to hold back from her."

"Yeah, well it's not like I'm a pushy guy and she's never brought it up."

"Well, she might. When I form this bond, it'll be on a level in which certain side effects have been known to happen."

"Like?"

"Your desire for her will increase. More so if you dream of her since she will be in her purest form but not her true form," he explained. "If you copulate with her in any form aside from physical, it will create the permanent bond. But your self restraint may pose a problem."

"I won't force her," Ichigo repeated. "I may be a lot of things but I'm not the kind of guy to force a woman to do something she may not want to just because I might want to."

"If she initiates it, will you?"

Ichigo looked at him with barely concealed anger. "No."

Michael's eyes widened slightly at this revelation. "Then there is no way we can win this battle, Ichigo. I'll inform the others of what is going on tonight after your evening meal. Then, I will send you all back to your homes and this will feel like a distant memory but none of you will remember Sachiel or Ulquiorra or Jo," he said, walking back toward the entrance.

"What will happen to her," Ichigo asked quietly, his heart feeling as if it were breaking.

Michael stopped, turning slowly, sadness showing deeply in his eyes that were glossy from the tears that formed there. "My little sister is lost. She will be destroyed along with the rest," he answered, clenching his jaw.

Ichigo looked at the ground, studying the small bug that crawled slowly across the caked earth and sand. "There's no other way?"

"Not unless you know a way to increase your power to that of a god," Michael said.

"No," Ichigo said, shaking his head. "I don't have an inner hollow any more."

"Then it's settled."

Ichigo turned his head slightly, watching Michael walk to the entrance.

"Wait."

Michael stopped, feeling hope rise up inside him. He closed his eyes, wishing to hear the words he needed to hear.

"I'll do it," Ichigo said. "I cared about her after that first week. I fell in love with her within the months that we spent together in her alternate world. I don't want to be the cause of her destruction. I want to help be her salvation."

"Well said, Ichigo. Well said," Michael said as he turned back to him. "The bond I make will be temporary, as I stated before. If you dream of her, take the first opportunity to make it permanent. She needs you more than you know."

"I need her, too," he whispered.

|(|)|

Sachiel rolled her eyes to the ceiling. Everything that was being said around the chamber was nothing new that she hadn't heard of before. Her brother's plan to destroy the humans, his need for minions, his need to overthrow the creator. _"Blah blah blah," _she repeated over and over in her mind. She knew what needed to be done. She knew how to recite the incantation and she knew what symbols needed to be drawn to open the portal through which her brother and his minions would go forward into the world.

She let out an exasperated sigh, turning away from her brother and the others.

"You're leaving us so soon, Sachiel," her brother asked from his throne.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "You're not saying anything that you haven't said in the last ten thousand years, brother," she answered. "I know my job. I know what needs done. I will help you when the time comes but until then, this is all just boring drivel to me."

"Well…apologies for not saying anything to keep your interest," Lucifer replied. "Would you like to lead a slaughter instead?"

"Boring."

"Pick out a few choice candidates for possession?"

She gave him her best imitation of Ulquiorra's droll stare. She locked her eyes on his for a moment before scoffing, turning away. "Whatever you do to entertain yourself, feel free. I'm going to my chambers," she said, her voice echoing through the chasm.

"Fine, dear. We're going to go destroy that small town of yours that you _used to_ protect," her brother said.

She waved her hand dismissively over her shoulder.

Alex watched her leave, turning to go after her. Despite the fact that they were confidants, he was still enslaved and in service to her brother. He answered to him. He hadn't yet told them about Sachiel's plan but he knew he would have to. He merely wanted out, to be free. When he had sworn his allegiance, he hadn't thought that this was how it would be. He had dreamed of power. He received little, still relying on his own spell magic. Trapped in this body, however, he could do nothing more than spy for his liege. That never did sit well with him. His only ray of hope and the reason he had said nothing so far, was Sachiel's promise to free him.

"Alexxion," he heard Lucifer call to him. The cat turned, looking back at the man demon. "Go see to our sister's little friends. See what they're up to. With the solstice only a few weeks away, I want to know what they're planning."

And that's how Alex found himself in his current position, listening intently behind a rock to what Michael was telling Ichigo. When Sachiel had told him of the human, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. But seeing him up close and hearing what he did from the man, he was beginning to.

He could have cried for the joy he was beginning to feel. This was his chance, his opportunity to change his fate. He would tell his lord about their preparations, their sparring but nothing further in regards to what would be happening with his friend. Sachiel would keep her word. She always had in the past.

All he had to do, was bide his time and help his friend.

|(|)|

She had felt it. During the meeting with her brother and others that were present, she had felt Michael instill the temporary bond between her and Ichigo. If she had completely succumbed to the taint that now flowed in her blood, it would have been ineffective. Since she hadn't, she knew that it would work. However, she did not know that when it was enacted, she would feel her longing for Ichigo hit her with the impact that it did.

She had felt dizzy at first, catching herself as she began to sway in her brother's chamber. When she'd turned away had been when her tears had threatened to show in her eyes. It took almost all her willpower to keep herself from sobbing, to keep her emotion from her voice. If he knew, even suspected that such a bond had been created, he would have killed her on the spot. Lucifer did not do well with betrayal toward him. He was still as self centered as she remembered.

She lay back on her bed, having abandoned most of the new clothing she had created when she'd turned. She lay there in only her top and skirt, the metal armor adornments taken off. She knew what she had to do. It was almost dark in the human world. Ichigo would be going to sleep soon. She closed her eyes, preparing to meet him in his dreams. They needed to act quickly if she was going to give him a link into her powers and abilities; to give him what was needed so that he could defeat her evenly, make her submit to him, to negate the influence her brother currently had over her.

She curled onto her side, snuggling a pillow close to her as she did so many times at night, imagining it were Ichigo. She let herself drift off to sleep.

|(|)|

Ichigo walked through the vast field of flowers that stretched out before him, looking around as he did so. Michael had told him that he may dream of something not connected to him at all, but rather to Sachiel. Sachiel grew flowers, he knew this from what she'd told him during one of their long talks that they had at night when they were alone.

The myriad of colors that splashed against the green foliage that grew around him was evidence enough that he was in Sachiel's inner world. Flowering trees filled the sides, their colors were soft, adding to the beauty of the dream world he was in. His shinigami shihakusho was a startling contrast to the vibrant and bold colors around him. He took a deep breath, knowing that when he met her here, he would have to do something he'd never considered until Michael told him. His only hope at this time was that it would be consensual, that Sachiel wanted this. He had hoped it would be during a time when he was married but he knew that many people often did it before marriage. "Playing the field" as Keigo called it, even if the boy didn't really know the meaning of the phrase.

As he walked, he looked for her, feeling her presence more strongly now that Michael had placed their bond. Like Sachiel, he had been overwhelmed by the feeling of his longing, of his wanting to feel her in his arms again. He felt himself speeding up, growing anxious as he walked, wanting to see her.

And he did.

Standing there by a tree, was the woman who had filled his mind after Michael cast his spell. She was reaching up for something, the angel jumping to get it, every time, just out of her reach.

He came up behind her quietly, looking up to see what she was after. Above her was a beautiful flower, shaped like a star and of the most delicate silvery blue that Ichigo had ever seen. The center had five smaller petals of a darker blue but not intense, the blending of the colors almost perfect with each other.

"You need longer arms," he said quietly, reaching up and plucking the flower for her.

She turned quickly, her hand on her chest as if she were trying to calm her heart. And she was. She hadn't intended to find him here so soon.

"You startled me," she said quietly, taking the flower he offered.

"I guess I was kind of quiet," he admitted, a shy smile on his face. She smiled back at him. He noticed first that her hair was back in its curls, the coloring back to its original mahogany shot through with gold. Her skin was also peach colored, her cheeks rosy, her lips red and inviting.

"Come sit with me," she offered, holding out her hand.

"You're back to the way I remember you," he said, accepting her hand and pulling her close. He wrapped his arms around her, his face buried in her neck as he held her tightly to him. He sighed, relishing the feel of her in his arms. "I've missed you so much," he whispered against her neck.

"I've missed you as well," she sighed, her arms holding him against her. She pulled away, putting her palm to his cheek in the way she did when they were together. "I'm sorry for putting you through that. I didn't know of any other way."

"Michael told me that we needed to re-establish our link, to make it permanent so that I could tap into your powers," he said, changing the subject. The idea that she was not the woman he loved in the physical world was not one he wanted to discuss at this point in time.

She nodded. "When I'm in this world, I am free of the taint that is in my body on the physical level," she said. "In this world, I am who I should be. Here, I can be with you, Ichigo. I am coming back to you but you have to defeat me in even combat. You have to make me submit to you."

"Submit to me?"

"You have to overpower me, make me swear fealty to you so that my brother's hold over me is broken. Without it, I am lost," she explained. "I plan on ruining his plans to open the waygate so that he can come through and create his hell on earth. But in order for that to happen, we have to get you stronger than me."

"Yeah, he explained that too."

"Then you know what we must do?"

He nodded, his cheeks growing red with embarrassment. "He said there's no other way for us to make it permanent."

She took his hand again, leading him toward the area of the field where she'd been sitting, studying the flowers around her as she waited for him. She sat down on the blanket that she already had laid out, patting the area next to her. Ichigo took the cue, sitting on the blanket nervously.

He took in the low cut of her gown that she was wearing. It was nothing more than a simple chemise, the delicate pale green silk leaving little to the imagination. He could feel his mouth go dry as he watched the top of her breasts moving in time with her breathing, noting the sharp appearance of her nipples against the fabric. Sachiel smiled, noting the direction of his gaze. She put a hand out, touching his chin as she made him look at her.

"Your desire is growing already, I see," she teased. "I didn't know how it would affect a human."

He didn't answer, his eyes hazy and soft, his breath coming in small pants. "I didn't think it would be this hard to be around you," he said huskily.

"It will get better, my love," she said, touching her lips to his.

(And now the reason for the M rating on this story)

He deepened the kiss, his mouth hungrily taking hers as he pushed her back onto the blanket. He moaned into her mouth, relishing the feel of her tongue on his, her body under him. His hand lay on her hip, his fingers digging in to the soft flesh he felt there, the feel of it enhanced by the silk barrier. He let his hand travel down her leg, finding the edge of the hem just above her knee. His hand traveled back up her leg, under the fabric this time as he felt her soft skin. His hand came around, massaging the flesh of her buttocks as he continued to kiss her, her hips instinctively rolling toward him as she felt his hand there.

She spread her knees a small bit, allowing him to place one of his legs between hers, her leg coming up over his hip. Under the gown, she'd worn nothing, preferring to let him feel her body without any restraints that undergarments provided. He ran his hand lightly over her skin, the pleasure of it causing her to whimper into his mouth, goosebumps spreading across her skin.

He broke the kiss, looking into her eyes for a moment before kissing his way down to her neck, sucking softly at the pulse he felt there against his lips. Sachiel arched into him, the rough fabric of his shihakusho scraping against her skin. He kissed her shoulder, moving aside the strap of her chemise as he made his way further down, feeling the soft firmness that signified the swell of her breasts. He stopped, looking back to her, as if asking silently for permission to do more. She looked at him intently, slightly nodding her assent.

Wanting to feel her hands on his body, he moved onto his knees, undoing the buttons on his top coat, leaving it open for her. She had been confused when he'd pulled away but seeing him open his uniform made her smile. She'd loved to bathe him when they were together, had enjoyed running her fingers along his chest, feeling his muscles under her fingers as she massaged his back. She sat up, reaching her mouth up to his as she kissed him again, her hands finding his firm muscles there, tracing them gently. She took her turn, kissing her way down his neck to his chest, her mouth finding one of his nipples. He hissed at the feel of her small teeth scraping gently against it, her tongue soothing the offended flesh. She held onto his waist with one hand, the other moving his coat off his shoulder as her mouth continued to lay kisses on his chest.

Once free of his coat, he took her face in his hands, kissing her passionately again before laying her back on the blanket. He looked down at her, lying there, her fiery hair around her, one breast threatening to spill from the gown. He hooked a finger around the other strap, pulling on it gently before giving it a tug, the strap snapping. He smiled at her sheepishly as if to apologize for tearing her gown. She smiled back, laying there with both her hands reaching above her head as she stretched. The small action moved her gown further down her chest, the top of her breasts even more exposed now.

Ichigo hooked the fabric with a finger, pulling it down further. He studied her breasts for a moment, noting the deep rose color of her nipples, the flesh taut as they puckered under the combination of his gaze and the cool breeze that played across the field. He could feel his mouth watering, his mind wondering at what they would taste like.

Noting his hesitation, Sachiel took one of his hands, guiding it to her breast. She heard his breath hitch slightly as his fingers touched her first, his hand cupping the flesh and massaging it gently before taking the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it between them. "It's soft," he whispered, taking her other breast in his other hand. In unison, he massaged them, memorizing the feel. He dipped his head, his tongue stroking against one of the nipples. Sachiel moaned, closing her eyes as she enjoyed his tongue playing with one, his hands massaging.

"They fit right in my hands," he marveled, brushing his cheek against a nipple before taking one in his mouth and suckling gently. The soft cry that escaped Sachiel's lips startled him. "Did I hurt you," he asked, stopping and looking at her.

"No, my love. You didn't hurt me. That was a cry of pleasure," she explained.

He smiled shyly. "I've never done this before," he admitted.

"Don't worry, you won't hurt me, Ichigo," she said soothingly. "I want this with you. When this is over, you'll have me the proper way."

He smiled, moving so that he was positioned between her legs, wanting to see all of her. As Sachiel lay there, she smiled invitingly to him. He hesitated for a moment, his hands on her knees, just under the fabric. He slowly moved it upward, his hands caressing her thighs before finding her hips. He kept his eyes focused on hers, his hand moving under the fabric as he continued to stroke her skin. With his fingers, he began to bunch up the fabric, watching as it slowly began to ride higher, smiling as the most intimate part of her body was revealed to him.

He reached down, his fingers brushing against the very sparse hair that covered her mound. He'd seen her naked before but had never initiated any intimate contact with her aside from their kissing and sleeping together, for which they both stayed clothed in their nightwear.

"Touch me, Ichigo," she whispered, spreading her legs more for him. He did, running his fingers gently down her mound, caressing her lips. That small action caused his angel to moan again, her hips moving gently against his fingers. He smiled to himself, bending lower as he massaged her, his thumb finding her small nub. When he touched it, she cried out again, her legs spreading wider as her body arched instinctively. He could see the glistening of her juices on her inner lips. Cautiously, he moved closer, his tongue running along a crease on one side, finding his way to her nub. His actions must have pleased her, her legs now spread as wide as they would go, giving him full access to her. He licked at it again, hearing his angel whimper a bit more.

That whimper was all the encouragement he needed. Putting his mouth fully on her, he let his tongue play with and caress her, Sachiel's hand reaching down and stroking the back of his head as she cried out. With his face buried between her legs, he reached up, finding her breast, intent on massaging it. Sachiel felt his fingers, taking his hand in hers and guiding it to her mouth. She took two of the fingers into her mouth, letting her tongue play with them as she alternately sucked on them, moaning against them.

The feel of her tongue playing with his fingers was foreign to him but his body was instinctively reacting to her play. He could feel the tightening in his groin, feel his shaft harden. Keeping his mouth on her, he reached down with his free hand, loosening his pants to alleviate some of the pressure by undoing the tie at his waist.

He moved away from her suddenly, wanting to have his pants off now that the loosening wasn't doing anything to provide him with relief. Sachiel looked at him, panting, the flush of her cheeks enhancing the sparkle in her eyes from her desire.

"You sure…you've…never done this," she got out between breaths.

He looked at her, giving her that smirk that sent her heart skipping beats. "I've seen a few shows," he admitted. "Keigo was into girls early and would sometimes have them playing when I went over to his place."

"Remind me to thank him if I ever meet him," she giggled, rolling onto her side and sitting up. She moved onto her knees, kissing him, tasting herself on his lips and tongue as she helped him remove his pants. As they fell away, she let her hands run along his legs, finding his shaft. She smiled against his lips, her hands massaging his length, causing the man to inhale sharply before kissing her again.

They stayed like that for several moments, Ichigo feeling himself harden even more as she massaged him. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Though he was loathe to admit it, he had masturbated a few times but even that paled in comparison.

"My turn," Sachiel whispered against his lips after breaking the kiss. Ichigo looked at her, confused at her comment. The confusion didn't last long as she laid him back against the blanket, his angel staying over him, still stroking his shaft firmly. He looked down, watching her intently, wondering for a moment if that was all she was going to do.

His mind shattered as he felt her mouth suddenly envelope him, her tongue playing along the head for a moment before taking him further into her mouth. She timed her strokes with her hand and mouth, Ichigo's mind going nowhere, suddenly blank as all he could focus on was what she was doing to him. The tightening in his groin was increasing, his moans filling the silence of the field as his angel pleasured him. Before he could stop himself, his breath hitched, his hips thrusting as he released into her mouth, his cry of pleasure filling their ears. But she didn't stop. She took his release fully into her, swallowing it as she continued to stroke, milking every drop from him.

He lay there, panting, shivers coursing through him. He could feel her come up beside him, snuggling against him as she giggled softly.

"You taste wonderful," she said in a whisper.

Ichigo frowned slightly. "I wanted to do that inside of you," he said gruffly, turning his face away from her.

"You still can," she whispered, her fingers trailing along his side.

"Not now, I can't," he argued.

"Ichigo," she said, coming over the man and straddling him. "Men are capable of doing that more than once."

"I've never tried," he answered, still looking away, the heat of embarrassment high on his cheeks. "I don't know if I can."

"We still have time," she said softly, cupping his cheek so that he looked at her. She leaned down, kissing him softly. Ichigo could taste himself mixed with her own sweetness on her tongue. He rolled them over, kissing her softly. Kissing her was the one thing he knew he would never tire of and now, he knew that he wouldn't be able to get enough of her body. Even if they were on another plane, when they consummated their relationship on the physical, it would be the same for him. She was his first and would be his last.

The knowledge of this and the feel of the woman under him were enough to make him hard again. Sachiel smiled against his lips, giggling as she felt his hardness against her mound.

"What?"

"Nothing," she giggled, kissing him again, her fingers burying themselves in his thick hair.

With her help, they guided his shaft to her opening, both moaning as he entered her. The feel of her tightness around him was intoxicating. Ichigo lay atop her for a moment, relishing the sensation as he kissed her. Instinctively, he began to move his hips against hers, her moans filling his mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist, Ichigo moving over her, supporting himself on his elbows as he thrust. He watched her, noting the way her mouth was slightly open, panting and moaning under him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her up against him, taking her nipple into his mouth again and suckling it while thrusting into her. The intensity of her moans increased, her hands on his shoulders as she arched into him. He began to thrust harder, moving a bit faster as her inner walls clamped down on his shaft. He sat back on his heels, supporting them both as he leaned back on his free hand, the other still around her waist. Both moved in unison with each other's thrusts.

It was as they found their release together that it happened. Ichigo gasped loudly, feeling energy fill him, Sachiel locked her eyes with his as she felt the same energy fill her. Her eyes flared in a brilliant green, a golden light covering both of them. From Ichigo's back, energy flared wildly, creating wings of pristine white and gold, Sachiel's wings of black and silver flared out as well, wrapping themselves around him as his did the same to her.

It was done. Their bond was now permanent.

Sachiel sat there, straddled on Ichigo's lap, her head leaning against his shoulder, panting softly. Ichigo held onto her, his arms around her tight as his face buried itself in the crook of her neck, his pants brushing against her skin.

She reached behind him, running her fingers along his wings by the base where they connected to his shoulder blades. Like hers, they had a soft, silky feel to them. Because they were new, Ichigo whimpered against her neck, the sensation foreign to him.

"I never expected this," she whispered.

Ichigo pulled away from her slowly, looking into her eyes. Sachiel gasped, noting that his once intense brown eyes were now a burnished gold color. His hair had turned longer, trailing down his back between his wings.

"I feel different," he said quietly.

"You look different, my love."

"Is it bad?"

"No," she soothed. "This is the first time a bond between a human with your abilities and an angel has ever been created. You are now a guardian, like me."

He looked to the side, seeing his wings for the first time. "They aren't the same color as yours. Why?"

She smiled sadly. "My wings are black because of my taint," she explained. "When I take my true form, they will again be their rightful color. But on the upside, love, you now have access to my abilities and powers."

"Always?"

She nodded. "Our bond is permanent now, Ichigo Kurosaki," she said, taking his face in her hands and kissing him lightly. "Your path is set. And so is mine."

|(|)|

Ichigo came awake suddenly, sitting up and looking around. Since her departure, he had begun sleeping in Sachiel's room, the smell of her still clinging to everything in it. It had soothed his aching heart. He looked around, wondering at the dream he'd had. He would find out from Michael in the morning if they had been successful. Feeling something damp, he looked down, seeing the evidence of what they'd done on a physical level.

He sighed, his body tired, his groin a bit sore. And wet. He grit his teeth, knowing he would have to go out to the bathroom downstairs and clean up. A bath would be in order in the morning.

He reached up, touching his lips with his fingers. He knew they had been successful, still tasting her on his tongue, his lips a bit swollen from all the kissing he had done to her. He could smell her on his skin, the faint scent of hyacinth clinging to him. He smiled, pulling back the covers and making his way downstairs.

The faint light over the hallway illuminated his way as he went to the stairs, making his way to the half bath. He cleaned up, washing his hands before going back to the stairs. That's where Inoue was waiting for him. She'd been sleeping in the spare bed that he'd vacated for her, opting for that instead of letting her have Sachiel's room. To him, that was his sanctum with her and wouldn't let anyone else in since her departure.

Inoue looked at him curiously, Ichigo sighing inwardly. He'd been avoiding interacting with her without anyone else present to avoid any awkward scenarios or situations. From what he'd seen, she was fulfilling a role when it came to Ishida. He knew she still cared for him more than she should.

"Inoue," he said softly. "Why are you up?"

The woman looked at him sadly. "I know you've been avoiding me, Kurosaki-kun," she started. "And I know why. I wanted to apologize to you for coming here. For getting in the way." She looked down at the ground, her fingers fiddling with each other as she thought.

"You don't have to apologize to me, Inoue. You're not in the way. When this is all over, we'll go back to Tokyo and we'll still be friends."

She sobbed softly. "It still hurts that I wasn't enough for you, Kurosaki-kun. I hate to admit this, but I'm jealous of this woman," she said. "Ishida and Sado both explained to me how you two are in love, how it's different than when you and I were together."

Ichigo sighed, moving to the stairs and sitting down. Elbows on his knees, he looked down. "Sit with me, Inoue," he said quietly. She did, kneeling down in front of him, looking up at him expectantly.

"No," he said. "Sit next to me."

She looked confused for a moment before getting up, taking a seat on the step next to him.

"We've known each other for a long time, Inoue," he started. "We tried dating and it didn't work. For me, I did it because I felt that it was what everyone expected of me. I cared for you and I thought that if we dated, it would possibly turn into love. I did love you but it wasn't the kind of love that I wanted."

She sat quietly, listening.

"With Sachiel, it _is_ different. The love I feel for her is unlike anything I felt for you, for Rukia. When I'm with her, I feel like I found my missing piece of my soul. When I kiss her, it feels right, like this is who was meant for me. Just thinking about her makes me happier than I've ever been. I guess you could say that I'm madly in love with her."

"She is the missing piece of your soul?"

He nodded. "They say there's someone out there for everyone. That's what she feels like to me. That she was meant for me despite being an angel. Michael told me that it's one of the rarest types of love to have; between an angel and a human. I guess he should know since he's in love with a human as well."

"He what?"

Ichigo smiled. "He and Terra are mates, just like Sachiel and I are," he explained. "It happened a long time ago."

"I see."

"Please don't be hurt, Inoue. Even if I'm not your boyfriend or future husband, I'm still your friend and I want what's best for you," he went on. "When you meet Sachiel as she should be, you'll understand. Thank you, also. For wanting to help us get her back, to bring her back to me."

"You miss her a lot, don't you?"

He smirked sadly, Inoue's chest swelling as hurt began to spread through her again. "I do. I've only been _here _for a few months but I've been with _her_ for almost a year in her alternate world. I forced her to train me after I was given images of her torture. No one should suffer like that…and she did it to atone for what she'd done. She's kicked my ass for being stubborn. I felt like every bone in my body was broken after she beat me for following her, for interfering in her work."

"You always were like a bull," Inoue said, teasing in her tone.

He chuckled. "Yeah, well…you know how I get when I have someone to protect."

"I do," she said. "I would do anything to make you happy, Kurosaki-kun. I'll stand by your side as your friend. I will help you get her back."

Ichigo took her hand, giving it a slight squeeze. "Thank you…Inoue. That means a lot to me to hear you say that. I didn't want you to alienate yourself or stop being my friend because of this."

"I'd never leave your side, Ichigo."

He looked at her in surprise. She rarely used his first name, always calling him Kurosaki-kun. He smiled at her, kissing her knuckles.

"We should go back to bed," he said. "Michael and the others will want to start as soon as possible."

She nodded to him, standing and making her way back to the guest room where she slept. Ichigo sat on the steps for a moment, feeling different inside already, feeling the coursing of Sachiel's powers already taking effect. Dreaming of her, holding her in his arms, his ache began again.

"I'll get you back, Sachi," he whispered to the darkness. "Thank you for giving me the tools to do this."

|(|)|

The next day dawned bright and clear, everyone getting up to start their day of training. With Sachiel gone, the school study project had been put on hold, everyone vacating the ruins for the time being. So the group was left to train as they would for the battle that was to come.

"Taicho…are you sure this is the right area?"

"It sure is isolated," the captain responded. "Why would Renji want to come all the way out here?"

"Taicho! It's hot!"

"I know…I hate the heat," Hitsuguya grumbled, walking toward the area where he had felt Renji's spiritual signature. He could feel another, familiar, yet his mind told him that it wasn't possible. Having heard that he lost his powers just before Aizen was sealed, it wasn't possible for him to have his powers back and at this level.

"We should hurry, taicho," Matsumoto said, quickening her pace. "Maybe there's a cool place where Renji is."

Hitsuguya nodded, increasing his pace as well.

Both had been hoping to find a cool spot to escape the heat, to find Renji and take him back to Seireitei since he'd been gone for far too long. Byakuya would have come, but his division needed him even more with Renji gone. And he'd felt the task of finding his wayward lieutenant beneath him. So the soutaicho had sent them instead.

They expected to find Renji with people he knew. What they didn't expect, was to find him currently flying through the air from out of seemingly nowhere. And they didn't expect to see Ichigo or Sado standing in a doorway that looked like it was supported on nothing.

"Toshiro," Ichigo exclaimed in surprise, recognizing the captain even if he was taller and more mature looking than he'd been when he'd lost contact with the shinigami.

Toshiro felt the familiar vein pop out on his forehead at being addressed so casually. Despite being younger in appearance than the former shinigami substitute, he was older than him and still felt he should be addressed as taicho.

"It's Hitsuguya Taicho to you, Kurosaki," he said gruffly.

"Ichigo," Rangiku squealed, running toward the orange haired man.

"Rangiku-san," he called back, smiling at the large chested shinigami as she ran. He'd miss seeing his comrades, those that he could trust on the other side of the spirit realm.

She suddenly stopped, staring at him as if she didn't recognize him. "Ichigo? What happened to you?"

"What do you mean," he asked, looking down at himself. "Aside from getting older, I'm the same guy I was."

"Matsumoto is right," Hitsuguya said, coming up beside her. "You're not the same. Yes, you're older, but what we feel off you isn't what we remember."

"Oh! Well…," Ichigo laughed nervously at them, reaching behind his head and scratching. "You see…"

"Ichigo's powers have changed," Renji explained, joining the trio. "He's been 'modified' so to speak."

"Modified?"

"We should go downstairs and talk," Ichigo said after a moment. "There's some people down there who could explain what's going on better than I could."

Matsumoto and Hitsuguya looked at each, then at the retreating backs of Renji and Ichigo as they disappeared through the doorway that shimmered like a portal. They followed shortly thereafter, going down the free suspended stairs into what looked like a huge cavern illuminated by a hundreds of torches.

"Rangiku-san," they heard from their left, turning to see Orihime jogging toward them, waving her arm happily at the newcomers.

The two were surprised to see the woman there. They knew that Renji had went to see Ichigo for a while but didn't know the rest of the gang would be there. The Quincy, Ishida Uryuu was also there and the gentle giant they knew as Sado.

"Did you come for Renji," she asked, panting a little. "He's been helping us train."

"For what," Toshiro asked.

"Well…," she stammered. Turning around, she pointed to Ichigo, blurting out. "His girlfriend is in danger and we have to rescue her."

"_EH?"_

Hearing their exclamations, Ichigo turned back to them, smiling nervously.

"Hey you two. Come here a sec, will ya," he called. Orihime continued to smile at them, stepping aside so that they could join him. She followed them, Sado, Renji and Ishida falling into place behind them. As they got closer, they could see that Ichigo was blocking their view of more than a few people.

They were surprised to see the small girl there with large brown eyes and short black hair. She was wearing a black vest shirt that went down mid thigh, close fitting leggings under that. Beside her was a man with black hair and vivid green eyes in similar attire but his leggings were loose fitting. Both had weapons strapped to their side.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Jo. This is Ulquiorra." She gestured to the man standing next to her.

Both looked surprised. "The arrancar?"

Jo and Ulquiorra looked at each other before she turned back to them, nodding with a smile.

"Why is an arrancar helping you, Kurosaki," Hitsuguya asked.

"Because it's his sister that we have to rescue," he explained.

"Arrancars have sisters," Rangiku asked.

"Perhaps you should let me explain, Ichigo," another voice said. Standing not far off was another man in strange clothing. Hardened red leather plated together over a golden looking metal breastplate, along with his short blonde hair gave him a striking appearance combined with his brilliant blue eyes and bronzed skin. What made their eyes widen most was the red aura that seeped around him, glimmering faintly.

Toshiro's eyes almost popped out of his head, Rangiku emitting a small yelp before hiding behind Renji. To make matters worse, another portal opened. Gabriel stepped out in his full silver and gold plated armor that resembled Michaels, metal shielding strapped to his thighs and forearms, his muscled arms bare. Like Michael, his hair was short and a pale blonde, almost silver. A menacing golden aura seeped from him. Uriel stepped out behind him, dressed the same but with light brown hair that curled slightly around his head, a calming purple aura about him. Raphael was the last to step through, again, dressed the same as Gabriel but emitting a gentle green aura that played with his longer deep brown curls.

Toshiro's eyes were as wide as they would go, his mouth moving but no words coming out as he pointed at the angels. All four stood there, waiting as they stared at him. A small groan from behind Sado followed by a thump let them know that Rangiku had fainted, confirmed by Orihime's cry of surprise.

The cry brought Toshiro out of his daze, the shinigami blinking before turning on Ichigo. "What is the Royal Host doing here with you, Kurosaki," he cried at the man, pointing toward the angels.

"Well," Ichigo started. "They're my future brothers in law."

That did it. Hitsuguya Toshiro, youngest of all the Gotei 13 captains…fainted.

"Yeah…that went well," Renji said, breaking the silence that followed their fainting.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok...sorry this update took a little longer but it was important that it came out as long as it did. 29 pages in word long. Over 11,000 words. I had to make sure that it flowed right and corrected all the typos and cleared anything that would have confused even me. k? k!

* * *

Toshiro opened his eyes slowly, trying to bring them back into focus. He didn't know how long he'd been out for but he knew he'd fainted. Being that close to so many of the heavenly host had overloaded his senses.

"Ah! You're awake," Orihime exclaimed.

He sat up slowly, his now focused eyes taking in his surroundings. He was on a comfortable couch, the neutral colors of the room were warm and inviting, the whir of a ceiling fan moving the air, keeping it cool.

"Where am I?"

"Inside the house I share with my sister," Ulquiorra answered from not far off. "You passed out along with the woman who came with you. We brought you in here so that you could rest comfortably."

"Y…you're that arrancar we saw earlier," Toshiro observed.

"Your powers of observation are astounding," Ulquiorra said drolly. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah," the captain answered. "I want those answers Kurosaki promised."

"Then follow me."

Toshiro jumped up, immediately following after the arrancar. He stopped at the doorway, blinking in the bright sunlight that greeted him, not feeling the expected heat that he had felt earlier. The reason why was the covered canopy of green, a small pool near the edge and a breeze carried from the nearby river. Once he left the green, however, the heat of the desert hit him full force.

Orihime walked next to him, smiling as she did.

"What are you so happy about," he grumbled to her.

"Oh…it's nothing. My heart is just happy. It's been making up songs," she answered, humming to herself.

"Orihime has finally joined the ranks of those capable of battle," Ulquiorra answered. "The mere thought that she can now fight alongside Ichigo Kurosaki and his other friends has made her this way."

"But I thought you could only heal," Toshiro asked.

"That was until Uriel showed me other ways to use my powers," she answered, starting to skip as her humming got louder.

Luckily, the tenth squad captain did not have to suffer it long before they came to the portal. Ulquiorra stepped aside, motioning for him to enter first. Hesitating, Toshiro did just that, taking the stairs again as he did previously.

Going down, Ulquiorra and Orihime followed, both going in different directions as the captain when they reached the bottom.

"Oy! Taicho," Matsumoto called, running to him. "Sleep good?" She smiled upon reaching him. That's when he noticed that her clothing was changed. She wore close fitting but not tight leggings, her shirt like vest was also close fitting, her generous bosom covered well by it.

"We've been waiting for you, taicho. I've been here a while but you need to hear this for yourself. If everyone weren't so serious about it, I would have thought they were making fun," she rambled, walking beside him toward the group.

"What have you gotten yourself mixed up in now, Kurosaki," Hitsugaya growled softly at him as they stopped.

"Eh? You make it sound like I did it on purpose," Ichigo responded. "I just came here with Ishida and Sado for an elective class at school. I didn't know what was going on."

"So this just unfolded around you," he asked.

"Pretty much," Ichigo said, scratching the back of his head. "Sachiel was one of the benefactors of our trip, letting us stay with her. There's two groups of us. We just happened to get stuck with her instead of the others."

"I think it's the other way around, Kurosaki-san," Ishida interjected.

He looked back at Ishida, a grin on his face. "Yeah, you might be right about that."

He turned back to Hitsugaya, his face serious again. "After we arrived, we discovered that Sachiel was a demon slayer in the area. At least, that was her cover. Ulquiorra is serving as her guardian, so to speak," he explained. "I found out what she was doing and the story behind her through images she projected into my mind during our first weekend with her. I asked her to train me. When she wouldn't…I…well I kind of forced her to by getting into a fight with some demons."

"Demons? Like the ones from Hell," Hitsugaya asked.

"Yeah. But stronger since these are part of Lucifer's legion. As time went on, we discovered that she wasn't actually a demon slayer but the Archangel Sachiel who had been sent here to repent for what she'd done. She created an alternate world where time flowed much faster so that she could train me during a weekend while we weren't at the dig site. She returned, not only my spiritual powers but my zanpakutou and taught me some of her abilities. It was during the time there with her that my feelings for her changed. Fighting side by side with her when Ulquiorra was injured just reinforced those feelings until I told her how I felt. That's when she came clean to me about everything."

"And you still feel this way?"

"More so now that we're joined," Ichigo answered.

Hitsugaya stuttered, shock written on his face. "J…joined?"

"I created a link between the two to help Ichigo's powers advance since he no longer has an inner hollow," another voice explained. Hitsugaya turned around, seeing the same guardian he'd seen before.

"You?"

Michael nodded, walking toward the youth. "It had to be done or else he would never be able to defeat her or any of the arch demons that we'll be fighting to get her back."

"Those connections are just temporary, though. Right," Hitsuguya asked.

Michael laughed softly, "No, my friend. It's temporary if they don't make it permanent. However, they did."

Now he was speechless again. Finding himself, he turned to Ichigo. "You're mated with an Archangel?"

"Catches on quick, doesn't he," Ichigo commented to the group.

The captain flushed with embarrassment.

"Toshiro," Ichigo started again. "I'm a normal man. Getting involved with a woman as beautiful as Sachiel is and becoming her mate was something that was a bonus for me since she chose me for this role. I chose her, too."

"You weren't coerced into it?"

"No," he answered. "Before she told me who she was, before her brothers came and backed up her story, I already had feelings for her when I thought she was someone else. After it was made public, our feelings for each other, it just got stronger. Even after finding out who she was."

Hitsugaya looked around at everyone, expectation on their faces. Renji smiled at the captain.

"So this is why you haven't come back?"

"That and because she needs our help in destroying a way gate."

"A way gate?"

"A portal through which our brother Lucifer can come through from Hell to create his world here on earth," Michael explained. "As you know, Sachiel is a fallen angel but we worked together to find a way for her to redeem herself. She wants a life here on earth, with Ichigo. She was wounded by him when he drove a spear through her which contained a taint to turn her. She allowed the taint to do what it would to her physically but her mind is still her own. She plans on destroying the gate. But in order to do that, Ichigo and the others need to be trained properly to take on the demons that are currently around her."

Michael brought his hand forth, summoning a large orb. Glowing red faintly, the image of Sachiel appeared after a moment. Ichigo's chest swelled at the sight of her, his longing increasing suddenly. She was standing in a large cavern, fiery chasm before her. Around her were several demons. From the looks of their weapons, they didn't seem all that fierce but feeling their auras almost brought Toshiro to his knees.

"What have you gotten into, Kurosaki," he whispered to no one.

"I've been helping him train, along with Michael here," Renji said. "Since I'm considered the strongest next to Michael, they asked me to help him with his endurance. He's gonna need it."

"Indeed," Ishida added. "We haven't gone up against any demons yet but we're working to get stronger. With the help of the others."

"Others?"

The other angels appeared behind Michael, staring down at the smaller captain.

"I don't believe it," Raphael said. "So you're the one who now commands the ice dragon."

Hitsugaya looked at him curiously. "You know of Hyorinmaru?"

"Well of course we do! We know of all the guardian's assigned aspects," he replied.

"Guardian?"

"This young man is the incarnation of a heavenly guardian," Uriel explained quietly. "He was originally split into two beings but we were told that the two finally merged. Was something we didn't expect but it was corrected."

"You know about that?"

Raphael and Uriel both gave him a blank look, neither wanting to get smart with him since this was his first time meeting them.

"So how about we get back to training, Michael," Ichigo said, interrupting the small tension that was building.

"Good idea," he agreed. "We'll move on to your mastery of Sachiel's abilities."

"Alright."

Renji followed as Ichigo moved toward the center of cavern. Michael put his hand on his arm, stopping him.

"This is as far as you go, Renji," the man said. "From here, you will not be able to withstand the abilities. Gabriel and I will handle this stage of the training."

"But…"

"It would not be wise to insist, human," Gabriel interrupted. "What flows through his body now is not what you know."

Renji stood down, standing with the others as Michael and Gabriel both followed after Ichigo.

"Uriel, Raphael," Michael called. "Barriers if you would, please. We would not want their human friends to be injured."

Both angels nodded, stepping forward as both brought up the barriers that were requested, both of them melding, creating a misty shield around the center of the cavern before becoming clear enough for them to see through.

"What can you feel, Ichigo," Michael asked him.

"Energy, unlike anything I've felt before."

"Can you bring it into your hand," Gabriel asked.

"I can try."

"There is no trying. Do it or don't," Gabriel said harshly.

Ichigo stared at him for a moment before nodding slightly, closing his eyes. He could feel the strong energy, pulling it forth as he coalesced it into the image of an orb in his mind. Sachiel knew great control when she was teaching him, her only evidence of her annoyance with his inability to produce the results she wanted was a hard flick on the nose. Opening his eyes slowly, he found a smooth, golden orb hovering above his hand.

"Good," Michael said. "Now, form it."

"Into?"

"A rod or lightning bolt. If you prefer, form it into some type of weapon."

The image of Sachiel's lightning bolt flickered into his mind, the orb changing shape before his eyes.

"You've tapped into her proficiency," Gabriel commented. "That's good. But can you fight with it?"

"Wanna give it a go?"

Gabriel smirked at him, pulling his sword free as he suddenly launched himself at him. Instinctively, Ichigo brought his sword up, blocking Gabriel's sword swing at the last moment.

"No! Use the weapon you just formed," Michael yelled.

Gabriel backed up, giving Ichigo room to put his sword away. "We're trying to teach you how to use her energy for attacks and defense, human. Don't sully my sister's abilities."

"I won't."

Without warning, he attacked again. This time, Ichigo brought his bolt up, blocking the angel's sword. He suddenly found himself staring at the ceiling of the cavern as he flew through the air. "_What happened_," he thought to himself. The scenario played through his mind, showing him how Gabriel had formed his own energy attack, releasing it as Ichigo was distracted by the sword. Flipping over to right himself, he landed on his feet.

"Tricky," he said. "I forgot for a moment."

"Forgot what," Gabriel asked, walking toward him.

"That you don't like me so you'll use any trick or maneuver to get the upper hand on me," Ichigo replied.

Gabriel scoffed. "Again!"

Ichigo could feel a whisper in his mind, the feel soft and familiar. _______"Tap more into my abilities, Ichigo. You've seen me fight, you know what I can do. Draw that knowledge forth."_

"Sachi?"

__

"Do it!"

He focused just in time to catch Gabriel's sword again, forcing it down as he used the force to swing his body around, his leg coming up to kick at him. At the moment of contact, energy swelled around his leg. Gabriel had been expecting the kick but not the force of energy behind it as it pushed him aside.

"Good! I see you're tapping in more to her other battle knowledge," Michael remarked.

"Lucky break," Gabriel chided.

"Lucky, my ass," Ichigo shot back.

"Is it? I guess we're about to find out."

He came at him again, this time Ichigo pulling his sword free, working both the lightning bolt and sword together as he began to feel Sachiel's battle knowledge flow into him. As they fought, Ichigo realized the reason for the barriers. The force of the two attacking each other caused huge explosions of energy to be released, the power even shaking him to his bones.

Inoue, Ishida, Sado, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto all stared from behind the barrier. As soon as Ichigo had tapped into Sachiel's powers, his own power had increased almost tenfold of what his bankai state gave off. For Inoue and Ishida, who had been present for his final hollow form, what he gave off now made that power seem weak.

They watched the two spar for several minutes before Michael called out for them to stop. Gabriel backed away, smiling a bit. Michael walked toward him and Ichigo, a huge grin on his face. "She's given you her battle knowledge, hasn't she," he asked.

"I think so," Ichigo answered, panting slightly.

"That's good. Very good. You can call forth her abilities and with her adding her own battle knowledge to yours…the only thing left is to hone it," Michael said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Ichigo looked at the angel, smiling a bit at him. "I could feel her in my mind. She talked to me."

"She guided you? She must be sleeping then if she can tap into your mind like that."

Ichigo nodded. "For two days now, I've been able to feel her strongest at different times of the day. Most of the time, I can barely sense her."

"That's the bond," Michael explained. "Since it's been instilled, you can feel her at all times but when she sleeps, she can be free of her taint and so, is freer to communicate with you."

Ichigo stared at him. Michael knew best what transpired between the two.

_|)|(|_

Sachiel sat in her room, in the chair by the mock fireplace that had been put in when she was here during the first turning. She had been reading through different anthologies, making mental notes in her head about the subjects she read. She mainly read through the alchemical tomes, looking through for new elixirs, potions that she didn't know that could be made through the herbs she grew. She didn't really interact with anyone, even when she was here the first time, she was often alone. Except for Alex.

Hearing her door open, she looked in that direction, smiling slightly at the sight of the cat coming in, the door closing quietly behind him.

"Where have you been? Spying for your master, I assume?"

"Is there any other task that he has me complete," the cat said harshly.

"Tell me, Alex. When we leave here, what will you do? It's been many centuries since you've been in society aside from as a spy," Sachiel teased.

The cat hopped up in her lap, his green gold eyes staring intently at her. "I hadn't thought about it really. But I was thinking, depending on how old I look when this curse is removed, I might go to college," he answered.

"And do what?"

"Be a doctor? Help instead of harm as I've done for so long."

"A noble profession."

"Much more so than spying and relaying what I've seen," he shot back.

She nodded. "So tell me. What have you learned?"

"He's improved greatly. His powers are immense. It's not a drain on you," he asked.

"Not at all. You forget who I am. Though I appear as I did so many years ago, my powers have never wavered."

"I suppose so. Since my powers were restricted, I can't do much more than open a door."

"You know that he took your powers for his own, don't you? You will not get them back after you're returned to human form."

"This, I know. And what of you?"

"I will take up my post again. I can't bind my human to me forever. I will release my bond with him that we have now and most likely, erase his memory. When this is done, I will fulfill my sentence."

"You would go back to that," Alex asked in surprise.

"I don't have a choice. I won't force him to stay with me. I wish there was a way but there simply isn't one that I can think of. The time I've had with him has been wonderful. However, to remain bonded with him, over time he will begin to change."

"And if he chooses to stay with you? Will you drive him away?"

She looked at him sadly, smiling softly. "He won't stay. I will remove myself from his memory. He will go home and all he will remember is the school trip."

"I doubt that would work. He's very …stubborn is a good word. He might be resistant toward any spell that you might try. I believe his heart is too pure and true to you in order to just allow you to wipe your memory from him."

"You may be right about that. We'll just have to see what happens then."

Alex curled up in her lap, the faux fire still giving off warmth. He was tired. He dozed while she continued to read. "He looks amazing in that form," he mused. "I can see why you're so enamored with him."

Sachiel smiled. "That wasn't what drew me to him. When I first saw him, he gave off no spiritual energy. It wasn't until later that I learned the reason why," she said softly, her fingers brushing through his fur.

"So, even knowing he wasn't of any spiritual use, you kept with him?"

"He lost his abilities by sacrificing himself to stop an enemy who threatened his world, his friends. I restored those to him. They were a big part of who he was. Without them, he was just trying to survive in this world."

"Very noble of him, that was. I don't know of many people who would do the same in that situation."

"I know."

"Would you sacrifice yourself for him?"

Sachiel looked down at the cat in surprise. "Odd question," she remarked. "Though, I believe I would. He has so much more to live for than I do. I saw a vision of him. It's off into the future. He has a wife, children and a good life. I didn't see his wife's face, so he probably hasn't met her yet but he will. She'll make him happy."

"You foresaw a good future for him, then?"

"I believe so. It breaks my heart to know that that woman will fulfill everything he needs. I care for him so much. But I cannot interfere with that. What have you told my brother?"

"Aside from the training? Nothing."

"He doesn't suspect that something is making Ichigo more powerful?"

"If he does, he'll probably think he's like every human man and consummated with you before you turned. He's been watching your actions in the human world for a very long time."

"I know. Hopefully he will continue to not suspect."

Alex looked away, feeling guilty. He had told Lucifer of the bond but didn't tell him that it was put in after Sachiel's turning. He also felt guilty partially because…at that moment, his lord was listening.

_|)|(|_

Michael clapped his hands, walking toward Ichigo and Gabriel. After two weeks of constant sparring, Ichigo was finally able to take Gabriel down and pin him.

"Congratulations, brother," Michael teased. "_You _finally got _your _butt handed to you."

Gabriel scoffed, pushing Ichigo off him. "You make it sound like it's the first time that's happened."

Ichigo looked at the men before moving toward his friends. With the coming of Rangiku and Toshiro, they had been recruited into training for the fight that was to come.

"Yay! Kurosaki-kun, that was amazing," Orihime cheered for him. Rangiku stood next to the woman, clapping for him as well. For the past hour, they had rested from their regimen to watch Gabriel and Ichigo go at it. Try as he might in the past, Ichigo was not able to pin Gabriel, often having to be carried away due to losing consciousness during their fight. Sachiel's power was a bit taxing on his body as he tried to get used to it. It was almost like learning to breathe again.

After the first week, he had been able to manifest his wings and his Zangetsu had been transformed into a scythe like instrument that crackled with lightning.

Orihime and Rangiku had swooned slightly at their fight sight of him in his soft gray with black trimmed tunic vest, his leggings loose as the bottoms were tucked into wraps that came to mid calf, black shoes on his feet. His longer hair ran down his back between the wings, the ends of them tipped in black to signify his connection to Sachiel.

When Gabriel and he weren't sparring, Uriel had taken it upon himself to teach Ichigo how to use his wings to his advantage, creating a shield with them as well as using them for offense. Raphael had taught him how to use the lightning rope that was attached to Zangetsu's hilt, just like the original wrapping he used to have on it.

It didn't take him long to incorporate what he learned from them into his fighting style. After that first week was when Gabriel began to have to really work for his victories over Ichigo.

"That was impressive, Kurosaki-san," Ishida said, smiling slightly at him. "Who knew you could finally beat the angel who kept handing you your butt."

"Hey! He had an advantage that I didn't," he replied.

"Really," Renji asked. "I didn't think smarts would be that big of an advantage over you."

"What are you saying," Ichigo asked, fist raised.

"Temper temper, gentlemen," Haniel said, stepping between the two. For an angel, Haniel didn't like fighting on any level but he would certainly step up to the plate when needed.

"Since I think we're done for the day, why don't you all go have some dinner and relax for a bit before going out tonight," he suggested. "I'm sure you'll be needing your rest."

"What do you mean," Ulquiorra asked, coming up behind them.

Haniel looked over at Michael, earning a nod from the older angel. "We've been finding small portals opening around the area," he stated. "They're small now but by dark, they'll be big enough to let through a small army of demons. You'll all need to help each other fight them off. They mean to destroy the town."

"Do you know who's leading them," Jo asked.

"Terra did not say," Michael answered, joining the group. "She only knows that Sachiel will be among them. If she is, Ichigo…you must be ready to make your move against her. If an all out fight happens, you must take her away from the town so that needless casualties do not occur."

"If she is leading them, then there may be casualties anyway," Ulquiorra said. "She controls the lightning demons. If any of the other arch demons come with, there's a good chance that there'll be a mix of various demons."

"That's true, Michael," Uriel added. "If that is the case, we'll need to help them. You might have to call Terra for back up on this."

Michael looked at Uriel, eyes narrowed. "I won't endanger her," he said. "She's still healing from her surgery."

"Her leg is fragile, yes, but she can still fight with her brace. From what she's told me, she's been walking without the brace to help strengthen her leg. She has almost full range of motion with the brace."

"No!"

"Keeping your mate out of the fight for purely selfish reasons then? She would not appreciate that, Michael," Uriel continued.

"Wait. Mate," Jo asked, stepping forward. "You're the reason my aunt never married?"

Michael looked at her, suddenly at a loss for words.

"Yes, Jo," Uriel answered. "Your aunt mated with Michael many years before you were born, when she herself was just around your age. That is why she's our archivist and watcher."

"That's why she's so powerful."

Michael nodded.

"Can I call ya Uncle Mike now," Jo teased.

Michael looked at the girl in horror, everyone around her cracking a grin as they watched. She'd wanted to ease the tension that she'd caused by asking so abruptly and she had succeeded.

"I'm just kidding. I'll still call you Michael but now that I know you're family, you won't get off that easy," she said, turning away and walking toward the stairs. Ishida and Inoue followed, Renji right behind them. "You might still wanna give her a call," she yelled down.

"You're mated to a human," Toshiro asked.

"Yes," Michael answered. "But no one was supposed to know about it." He shot an accusing glance at Uriel, the angel taken aback by the heat of the stare. He suddenly disappeared, a wisp of smoke left behind. "I'll go see if she wishes to join the battle."

"No need," they heard from behind them. Michael turned, seeing Terra standing there in her black and silver armor, her black leg brace over her legging. "I may not be able to fight to full capacity but I will still lend a hand. Merihim and Adramalech will also be joining Sachiel for this razing."

"That's a lot of heavy artillery to throw at this small town," Gabriel commented. "They mean to destroy everything?"

Terra nodded. "And from the looks of it, take as many souls as they can in the process. Lucifer will be needing a small army to start his infestation," she said. "He'll need them to create his legion since that's what's called for in the ceremony."

"You read the requirements," Ulquiorra asked, stepping forward. "How many souls does he need?"

"From the ceremony that's written, he'll need roughly three hundred souls to get it started. Anything after will just be a bonus for him."

"This town grew rather quickly after Sachiel and I moved into the area," Ulquiorra said. "There's over five hundred that now live here where there used to only be less than fifty."

Michael nodded. "That was one of her gifts," he said. "She brings prosperity to wherever she lives, influences those around her unconsciously to strive for better than they have."

"So basically, we're just waiting," Ichigo commented.

"For right now, yes," Michael answered. Terra stood next to him, looking intently at Ichigo.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

She walked toward him, looking up as she kept her eyes locked on his. He felt a bit uncomfortable as she stared, unblinking.

"The angel Sachiel, fallen from grace and made to repent for her actions, has a very dark side. Not only is she grace, beauty and prosperity, but she can be anger, corruption and vengeance," she said. "Thus far, her brother has not been able to bring that out of her but if it is no longer present, he won't be able to. Are you willing to sacrifice part of yourself for her? Will you willingly take up her other mantle so that she cannot be put back on the wrong path?"

"I've made my commitment to her, Terra," he answered. "I will see her safely brought back to where she belongs."

"And where is that, Ichigo," she asked.

"By my side, as my mate, my partner…my equal," he said.

"Well said, young man. Keep that resolve close. Never lose sight of what she means to you," she said.

"I won't," he answered, turning away and going upstairs.

"Do you think he can do it, Michael," Terra asked, turning back to her mate.

"From what's been shown of his past, he doesn't know how to give up. If it's in his heart to do something, he sees it done," he answered.

Terra walked to him, the other angels disappearing as she put her arms around his waist, laying her head against his chest. "Take me home, my love. I need to spend some time with you," she whispered.

Michael held her close, kissing the top of her head as they, too, faded from inside the cavern.

_|)|(|_

Sachiel sat in the middle of her field, legs crossed at her ankles as she leaned back on her hands, enjoying the feel of the faux sun in her dream world. A small smile played across her lips as she went over Ichigo's last visit to her dream. Since their mating and instilling of their permanent bond, she would often find him waiting for her if he slept before she did. They had talked much more than anything else, Ichigo always holding her close as they did.

She sighed softly, letting herself fall backward, rolling onto her stomach as she inspected the closest flower. Here in this world, she didn't feel as if she had a care for anything. This had always been her escape.

She felt a shadow fall over her, blocking the sun from warming her. She smiled to herself.

"I was just thinking about you," she said, turning over.

Her eyes went wide in surprise, quickly rising to her feet.

"You disappoint me, little sister," Lucifer said. "You, of all people, betrayed me. I welcomed you back into our fold and this is what you do to repay me?"

"I…I haven't done anything!"

"You conspired against me. You let me think that you were once again among us," he accused. "You lied to me!"

"I did not! I just left a few things out is all."

"I entrusted you with opening the gate so that I could leave my prison. If it hadn't been for Alex, I would never know that you meant to betray me." He took a step closer to her, Sachiel taking a step back.

Her mind began to think quickly, trying to find a way out of this dream. She tried to will herself back to her body, an unseen barrier stopping her from leaving. She continued to back up as he stalked closer to her.

"I will rid you of these ideas, sister. I will take your purity," he growled, a black ceremonial dagger in his hand.

Quicker than she could get away from him, he grabbed her arm, pulling her close as he brought the dagger down, burying it deep in her chest. Her eyes went wide as she felt the dagger pierce her heart, feeling the corruption embedded in it begin to fill her, calling forth her own twisted portion of her soul.

"You will fall again," he hissed as he noted the changes in her dream body beginning. "There will be no redemption for you this time…little sister!" He pulled the dagger free, leaving her convulsing body on the ground as he walked away.

"They're waiting for you. Try not to take too long," he said, disappearing in a wisp of smoke as he exited her dream.

She stood up slowly, her limbs shaky as she tried to steady herself. Around her, the flowers began to wilt and die off, the ground turning barren around her feet.

She turned, her black hair hanging over part of her face. She opened her silvery green eyes, staring at the spot her brother just vacated. A grin began to spread across her lips.

_|)|(|_

Everyone stood in the canopied yard that connected to the back of house, the sun beginning to set behind them. Some were antsy, some not. No one knew what to expect of this battle that was coming. They didn't have time to evaluate the demons that they would be fighting. All they could go on was the knowledge of what had already happened, the demons already defeated and their own sense of self preservation.

For Ichigo, he knew more was riding on him than on the others. He was the one who would be the deciding factor in this battle.

During their resting period, he had tried found his way back into Sachiel's inner world while he slept. He had been met with a desolate and barren landscape instead of the field of wildflowers that she had surrounded herself with before. He had looked far and wide, finding only the gnarled trees that stood tall with their bare branches, the flowers were gone, replaced by dead foliage.

He didn't understand what it meant, the decay of her world. When he went to the area where he usually met with her, the only thing he had found was a single flower, still fighting away the desecration that threatened it from all sides. It was a single snowdrop. He knew the name only because it was in Sachiel's memories that she shared with him.

He knelt down, plucking the single flower and bringing it close. Sachiel had told him that all flowers had a special meaning, special properties when used in medicines. Although he couldn't recall what the flower was used for, he knew it's meaning. Hope.

He shook himself from his reverie, putting his hand over his left chest where the pocket inside his vest shirt was. When he'd awoken from the dream, the flower had been in his hand; it still hadn't wilted.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime called to him softly, coming up beside him. "Is everything ok?"

He looked at her, smiling gently at her. "Yes, Inoue. Everything's fine. Are we almost ready?"

"Hai," she answered enthusiastically. "Ishida went back inside with Ulquiorra to get something but I'm not sure what it was…" Her voice trailed off, her finger going to her chin as it usually did when her mind wandered, her lips pursed in thought. He smiled as he watched her, imagining the wheels turning.

A shimmering portal appeared by the edge of the yard, gaining their attention as they watched Michael, Gabriel and Uriel step out. They made their way to the group of fighters. The faces of all three angels looked grave, as if to bring bad news. And it was.

The silence mounted as the three stood there, not saying a word to anyone, waiting for Ishida and Ulquiorra to come back from inside. When the two men arrived, Michael took a step forward.

"We have some unfortunate and possibly very bad news," he started.

Ichigo and everyone gave him their full attention. "What's happened," Ulquiorra asked, coming forward.

Michael sighed. "She's been completely turned," he said. "Lucifer found a way to corrupt her inner goodness. Unless we can fully defeat her, she's lost to us. As she is right now, she is no longer capable of any kind of retaliation on our brother. She's completely lost to us."

The news stunned everyone. Feeling for the flower again, a thought came to the orange haired former shinigami. "Not completely," Ichigo interrupted.

Everyone turned to him, Gabriel stepping toward him, stopping a few feet away. "What do you know," he demanded.

"I went into Sachi's dream world. All I found there was decay and desolation but there was something in there that caught my attention," he answered, putting his hand in his vest. He pulled the flower out, holding it up for Michael to see. "I found this in the spot where she used to lay down to watch her flowers."

Michael stepped quickly, pushing Gabriel aside as he stared at the flower in Ichigo's fingers. He could have cried for what this signified. He smiled brightly at the man.

"What's a flower got to do with this," Ishida asked. He, Inoue and Sado were all confused by the reaction this single flower caused.

"Flowers are how Sachiel communicates when she isn't capable of speaking directly to someone," Jo answered. "That one flower that she left for him to find can only signify one thing. She's placing her full hope in us that we can turn this in our favor."

"Snowdrops are flowers of hope and renewal," Terra added, stepping into the yard behind the group.

"I really hate when you do that," Jo turned to her aunt, her chest heaving slightly, her hand over her heart. "You scare the crap out of me every time!"

Terra smiled sheepishly at her niece. "Sorry, bug."

She walked to Ichigo, standing beside Michael. "You're her last hope, Ichigo," she said, placing her hand on his arm, locking her eyes with his. "She's put her full faith in you. If you fail, her hope will die. If that happens, this flower will wilt and die as well. You have to be stronger than she is. She will fight you with everything she has. She won't remember you or your connection to her when you see her. So please don't hold back. She won't. You'll need everything in your arsenal to bring her down. If you don't, we are all lost."

Ichigo tucked the flower back into his vest, pulling forth his zanpakutou. "Then I'll have to make sure I win. I won't let her down," he swore.

Terra and Michael smiled at him, everyone else around him echoing the same sentiment.

_|)|(|_

It was time. The sun was set, twilight creeping further across the sky as the portals began to shimmer brightly, elongating. Sachiel looked to her right and then to her left, nodding at Adramalech and Merihim.

"Now comes the hour of destruction," she said loudly, her voice echoing through the cavern. "Tonight, we feast on the souls of the humans that took our place. It is the time for the ritual to begin. As we step through this portal, Paymon and Verdelet will begin the ceremony. When we reach three hundred turnings, the gate will open for our brother."

She took a step forward, then another, making her way through the portal. They would appear, not at the town, but at the dig site not far from it. They would start there, turning the guards before making their way to the town. She smiled as she stepped into the ritual room hidden inside the ruins. She had one goal aside from opening the gate. She intended to find that man who had tapped into her. She had felt the connection but had been unable to sever it. It made her wonder why it was there. She could feel him but he wasn't like her. In order to be free of any enslavement, she would have to kill him.

_|)|(|_

Michael lifted his head, facing the east. He had been listening for the sounds that would signify not only the portal opening, but the approach of his sister and her small demon army.

"We still have three days," Jo said to no one. "Three days before the solstice. Why are they making their move now?"

"I guess they hoped to catch us off guard," Ulquiorra answered.

Ichigo looked over at them, half listening as he stood guard with Michael. He was crouched next to the angel, his heart beginning to race as he could feel the anticipation building in light of the coming battle. He looked back to the east with Michael and Terra, Gabriel and Uriel taking the south and west. Hitsugaya and Motsumoto were looking toward the north.

Suddenly, everyone turned to the south. It was just a few minutes after the sun had set. By the dying light, they were able to see a small black cloud heading toward them.

"Merihim," Gabriel said quietly, hatred thick in his voice.

"Should we be worried," Renji asked.

"Remember those cloths we gave you," Uriel asked.

"Yeah?"

"Put them on. Now," he yelled, answering the unspoken question that showed on their faces.

Confused, everyone did what they were told. Within moments, they found out why. The sky, already dimmed by the absence of the sun, was filled with swarming locusts, flies and whatever other flying insects could be found.

Orihime was screaming in alarm, Rangiku trying to contain herself. Being pelted as they were in the small storm of insects was not exactly her idea of fun. Michael, Gabriel and Uriel stood guard before the humans and shinigami, using their hands to create small shields around them all to ward off the insects.

"What the hell is all this," Ichigo shouted.

"This…," Michael answered. "…is the pestilence of Merihim. Watch closely, Ichigo. Your mate is about to show herself."

Ichigo faced forward with him, staring as the swarm began to lessen. Behind the swarm, they could see a flickering, like lightning. He could feel his connection with Sachiel begin to strengthen, the woman coming closer. He took a deep, steadying breath as he began to form his resolve. The woman he had bound himself to was coming toward him. Through the connection, he could feel intense hate and the desire for death. His death. He swallowed hard as the flickering confirmed itself to be lightning. It sparked and flew from a black cloud as it rolled forward. He began to feel apprehensive for a moment before shaking it off.

The others watched Ichigo, not sure what they should do as they stood behind their shields. Ichigo bent his knees slightly, the modified Zangetsu in his hand as he prepared himself. Following his example, his friends did the same as everyone watched the rolling cloud move toward them. Behind them, they could hear the screams of the townspeople as the swarm began to descend on them.

As the cloud came closer to them, they could hear a murmuring, excited shouts and yells mixing in with it.

"Their demons come first," Terra said.

"We'll make short work of them," Gabriel returned, his energy levels rising along with hers, Michael's and Uriel's. Taking that cue, Ichigo, Jo and Ulquiorra began to raise their levels along with Rangiku and Toshiro.

Terra took a step forward, out of the shield as she raised her spear. Her energy around her glowed brightly, like a golden beacon as she raised her voice. "Here me, Great Father! Heed this call for strength! Answer our need for protection for these innocents! Raise your barrier and make it strong! Protect them now in their hour of need!" She let her energy flare wildly, slamming the butt of her spear into the ground of the small hill they stood on.

In answer to her call, a golden line began to form in the ground around the town as it created a perfect circle. As it drew to a close, the barrier wall that she had willed forth was created, locking the townspeople in as it protected them. Any further insects met that barrier with their end. Any that hit it were instantly disintegrated.

Taking that as their cue, the angels stepped out of the barrier, leaving Ichigo and his friends behind it as each began to call forth their weapons to deal with the lesser demons.

Michael's flaming sword appeared in his hand, Gabriel's bow in his and Uriel's staff in his. All three took a battle stance, waiting as the roiling cloud came closer. They could see now that the cloud wasn't a cloud, but the sulfuric smoke given off by a wave of fire. At the crest of the wave was a small army of demons, their commanders at the back as they strode forth.

Adramalech rode a flaming horse, his fiery robes encasing him in moving fire. Like Michael, he held a flaming sword. Merihim rode forth on a decayed horse, his robes black as the night. He held a small cloud of flies around himself, his red eyes the only thing showing against the blackness that surrounded him.

Ichigo held his breath as he saw Sachiel for the first time since her turning. Seeing the woman before him and the woman in his dreams, he was reminded abruptly that the two women were not the same in this world.

She rode a serpentine dragon of turquoise and jade, lightning flaring from its wings, bursting forth with each step it took. She was dressed in deep gray armor, fanged skulls at the knee and shoulder. It was plated to give her ease of movement, even though it covered her arms from shoulder to wrist. Heavy gloves and gauntlets covered her hands and wrists. It all connected her to breast plate that enhanced the fact that she was female. She wore nothing on her legs save for her boots that came up to her thighs, the right side covered by the metal scales, the left bare; black stockings showing just above them. Her midriff was bare, a steel belting around her hips that held a fanged skull in the center where it covered the juncture of her legs and body. Strapped to her back was the scythe she had tried to use on him before.

Ichigo stared at her flowing black hair, electricity crackling from it as the dragon strode forth. She must have been feeling the weight of his eyes on her as she turned hers toward him, pinning him with their malicious intent.

No, she definitely wasn't the same woman he fell in love with.

"Be ready, Ichigo," he heard in his mind.

He swallowed hard, never taking his eyes off the woman he would be fighting against.

"Sachi. We will be together again," he thought to himself, steeling his resolve. He could feel the familiar ache that their bond brought to him, using that as his base.

"Comes now, the time of our battle," Michael cried.

"By strength and grace," Gabriel and Uriel replied to his shout.

"Comes now, the time for courage," he said back to them. "Be ready!"

Their energies flared around them, the heat of it mixing together as it began to push back the smoke and rolling fire. It created the first barrier before the one that protected the town, the lesser demons recoiling in fear and pain.

Sachiel never took her eyes from Ichigo, her anger building inside of her. "I leave you now, brothers," she said to Adramalech and Merihim. "I have business here."

"You're not to leave our side, General," Adramalech said.

"Gather your souls needed. Destroy the one standing there in white, behind Michael. She is your first half of the key. After you kill her, kill the short one with the black hair. She contains the other half," Sachiel said.

With those words, she turned her dragon, leading him to the group standing inside the second shield. She easily passed through the energies of the angels that held the rest of the demons back for the time being. Seeing her coming, Ichigo stepped out of the second barrier, unfurling his wings.

"You! You're mine," Sachiel screamed at him, jumping off the back of her dragon.

He took flight, leading her away from the town as Michael had instructed. Taking the bait, she followed.

Ichigo closed his eyes for a moment during his flight, taking her back to the area near the home she had lived in, where she had sheltered him. Seeing the image of her smile, he opened his eyes, raw determination filling them. He led her a bit further, past the area where they would sit, another image of her smiling up at the stars filling his mind.

Coming to an open space several miles from her home, he stopped. He could feel Sachiel coming up behind him, stopping not far from where he stood in mid air.

"Why do I feel a connection to you," she demanded. "I do not know you, yet you appear as a guardian." She pulled her scythe free from her back, holding it ready. "Who are you," she yelled at him.

He turned to her slowly, his burnished gold eyes hard and unyielding. "I'm your mate, Sachiel. You chose me, a human, and I accepted you," he answered.

"Lies! I would never align with a human," she spat, rage and disbelief showing on her face.

"Only your mate would be able to access your powers, you abilities, right?"

She glared at him, her anger rolling off her in waves.

"I have to defeat you in order to get my Sachi back," he continued. "I will defeat you."

"You're welcome to try, little monkey," she taunted. "All you will find is pain and anguish for your foolish attempt!"

She launched herself at him, his sword coming up and blocking her scythe. Her eyes widened a fraction as she felt his power and hers lying just beneath the surface of it. He sensed her foot coming up beside him, a lightning bolt appearing in his hand as he blocked it.

"You will come back to me, Sachi," Ichigo said calmly, holding her gaze as her eyes widened a bit more.

"You think you can defeat me? You may have a tap to my powers and abilities, but you don't know everything," she shouted at him as she pushed away. She slammed her scythe into the pressure around her feet, splitting it in two. She held in both hands, shortened versions of her original weapon, thick leather straps securing them to her wrists.

"I'm sure as hell gonna give it my best shot," he answered.

"Then bring it, little monkey. Let me show you the power of my storm."

"And I'll show you how to stop the rain," he whispered, launching himself at her.

_|)|(|_

Ulquiorra looked off to the side, watching as Sachiel had said something before she left to battle with Ichigo, his mind calculating. He knew that Sachiel hadn't told him all that he needed to know about what was going on before her turning and seeing her stop to say something to the other demons told him that there was something wrong.

He looked toward the small woman standing next to him before looking at her taller aunt. Sachiel's words from long ago fluttered across his mind.

_"She's the one we have to save."_

Save how? What did she mean by that? Looking ahead, he saw that the aura of the three angels was still holding back the demons, none of them venturing any further toward them or the town.

_"She has two souls inside of her, brother. Her own is very weak but the other is what's keeping her alive."_

Revelation hit him like a stone. Out of all of Jo's family members, only Terra was as close to her as a mother. And only Terra knew the arts necessary to be a slayer.

"You share a soul with Jordan," he asked Terra, his voice sure of his thought.

Terra stopped her chants, looking back at Ulquiorra for a moment before giving him a smile and a small nod of her head.

He looked back at the demons, Adramalech and Merihim pacing back and forth. They were getting antsy.

"Why? What good did that do?"

"It kept her from dying," she answered. "She was supposed to have died shortly after birth. But she is the first of the next generation. And I needed her to keep something for me."

"They're coming," Michael shouted, interrupting their conversation.

Jo had been on the verge of asking her aunt what she'd meant but quickly turned her attention back to the front, watching as the wave of minor demons began to make their way past the barrier of angelic energy.

Feeling the heat of the rolling flame, everyone jumped back. Terra's barrier stayed in place as she moved next to Michael, her wings spreading out behind her. Ulquiorra's wings manifested themselves as well, taking Jo with him. Ishida and Sado moved away, Ishida taking hold of Orihime as he jumped. Renji, Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku used their shinigami abilities to move themselves.

From a distance, they could feel the battle between Sachiel and Ichigo commence, the waves of power rolling toward them, interrupting the smoke and flame. Michael just hoped that Ichigo would be able to take her corruption from her, take up the mantle of her darkness to free her from it. He had faith that he was strong enough.

_|)|(|_

Ichigo grimaced as he felt one of Sachiel's scythes run across his thigh as she used her momentum to kick upward as she used her hands to brace herself, the heel of her foot connecting with his chin. He flew back with the force of the blow, feeling his jaw throb from the impact.

"You're weak and full of openings," she hissed. "Is this how they trained you?"

He looked at her, seeing the hatred in her eyes for him. It broke his heart that he would have to fight her. He didn't want to, didn't have the heart for it. He wasn't sure if he could inflict on her the same damage she was doing to him.

"Why can't you see that I'm trying to help you," he yelled at her.

"Help me? By coming here and thinking you can defeat me," she shot back. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes," he said quietly. "I knew exactly who you are." He flew back to her, his energies wrapping around his blade, the getsuga coiling menacingly. He fired it at her but the blast wasn't a full blow. He didn't add her energies to it…or his resolve.

She easily deflected it with her hand, slapping it aside as it came near her. She moved quickly, fluidly as she came face to face with him, her hand grabbing the back of his neck. She pulled him forward with ease as she brought her head back. Her forehead slammed into his, dazing the man for a moment. She didn't give him time to recover, her fist connecting with the side of his jaw before hitting him again.

He fell to his knees, his ears still ringing loudly from her earlier attack where she'd stood on her hands, bringing her feet to his head as her boots slapped together. He stayed there, panting as he watched the blood slowly trickle from his wounds. He wouldn't look up at her.

"Pathetic," she growled. "How are you supposed to save me, Ichigo? You can't even put up a fight against me. Maybe I'll make you swear fealty to me, eh?" She flicked him hard on the head before she walked a small distance away, crouching as she stared at him, one elbow on her knee as she propped her chin in her hand. Ichigo grabbed his head, rubbing the offended spot.

"I couldn't reach your nose, Ichigo. So that's the closest I could get."

He jerked, startled that she would use his name. From the time she had seen him on the battle field, she had mockingly called him Monkey. "Is she remembering who I am," he asked himself. He put a hand to his breast pocket, the flower there felt soft. He pulled it out, looking at its petals that had begun to wilt. He was losing.

He closed his eyes, trying to find the will to keep going; his resolve to keep her with him.

_"Ichigo…"_

He heard the distant voice of Zangetsu in the back of his mind.

_"You have to take her darkness from her, Ichigo. You have the will to do this."_

"How do I take her darkness. I don't want to hurt her," he whispered. Sachiel cocked her heard, curiosity written on her face as she watched him

_"I can help you but you have to trust me, Ichigo. You have to pierce her heart."_

Ichigo's eyes went wide. "Pierce…her heart?"

_"Remember that you carry her essence inside you. She is a part of you now."_

He began to shake, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he realized that he needed to kill this form to get back the woman he had been fighting for. A small sob tore from his throat, his body shaking even more.

"I …can't," he whispered to himself, the tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

_"You must trust me, Ichigo."_

An image flashed into his mind of the last time he saw Sachiel on her private world. They lay together, looking up at the clouds, holding each other. She was smiling as she pointed to them. He turned to her, seeing her face lit with the simple joy of just being with him. Could he do it? Could he fight her on equal ground? He had to.

Sachiel perked up, her eyes wide as she realized what he was doing. For her? Or was he reduced to this because he was weak? "Hey," she called. "You ok? Why are you crying? Does it hurt that bad?" He didn't answer her taunts. He continued to sob, bent over before she suddenly felt his energies spike dangerously high. She arched an eyebrow, waiting to see what he planned to do now.

"I love you, Sachi," he said quietly. "I would give my life for you. I would protect you with everything I have. I swore on my soul that I would get you back." He planted his sword in the air, using it to brace himself as he stood. Sachiel stared, watching as his golden eyes shimmered into a glowing pale green before radiating an icy blue. The tracks of his tears showing against his cheeks.

"And how are you going to do that," she asked curiously. He didn't answer, swiftly coming face to face with her. She spun away, still in her crouch as she arched backward, flipping away from him. She grabbed her scythes, electricity wrapping itself around them. She looked at him for a moment before taking the offensive, her weapons swinging in time with each other, slashing at him. With each slash, lightning sparked off them, burning into his flesh. He ducked and dodged each blow before catching both her wrists.

"Like this," he said, brushing his lips lightly against hers for a moment. That fleeting contact caused her to see an image in her mind. Her eyes went wide as she recognized her alter self sitting in a hot spring with him. She was behind him as they sat, her arms around his chest. They were laughing, joking. They looked completely at ease with each other. She looked at him with wild eyes before shoving him away, grabbing her weapons as she took her stance up again.

"I can show you these memories because I am linked to you," he said to her, his eyes filled with his sorrow and pain. "I'm saying sorry now for what I have to do."

He took up the offensive this time; Sachiel using her bare hands as she deflected each of the blows. Zangetsu never cut her as Ichigo slashed at her. She grabbed the blade, holding it as she used Ichigo's arm and height to wrap one of her legs around it near his shoulder. Her other leg came up, hitting his side with tremendous force. He winced, feeling a few ribs crack but she wasn't done. Dropping her leg from his arm, she released the blade as she jumped over him, landing just behind him. She quickly dropped into a crouch, one leg swinging out as she caught his knee. As he went down, she reversed her momentum, slamming her elbow into his chest. The force sent him crashing to the ground. She hovered above him, glaring.

Another image surfaced. This time, of the same man that was fighting her but he was badly beaten. She'd done it as punishment. She was straddled over his hips, leaning down as she kissed his forehead before leaving him there. It flashed to another scene, of the two of them by a river looking up at the stars before she saw herself in his arms, kissing him gently.

Alighting on the ground, she stood over him, her eyes slitting as she glared at him. He didn't move as he watched her.

Yet another image of the man, possessed by a lesser demon now. While she was fighting another man, he came up behind her with a spear, running her through. Betrayal.

"I should kill you now," she whispered. "For betraying me as you did. You didn't even have the strength to fight off a lesser demon. You poisoned me!"

"Go ahead," he replied, his eyes locked with hers. "If that will make you happy, then I would gladly give my life to you. I wasn't me when I drove that spear through you. But it was by my hand that you were turned into this."

"You said you would protect me," she whispered.

"I did," he replied gently. "That's why I'm here. To protect you from yourself. I'm keeping my word."

"He came for me, Ichigo," she sobbed. "He came for me and you weren't there!"

Ichigo closed his eyes, shutting out the image of her heartbreak. He opened them again, raising himself up until he was level with her. He looked to her wings, his head turning to each one as he noted their leathery look, not at all like the black feathered ones he knew so well. She took up her weapon into her hand, the scythe formed into a single blade now instead of two.

"There is no future for us," she whispered, raising it over her head. Ichigo locked his eyes with hers, seeing her resolve to kill him there. There was no choice now. Her weapon began to swing down, to cleave him in two.

The blade never reached him.

Sachiel's eyes went wide as her weapon dropped from her hands. She had left an opening. In her anger, she had left an opening.

Ichigo watched as her blood trickled slowly down his blade. She raised her eyes to him, letting her body go limp as she slid further down the blade toward him.

Ichigo felt himself go numb. He knew that Zangetsu had infused the blade with not only his power, but holy power as well just before he raised the blade to her chest, impaling her.

"You win," she whispered hoarsely, a thin stream of blood falling from the corner of her mouth as her green eyes closed.

The words came to his mind without aid. They echoed loudly as they repeated over and over in his mind. He released one hand from the blade, taking her in his arms and laid her on the ground gently.

Keeping the blade filled with the holy energy and his own, he said lovingly, "I take from you, the darkest parts. I give you my love and peace to fill that void. I will hold this darkness until time ends. I will be the other half to your soul and you, will be the other half of mine."

He expected an explosion but didn't get one. As Sachiel lay there, his blade still protruding from her chest, a single spark of light began to shine there as it began to fill the wound, pushing the blade from her chest. The silver light began to darken, turning a silver gray as the blade was freed from her chest, clattering to the ground next to her.

As the wound healed, the light formed into a small orb, glittering darkly above her. He stared at it for a moment before he reached out, taking the orb in his hand. It was cold, yet warm at the same time. It felt like her when she was angry. He cupped it in both hands, drawing it to him. He stared at it's swirling silver and black colors as they drifted over the orb like oil. "I will give you peace," he whispered, putting the orb to his chest. It sank into his skin, merging with him.

Pain ripped through him as he felt it merge, Ichigo bending over double as it seared through his blood. His wings spread out behind him, their black tips bleeding further toward him as they darkened, lightening to a pale gray just before his shoulders. His golden eyes flickered green for a moment before returning back to their original brown state.

As the pain passed, he opened his eyes, staring at the small angel that lay before him. Her features had returned to what they were before, to what he remembered. Her hair was no longer black or straight; the mahogany hair coiled around her face as it splayed across the ground and her wings. Her beautiful black wings were feathered again instead of the leathery membrane of before. Her skin was the same golden peach color he remembered. Gone was her dark armor, replaced by a dove gray Grecian robe. Her breathing was deep and steady.

He smiled gently, his eyes never leaving her face as he put his hands around her shoulders. He gathered her to him, one arm around her shoulders as his hand brushed away a stray curl. He let his gaze roam her face before lightly kissing her forehead. Her eyes flickered open, staring at him for a moment in confusion before registering who was there with her.

"I…Ichigo?"

"Yes, Sachi. It's me."

She sat up slowly, looking at his wings for a moment, registering their color change before she looked back at him. Her eyes met his, searching as if trying to find the answers to her questions. She put a hand to his cheek, noticing her fingers were no longer as pale as death. She looked down at herself before looking back at Ichigo. "You did it," she whispered to him, smiling gently. She kissed him softly before wrapping her arms around him.

"Swear it to me, Sachi," he whispered as he held her tightly to his body.

"I …I swear my heart to you, Ichigo Kurosaki," she whispered to him.

He held her tighter, his face buried in the crook of her neck. "I will never let you go again," he whispered. "I will be your strength, Sachi. I'll be the guardian you need."

"Always," she asked.

"Always."

|)|(|


	11. Chapter 11

Alright. Finally finished with chapter 11 after 33 pages to proofread and correct.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, but I do own Sachiel and Jordan and other characters you don't know from the manga/anime.

* * *

In the distance, at the battle that raged over the small town, Michael paused for a moment. Feeling the change come over both his sister and Ichigo, he smiled to himself.

"Gabriel," he yelled, looking around for his brother.

"What," he yelled back from off to the left.

"He did it!"

"Great. That's good news, but I'm kinda busy at the moment," Gabriel yelled again. The angel turned, firing his bow at a lesser demon that came toward him before having to deflect another.

Michael turned his attention back to the fight. The lesser demons that would be used for taking the souls of the living were starting to rush over the town like a wave. Everyone had their own point to defend but there was no way they would be able to hold them back for much longer.

"Hurry up, you two," he whispered, his sword taking the head of a demon before he spun, his sword swinging down as he cleaved another.

_|(|)|_

Ichigo held on to her, relishing the feel of her in his arms. Holding her in her inner world was nothing like this. He'd missed her firm body against his. He could feel their bond strengthening inside of him. He inhaled the sweet scent of her, letting it calm him.

He kissed her again, Sachiel giggling against his mouth.

"Keep that up and we won't be able to get to the others," she whispered, pushing away gently. He tightened his grip, pulling her back as he tried to kiss her again. Instead of feeling her soft lips, a stinging pain erupted from his nose. He let go of her, his hands cupping the offended flesh.

"I told you…we have to go," she scolded him.

He screwed his eyes tight, trying to fight off the feel of tears that were already filling his eyes.

"What the hell," he yelled at her. "I don't see you for over a month and this is how you treat me?"

She got up on her knees, cupping his face with her hands as she pulled him toward her. She gently kissed the tip of his nose, the pain disappearing. "We'll have time for that later," she whispered, following it up with a firm kiss to his lips.

"I'm gonna hold you to that," he replied.

She smiled, jumping into the air. "Make sure you live so that you can," she said to him, disappearing in a wisp of smoke.

"Pain in my ass…," he smiled, his wings spreading behind him before he also disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

_|(|)|_

Ulquiorra stood in front of the store that Sachiel had helped build, fighting off any demons that came close. Jo was next to him, also helping as she used her canes, throwing out purification spells to keep the demons out. The clerks inside the store were currently huddled behind the registers, watching them.

"We can't keep this up for much longer," Jo yelled at him.

"We'll be fine," he answered. "Do you know how many have been turned so far?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it's getting close."

"_Damn," _he thought to himself. _"At this rate, she won't get here in time."_

He began cutting them two at a time, using his released form to summon a lightning lance and to increase his abilities. Jo was also getting a workout as she kicked back another demon, keeping the area around her purified in a ten yard radius.

"_Hurry, Sachiel,"_ he prayed.

_|(|)|_

Sachiel drew close to the town, her wings taking her as fast as they could. She could feel the apprehension from her brothers and from Ulquiorra. She had to hurry. Stopping abruptly, she switched direction, taking Ichigo by surprise as she locked her arms around his chest.

"Hold on," she yelled.

A great column of lightning appeared in the midst of the town, the light of it blinding everyone for a moment. Thick ropey branches of it snaked off before suddenly sending an exploding report that shook the town, frightening demons and obliterating those close by it.

Michael, Gabriel and Uriel all turned, kneeling as the force shook them.

There in the center of the burn created was Sachiel and Ichigo.

"'Bout time," Gabriel yelled at her.

"Hush your face, Grouch," she yelled back. "It takes a moment or two to create the light needed."

He scoffed at her, making his way over to where she stood, Michael and Uriel following close behind.

"Glad you could make it, sis," Michael smiled at her.

"Glad to be able to," she answered. "Where's Terra?"

Michael looked at her for a moment before turning to his right, pointing to where a small column of green light was coming from.

"Help her," she said. "She's the first half of the key to the ritual. Jo's the second half. We have to keep them from ki…"

She didn't have time to finish. All five could feel her essence suddenly fade. The column shifted to red before exploding outward.

"NO," Michael screamed, disappearing from their group.

"Shit," Ichigo cursed. "Did she?"

"Yes," Uriel answered sadly.

Ichigo and Sachiel rushed to where Michael and Terra were. The angel was holding his mate, sobbing hysterically as he held her close to him. A trail of blood was coming from her back, seeping to the ground below. Her staff lay next to her, still in her hand, the fingers coiled loosely around it. Michael rocked her gently as he cried. Sachiel and Uriel could feel tears make their way down their cheeks as they observed their brother. Terra had been the only mate the angel had ever taken. Everyone in the Host knew the depth of his feelings for her.

"Terra," he managed to choke out between sobs. He began stroking her face softly, her luminous brown eyes staring at nothing. Sachiel came up behind him, putting her arms around him, touching the woman as well. She whispered something into her brother's ear, a silvery light surrounding all three. After a moment, the light faded, Terra's body still surrounded by it. Sachiel stood, keeping her hand on her brother's back.

"Let's get to Jo," she said. "We can't help that they got Terra's key piece but we can keep them from Jo's." Her face was stoic as she flew upward, away from the scene.

"Wait," Ichigo called to her, jumping up after her.

"Go check on your friends, Ichigo," she said icily. "They'll probably need your help. I have to get to Jo."

"They need three hundred souls, Sachi," he yelled at her, grabbing her arm. "What are we going to do about that?"

"They already have their three hundred," she announced, stopping in mid air. Ichigo's eyes went wide as she revealed this. "They have their three hundred. That's why they went after Terra!"

Ichigo glanced around, noting that the demons had already begun to back away from the town.

She broke away from his hold, making her way to where she felt Ulquiorra and Jo. She stopped just before the little store where she worked. She breathed a small sigh of relief that they were both safe. She noted the increasing number of demons trying to get to them.

"Not today," she whispered. She landed near them, her scythe going out and cutting down three demons that were getting close. She spun again, taking out another two. She raised her energy level, releasing a storm of angry lightning around her. The energy flare killed off a few dozen more. Ulquiorra was standing to the side, killing more yet.

The eruption gave them a small reprieve from having to worry about the demons. She was glad that they wouldn't have to make any arrangements for Jo as well. Her heart was heavy from having to place Terra in stasis. When she had wrapped her brother and her in her arms, she could feel his heartbreak, his pain and sadness of having lost her.

"We're getting nowhere with this," Sachiel said to them, throwing up a large shield around them.

"They're coming in hard. Why," Jo asked, coming over to her.

"They have their souls," she answered.

"Then why," Ulquiorra repeated.

She sighed. She didn't want to have to tell them what she knew but she didn't have a choice at the moment.

"Your aunt has been slain, Jo," she said quietly. The girl turned quickly from the angel, facing the storefront. Of all the people she didn't wish to lose in this lifetime, her aunt had been one of them. Having lost her mother at the age of two, Terra had stepped up and helped her brother raise Jo and her little sister. Her little sister was gone from this world but she still thought of Terra as a mother to her. She dropped to her knees, curling in on herself as she tried to keep her sobs inside.

Sachiel went to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Jo shrugged it off harshly, irritated suddenly.

"Why? Why didn't you help her," she sobbed. "Why didn't Michael help her? I thought you were angels!"

Sachiel sat back, not shocked at Jo's reaction to the news. "We can't be everywhere to protect everyone," she said quietly. "I know what your connection to your aunt is, Jo. Right now, though, we have to get you to a safe place."

"Why? I want to see my aunt," she squeaked out.

"You can't right now. I put her in a stasis, Jo. But you're carrying something inside of you that has to be protected."

"Terra told me," Ulquiorra said from behind her. "She admitted to sharing a soul with Jordan."

Sachiel nodded, looking up at her brother. "It's not her soul they're after," she said. "It's the key piece in her soul that they want. They got Terra's. Now they're after Jo's."

A brilliant flash of light erupted over them, the energy blast killing the demons as it ran through them.

Ichigo, Ishida, Sado, Inoue and the three soul reapers appeared with them. Looking over their shoulders, Sachiel and Ulquiorra nodded to them, the looks on their faces grave.

"Is she ok," Inoue asked, stepping forward, concerned for the young girl.

"Physically, yes. Sachiel just told her the news of her aunt," Ulquiorra answered before turning back to help fight off the incoming demons. Inoue took up her spot by Ishida's side, watching as everyone fought.

"You're Sachiel," Toshiro asked, stepping beside Ichigo.

"Yes. I'm the one who started this whole disaster," she answered.

"Technically, I did," Ichigo shot back.

"Whatever. They were after me in the first place, remember," she asked, coming up to stand next to him. She looked at Toshiro and then to Rangiku, arching an eyebrow in curiosity before putting her hand out. "I'm Sachiel Val'Novren," she said. "You are?"

"Captain of the tenth division of the Gotei 13, Hitsugaya Toshiro," Toshiro answered, bowing slightly to her. "This is my lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku." Rangiku bowed slightly as well. Both were a little confused that she had a surname and also that she gave off no spiritual signature.

"Pleased to meet you," she replied, bowing to them both. "What's a Seireitei captain doing here?"

"That would be because of me," Renji said. "I've been gone too long and they were sent to bring me back."

Sachiel looked at him for a moment, trying to place the man. She looked up at Ichigo, confusion written on her face.

"He's the guy that came and told you he was taking me to Soul Society, remember," Ichigo said.

"Oh yeah! I forgot for a moment. If you need to go, it's alright, Renji," she said, turning to him as she remembered his name. "The three of you aren't here in full capacity, so you might not be much help."

Toshiro looked at her, studying her features. He had felt heat climb to his cheeks when he saw her. He didn't know why, but he liked her. She was of average height for most people but what drew him in were the mahogany locks that curled down to her knees, the traces of gold that were liberally strung through them. Her face had a delicate look to it and her luminous green eyes that slanted upward just a bit certainly caught his attention. He could feel a calm yet commanding aura surround her. His eyes strayed a bit lower, taking in the full lower lip that pouted just a little, the color of them contrasting just right with her golden peach skin. Now he understood why Kurosaki would go this far for this woman, just based on looks alone.

Rangiku felt a bit awkward. Sizing the woman up, she saw the same as her captain but she took in the slim, yet strong frame that didn't show too much muscle. Her waist was narrower than Rangiku's, the fact emphasized by the silver girdle around her waist. She had the body that most women wanted. Large breasts but not overly large, tiny waist, well rounded hips.

Toshiro brought himself back to his senses, remember what the angel said. "We will help since we are to protect the innocent," he answered. "Even if you don't think we can't do much, we have power of our own."

"You should listen to him, Sachi," Ichigo added. "Toshiro is young but he's also a captain and according to Raphael, a guardian incarnate like you."

Sachiel looked at the young man in surprise, her head leaning to the side a bit as she studied him. She walked up, leaning down just a bit. The closeness of her made Toshiro blush a bit more. She put a finger under his chin as he tried to look away. She kept her eyes locked on his as she took her other hand, tracing a symbol on his forehead. The symbol glowed for a moment before sinking into his skin.

Rangiku, protective as ever, pushed Sachiel aside. "What are you doing," she demanded.

"Nothing," Sachiel answered, her eyes blinking in surprise. "I was just looking. I wanted to see what his power was. Although, I admit that I didn't expect him to be so…short."

Ichigo snickered behind her, Renji doing the same but trying to hide it behind a cough that he suddenly developed.

The captain glared at her. "I'm still young," he remarked. "I have some growing to do."

"Oh, I know," Sachiel said. "You'll be as tall as you're supposed to be in the next few years. If I remember correctly, your previous form was just over six feet three inches. Though…it may take more than a few years. You'll be a fine, strong man with good morals, discipline. You'll be who you are meant to be."

Toshiro's eyes widened a bit as he heard how tall he was going to be. Right now, he was just over five feet tall, having grown a bit in the last few years since the winter war and had put on a bit more muscle. Rangiku thought that he was growing nicely and loved having to get him new shihakusho even if he did object to the occasional color adds she put in.

"Just remember to eat a lot," Sachiel said, turning away. "Your body will start to need the energy."

She looked back at Jo, Ulquiorra holding her gently as he tried to comfort her. Feeling her eyes on him, he looked back to her.

"We have to go," she said. "This shield won't last long."

She was right. Above them, the lightning demons that she had brought were trying to destroy the shield, the fire demons beside them, also doing damage to it.

Ichigo tensed, looking up at them.

"I'll create an opening," he said.

"No," Toshiro objected. "I will." He stepped forward, pulling free his zanpakutou and calling forth his shikai form. Everyone watched for a moment as he raised his sword, pulling the moisture from the air and forming it into ice at the tip.

"Hyōryū Senbi," he cried, releasing the ice in a wide arc. "Zekku!" The ice traveled further up, creating another shield for them while, at the same time, freezing the nearby demons.

"Growl, Haineko," Rangiku commanded, her sword releasing into ash before she commanded it to become a whirlwind.

"Go! Now," Toshiro yelled at them. "We'll hold them back!"

Ishida, Renji and Sado began to attack the demons that made it through, killing them as they got closer.

Sachiel turned to Ulquiorra, nodding to him. "Ichigo," she said, turning to the man. "Come if you wish but you're not required. You …"

"Shut up," he said, cutting her off. Sachiel looked at him in surprise. He raised his hand to silence any more arguments. "I go where you go. If you're going to defend the girl, then I'll be with you to defend her, too."

She smiled gently at him, her face showing her relief that he would be coming. "We go then." With that, she took off, leading Ulquiorra who had picked up the still crying girl, holding her close to him as his black wings spread out behind him. Ichigo took up the rear.

She pulled her scythe back, letting her energy form at the tip, releasing it as she met the wall of demons. Ichigo's sword also released its energies at almost the same time, cutting an even deeper swath after hers. They both repeated this action a few times before they were actually able to leave the city limits. Just as they burst free of the demon cloud, Sachiel let her storm rage, effectively cutting down any more demons that dared to stop them.

She led them west, further away from the city until they reached a small canyon. From the looks of it, Ulquiorra guessed it to be the original dig site for the ancient Navajo that used to dwell here. It held its own spiritual signature, the power of it radiating pure and constant. She led them down into a cave tucked back into the cliff's side. When they entered the cave, Michael, Gabriel and Uriel were waiting for them.

"This is a little far, don't you think," Michael asked, stepping forward.

"It's the safest place to leave her," Sachiel explained. "Here, they can't get to her unless she steps out of the cave."

"She's got a point, Michael," Uriel said, Gabriel nodding beside him.

"I will stay here with her," Ulquiorra said.

"You sure," Sachiel asked.

"Yes. I won't be effective enough if I'm worrying about her in here. Besides, I can keep anything from her that comes this way."

Sachiel and Ichigo both raised an eyebrow, all five giving the man a skeptical look.

Ulquiorra ignored them, still holding Jordan as he leaned against the wall. Sachiel smiled slightly, feeling the depth of his emotions for her through their shared link. "I believe you can, brother," she said softly.

She turned back to Ichigo, the man having a bit of difficulty with what he was seeing…and with his wings. She touched his forehead, drawing his attention to her. Before he knew it, he could feel his wings disappear, his armor still on him, his hair shortening.

"You looked uncomfortable," she said to him. He smiled his thanks to her.

"Now," Michael interrupted. "They're coming. Not the demons but Adramalech and Merihim. Memnoch is also with them."

Both turned to him, their faces serious as they processed his words. "They want the other half," she said. "They can't have it." She turned, walking over to Jo. "This will sting a little," she explained. Jo didn't have time to ask as Sachiel put her hand over the girl's midsection. A glow radiated from under her hand as Jordan hissed, moaning in discomfort. An object began to pull forth from her, guided by Sachiel's hand.

"I put this in Terra's soul thousands of years ago," she explained. "I didn't think Terra knew about it or could cut it in half. Now they'll have to fight me to get it instead of another innocent dying." She grabbed the small half circle, cupping it close to her. She looked around her body for a place to put it. Not finding one, she huffed in irritation. "Why am I wearing this?" She shifted her dress to her battle outfit. She tucked the piece into the silver girdle at her waist, securing it before she took up her scythe. Looking at the weapon, she frowned. Thrusting it into the floor, the weapon changed to a single broad sword. Lightning danced along the length before she split the weapon, now holding two lightning drenched swords in either hand.

"Let them come," she growled, tightening her grip on them.

"Oh, aren't you the picture of intimidation," Uriel laughed at her. That small joke broke the tension, Sachiel cracking a grin as Michael and Gabriel chuckled. Uriel took up his staff again after calming himself down a bit, Michael and Gabriel both drawing their swords. All four stepped to the mouth of the cave before Sachiel leaned forward, falling off the ledge to let her wings catch air. The other three angels did the same.

"Hey! What about me," Ichigo called to her.

She came back down to him, smiling. "You get to protect them." She took off back up to join her brothers.

"_Like hell I will," _he sent her through their link.

"_Stay with them," _she replied.

"_I want to be up there with you!"_

"_Stop being a whiny ass and just stay there!"_

She was surprised to see him jump from the cave mouth up to the top of the cliff. Shun'po…she'd forgotten about that. From her position, she could feel him begin to draw his energy forth, his spiritual pressure condensing around him before exploding outward. She smiled, seeing him in the second released form he had called bankai.

"_I ever tell you that you look damn sexy in that outfit," _she mentally sent to him.

She could feel him blush, before trying to compose himself again. In his mind, Ichigo could hear Zangetsu chuckling at her comment.

"_You're supposed to be focused, remember,"_ he said back to her. She could feel his exasperation with her.

She turned away from him, joining up with her brothers. They stood in front of her, acting as her line of defense. All four made a triangle with Sachiel in the center to protect her. She would be in charge of warding off any attacks behind her.

A blazing ring of fire surrounded them as Adramalech approached first, Merihim behind him, Memnoch off to the side.

"I hate fire," Gabriel commented. "I got Adramalech."

"I'll take Memnoch," Michael said.

"I guess that leaves me with fly boy," Uriel sighed.

"Whiner," Sachiel teased.

"Yeah," Uriel agreed, nodding his head. "It's what I do."

"Let it shine, boys," Sachiel said behind them, crouching a bit as she brought up her swords. Her three brother took up the same stance, weapons ready as they all began to release their spiritual pressure. Ichigo watched as all four radiated with a different light behind the flames that surrounded them. The light from the four merged together, creating a bright white sphere that surrounded them. As the sphere expanded, the force of their reiatsu extinguished the flames. The ground shook with its intensity, knocking Ichigo down to one knee.

The pressure was almost more than he could take. With the help of Sachiel's abilities given to him through their link, he was able to stay on one knee, able to keep his eyes on her as the roar of their combined releases filled his ears. This was something he knew he couldn't compare to. His final form would come very close but in the end, he would be no match for any of them if he should face them head on in an all out battle.

|(|)|

Ulquiorra held Jo close, the woman's eyes still leaking tears through closed eyes. He knew that her heart was broken. She had spoken of Terra often, lovingly as she referred to her as a mother, confidant and best friend. Now that best friend had been ripped away from her by a selfish man. He sighed inwardly. Just like Aizen. He'd ripped away Inoue's innocence, making her face the real world and all its horrors.

Now Jo had paid the same price.

He could do nothing more than he was doing now, giving her comfort when she needed it. He would give his life for her, to see her happy. Although she was often childish and rambled, he'd come to enjoy her spirit. He would be there for her as she recovered, help her to deal with her grief.

Overhead, he could feel Sachiel's pressure combined with her brothers', the weight of it pushing down on the world.

"Be careful, Sachiel," he whispered quietly.

|(|)|

Ichigo watched, Sachiel also watching, as her brothers engaged the three arch demons that came toward them. The concussive force of the blows was enough to stagger him. He was glad he was kneeling, knowing that if he stood now, he'd be knocked to his knees any how.

Something about the battle didn't feel right to him. He felt a fourth presence, currently unknown as he began to scan the battle field. The trace of any spiritual signature was low enough that no one would be able to detect it unless they were far enough away from the battle.

He saw a faint glimmer from the corner of his eye, to the right. Turning his head to try to find the source, he didn't see anything. There was enough moonlight that he could see the faint outline of something…someone. Then he fully saw it.

A shot of lightning pierced the darkness, heading straight for the fighters.

"Sachi! Look out," he yelled.

Sachiel turned just as she felt the lightning release. She cringed, staggering back just a bit as the lightning hit her shoulder.

"Sachi!"

She lowered a sword to Ichigo, her eyes never leaving the one who hurled the lightning at her.

"_I'm fine,"_ she said to him. _"That just surprised me is all."_

"_Should I come up and help you? I can see him."_

"_It's not a him, it's an it. Both male and female."_

Ichigo looked again at the shadowed figure, trying to discern Sachi's words.

"_It's my beast,"_ she answered.

Lightning erupted from the creature, showing Ichigo its outline as the lightning within it kept it lit. Even from a distance, the creature was huge. Sachiel had never mentioned having a beast.

"_This was my creation during my first turning,"_ she said. _"I created it to be as ruthless and merciless as I was."_

"_You can bring it down, then?"_

"_I can try. I'm not sure if it recognizes me any more."_

"_Shit! Be careful!"_

"_Language, love."_

"_Screw that!"_

"_Maybe later,"_ she teased, keeping her eyes on the large lightning hound that was slowly stalking toward her.

Ichigo watched as the hound got closer. It was roughly the size of an elephant but the skin was cracked, showing the power inside of it. Lightning crackled and split the air as it approached her, it's paws thundering as they hit the air. It stopped a few meters from her, sniffing the air.

Suddenly, the creature let out a loud bay, howling as it began to charge her. Just as it got near her, Sachiel jumped over it, landing on the other side. The hound turned quickly for its size, rearing back as it spun on its back legs, letting loose a bolt of lightning at her. She spun out of the way, the bolt just missing her.

"Wanna play dirty, huh," she taunted to the hound. She thrust out her sword, a bolt of lightning shooting toward the hound. It dodged, going past and just grazing Merihim's shoulder. The arch demon hissed, sending a swarm at her as he countered Uriel's attack. A blazing shield of lightning surrounded her, incinerating the swarm.

The hound took the opening the small distraction created. Since it was made of lightning, it passed through her shield easily, taking her shoulder in its maw. Sachiel screamed as she felt the creature's teeth break the skin, crunching into bone.

Ichigo started, seeing her being taken down by the creature.

"_Stay there!"_

"_I'm coming to help you!"_

"_Keep your ass there!"_

Ichigo felt a sudden restraint on his legs, unable to move from the ground. He began to fight it with all his might, flaring his energy around it as he tried to break the bonds he couldn't see. He could still hear Sachiel scream as the creature began to shake its head, it's jaws locked tight around her shoulder.

With the last of his desperation, he felt the bonds break. He was in the air a split second later as he drove his sword into the side of the beast, kicking it to try to get it off her.

It worked. The sudden pain it felt caused it to let go of Sachiel as it rounded on the new attacker. Ichigo kept his eyes on the creature as he saw Sachiel put her seals on herself before bathing herself in a healing spell. It was enough to slow the bleeding but he knew just what damage had been done. It was more than enough to anger him.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" He released the blast at the beast, putting all his energy into it. And just as suddenly, the creature jumped to the side.

"Dammit," he grumbled to himself. He risked a look over at Sachiel, cringing as he saw the blood that covered the front of her armor, her arm hanging uselessly by her side.

"How bad," he asked.

"Not bad enough," she answered. She put a glowing hand over her shoulder, starting the healing process on it. "Buy me a minute. I'll have it fixed."

He nodded, turning back to the beast as it began to slowly stalk toward him. It was studying him. It could sense that the man in front of him was a threat to him. The beast leapt toward him, lightning shooting from its maw as it came. Using one of Sachiel's techniques, he brought a shield up in front of him, blocking most of the lightning. He jumped out of the way of the beast's attack, rolling to the side before regaining his feet.

The animal turned back to him, coming at him again. For something so large, it was quick. Ichigo jumped out of the way, somersaulting over him. Using another of Sachiel's techniques, he summoned an orb of energy, forming it into a hammer that he threw at the creature. It bounced off its shoulder, ricocheting to the side.

"Nice aim," Sachiel said blandly.

"Shut up. I wasn't aiming."

"You mean you usually do?"

"Like you haven't messed up before?"

She glared at him, gathering her energies around herself. She flew toward the creature as it rushed Ichigo. Using both her swords, she created a whirlwind of silver and gold hammers, pelting the creature with them, causing massive damage to it. She threw up another hammer, larger this time as she threw it at it. The force of the blow was enough to stagger the creature back a few yards.

"Get back to the cave," she ordered, taking up her defense again.

"They're fine," Ichigo answered. A loud ringing sounded through the canyon, the creature swaying as it was dazed by another huge hammer thrown at it.

Sachiel turned to Ichigo, her eyes pleading with him as she put a hand to his cheek. "Please, Ichigo," she whispered to him. Ichigo put his hand over hers, staring into her green eyes and seeing her anxiety over him being in the middle of the battlefield. He started to say something to her when she was suddenly yanked from his grasp. The creature had used its lightning tongue like a whip, wrapping it around her waist. As it brought the angel closer to it, it lunged; its jaws snapped down on her chest and waist. She screamed again as the hound began to shake its head. She could feel her flesh ripping and bone breaking, a fang dangerously close to one of her lungs. If it were pierced, that would be the end of her. She didn't want it to end…not just yet. She could only move one arm, the other pinned to her side by the creature's teeth.

She pulled that arm back, shortening her sword before driving it into the nearest vulnerable spot. Its eye. As it entered, she let loose a torrent of holy energy, causing the creature to howl in pain, dropping her from its jaws.

The pain was excruciating. She gasped for breath as she felt herself begin to freefall through the air. She faintly heard the sound of Ichigo calling her name as the sound of her heartbeat and the wind filled her ears. One of her wings as crushed, broken just past the area of her back where it jutted from. She couldn't catch herself.

A blinding light filled her vision as she continued to fall. The canyon floor was a long way down. She saw the hound disintegrate as the light began to fade. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable pain that would come when she hit the ground.

It never came.

She felt the strong arms around her, stopping her from falling any further. She opened her eyes slowly, expecting to see Ichigo but she was wrong again. Alex had his arms around her, his demonic wings spread behind him as he began to fly upward to the top of the canyon.

"Alex," she asked, confusion in her voice and written on her face.

"Always keep a card hidden, remember? You taught me that."

"You can change your shape?"

He smiled at her. He was a handsome man if not for the leathery wings behind him. He landed softly on the ground, holding her gently as he laid her down. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her, reaching into the girdle at her waist, fishing out the other piece of the key.

"Don't, Alex! He'll kill you!"

"I'm already dead," he answered her softly, his eyes showing his pain. "This way, I can pay you back for all that you've done for me. Thank you, Sachiel. For being my friend."

She watched in disbelief as her friend disappeared, taking with him the last piece needed for the ritual to be complete; for Lucifer to come through the gate.

Adramalech, Merihim and Memnoch also disappeared, leaving their combatants confused for a moment. Sachiel tried to turn over, unable to due to her weakness from the blood loss. She lay there, staring up at the stars as tears ran from her eyes. She couldn't stop him…not now.

"Sachi!"

Faintly, ever so faintly, she could hear Ichigo calling to her. She was too weak to heal her own wounds.

Michael, Gabriel and Uriel flew down to where they could see Sachiel laying on the ground, Ichigo closer than they were. As the shinigami got to her, he hesitated to touch her, fearing to make her wounds worse. They gathered around her, Uriel kneeling next to her on the other side as his hands began to glow brightly. He could do nothing for the blood loss, but he could stop it. He could heal the wound but she would be weak.

The sound of an explosion reached their ears, the ground trembling violently. As one, their heads turned to the source of the sound. A scream tore through the night as they saw Jo in the arms of Memnoch.

"Ulquiorra," Ichigo yelled, getting to his feet. He took off quickly, using his shun'po to get to the cave entrance.

Michael and Gabriel followed, all three prepared for a fight if need be. They expected to find Ulquiorra gravely injured. They weren't disappointed.

He knelt there, clutching his lower chest, panting heavily as he tried to keep the wound there from bleeding. He was covered in various cuts, some deeper, others not.

"What happened," Michael asked.

Ulquiorra swallowed hard, trying to formulate an answer. "I…thought he was up there fighting you all," he finally managed. "I was in here, waiting with Jo and the next thing I knew, he was trying to take her from me."

"Well, he succeeded," Gabriel remarked.

"I got that part," Ulquiorra shot back before he pitched forward, falling on his face as his strength finally gave out.

"I'll go get Ra…," Gabriel started to say.

"There's no need," the angel said, appearing in the cave. "I felt what happened to him. I was coming anyway."

The angel knelt by Ulquiorra, a soft green glow filtering over him as he began to heal his wounds. "I already got the rest of the crew to the house," he said. "They're all fine. A little banged up but fine other than that. I'll take him back to the house where Inoue can heal him properly. You had better get Sachiel there as well."

"Why did they come for the girl," Michael asked after a few moments. "They got Sachiel's key piece. They didn't need to come after her now."

"They needed a pure soul," Raphael answered, turning Ulquiorra over before reaching under him, scooping him up into his arms. "Terra raised Jo to where she had no evil thoughts, no impurities in her soul. Part of Terra's soul helped with that but Jo is as pure as they come. They couldn't go after Ichigo or any of the others because they aren't pure. Jo has never been touched, in spirit or in body."

"What does that mean," Ichigo asked.

Raphael turned to him. "Though you are pure of heart, your spirit isn't pure. Not any more at least since you took in Sachiel's darkness," he explained. "Inoue is no longer pure in body. Neither is Ishida. Sado has his own darkness to contend with."

Ichigo looked at him in shock. "That …changed me," he asked.

Michael nodded. "You were a transcendent being before you lost your powers, correct?"

Ichigo thought for a moment, remembering back to his battle with Aizen. Aizen had called him that. He nodded hesitantly. "I believe so."

"You were able to reach that level due to the purity of your soul and your desire to protect what you held most dear at the time. Now, you no longer have that purity, but you are above a transcendent being. You're a guardian. They couldn't have taken you even if you did fit the requirements."

"That makes no sense."

"He means that they weren't willing to sacrifice themselves to take you down even if you didn't have my taint," Sachiel answered from the cave mouth. She was leaning against Uriel, the other angel holding her to him by the waist, her arm around his shoulders for support.

Ichigo rushed to her, scooping her up and away from Uriel. He held her tightly to him, "Are you alright," he asked.

"I'm healed but I'm weak. I need to get to the house. I have an elixir there that will help me regain my strength and quickly," she answered.

"Then let us go," Raphael said. "We have much less time than we had hoped for. The ritual will conclude in two hours."

Michael nodded, grabbing a hold of Ichigo's shoulder as all were enveloped in a blinding white light.

_|(|)|_

Inoue, Ishida, Sado, Renji, Toshiro and Matsumoto were all sitting around the living room. The angel had told them to stay put while he went to see what had happened. He'd stated that he felt a change, a flux as he called it, and needed to find out what had happened.

They didn't talk, just letting the quiet of the house settle over them as they waited.

A brilliant flash of light appeared in the room, Raphael having returned and he brought back the others.

"Kurosaki-kun," Inoue gasped in surprise. She looked briefly at the woman in his arms before the sight of Ulquiorra in Raphael's made her gasp. "No! What happened," she asked, rushing forward.

"He was injured trying to keep them from getting Jo," Raphael answered, making his way to the couch that Renji and Sado vacated to make room.

Ichigo went to the other, setting Sachiel down gently on it. "Don't move," he said quietly to her. He knelt by the couch, tucking back a stray lock before meeting her eyes with his own, his concern clear in them. She smiled at him, closing her eyes for a moment before she willed her wings to disappear.

"They took Jo," Sado asked.

Uriel answered with a nod, making his way to a door that everyone had assumed was a closet. Ishida and Toshiro were both surprised to see the shimmering of an alternate dimension as he opened it. The angel disappeared through it, closing the door behind him.

Orihime was kneeling beside Raphael, both working to heal Ulquiorra. She was worried, concerned over the reason he was this injured. Yes, they had all battled the lesser demons that had enveloped the small town but they didn't sustain injuries near this bad.

Ichigo stayed by Sachiel, holding one of her small hands in his as he gently stroked her head. Her clothing was stiff from the blood that had dried on it, remnants of it splashed across her skin. He still couldn't get the image of her in the jaws of that beast, seeing her limp body being tossed about like a rag doll. He knew she was strong, having wiped the floor with him during their training. She said she'd created it during her first turning. Was she that strong the first time around? She hadn't been prepared to face that hound. When he'd defeated it, the only thing he wanted to do was protect her. But in the darkness, he'd lost sight of her. Only after seeing her glimmering form lying on the ground did he find her. She was yelling at someone who was with her. When he'd come upon her, he didn't want to touch her, seeing how mangled her body was.

And now, he had her here, with him. She was whole, her skin unmarked even after what she'd been through. But she'd weakened in this form.

"Umm…Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime's voice broke his thoughts, causing him to look up to where she was standing over him.

"Inoue," he started.

"We need to heal her," Inoue interrupted. "Raphael-san said that she lost a lot of blood and still has broken bones?"

He nodded, scooting aside so that she could tend to Sachiel. He let go of her hand, watching Orihime's Sōten Kisshun envelope Sachiel, her faeries doing the work needed.

Inoue looked over at Ichigo, smiling slightly. "Ulquiorra is going to be fine," she said after a moment. "We'll have this angel as good as new in a few moments. I don't know who she is, but she's beautiful, Kurosaki-kun. I remember we saw her out in the town. I didn't catch her name, though."

No, she wouldn't have. When Sachiel and Toshiro had been talking, anyone further than a few feet away wouldn't have heard their conversation with the noise from the demons and the screams of the townspeople. Ichigo looked away for a moment, trying to think of what to say. When Inoue had first encountered Sachiel, she was in her corrupted form. She didn't look like the woman laying before her. Would she stop her healing if she knew? If she knew that this woman had tried to kill her and was the woman he wanted so desperately to get back? He didn't have a choice. He had to tell her.

Looking back at her, he met her eyes with his, preparing himself mentally. "Inoue…," he started. "This is Sachiel."

Inoue's smile faltered, her hands dropping from the sides of the shield. Her eyes widened in surprise, looking at Ichigo in disbelief before she turned back to the woman under the shield.

"Th…this is her," she asked in shock. So this was the woman that everyone told her that Kurosaki-kun was madly in love with, the woman that he himself had professed to loving enough to fight for her. She looked again at the woman, taking in her deep red curls with gold, her heart shaped face and golden peach complexion; She noted the fine structure of her face, the full pouting lips. After a moment, she turned back to Ichigo, a small smile on her face. She was about to comment to him but noticed that he wasn't looking at her any more. She could see the concern and worry on his face for the angel on the couch. She turned back to the shield, redoubling her efforts to heal her.

"She's beautiful, Kurosaki-kun," she whispered.

Ichigo nodded, his fists balled up in his lap. "Yes," he said after another moment. "I know she tried to kill you when you first came here but that was not her. At least, not the Sachi I know."

"I'm glad you got her back," she said.

"So am I, Inoue."

Everyone in the room was quiet, listening to their conversation. Ishida had been worried at how Inoue would receive the news of who this woman was. She seemed to be taking it quite well.

"I got it," Uriel said, coming out through the door. "I have her healing elixir."

"Good," Michael said, taking it from him. He walked to where Ichigo sat with Inoue and Sachiel. He leaned down a bit, tapping Ichigo's shoulder. He showed him the vial when he had his attention. "Feed it to her," he ordered. Ichigo looked at the vial before looking up at him. He took it hesitantly, staring at the faintly glowing red liquid inside.

"Sachiel made it," Raphael told him. "It won't harm her but help her a great deal. It's a healing elixir that should heal her injuries quicker than Orihime can and replace the blood she's lost."

Ichigo and Inoue looked at him incredulously. "There's such a thing," she asked.

Raphael nodded along with Michael. "She can make many different medicines for many different ailments," he explained.

Inoue took down her shield, the shun shun rikka forming back into her hairpins. She turned to Ichigo, taking the small vial from him before studying it. "Help me, Kurosaki-kun," she said quietly. Ichigo leaned forward, propping Sachiel against his shoulder as Inoue pulled down on her chin, opening her mouth. She began to slowly pour the liquid in, Sachiel's throat automatically swallowing as it felt the liquid. Within a moment, she had all the liquid down. She sat back, watching the angel as a silver light began to surround her, glowing softly for a brief instant before falling upward in a tiny shower.

Sachiel sat up quickly, feeling her body renewed and her strength returned. Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida, Sado and the shinigami looked at her in amazement, seeing her fully healed in just the space of a few seconds.

"We have to go," Sachiel said quickly, scanning the room for a moment before swinging her legs down from the couch.

"Wait," Ichigo said. "You just got healed."

"You should rest a bit more to make sure you're ok," Inoue added.

"I'm fine," she said. "We have no time. The ritual will be completed shortly. Or did you forget?" She stood, swaying for a moment before catching her balance. She held a hand out to Ichigo, to stop him as he tried to come to her side. "I'm fine. That always happens."

Inoue looked up at the woman, her eyes wide as she heard the smooth voice, taking in the bright green eyes that reminded her of Ulquiorra's. Her presence was commanding but she could feel a gentle aura radiate from her, like the other angels'.

Quickly, Sachiel changed into another uniform, startling the woman with the brief flash of light.

"I will come, too," Ulquiorra said from the other couch.

"Fine," she said. "We have to send my brother back to hell."

"And get Jo," Ishida said.

She nodded. "Then I have to fix this whole fucking mess."

"Don't make me spank you," Michael scolded.

Sachiel gave him a droll look before sticking her tongue out at him, her face screwed up slightly. She chuckled at him, "You haven't spanked me in over ten thousand years," she said. "Why start now?"

"Then watch your language," Michael admonished again.

"Pfft! We're wasting time," she said. She looked to Inoue, the woman staring at her in surprise. "I apologize for what happened at our first meeting. But your help would come in handy and would be greatly appreciated," she said, holding out her hand to her.

Inoue stared at the hand for a moment before taking it. Sachiel pulled gently, helping her up.

"That's better," Sachiel said, smiling gently at the woman. She turned to her brother Michael, her face becoming stoic. "I have a favor to ask of you, brother."

"Ask it," he replied without hesitation.

"I need my limit restriction lifted," she said. "If I go in there with only a quarter of my power, I won't be any match for them. At the ritual site, they will kill me."

Michael nodded, his hand on his chin in thought. "That wouldn't be a bad idea," he answered. "You will be sealed again once we are no longer in danger."

"Fair enough. Just give me the power to right my wrong," she said.

"Outside," he said, walking toward the front door. Everyone followed, everyone but the angels curious as to what was going to happen.

When they reached the outside yard, Michael turned to Sachiel, taking her hand from Ichigo's and pulling her behind him. "We'll have to seal off the link for this," he said. "Otherwise, it might kill him with the sudden influx of power."

Sachiel looked back at Ichigo before turning back to her brother, nodding. "What needs to be done," she said. "Lift Ulquiorra's too."

Michael nodded before gesturing to Ulquiorra to join them as well. He lifted a hand to him, marking a symbol over his forehead before pushing it in. Ulquiorra could feel as if a damn had broken inside him. He closed his eyes, letting his former powers flow through him, the sensation making him shiver slightly.

Michael turned and did the same to Sachiel, however, her release wasn't so subtle. Like a bankai release, swirling winds surrounded her, the dust consuming her before exploding outward. Everyone covered their faces, protecting themselves from the flying debris.

Floating there above the yard, Sachiel was engulfed in a flowing pale green aura. Her armor was black, accented with silver. The winds of her spiritual energy flowed around her, whipping her hair upward. The breastplate covered only a portion of her chest, ending just above the waist. Underneath the breast plate, she wore a long mail shirt that ended in a ragged edge just below her waist. She wore a loin cloth of black, accented with silver; under it what looked like a silver undergarment. On her shoulders were a covering of silver blades on black, arm guards on her forearms, her hands bare. Her legs were also bare save for the metal shin guards and the metal covering her feet. Black boots went up to mid-thigh.

What drew their attention was the sight of the large blade nestled on her hip. The blade was broad, the center looking as if someone had cut a deep V into it. It was bound with a thick leather thong, secured by runic buckles. A complicated knot filled the top half of the blade, the lower half held a fashioning of two snakes coiled together. The guard was fashioned in the shaped of spread demonic wings, a large red gem glowing in the center of it. The handle was wrapped in leather, the butt flared outward as it held on to a vicious spike.

As the winds died around her, she knelt on the ground, trembling. Ichigo had felt the connection between him and Sachiel become blocked. After witnessing the return of her power, he was glad; since they shared powers, the flow of it might have driven him insane.

Michael, Uriel, Gabriel and Raphael all stared at her, all four looking as if they were trying to keep from crying. This was her battle form, forged at the beginning of time when the first battle took place.

She raised her head, her eyes opening as she did, shining a brilliant green before it tamped down. Everyone, aside from the angels, stared as her. Her wings started out a soft gray before blending into a darker gray until it ended in black tips. Lightning crackled and split along their lengths.

"It's been a long while since we've seen this form," Raphael commented. "Too long, I think."

"Yes, too long," Sachiel agreed. "I have access to all my abilities. I can feel the difference in what you let me have and what I have now. I had grown accustomed to the feel of weakness."

"You were never weak, sister," Michael said.

She smiled at him before turning to Ulquiorra. She could feel the difference in his strength. It was incredible. She smiled at him. "Ready to get your woman back," she asked him.

He nodded, keeping his face stoic. Inside, she could tell that he was a jumble of nerves, on edge as he imagined the horrible things happening to Jordan. "We'll get her back, Ulquiorra. I am not the covering of God for nothing," she said.

"What do you mean," Ishida asked.

"My name means, the covering of god," she answered, turning her head to him. "I am his grace and his protection. It's my duty to protect what he wishes. Humans are his most treasured creation. I was born to protect you all."

"We should get going," Gabriel interrupted.

She nodded, walking to her brothers. She stopped, turning back and extending a hand to Ichigo. He took it. The other angels and Ulquiorra did the same to the other party members except for the shinigami. They would follow with their own abilities.

"I can fly, ya know," Ichigo said.

"But you can't travel at the speed of light," she shot back. "You're temporarily cut off from my abilities. You won't be able to keep up."

"You can just teleport us all," Ishida answered.

"I could," she said. "That would destroy the area we land in, though."

With those words, she wrapped an arm around Ichigo, Michael taking Sado while Uriel and Raphael took Ishida and Orihime. They could feel the power of the angels begin to increase, suddenly being enveloped in a blinding light.

They found themselves outside the ruins, not far from the dig site where they had spent their time. A swarm of lesser demons were circling the sky. Renji, Toshiro and Rangiku found them a few minutes later. The demons didn't seem to notice any of them, despite the spiritual signatures being given off. They soon found out why.

Coming up from the ruins was a large gate. It didn't look like any of the hell gates that the group from Seireitei or the human world had seen when evil souls had been cast into hell. Rather, this gate looked almost like the Senkaimon that Urahara had made before. It was sparkling vividly in the moonless night, the glow of it illuminating the ground around it.

Sachiel was the first to move closer, flying up to the first outcropping that overlooked it. Everyone else joined her, looking down at the ritual site. Spread under it was a glowing runic circle of bright blue. Two men were standing at either point, chanting while other demons surrounded the circle, also chanting. It sounded to everyone like mumbling but the angels could tell what was being said.

In front of the gate was a huge slab of stone. Jordan was lying prone there, her hands and ankles shackled. From the lack of movement and her closed eyes, she was unconscious.

"We don't have long," Michael said.

"I know. We need a distraction," Sachiel responded, never taking her eyes off the diagram as she studied it. "We need to draw away those lesser demons. You four will have to take on Paymon and Verdelet. Even if the distraction doesn't interrupt them, their chanting needs to be stopped."

"Agreed," Gabriel said. "We'll let the humans and shinigami distract the demons. Ulquiorra can get Jordan. You, sister, interrupt that circle."

She nodded. "Whenever you're ready," she said.

"What about the demons above us," Ishida asked.

"They're of no consequence," Gabriel said. "When Sachiel disrupts the circle, that should destroy the gate."

"And if it doesn't," Toshiro asked.

"Then I'll obliterate it," she answered.

"Sachiel! You can't do that," Raphael said harshly.

"There's no other choice. I'll pull down the gravity to affect the demons. That should buy you time."

"Pull…down the gravity," Sado asked.

"Yes. Enough so that it won't affect you at all but it will drop the demons like stones."

She stood, everyone standing with her. She began to let her energies climb, the air around her growing heavier. "Tuh duma," she commanded. Instantly, the gravity around them began to grow heavier, the force of it was slight to them but to the demons, they did as she said; they fell like stones from the sky.

"Strike now," she yelled, still holding the gravity field down. Everyone exploded into action. Orihime sent her six blossoms at the same time, her shun shun rikka acting missiles as they struck several demons. Ichigo, Sado, Renji and Matsumoto going in to deal with the lesser demons that surrounded the circle. Toshiro swept through the other demons with his ice, the bodies shattering as the ice did.

Uriel and Raphael went to where Verdelet was standing, Michael and Gabriel going to Paymon. All four took their weapons, driving them hard into the demons. The two didn't know what hit them, so lost in their trances, they didn't have time to comprehend the battle that was over so quickly for them.

Ulquiorra made his way to the stone slab, literally ripping the chains apart in his desperation to get to Jo. When she was free, he took her in his arms, the woman child feeling light. He made his way back to the outcropping where Sachiel stood, the angel releasing her gravity pull.

She left him there, going to join the fray so that she could interrupt the ritual circle. Despite the fighting, the runes and sigils on the circle hadn't been altered or interrupted in any form. She landed close to the entrance of the gate, the sigil for release carved into the earth. "I don't think so," she whispered. Raising her sword, she carved through the symbol with a downward stroke. The symbol didn't erase. She looked at it in shock for a split second before she tried again. Failing a second time, she went to another symbol, receiving the same result.

"Michael," she yelled out.

The angel came running to her, his face filled with worry. He knew what this meant. He could see it in her eyes. The circle began to pulse slowly. Beneath their feet, it began to turn in a counter clockwise direction. It began slowly at first before beginning to pick up speed. The two angels stared at the circle in horror, knowing that the ritual had reached its zenith.

"We have to get out of here," he yelled at her.

"No! I have to destroy it all," she said. "Get them out of here!"

"You can't! You'll destroy yourself!"

She looked at her brother, her look of resolution clearly written on her face. "What must be done," she whispered. "Get them gone, brother. Fear not for me for I will return again." She smiled gently at him, putting a hand on his cheek. He knew she would be weak from this, using all her energy to destroy this would bring her to the brink of death, if not push her over.

"You better come back," he said. "Otherwise I'll have to kick your ass again."

"Such love. I feel it all around," she said sarcastically. "Go! Now!"

He did as she said, using the teleportation spell to pick up everyone fighting. He returned them to the plateau, shock written on most everyone's faces.

"She's…is she, Michael," Raphael asked.

Michael nodded, watching silently as did the other angels.

"Is she what? What's she doing," Ichigo asked. "Why did you bring us back here?"

Michael turned to the man, the other angels also turning. "She wasn't able to destroy the circle," he said quietly. "She's going to obliterate everything."

"What does that mean," Ichigo yelled, grabbing a hold of the angel's armor.

"That means…she's sacrificing herself to keep our brother from coming to this world," Raphael answered quietly, taking a hold of Ichigo's hand. "Do not make her sacrifice be one done in vain."

Ichigo looked at Raphael, noting the sadness he saw there.

"She could…die," Orihime asked.

"It's possible," Gabriel answered. "She's only used this technique one other time. When she did, she almost died from it."

"No! You can't let her," Ichigo yelled, Gabriel's hand reaching out and grabbing the back of his shihakusho.

"You can't get near her," he scolded. "Can't you feel her energy already climbing to dangerously high levels? If you go near her, you will be incinerated!"

He watched, desperately wanting to go to her, to help her. She stood before the gate, the circle below her spinning wildly as it began to shoot its energy up, disappearing into the gate that sucked it up. She changed her sword to a lance.

She jumped into the air, her lance in her hand as she hovered in front of the gate. She began to spin it overhead, creating a time vortex that stopped the circle from moving, from throwing out any more energy.

Her aura continued to grow, the density of it pushing them to their knees. She continued to spin her lance overhead, thick cords of lightning flowing downward, condensing into a sphere below her. As the lightning ball grew, the spinning became faster, white hot fire beginning to move over the surface of it. When the ball reached the bottom of her feet, she stopped, holding the staff overhead. Her aura was instantly sucked into the sphere.

"OBLITERATION," she yelled, bringing the staff down hard on the sphere, piercing it. The sphere broke into three smaller spheres, each racing with unbelievable speed toward the sides of the gate. The resulting blast was enormous, consuming the gate, the ritual circle and the ruins of the digsite. Everyone shielded their

As the aura of the angel's attack began to fade, so did her strength. The force of the blast sent her away from the area, smoke and fire marking her trail. Her eyes rolled upward, her body going limp as she flew backward, unable to stop herself even if she wanted to. Overwhelming exhaustion bit hard into her body. As she lost consciousness, she smiled gently. She had seen Lucifer's face as he began to come through the gate, the look of surprise and anger as the gate was destroyed. What she didn't see, was the pile of debris that she was thrown into. She didn't feel the jagged rock that bit into her back, thrusting through her body as it impaled her through her chest.

"Sachi," Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs, seeing her body being thrown. He broke free from Gabriel's grasp, flying as quickly as he could toward her. He didn't see where she had landed but he could feel her essence. Barely.

No one tried to stop him as he went to her. Rather, Michael and Raphael turned to Ulquiorra, the man still holding Jordan tightly to him. She was barely breathing, her skin cold.

"Sh…she's…dying," he said quietly.

"They took her soul," Raphael said to him, putting a hand on his shoulder as he knelt down. "Terra's soul piece kept her own alive. She can't survive without it."

Ulquiorra said nothing as he buried his face in the woman's hair, rocking her gently.

"We have to get Sachiel and see if she's still alive," Michael said. "She can perform a resurrection and strengthen the soul."

"She can do that," Toshiro asked in surprise.

"As the last of us created, and as her name implies, she can do many things that we cannot," he answered. "She can protect, she can strengthen, she can kill. All I'm good for is fighting. Raphael can heal, so can Uriel but it's a soul heal that she needs, not a healing of her body."

"If we get Sachiel healed, she can heal Jordan and restore her to Ulquiorra."

"Easier said than done," Ichigo said, appearing before them. Sachiel was in his arms, her body badly burned, a gaping hole in her chest. "I don't think she'll be doing anything any time soon. She's barely alive. She's holding on but she can't last for much longer." He looked down at the woman in his arms, the pain in his heart clearly written on his face. Inoue, Ishida and Sado could all see that he was barely keeping his tears from falling.

Michael rushed to him along with Uriel and Raphael. Raphael scanned her quickly, nodding. "Her heart wasn't completely destroyed," he said. "We can heal this. Uriel, assist me."

No one had time to say anything as another blinding light surrounded them, taking them back to Sachiel and Ulquiorra's house.

_|(|)|_

The four angels wasted no time. Raphael, Michael and Uriel took Sachiel from Ichigo, rushing into the house and through the closet door that wasn't a closet. Ulquiorra placed Jo on the couch, staying near her as Ichigo had done earlier with Sachiel. Orihime immediately sent her shun shun rikka, encasing the girl in a golden shield. There was nothing to heal but this would help to keep her alive.

"Thank you…Orihime," Ulquiorra said quietly, never taking his eyes from Jo's deathly pale face.

"I know it's not much right now," she replied. "But at least I can keep her alive until we're able to get more help."

She sat there quietly for a few moments, studying the girl. She had an innocent air about her, one that reflected in her face. She was reminded of herself when she was first taken to Hueco Mundo.

"Umm…Ulquiorra," she asked timidly.

"What is it?"

"You love her?"

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, wondering for a moment why she would ask that. He huffed, his head nodding slightly as he answered her question. Orihime smiled at him. "I'm glad," she said. "You needed someone. I'm glad you found someone you treasured so much."

"I treasured you, too," he responded quietly. "Although, I didn't realize it until it was too late. Jo was my second chance. Through her, I found my redemption."

She looked surprised. "Redemption?"

"She helped me find my heart," he answered. "I'm not the same man I was in Hueco Mundo. Through her and through Sachiel, they both helped me find the heart that I thought I lost."

"Ichigo has to help Sachiel find her redemption, too, right?"

"Yes. Although, I think he already had helped her," he answered. "Whether she takes what is offered, is up to her."

_|(|)|_

Michael watched as Raphael and Uriel both worked on the angel in front of them. They had repaired her outer injuries but her heart still beat sluggishly. They had found a weak healing potion but it didn't seem to do much good. They needed the potion that she had used the first time but none knew how to make it, not even the ingredients that were needed.

Ichigo came down the stairs, looking around at Sachiel's lab for a moment before he spotted her on the table. They had cleared away the equipment and tubes, laying her on the research table. Raphael and Uriel were on either side of her, both of their hands glowing as they tried to heal their sister. He could feel her life force but it was incredibly weak.

"How is she," he asked Michael, standing beside him as he took in her still form. If he looked closely, he could see her chest rising and falling but just barely.

"She's incredibly weak," he answered. "She should have died when she was pierced but it missed her heart by a mere millimeter. They managed to heal her outer injuries and are now trying to fix the internal ones but it's as if she doesn't want to come back to us."

"She's lost her will?"

"It would seem so. All they can do for her right now is just keep her lifeline going while they repair her body," he said. "If we had the knowledge to make her potions, we might be able to bring her back faster but I doubt that would help."

"Is there anything I can do," Ichigo asked.

Michael looked over at him. "Perhaps."

"I'll do anything. Just tell me how I can help her," Ichigo said passionately.

"If I put your link back in, can you reach her?"

"I can try but I can't force her if she doesn't want to."

Michael held a hand up, chuckling. "I know. You're not that kind of guy."

Ichigo smirked before turning away, sitting on the floor by a nearby cabinet. "Put me to sleep if you can," he said. "I'll bring her back."

"All I can ask is for your best effort," Michael said, kneeling beside the man. He put a hand to Ichigo's face, putting the man under before removing the barrier that kept him from Sachiel.

"The Father help you, Ichigo. For we cannot," he whispered, easing the man down to the floor.

_|(|)|_

Ichigo felt his way along the connection, finding his way into Sachiel's inner world. He walked along the barren meadow, his eyes searching for her. He walked for a while, looking at the trees that were still gnarled and bare, the ground still blanketed with dead foliage. Going further into the meadow, he saw her. She was dressed in a simple gown, on her knees as she worked her fingers into the dead earth. He could see that she was digging with her fingers, trying to coax the land back to life. Through the silence that filled the meadow, he could hear the sounds of her quietly crying.

He reached her, kneeling down in front of her but not saying a word as he watched her trying to pour her life essence back into the plant. It was the snowdrop that he had seen earlier. It had finally succumbed to the decay of the world.

"Sachi," he said quietly.

"Go away, Ichigo," she said vehemently. "Go back to your life. Forget me."

"I can't do that."

"You have to. You have yet to meet her."

"Who?"

"The woman you'll marry. I can't get in the way of that," she sniffled.

Ichigo looked at her in surprise. "I don't want to marry anyone else, Sachi. There's no one else that I would rather be with."

"You have to," she sobbed. "You have to live your life. There is no future for us."

"You're going to just throw me out?"

She nodded, her eyes never leaving the plant that she was trying to revive.

Ichigo sat back on his heels, watching the woman. He could feel his anger starting to simmer. "No," he said.

"Leave!"

"No! I won't go back without you. I _can't _go back without you."

"You don't have a choice," she whispered.

"I _do_ have a choice. I have free will. I do what I do because I _want_ to do them. Not because I have to."

Sachiel turned her eyes to him, showing him the anger and the hate she felt inside as they glowed, the stain of her tears fresh on her cheeks. "I don't love you," she said.

"Bullshit."

"I used you."

"I don't believe you."

"Get out!"

"No," he said again, leaning forward as he cupped her face in his hands. "You don't mean what you say, Sachi. I know what you're trying to do. Pushing me away won't do anything but hurt you even more." He looked into her eyes, letting her see his hurt. His hands trembled slightly as he held her face close to his.

"There can't be a future for us. We live worlds apart. It's better that we end this now instead of dragging it on, hurting us both."

"So you'll die instead of giving us the chance to try? Without giving _me_ a chance? You'll sacrifice yourself in order to make sure I'm happy?"

"It's the only way …I can let you go," she said quietly.

"I won't let you let me go," he responded in a whisper. "I can feel what you feel through our bond. I can feel just how much you love me. Feel how much I love you." He leaned forward, his lips brushing hers before kissing her gently. She resisted for a moment, searching through his soul for the truth in his words. There. She could feel it. It was beyond what she'd hoped for. Letting it flow through her, she brought her hands to his waist, holding onto him as she returned the kiss to him.

He moved his hands from her face, his arms going around her as he held her close, kissing her with everyone ounce of emotion he felt. After a moment, he pulled away, looking at her, his happiness showing through.

"You're the only one for me, Sachi," he whispered, stroking her cheek. "You are my heart. I couldn't live without you in my life."

"But the woman I saw…"

"Will be you," he finished for her. She looked at him in surprise, hearing the conviction in his voice that he wasn't going to let her go, that he wanted her to be that woman. She smiled at him, a true smile that radiated her happiness.

"I guess this means…I have to go back," she said.

"Yes," he answered, kissing her forehead. "We need your help."

She sighed, her smile faltering as she leaned her forehead on his chest. "Always a reason behind everything," she whispered.

"No, Sachi. They need your help. I just need you."

_|(|)|_

Michael could feel his sister's life force strengthening, her heart picking up its pace. He smiled. He'd done it. Her sister was redeemed. She'd fulfilled all the requirements. Now, to see what she did with that redemption.

_|(|)|_

As they both knelt in the barren meadow, a single tear fell down the angel's cheek, landing on the barren earth. Neither noticed as they continued their kiss. The land was a reflection of her soul. With her sadness, she'd killed the foliage in her inner world. With that one tear of joy, she had revived it. Its magic raced through the land like wildfire, the flowers coming back to life, blooming vibrantly around, the trees regaining their health, their foliage.

Ichigo was the first to stir from his slumber, his eyes opening slowly as they tried to focus. Recalling where he was, he got to his feet, quickly going over to Sachiel. Her eyes were open, her breathing deep and steady. Her brothers had finished their healing, standing back as they gave Ichigo room to go to her. He scooped her in his arms, holding her tightly to him.

Uriel and Raphael both looked to Michael, smiling as they realized that they would not be losing their sister. Not to Lucifer, not to the torture room and not to death.

* * *

The story isn't finished, not by a long shot. So don't start thinking it it. There's still a bit more to go with this one before I pick up my other one again.

Read and review please. I need a few ideas bounced around. =)


	12. Chapter 12

Does anyone else get the feeling that this is moving along a bit fast? I kinda do, too. Oh well. It's my story and my fingers just type what my brain wants. I hope this chapter isn't too OOC but you gotta remember, they're older than from when we knew them in bleach. Disclaimer? I already typed it. It doesn't state anywhere in the rules that I have to type it for every chapter. Anyway...

* * *

Michael cleared his throat, breaking the silence in the room. Sachiel pushed Ichigo gently away from her, sitting up as she swung her legs over the side of the table. She looked at him curiously for a moment before nodding her head to him.

Hopping off the table, she made her way to the stairs, Ichigo behind her as well as the other angels. As she went through the door, she changed her clothing from her blood soaked armor to a pair of capri pants and a tank top.

Entering the living room, everyone was surprised to see her in perfect health despite being so badly burned and mangled not an hour before. She ignored the curious stares as she made her way to Ulquiorra and Jo.

"Please move aside, Orihime," she said commandingly.

The woman jumped, surprised at hearing Sachiel's voice. Ulquiorra also looked up at her, his surprise not showing as he took in her healed body. He nodded to her, moving aside as Inoue took back her shun shun rikka before moving aside as well. Sachiel took up her spot, kneeling beside the couch. She put a hand on Jo's forehead, closing her eyes as she scanned her soul. Pulling a vial from her pocket, she pulled the stopper before reaching a hand behind the girl's head, tilting it a little.

The glowing black liquid inside the vial was poured into her mouth, her throat reflexively swallowing it. The glow from the liquid began to suffuse through the girl's body, coalescing at her chest. Ulquiorra couldn't see any change in her body. Suddenly, her chest stopped rising with her breathing…her heart had stopped.

"What did you do," Ulquiorra cried angrily, grabbing a hold of Sachiel's arm. "You were supposed to save her! She's dead!"

Sachiel looked at Ulquiorra, her eyes angry as she leveled them to his. "You doubt me? After all we've been through, you think that I would betray you?" She pulled his hand away from her arm, crushing it slightly as she stood. "She had to die in order for me to put her soul back in her. She had to die in order for her soul to learn how to survive on its own." Her hands began to glow a deep gold as she concentrated her energies there. Holding her hands before her, she began to knead the energy, spinning it into an orb as she layered another energy over the top of it. Around her feet, her power radiated against the floor, creating a shimmering golden circle there. She pulled more energy into the orb before suddenly splaying her fingers, releasing the energy over the girl on the couch.

A golden pillar encased the girl, wisps of energy flowing upward. At first, nothing happened. Suddenly, a slight movement of her chest began as if expelling a breath. The next rise of her chest brought a deeper breath. The color began to return to her skin.

Forming another red orb in her hands, Sachiel released it again on the girl, the light encasing her once more. She repeated the action once more before she was satisfied. Turning away from Jo, she put a hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze before moving back. With a snap of her fingers, Ulquiorra and Jordan were removed from the living room.

"Where.." Renji began to ask.

"In his room," she answered. "I'm sure he didn't want to have you all as a witness to his emotions."

"She…lives," Inoue asked.

Sachiel turned to her, nodding. "It's late. I suggest we all find a bed for the night," she said, walking toward the staircase. "The two couches turn into beds if you would like to use them, Toshiro, Rangiku. There's blankets in the closet."

"Sachiel," Michael called to her. She stopped, turning toward him. She nodded to him, turning around and making her way out the front door.

Ichigo followed behind her, as did Michael. Gabriel had already left and from the sudden glow coming from the windows, Raphael and Uriel had left as well. Toshiro and Rangiku followed Ichigo; Renji, Ishida, Inoue and Sado not far behind.

They found Sachiel talking quietly to her brother, her face showing her fatigue even though she smiled at him. They couldn't hear what she said to him but saw her lay a hand on his cheek before pulling him to her, kissing his other cheek.

She stepped away, standing straight with her hands above her head. A black funnel began to appear around her, changing as silver began to thread through it. Ichigo could hear the words this time as she chanted in the vortex, her aura beginning to glow silvery green, her eyes turning almost white as she worked her power.

The vortex grew wider, enveloping everyone again as it had before when she'd repaired the house. The only difference was, this time she was pulling time back around the world. She would only rewind it by a day but it would be sufficient.

As the winds began to recede, a shimmering figure began to appear beside Michael. Sachiel let her feet touch the ground again, her head bowed as she heard her brother exclaim in happiness. Now she was tired, worn out from doing a resurrection and turning the world back. The damage done by the battle would be undone, everything restored as it should be.

She turned in time to see Michael and Terra disappear together. Her eyes searched for Ichigo, the man coming forward as she began to sway. He caught her just before she fell, holding her close to him.

"Can you walk," he asked her.

"If you help me," she answered weakly.

He turned to their friends, scooping her up in his arms as he felt her collapse beside him. "I'm putting her to bed. I'll be down in a minute to help you with those couches, Toshiro."

For once, Hitsugaya said nothing to correct him for how he was addressed. He simply nodded before going back into the house. Ichigo was the last one in, Sachiel in his arms as she began to doze lightly.

_|(|)|_

After helping Toshiro and Rangiku get situated on the couches, Ichigo had gone back upstairs to Sachiel's room. Rangiku had teased him continuously about his sharing a bed with the angel, winking at him as he finished the couches.

He closed the door gently behind him, the soft lamplight filling the room. He smiled. They didn't often use the lamp but she would leave it on if he didn't retire at the same time she did.

She lay on her side, her back to him. He could hear the soft sound of her deep and even breathing as she slept. He changed into his shorts, leaving the t-shirt off as he moved to the lamp to turn it off. In the darkness, he pulled back the cover, slipping into bed beside her. Pulling her close to him, he spooned against her, giving her a light squeeze before letting his eyes drift closed. He would see her in her dream world.

And he did. Finding himself suddenly in the meadow as his mind fell asleep, he looked around. The foliage was as it had been, the sky clear and blue. He immediately noticed the change she had made. A waterfall feeding a small pond was off in the distance. It wasn't too far from where they usually sat. Smiling, he made his way to it, feeling her there.

He smiled, seeing her swimming in the water. She wore nothing while she swam, leaving her body nude as she enjoyed the feel of the water caressing over her. Sensing him standing on the bank, she began to tread water, smiling at him.

"You can come in," she offered. "I won't bite."

"You've nibbled," he teased, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned his face away.

"But that's not biting," she giggled. "And you didn't seem to mind it."

She laughed a bit harder, seeing the redness of his blush climb to his cheeks. She climbed out of the water, making her way to where Ichigo stood, his back to her so she couldn't see how badly he was blushing. She stopped behind him, her arms going around his waist as she hugged him. Ichigo's blush became redder, feeling her breasts against his back, her cheek resting there.

"You love me," she stated, not asking a question.

Ichigo put his hand over hers, looking down at her small fingers. He'd only ever known gentleness at her hands, never the cruelty that she'd shown when she was turned. It scared him to think that the small woman behind him could be such a destructive force.

"Yes," he answered softly.

"Will you do something for me, Ichigo," she asked.

"If it's in my ability to."

She let go of his waist, coming around to the front of him. She was clad in a simple dress again, her damp hair trailing down her back. She put her hands in his, smiling up at him. "Will you wake up for a bit," she asked.

"Why?"

"Because…there's something I want to do." She gave him a shy smile, the one she'd given him so many times when she wanted something from him.

Keeping her hands in his, he leaned down a bit, kissing her softly. "Alright," he whispered. "But only because you have me curious."

His eyes opened slowly, taking in the soft glow of the lamp on the far side of the room. His brow furrowed in confusion. _"Didn't I turn that off?"_

"You did," Sachiel's voice answered. "I turned it back on."

He turned to her, smiling gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she answered. "A quick nap did me a world of good."

"What was it that you wanted," he asked.

"This," she answered, coming over him as she straddled his hips. His eyes widened, seeing her naked form by the soft lamp light. Bracing her hands on his chest, she lowered herself, kissing him softly. Without his shirt, he could feel her breasts against his bare skin, feel her warm body against his.

He broke the kiss, looking deep into her eyes as he brushed back a stray lock. "Should we be doing this," he asked huskily. "You're just healed."

"I've been craving this since that first time, Ichigo. After that first time, we never did join again like that." She ground her hips gently against his, Ichigo hissing slightly as he felt her heat through his shorts.

"I…I might not be able to hold myself back, Sachi."

"Then don't," she said. "Don't hold back." She stared into his eyes, her own glazed with the passion she was feeling inside.

Ichigo cupped her face as he sat up, kissing her passionately before he rolled them over, laying atop the angel. He was nestled between her legs, one elbow supporting him as he kissed her, his free hand traveling down her side, cupping her rear before lifting her leg to his waist. Sachiel moaned into his mouth, feeling his excitement against her sensitive flesh as he pressed his hips to hers.

Sachiel buried her fingers in his hair, her tongue playing with his as they kissed. Her skin tingled, burning as his fingers trailed on her skin, kneading the soft flesh of her rear. He broke the kiss, leaving her lips as he trailed soft kisses to her jaw. He moved further down, finding her pulse. It beat strong against his lips as he kissed it before suckling softly. His hand left her rear, trailing up to her breast, cupping it before giving it a gentle squeeze, his thumb and forefinger finding her already hardened nipple. He broke away from her neck, hungrily seizing the nipple in his mouth, sucking hard on it. She cried out, arching herself into him. He gave the same attention to the other, the angel under him mewing softly, gasping as she felt the cool air touch her as his mouth moved back and forth.

She reached her hands overhead, holding onto the headboard as she felt his mouth explore her body, kissing and teasing her as he worked his way further down, his hands caressing her. She squirmed under the attention, her breathing ragged as she felt his passion for her through their bond. The bed cover lay partially on the floor as he worked his way down to her thighs, his mouth leaving open kisses on her flesh as he nibbled to her inner thighs. Feeling his breath caressing her mound, her breath hitched, releasing in a shudder as she knew what he was going to do.

His mouth claimed her fully, his fingers spreading her as his tongue found her center, licking and teasing at it before taking it fully. Sachiel arched on the bed, her moans filling the room. Ichigo placed a hand on her belly, holding her down as his mouth did what it would to her. He could feel her trembling against his tongue, her sounds of pleasure filling his ears. He smiled to himself. He kept up his assault on her button as he slipped two fingers into her, caressing her. Her legs were spread wide for him, giving him access to everything.

Feeling her slick walls becoming even more slick, he moved his mouth further down, lapping at her juices before moving away from her. He licked his lips, tasting her again. He stood at the foot of the bed, removing his shorts before coming back to her, his body against hers as he kissed her again. He moved his hips against hers, whimpering into her mouth as he felt her juices coating him

"Ichigo," she moaned against his mouth, arching.

"What," he replied huskily, sucking softly on her neck.

"This…body…is untried," she finally managed to get out.

He stopped, looking into her eyes. "What?"

She blushed, looking away. "I've never lain with a man in this body," she answered softly.

"But in the dream…"

"Is not like the real world," she interrupted. "I removed that barrier so that we could accomplish what was needed," she explained, hurt beginning to creep into her voice.

He smiled as he realized what she was saying. "Sachi," he began. "I've never been with anyone either. So this will be the first time for both of us." He kissed her again, gently this time, reining back some of the passion that burned inside of him.

He could feel her slick center still moving against him. He knew instinctively that her body was ready and the heady rush of excitement from earlier coupled with the feel of her against him made him more than ready. Like the first time, he hurt a bit from the pressure, her warmth only increasing the sensation.

"Sachi," he whispered, putting his forehead to her chest. "I need …" He couldn't finish. He didn't have to. Sachiel could feel the same pressure coiling within her, begging for release. It seemed like a distant memory, her other life in the world that her brothers had hidden her in. She had been married there, had a child there. She knew the feelings, knew the sensations. She put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back gently. He raised up a little, groaning as he felt her hand take him, stroking him softly.

"You will hurt me, Ichigo," she whispered. "I know that it will hurt the first time for me. Don't worry, though. It's only temporary. After you're inside, give me a moment to let it pass. Alright?"

He nodded, keeping himself in place as she shifted her hips, guiding him to her opening. She thought it a bit strange that she would feel him as thicker than she remembered in their shared dream. She felt the head nestle itself at her opening, Ichigo's breathing ragged now as he felt her heat, her softness. Grinning a bit, she stroked the head along her slit before returning him to the entrance, lifting her hips a bit as she pushed him further in.

"Gods…Sachi," he gasped.

"Kiss me, Ichigo," she whispered, leaving his shaft where it wouldn't slip out as she wrapped her arms around him. She raised her leg, bringing it about his waist. He was straining with the effort of not letting himself fall over her, impaling her. So, she did it for him. With the leg she'd wrapped around him, she readied herself, bringing her mouth to his before using him as a brace, bringing her hips up. Her eyes shot open, a small cry finding its way into the room from between their joined lips. She held onto him, still using her leg to lower him with her back to the bed.

Ichigo lay on top of her, his face buried in the crook of her neck, his body trembling against hers. Gradually, Sachiel could feel the sting of their joining beginning to fade. She nudged against his head, burying her fingers in his hair as he looked up at her. She kissed him softly, frowning a bit as she noticed the tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong," she asked quietly.

He kissed her lips, smiling. "Nothing," he answered. "I was just thinking how amazing you feel compared to the dream world."

She returned his smile, moving her leg off of him as she pushed her hips against his. Ichigo's eyes closed, his breath drawing in with a sharp hiss, releasing in a groan.

"Move with me, Ichigo," she whispered to him, pushing her hips up against his again. He responded with a matching thrust, both of them groaning louder as he moved deeper inside her. Ichigo matched her pushes for several minutes, working his hips slowly as he relished the feel of the woman under him. It was helping to relieve some of the pressure but not all of it.

He began to thrust faster, harder as he felt his angel's passage tighten around him, her slick walls massaging him. He moved up onto his knees, grabbing onto her hips as he began to thrust harder still, his actions driving him as deep into her as possible. Sachiel squirmed against the bed, her mouth open slightly as she gasped and moaned with each of his thrusts. His fingers dug into her hips as he moved her against him, thrusting hard and deep, his own moans of pleasure mixing with hers. He could feel it beginning as her walls tightened even more along his length, creating that pleasurable friction that he remembered from their dream. His thrusts were faster now, a light sheen of sweat coating his body, trickling down his chest and arms. Sachiel was also sweating, feeling the heat from their joining beginning to fill her, making her arch as she bit into a knuckle, whimpering.

Tighter and tighter, their desire coiled inside of them, threatening to snap at any moment. Ichigo could feel that point of release coming upon him, shivering slightly as he neared it. Sachiel arched a bit more, her cry of pleasure signaling her release. He could feel her juices flow over his shaft as her walls clamped down tightly. He thrust into her again, crying out as his release came over him finally, the pressure and tightness lifting. He held onto her hips as he thrust a few more times, filling her with his seed. Still kneeling, he collapsed over her, panting softly as his head lay on her chest.

Sachiel brought her hands up to Ichigo's back, running her hands along the muscles there before gently stroking the hair back from his face. She giggled softly.

"What," he asked, looking up at her.

"I was just thinking…you need a haircut."

"Know what I was thinking?"

"What?"

"I hope the whole house didn't hear that," he said with a blush.

She laughed softly, pulling his face to hers, kissing him softly. "I made the room soundproof for this," she giggled.

His eyes showed his relief. "That's good," he said. "I'd hate to go downstairs in the morning and have everyone staring at me for making so much noise." He moved off her, pulling her with him so that she lay across his chest.

"Thank you…Ichigo," she whispered, bringing her arm around his waist and hugging him tightly.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "For what?"

"For making me realize what a mistake I was making in thinking I needed to let you go," she answered. "And for loving me."

He smiled, holding her hand with his as he hugged her back. "It was my pleasure," he answered. "The only thing we have to figure out now is, where do we live? Here or in Japan?"

"Tell me about your world there," she asked. "I want to know every facet of your life there."

And so, Ichigo spent the next few hours talking to her about Karakura Town, Tokyo and life in Japan. He answered her questions as best he could. As they talked, Sachiel could already feel a sense of wanting to go there, to make her life with him there rather than here in the desert. She was ready for more than heat and barren land.

_|(|)|_

Morning came too soon for most of them. Sachiel was up and in the hot spring before anyone else in the house. She was a bit sore but her body was already adjusting to it. Because she kept herself toned, the soreness was only a minor inconvenience. She stared at herself in the mirror located by the shower, smiling as she caressed a finger over the mark Ichigo had left on her.

Through the link, she had felt through Ulquiorra's emotions. She would never spy on his thoughts but she did feel his happiness and contentment flowing through him. She was glad that she was able to return Terra to both Michael and Jo, even if Jo didn't know she still lived. At least, not yet. And she was happy that she could reshape Jo's soul so that it had a strength of its own instead of relying on another.

She also knew that, now that the danger was past, he would be asking Jo to marry him so that he could live his life as he'd told her he would. He wanted to marry her and start a family. Sachiel would make sure they had all they needed as he learned a trade, a way to provide for her.

She turned, jumping in fright as she found Michael staring at her.

"Lost in thought, sister," he chuckled.

"I was until you snuck in. Jerk," she replied, throwing a towel at him.

"Technically, I didn't sneak in," he shot back. "If I had, that would mean I would have to use the door. Since I didn't, we'll just say that I …"

"Snuck in," she finished for him, rolling her eyes as she wrapped a towel around herself.

"I came to see how everyone was doing," he said, ignoring her jibe.

"Well aside from me and Toshiro, I think the rest are still asleep," she answered. "Last night was a lot of excitement for them to take in."

Michael nodded, looking away as his sister began to wring out her hair, wrapping it in a towel before she pulled a robe on. She pulled the towel around her body free, dropping it at her feet before she closed her robe, finishing with drying off.

"Is there something on your mind, brother?"

"One thing," he admitted. "Where will you live now that you are redeemed?"

She looked at him in surprise. "I don't know, really. I assume that, with the ruins now destroyed, the students that came will be going home. I'll be resuming my research at the university and…I'll be staying here?"

"If I can manage it, would you like to go to Japan as well? I know you've had their scientists interested in your research for some time now."

She was really shocked now. "Send me there?"

He nodded. "There's been some demon activity there but mostly just the ghosts of the deceased."

She smiled at him, throwing her arms around his neck as she hugged him tight. "Thank you, brother!"

"Don't thank me yet, little sister. Let me see what I can pull through. It will take me a while," he said, hugging her tight enough to make her squeak.

She pulled away, her smile bright as she nodded to him. "Take what time you need," she said. "I'm sure you can get Father to send me there." She leaned up, kissing his cheek before she ran out of the bathhouse.

_|(|)|_

Ulquiorra watched Sachiel run from the bath house. From the aura she was giving off, she must have received good news. She seemed…happy. He smiled, turning away from the window as he made his way back to the bed. Jo was still sleeping, her body still tired from the shock she sustained last night of losing her aunt, her own death and rebirth.

He lay down next to her, taking hold of her hand as he watched over her. She looked peaceful, her slight snore the only sound in the room. Closing his eyes, he relaxed, letting his mind wander as he began to doze. He dreamt of how his life would be now. He could still feel his power flowing freely through him, there to help protect Jo and those she loved. He'd use it to protect his family.

_|(|)|_

Sachiel bounded into her bedroom, ripping off her robe as she made her way to her dresser. She grabbed her lotion, putting a generous helping into her hand before she began slathering it over her body. Ichigo had jumped up upon hearing the door slam shut, his mind still half asleep as he watched her. He blushed, seeing her nude state as she rubbed her lotion into her skin. The subtle sent of hyacinth and lilac began to fill the room. She wasn't paying attention to him as she finished, returning to her dresser for her under things. As he watched her, he could see the subtle scars on her back, hidden when she removed the towel from her hair; the long length hiding most of her body in a tangle of hair. With her garments on, she moved to her vanity, brushing it out, starting at the end as she worked her way up. She put an oil in her hands, combing it through her hair with her fingers. He knew she had to know he was awake with the way she kept looking through the mirror at him.

He sat there in the bed, his elbows on his knees as he watched, grinning at her. He remembered last night, her insistence that he make love to her, her cries still fresh in his mind.

"Morning, sleepy," she said as she combed back the front half of her hair, quickly braiding it so that it trailed down the hair that was already curling.

"Morning, Sachi. Why are you up so early?"

"I'm usually up before the sun. The fact that I woke after the sun was up means that I overslept." She got up from her vanity, making her way to the bed where she straddled him again. "Your fault, too."

"What? My fault," he sputtered.

"Yup," she answered, leaning close. "You're too tempting for a human. I had to have you last night. And besides, I had to keep my word."

"Your word," he asked, putting his hands on her hips.

"I told you that we'd have time later for that cuddling you were doing after I was returned," she answered. "To me, that meant later last night."

"I see," he smirked. "I'm glad you think that way."

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before moving off him. She grabbed a pair of shorts, putting them on before she took out a shirred tank top, the front draping from the gathered sides. She buttoned up the shorts before slipping her feet into her sandals. She moved to the other side of the room, bringing him a pile of neatly folded clothing, a basket of toiletries and a clean towel. She set that on the edge of the bed before draping a robe of pale blue next to it.

"Your robe, clothes and stuff to get cleaned up with," she answered to his unspoken question. "Go shower. I have to go get breakfast started. With the extra people, I'll have more to cook for."

"Alright," he said, pulling the covers aside as he got out of bed. He was still naked from last night. He stretched as he got up, waking his muscles. He took her offerings, putting on the robe before going out the door. Sachiel followed behind him, smiling happily.

"Any special requests for breakfast," she asked.

"Anything is fine," he answered. "Some fresh fruit would be nice, though."

"Fruit? I see Raphael did most of the cooking while I was gone," she giggled. "He loves fruit but never eats it."

"Yeah. He wouldn't let us eat it either," Ichigo replied. As they came out to the patio, he turned, giving her a quick kiss before making his way to the bathhouse. Sachiel watched him go for a few moments, turning toward the outdoor kitchen as she saw him enter the bath house. She opened the refrigerator, pulling out various items to make omelets for everyone. She also pulled out vegetables and sausage, bacon and set them on the counter before looking for the potatoes. She worked quickly, peeling the potatoes before shredding them, soaking them in water so that they wouldn't brown while she chopped more vegetables.

Stoking the fire under the cooking plate, she began to lay out the bacon and sausage to brown. Sensing someone watching her, she turned slowly so as not to surprise that person. She saw Toshiro and Rangiku standing there, watching her as she prepared breakfast.

"Anything special you'd like in your omelet," she asked them with a smile as she began to cut up fresh fruit. "I have vegetables, fungus, peppers, cheese. Whatever you'd like, I'll fix for you."

Rangiku smiled. "I'm not usually up early enough for breakfast but we heard you come in and then saw Kurosaki-san leave to get ready for the day so we decided to get up," she said.

Toshiro looked at the various vegetables laid out, taking in the smell of cooking meats and the sweet scent of fruit mixing in. "I'll have whatever you'd like to make me," he said with a shy smile, moving to the table.

"Taicho and I don't get breakfast made for us that often," Rangiku added. "But I don't have any preference."

"Alright," Sachiel said, wiping her hands on the towel at her waist. "I'll make you both an omelet with sausage, peppers, onions and cheese. And I was going to make hash browns as well, so you'll have a good breakfast before you go back to Seireitei."

"I'll have some explaining to do when I get back," Toshiro said with a sigh. He looked up as Sachiel set two glasses before them, a large pitcher of orange juice and milk following.

"I'll send a letter with you, if you don't mind," Sachiel offered. "I can explain the need for your extended stay and send my thanks."

Rangiku and Toshiro looked at her in surprise. "What? It's the least I can do for inconveniencing you both. It will explain everything, I promise."

"Why would you do that," Toshiro asked. "You don't even know us."

"But Ichigo does. And as his mate, that makes you my friends as well," she explained as she whipped up the eggs before ladling out the oil for the omelets. The hash browns were already simmering on the hotplate. "Friends and family are very important. I hope you don't distance yourself from him because of me."

Both shinigami smiled at her, shaking their heads. "We wouldn't do that," Rangiku smiled. "You're important to him and so that makes you our friend, too."

"Good," Sachiel said, adding the meat, vegetables and cheese into the egg sheet before cutting it in half, folding the ingredients in before turning them.

"Especially if we get breakfast made for us by an angel," Rangiku added. Sachiel laughed, taking two plates and putting the omelets on them before adding the hash browns and bacon. She set the plates in front of them along with silverware before turning away and coming back with a large bowl of fresh cut fruit.

The smell of food must have caused Renji's stomach to wake him up, the shinigami coming out looking half asleep. Sachiel already had a plate ready for him, the omelet loaded up with things she knew he would like. She added extra sausage on the side as well as giving him a large glass. He smiled his thanks before digging in.

She smiled back at him. "I knew you wouldn't be long in getting up," she said with a wink.

The other two shinigami looked up at her in surprise at her comment. She looked confused for a moment. "What? The man can eat the entire contents of my fridge and still say he was hungry."

Ichigo had come back from the bath house, taking his stuff upstairs before coming down and sitting at the table with everyone. As he sat, Sachiel set out a steaming plate of food for him. He smiled up at her, Sachiel leaning down and giving him a quick kiss before turning back to the stove. The three shinigami stared at Ichigo.

"What? A man can't kiss his soon to be wife," he grumped.

No one said anything, Sachiel giggling softly at the stove. She must have known who else was coming to breakfast, three omelets were ready for Ishida, Inoue and Sado. They were quickly running out of chairs. Ishida and Inoue took their breakfast out to the other patio table in the yard, Sado joining them after seeing there were no more chairs at this table. Sachiel took out two more pitchers to them, glasses in her arms as she went. She came back, making another omelet plate as she pulled a chair from the patio set and sat down next to Ichigo, pouring a glass of juice for herself.

Everyone sat in silence as they finished their breakfast, Matsumoto exclaiming about her full belly, Renji agreeing with her. Even Toshiro breathed a sigh of contentment.

After helping clear the table, Sachiel made two more plates before covering them in cling wrap, setting them in the fridge for Ulquiorra and Jo for later.

By now, it was already midmorning. She washed the dishes quickly, cleaning the hotplate and setting everything back in order before she sighed, looking around to make sure she didn't forget anything.

She smiled as she felt Ichigo's arms go around her from behind. She leaned back as she felt him rest his chin on her shoulder.

"It's like you never left," he commented quietly.

She sighed, putting her hands over his as they stayed there like that for a few moments. "She seems nice," she finally said.

"Who?"

"Inoue. But she's confused and hurting a bit," she said.

"I know. There's nothing I can do about it, though," he said.

"Will you…will you let me help her," Sachiel asked.

"How?"

"Come on. Let's take a walk," she said, breaking free of his embrace as she took a hold of his hand, leading him out into the yard and down by the river. Once she was sure they were out of sight of the house, she shifted them to her alternate world.

_|(|)|_

Orihime watched the two go from the window, sadness filling her heart even though she knew she should be happy that her friend had found someone like Sachiel. Rangiku noted her silence, her demeanor changed from the bubbly girl that she knew.

"Orihime-chan," she said. "Want to talk about it?"

"Rangiku-san," she answered, turning around. She smiled but the smile never reached her eyes, seeming forced to Rangiku.

"Come on, Inoue," she coaxed. "You seem like you have a lot on your mind. Talking will help." She took the woman's hand, leading her outside.

Rangiku led her to the river, going in the opposite direction that she guessed Ichigo and Sachiel had gone. They walked for a little ways before finding a shadow created by the outcropping overhead to sit down at.

Both women stared up at the crystal blue sky, noting that nothing seemed to fly overhead. The cooling breeze from the river made the spot they were in, ideal for relaxing and having a long talk.

"Inoue," Rangiku started. "It bothers you, doesn't it? Like it did when Rukia could make Ichigo strengthen his resolve, how she used to be able to liven him up from his depressions?"

Inoue looked down at the river, her face blank for a moment before she nodded. "I could never compare to her," she whispered. "I know that I'm not ugly but she is truly beautiful. She is truly special compared to me."

Rangiku looked at the woman, amazed that she would say such a thing. "Inoue…I know that it's hard to let go of the man you've loved for so long. I'm still waiting for Gin to come back someday, to be reborn. Like you and Ichigo, we knew each other a long time and naturally fell in love. Our paths always led us in different directions. Even though your path and Ichigo's path are different now, he still considers you a friend. You were his girlfriend once. He loves you, but it's a different type of love. Not like a sister but as a friend with a very special place in his heart."

"But she's an angel! Literally!"

"It's not unheard of, Inoue. There have been records of celestial beings taking on a mate in Soul Society. It's rare but not unheard of."

"She knew exactly what to put in my omelet this morning."

"So? She's knowledgeable."

"She wasn't hostile toward me."

"She's a kind person from what I've seen."

"I should be happy for Kurosaki-kun."

"Yes. A part of you will always love him, will always desire to be with him. In time, you'll learn to set it aside. Don't lose your friendship over this. Sachiel said to us earlier that she would like for him to maintain his friendships despite her place in his life now."

"Really?"

"Really. She doesn't view you as a threat. In fact, I think she'd like to be a part of our lives, too."

"I miss having a friend around," Inoue admitted. "Tatske is always in one competition or another. Or training. We don't do things like we used to."

"Give her a chance, Inoue?"

"Hai! I will. If Kurosaki wants me to stay his friend then I have to accept everything in his life."

"That's the spirit."

"It's going to be hard but I have Ishida now. I have a future to look forward to with him."

"See? I told you talking would make you feel better."

"Hai! Arigatou, Rangiku-san." She hugged the woman, feeling better about the whole situation. For the sake of her friend and her relationship with Ishida, she would accept Sachiel as part of Kurosaki's life. She wanted the best for her friend and this woman would be that for him.

_|(|)|_

"You sure this is a good idea," Cathy asked, looking at the different cake designs.

"Yes, for the umpteenth time! Her birthday is the day after tomorrow. We need to make it a special one since it'll be her last one here," Terra said, flipping through the book. "I can't decide. Pick one!"

"But she doesn't even know that we know that it's her birthday. How do we even know how old she is?"

"Who cares? We just won't get number candles and set one on it."

"She'll be twenty," Michael said from behind them as he looked at the designs over their shoulder.

"See? At least someone knows!"

Cathy nodded, laughing as Olivia bobbed her head in time with her mother. "Is that a yes, Olie," she asked her daughter.

"Yeah," the toddler replied.

"Do you even know what you're saying yeah to," her mom asked her.

She nodded again, smiling.

"Well there you have it," she said, Terra and Michael laughing at the toddler's antics.

"Ok…so do we like this one or this one," Cathy asked, flipping between the two designs.

"Rainbow Brite? I haven't seen that character since I was a kid," Terra asked.

"But it's colorful," Cathy argued.

"I like the flowery one more. It's a reflection of her, ya know."

"Yeah," Cathy agreed. "Alright then…this one?"

"Oh that's perfect," Michael said over Terra's shoulder, taking in the design.

"Ok. Marble or chocolate or white?"

"Marble," Terra and Michael said at the same time.

"Butter cream," Cathy asked hopefully. Again, both nodded.

"Nommies," she squealed, heading over to the counter to place the order for the cake. Rob was out with Albert getting the meats they would need. Terra already looking at her list for side items. She and Michael set out with a cart, getting the items on the list while Cathy placed the cake order.

They were getting the vegetables and fruits for Terra's fruit tea when Cathy rejoined them, Olivia nibbling on a chunk of barbecued chicken.

"Stars! That child can still eat after that large breakfast?"

"She's trying to catch up to her big brother and sister," Cathy answered Michael.

"She'll do it at that rate. You get any curds?"

Cathy fished a package of fresh, deep fried cheese curds from the shopping cart, handing them over to the man. He loved the things. Olivia looked at the container, her eyes hopeful. "Mine," she asked.

Michael smiled, handing her a piece before popping one in his mouth. "Careful, Michael," Cathy warmed. "She might fightcha for that container."

"I hope tomorrow will be a nice day," Terra mused out loud.

"We're in the desert, sista. Why wouldn't it be a nice, roasting, _hot_ day?"

Terra shrugged. "It could happen," she said as she walked to the checkout lane.

_|(|)|_

Ichigo and Sachiel emerged from her alternate world, laughing as he caught her around the waist and spinning her. "Told you," he laughed.

"Ok ok! You caught me," she said. "Now I'm dizzy!"

He set her down, letting go abruptly. She hadn't caught her center yet, falling on her butt by the riverbank. She didn't fight the fall, falling backward on the beach, arms outstretched as she tried to catch her breath. Ichigo stood over her, a big smile on his face. "You ok," he asked.

"Yeah," she replied breathily. "I can't believe you chased me for an hour."

"I can't believe you wouldn't let me catch you," he teased.

"Where's the fun in that," she pouted.

Ichigo wiggled his eyebrows at her, giving her a salacious grin. She laughed, kicking out a leg between his, tripping him. She quickly straddled him, holding him down as she brought her face to his, kissing him passionately before she jumped off, running toward the house.

"Hey! No fair," Ichigo called after her, getting to his feet and giving chase.

All he heard was her laughter trailing behind her as she made it to the grassy lawn. She stopped suddenly, Ichigo coming up short behind her. Her oldest brother was standing on the patio, giving her a disapproving look.

"And you're _how old_," he asked her. His tone was one he usually used when she was in trouble.

She squeaked, turning and hiding behind Ichigo. "I didn't do it," she said defensively. "Whatever it is, you can't prove it. I have a witness."

Ichigo looked confused, trying to turn as Sachiel kept herself behind him, using him as a shield.

"Stop that," he barked.

Michael laughed at the sight of his sister huddled behind the human. She poked her head out cautiously, seeing the change in his demeanor. She let out a sigh of relief before stepping out from behind her mate.

"We came by to talk to you," he chuckled.

"We?"

"Terra's upstairs talking to Jo and Ulquiorra. Cathy and Olivia are here to see you."

"Achi?"

Sachiel looked down, seeing the toddler attached to Michael's leg. "Hey, munster! Come here," she said, kneeling down for the baby to come to her. Olivia let go of Michael's leg, walking stiff legged as babies do when first learning to walk. She fell into Sachiel's waiting arms, grabbing her face and rubbing her nose against the angel's.

"What are you doing out here," she asked the baby in a higher pitched voice.

Olivia began to jabber a mile a minute, nothing coherent as she turned, pointing behind her before nodding her head. "Oh really," Sachiel responded. That led to another round of gibberish in which the baby ended by throwing her arms around Sachiel's neck, hugging her. That was when she noticed Ichigo. The baby's eyes went wide before ducking her head, hiding her face in Sachiel's neck.

"Well, she had a lot to say," Sachiel laughed, holding the baby tight.

"Evidently," Ichigo chuckled. "If you could understand that, she must have talked your ear off."

"There she is," Cathy exclaimed, walking up to Sachiel with a furrowed brow and mock frown. Olivia turned at the sound of her mother's voice, literally jumping at her.

Cathy caught her with a grunt. "Tanks, Olie. Now I have another bruise." The baby just laughed at her, clapping her hands.

Sachiel laughed lightly, moving to stand next to Ichigo. The couple smiled at the baby who suddenly gave her mother a hug. Michael cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"The reason behind our visit, aside from Terra needing to see Jo, was to announce a party the day after tomorrow," he said.

"Party," Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. Terra thought it would be a good idea to have a birthday party for Sachiel since her birthday is the day after tomorrow," Cathy clarified.

"Your birthday is in two days," Ichigo asked the woman, turning to her. "You never did mention your birthday."

"It…never came up?"

"Well, either way," Michael started. "Terra wanted to throw a birthday party as a thank you for last night."

"That was my duty," Sachiel defended.

"Either way, you didn't have to return her to me. You also purged her family of the demon that had taken over Cathy's husband. You also reversed the damage done to the town and its inhabitants," he continued.

"Alright! I get it," Sachiel cried out, holding her hands up as she conceded defeat.

"So you'll come to the party and like it," Cathy ordered her teasingly. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the woman. "What? Don't look at me in that tone of face. I want a party."

"Then it's a party you shall have," Sachiel grinned.

"I better get going then," Ichigo interrupted.

"For why," Cathy asked, looking at him expectantly.

"Well, I have to get her a present. I'm not the kind of guy to not get his best girl a present for her birthday," he said.

"Aww," Cathy teased, Michael chuckling at her. "See? Why can't my husband be that considerate?" She turned to Michael, expecting an answer.

Michael looked at the woman, suddenly flustered. "I…I think I hear Terra coming downstairs," he said quickly, walking back into the house.

"Chicken," she called out after him.

Sachiel laughed. She turned to Ichigo. "You can ask my brother to take you into the city if you want," she said. "I wanted to take Jo shopping before this whole mess. And it'll be a good excuse to get a new outfit."

"I wanna go," Cathy whined. "I never get to go out."

"That reminds me. Where are Eleanora and Joaquin?"

"With Karen," she answered. "She wanted to take them out for a while. I got left with Super Chunk."

"Well, if she'll watch all three of them tomorrow, you're welcome to come with us," Sachiel said, lacing her fingers through Ichigo's.

"Yaye! You hear that, Chunk? I getta go choppin and get purty," Cathy sang to her daughter, dancing with her.

Sachiel smiled at mother and daughter before making her way inside. Cathy let Olivia down, the toddler making a beeline for the fridge.

_|(|)|_

Sachiel watched Cathy out of the corner of her eye. The woman lived on a tight budget but she knew she wanted some of the items that had caught her eye. The blouse she was looking at would look perfect on her. The deep sapphire coloring would compliment her skin tone beautifully. Cathy sighed as she set it back on the rack after looking at the price tag.

"Don't want it," she asked her.

"Not that," Cathy answered. "I can't afford it. Walmart, I can afford. Not this department store stuff."

Sachiel looked at her sadly. "Well, tell you what. Your family has been awesome to me and if you want it, I'll buy it for you," she offered.

"No. It's ok," she said.

"Cathy."

"No, Sachiel. I'd feel bad if you did that."

"What? Why?"

"You know how my husband is. He'll whine that he didn't get something new, too."

"Well forget him. We brought you along to have fun. Not so you could be depressed."

"I know…"

"Then hush your face and start shopping," she ordered. "I'll get you whatever you want."

"What?"

"Go crazy. I can never repay you or your family for your help over the past year and a half. If not for you, I'd never have had the chance to meet those great children of yours. When you bring them over, I get all mushy inside."

"You sure," Cathy asked apprehensively.

"Yes. Now go try that blouse on. It'll look great on you."

She didn't have to be told again. She snatched up the blouse, making her way to the dressing room. Sachiel smiled as she watched her go. They still had the salon to go to after finding more clothing and shoes.

_|(|)|_

Ichigo stared at the ring in the jewelry case. He already knew that he was going to marry Sachiel. Getting her a ring would be ideal in sealing the promise he had made to her. He wasn't sure if he was going to propose at the party or after but he wanted to do it. The setting reminded him of the flower that Sachiel had been trying to pluck, a small diamond sparkled in the center of it. She would love it.

He sighed, looking at the price tag again. It was a bit more than he had the funds for. His credit card would cover it, but paying it back would mean he'd have to work longer hours when he got back to Japan. He didn't care. She was worth it to him.

"Can I help you," the sales clerk asked him from behind the counter.

"Can I see this ring, please," he said, pointing to the one he'd been staring at.

The woman smiled, taking a key ring from her pocket as she opened the display case, taking the ring out and handing it to him. He took it hesitantly, staring at the delicate workmanship of it. The petals were silver, trimmed in gold and set on a gold band.

"It's beautiful, isn't it," the clerk asked him.

"It is."

"For your girlfriend?"

"My future wife. I'm proposing to her tomorrow for her birthday."

"Congratulations," the clerk squealed. "She's very lucky to have you in her life."

"No," he disagreed. "I'm lucky to have her in mine. I'll take it."

"Excellent," she said. "I'll just wrap it for you after we ring it up."

Ichigo nodded, pulling out his wallet.

"Kurosaki," he heard from behind him. Ichigo turned, seeing Ulquiorra standing there at the entrance. "Did you have the same idea that I did?"

"What's that," Ichigo said, pulling out his card as he went to the register. Both men were speaking to each other in Japanese.

"To buy a jewelry piece for Sachiel. I was going to buy her a bracelet."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I bought her a ring." He handed his credit card to the clerk.

Ulquiorra's eyebrow went up. "What kind of ring?"

Ichigo took the dark blue velvet box, handing it over to the arrancar. Ulquiorra took it, opening it to look inside. He smirked, nodding his approval before handing it back. The clerk smiled as she presented him with the receipt to sign while she placed the box in another small box before wrapping it in silver foil paper, adding a ribbon to it.

"There you go," she said happily. "Good luck."

Ichigo nodded his thanks, turning back to Ulquiorra. "There's a pretty bracelet over there by the other wall," he offered, walking toward the display case. Ulquiorra followed him. He pointed out the bracelet, the design of it made to look like a small wreath of flowers. On the white background it set on, it showed off the vibrant stones beautifully as they sparkled.

After another few minutes, Ulquiorra had a package as well, both men leaving the jewelry store.

_|(|)|_

Sachiel was nervous. Ichigo was nervous. She'd wanted to look especially good today for her party, Ichigo trying to find the right time to propose. In all the excitement taking place today, he couldn't find the right time to give her the present he'd bought. It would have to wait until after the party.

Cathy came over shortly after lunchtime, her SUV parked beside the jeeps. She and Terra had figured that she wouldn't have the room to fit everyone in or Sachiel wanting to drive in heels. So, Cathy had volunteered to take the truck over and escort some of them to the party.

Ichigo watched Sachiel flit around the room, her hair bundled in a messy bun atop her head, tendrils trailing from it to frame her face. She looked exquisite in her multihued purple shirt that draped from her shoulders, rhinestones holding the billowing sleeves together at fixed points. The front of the shirt scooped downward, stopping at the start of her breasts. The color of it started as a pale lilac, working it's way to a deeper amethyst that tied in a sash at her hips. She wore a tight skirt of the same deep purple, not too short but enough to show off her legs. Silver strapped heels finished her look, her pedicured toes just peeking out of them.

She rushed over to Ichigo, fixing his collar on the ash colored dress shirt he wore. She smiled as she noted his shorter hair. She smoothed the shirt before giving him a quick kiss, moving back to her vanity where she dabbed on a tinted lip gloss.

"Ready," he asked her.

She turned, smiling at him with a nod. "Do I look alright," she asked nervously.

"You look beautiful," he answered, hugging her close. "You're taller now."

She laughed, grabbing her purse as she left the room, Ichigo right behind her.

_|(|)|_

"Woo! Don't you look sexy," Cathy teased as Sachiel came down the stairs.

Sachiel giggled, her smile radiant as she turned, letting the woman admire the outfit. Cathy let out a whistle. "That's it, Ichigo. You are officially one lucky man," she said.

"Yes, he is," Sado agreed, coming up beside the small woman.

Ichigo smiled, putting his arm around Sachiel's waist, his hand resting comfortably on her hip. "Everyone ready," he asked.

"Just waiting on Jo and Ulquiorra," she said. "Everyone else is in the vehicles waiting. Do you two want to ride with me instead of driving?"

_|(|)|_

An hour later saw them at the party. From the looks of it, Terra and Cathy had invited half the town. Terra had put a crown on Sachiel's head that read "Birthday Girl", causing Ichigo and the others to laugh as she smiled proudly.

She was promptly led away from the group when the band began to play. She was led out to the dance floor by a man she seemed familiar with, both of them laughing as they danced. The music was lively, everyone seeming to join in on the large dance floor.

Jo smiled as she watched her friend dance, Ulquiorra leading her out to the dance floor as well. It was traditional Hispanic music, Sado said. Ichigo and the others took a seat nearby, watching as everyone seemed to be having fun. Within a few moments, however, Terra came up to the table, offering her hand to Sado. Cathy took Renji's, both women leading the men out to the dance floor.

"Oh! They look like they're having fun," Inoue commented.

"Would you like to try, Inoue," Ishida asked her, smiling.

"I don't think I can move as fast as they are," she said worriedly.

"Don't worry. I can't either. We just learned before this whole thing happened with Sachiel's turning."

With that, the two went out on the dance floor, leaving Ichigo by himself. He smiled at his friends. He wanted them to have fun. Because Toshiro and Rangiku had to go back to Soul Society, they couldn't be here for the party. Sachiel had sent a letter with them, as promised. Toshiro had taken it gratefully, the young captain bowing to the woman respectfully before she pulled him into a hug. Ichigo could still see the look of shock on the taicho's face. Renji had stayed behind, stating that he had a little unfinished business. Ichigo knew that he just wanted to go to the party.

"Hey," he heard from the side. "Would you like to dance?"

Ichigo turned, seeing a woman in a tight blue dress, her black hair swept upward before trailing down her back. Her brown eyes looked at him almost hungrily.

"Thank you but no," he answered. "I'm just waiting for my girlfriend to come back."

"Oh," the woman said. "Too bad. We might have had fun. But what she doesn't know, won't hurt her." The woman winked at him, her finger trailing lightly along his arm. Ichigo looked at her in surprise, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Back off, Susan," Terra said warningly, coming from the dance floor suddenly.

The woman looked at Terra, looking shocked that she would speak her in that tone. "I just asked him to dance," she said.

"Uh huh. Why does your face say otherwise," Cathy added. "If you're looking for a good time, why don't you go ask your _husband._"

The woman looked at the two women in front of her. She scoffed. "Whatever," she said, walking away.

"I'll make sure she leaves," Albert said, following her.

"Who was that," Ichigo asked, his face bewildered by the women's behavior.

"Our older sister," Terra answered. "The town welcome wagon."

Now Ichigo was really confused.

"She likes men. _Really_ likes men," Cathy added.

Seeing his confusion deepen, Terra leaned down, whispering into his ear. Ichigo's eyes went wide, his face turning red.

Cathy grinned. "Uh huh," she said, going back to the dance floor. Renji had been commandeered by another woman, the man having fun dancing with different partners. Terra sat next to Ichigo, watching the crowd. She'd managed to put together a party with surprising ease. The fact that she had opened up her small villa for the party had surprised many people in the town. They all knew her to be a private and reclusive person.

"There she goes," Terra laughed, pointing into the crowd, Sachiel's crown catching Ichigo's eye. She looked to him, smiling. "Why don't you go dance with her," she asked.

Ichigo blushed. Though he had learned the steps needed, he still felt a bit awkward. He didn't think he'd be able to keep up with Sachiel's zeal and energy. "I'm fine for now," he answered. "Maybe if a slow song comes on, I'll be able to dance with her. Right now, everyone else seems to want to dance with her," he said.

"Ulquiorra and Jo said you bought Sachiel a ring," she asked.

He nodded. "I'll give it to her later."

"When we open the presents, I hope." She winked at him, giving his shoulder a squeeze as she walked away.

"Woo," Sachiel gasped, landing in Ichigo's lap. "I think they're out to do me in!"

Ichigo laughed, holding the woman to him tightly. She laughed some more, putting her hand to his cheek as she kissed him softly. "I didn't think anyone could wear you out," he said teasingly.

"Well, you sure gave it a good shot last night," she teased, laughing as she caught his blush. "You're too easy!" Terra came up to them, smiling as she brought them two glasses of her fruit tea. They thanked her, Sachiel taking a big gulp to ease her parched throat.

She leaned against him as they watched their friends out in the crowd. Sado seemed to have been taken up by a petite woman in a flowing rose colored dress, the man looking more than pleased to be dancing with her. Inoue and Uryuu seemed to be having fun just trying to teach her the basic steps. Renji had caught the attention of a dark haired woman in bright yellow. Cathy was on the dance floor with her son and daughter, laughing with them as they danced.

She felt Ichigo's hand tighten on her hip, the fingers massaging as they flexed. She leaned her head on his shoulder, both of them enjoying a quiet moment as they continued to watch their friends.

"Hey, chica," they heard from the right of them. Ichigo turned as she perked up, a tall, gaunt woman with orange hair smiled at them as she got closer. "Some party, huh?"

"Diane! It's good to see you," she said. "How's the store?"

"Boring since you left. You gonna come back now that you're back?"

"I can't. I have some research that I have to share with a few universities."

"Yeah, they said your research was starting to make you really busy."

"Sure is. I might be leaving the country soon, too."

"Yeah?"

"If things go well, then yes."

"You two look cozy. Is he the main reason you're leaving," Diane asked.

"Maybe. We dunno yet," she answered with a shrug.

"I hope I am," Ichigo added, smiling at the woman before hugging Sachiel again.

"Just be good to her and treat her right," Diane said with a warning in her tone.

Ichigo smiled. "I'll do my best."

"That's all I can ask for. I better go find Becky. She's probably found the open bar by now," she laughed, giving Sachiel a wink as she left them, waving.

Ichigo nibbled on Sachiel's neck, giving it a light kiss before he pulled away, smiling at her as she giggled. "Should I give you your present now," he whispered.

"You really did buy me something?"

"I can't let your birthday go by without a present, can I?"

"I suppose not," she sighed. "I'm just glad no one here knows how old I really am."

"You look good for a lady that's older than dirt," he teased.

Sachiel scoffed, smacking the back of his head lightly as she made to move off his lap. He laughed, rubbing the spot as he tightened his arm around her. "Meanie."

"Brat."

"Your brat?"

"Definitely," he said, pulling her mouth to his in a kiss.

The tempo of the music changed, slowing down. Many of the couples on the dance floor leaving, only a few remaining as they slow danced. Ichigo gently pushed Sachiel from his lap, standing as he took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. He held her close to him as they swayed gently to the music. They stared into each other's eyes as they danced, smiling softly at each other.

Inoue had felt them come onto the dance floor, smiling as Uryuu held her close to him, her head turned toward the other couple. She really was happy for Ichigo. In the few days that she had known the woman, she felt that Ichigo was right about her. She was made for him. She turned her head, resting it against Ishida's chest.

"Are you alright," he asked her quietly.

"Yes," she answered, a light tone in her voice. "I'm happy for him. I'm happy for both of them."

Uryuu smiled, breathing a silent sigh of relief. He had hoped that Inoue wouldn't continue to feel uneasy as she had when she learned of Ichigo's girlfriend. He'd been more than happy to find Sachiel including Inoue in just about everything around the house, even taking her with them into town for a "girl's day" as she'd put it.

"Her heart is just like his," Inoue whispered. "They understand each other on a level even I didn't understand him. I'm glad. She'll be very good for him."

Uryuu smiled, kissing the top of Inoue's head as she nestled into his chest. He tightened his arms around her. Halfway through the song, however, they were interrupted. Ichigo and Sachiel stood there, smiling as Ichigo asked if he could finish the dance with Inoue. Uryuu nodded, bowing out like the gentleman he was. Sachiel took his hand, leading him a bit away before she began to dance with him.

"Inoue," Ichigo whispered, holding his former girlfriend close. She looked up at him in bewilderment.

"Are…are you alright, Kurosaki-kun," she asked.

"Yeah. I was just thinking how quickly everything's changed in the last few months since I've been here."

"You're different," she said. "Happier."

He nodded. "I wanted to thank you, Inoue. For being there with me and for being such a great friend for so long."

She blushed, smiling to herself as she looked away. "You're my friend. I can't just abandon you because I don't like something you're doing. If that were the case, I'd never have followed you to Soul Society."

He smiled at her. "We've been through a lot together, haven't we?"

She smiled at him, nodding. "You're going to start a new chapter in your life, Ichigo," she said. "She's a wonderful person. I know that you're going to be happy together for a long time."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. I wanted you to be the first to know out of all my friends," he said.

"Know what?" She gazed at him curiously, feeling as if he were going to let her in on a big secret.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"But you're already mated."

"In her world, we are. But I want it to be official in this world as well," he explained.

Inoue smiled. "Ishida asked me that same question before he came out on this trip," she said.

"Did you accept?"

"Hai. It's what he wanted and I've learned that I wanted it, too."

"He'll make you happy."

"He already has. Just like Sachiel has made you happy."

Ichigo smiled. He leaned down, brushing his lips against the corner of her mouth. "Arigatou…Inoue." The song was still playing the last of its chords, beginning to fade as he pulled away from her. He took her hand, leading her back to Uryuu. He placed her hand in his before taking Sachiel's. "Thank you, Uryuu."

He led her back to the table, Sado and Renji waiting there for them. Both men were smiling as they saw them approach. Sachiel laughed softly, seeing Renji already having finished a plate of food and was working on his second.

As Ichigo sat down, pulling Sachiel into his lap, they heard the sound of running feet. Looking back at the dance floor, there was Cathy and her three children standing in the middle. In unison, three of them hollered as loud as they could. "Food's ready!" Olivia stood beside her mother, suddenly yelling incoherently as she waved a finger at random people.

Laughter erupted all around, those who were ready to eat, getting up and making their way to the large tables that were laden with food. Sachiel looked at Ichigo, her look asking if he was hungry. He nodded, both of them standing as they went to get a plate for themselves.

As the party progressed, everyone had fun dancing, watching the kids and adults attempting to break the five large piñatas that were stationed at different points of the yard. Sachiel got Ichigo to try to hit one, the man growing frustrated as he was unable to land a hit on the candy stuffed effigy. After five minutes, they called an end to his turn, Sachiel giggling at him as she removed the blindfold. They watched as Inoue got Uryuu to try a three legged race with her and Renji, Sado joining in as well. Terra and Cathy had put together quite a little party with lots of activities that the young and the older folks could enjoy.

As the sun began to set low on the horizon, Terra and Cathy used the microphone to call everyone's attention. Four men came to the center of the dance floor carrying a large table laden with gifts. Sachiel was floored by the amount of presents, turning back toward Ichigo as she buried her face in his chest to hide her embarrassment. Another table was brought out beside it, two very large cakes sitting on it. They were both made identical, with two tiers and what looked like an explosion of wildflowers covering both, snaking up each side as a "Happy Birthday" sign was joined over the both of them.

"Oh my word," Inoue gasped, taking in the size of the cake.

"Sachiel," Terra began. "You came into our lives just over a year and a half ago. In that time, you've been a driving force in helping this small village grow into the town that it is today. Your hard work and determination has not been lost on anyone. You've helped us through the plague that almost claimed the lives of our children; finding a cure for their illness. You've helped establish a trade post between two cities so that it's easier for the people of this area to get what they need. You have brought us peace, prosperity and hope."

Everyone around them raised their glasses, cheering for her. Ichigo's friends looked to her, eyes widened in surprise that she had accomplished so much in so little time. "This party is a small token of thanks for what you've done for us." She paused, her voice wavering as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "I've heard that you'll be leaving us to take up a research position in Japan so that your knowledge can be used to help the world," she continued. "We wish you the best of luck and may you always know the happiness that you've brought to us."

Sachiel stood there, tears streaming down her face as everyone began to sing happy birthday to her. The news of her leaving hadn't quite sunk in as Ichigo smiled brightly, tightening his arms around her waist. After a moment, he led her to the cake where the candles had been lit. She smiled through her tears, watching the candlelight flicker off the sculpted flowers that adorned her cake. As the song reached its end, she closed her eyes, thinking of a wish. She opened them as she took a deep breath, blowing out the twenty candles.

Cheers erupted as Ichigo reached to the small table, taking the package that he'd gotten the day before. This was the perfect time for him to ask.

Sachiel turned to him licking frosting off her finger after she'd served the first slice. She was surprised to see him getting down on one knee. Cathy gestured wildly to the cameraman as she grabbed the microphone from Terra, running as fast as her short legs would carry her to them. Ichigo smiled at her after finding the microphone by him.

"Do it," Cathy cheered, her body shaking with excitement.

"I wanted the first present you opened to be the one from me," he said. "I know we've only known each other a few months but those few months have been the happiest I've ever known. I feel like I've known you for forever, Sachiel." He offered her the silver package. Sachiel took it hesitantly, undoing the ribbon before opening the box. She took out the small blue box, looking at Ichigo in confusion. He took the box from her hand, his hands trembling as he opened it for her. He presented the open box to her, her eyes going wide as she saw the ring inside of it.

"Sachiel," he started again. "Will you make me the happiest man on earth and be my wife?"

"Say yes," she heard from the crowd, Cathy smiling as wide as she could, nodding her head enthusiastically.

Sachiel stared at him, disbelief on her face. A lone tear made its way down her cheek before she smiled brightly at him, dropping to her knees. "Yes," she said, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight.

The crowd cheered louder than ever, their friends rushing in to congratulate the pair. Ichigo pulled the ring from the box, sliding it onto her ring finger before kissing it. He kissed her softly as he felt his friends around him, giving their support, many hands patting him on the back.

Both of them stood, holding hands as they smiled at everyone. Ichigo helped her as she turned to the pile of gifts, announcing who each was from before opening it. When she opened Ulquiorra's gift, it read from both him and Jo. She loved the bracelet, Ichigo putting it on her wrist so she could admire the jewels as they glimmered in the late evening light.

After the pile had finally been opened, she'd found herself with many gifts of jewelry, clothing and gift cards. She wasn't sure what she would get from each of the department stores that the cards were assigned to, but she was sure she would find something that was needed around the house or in other areas.

Michael made his way through the crowd, reaching his sister as she began to pile all the gifts into bags that Terra had given her. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he turned her around. She looked at her brother in surprise. Rarely did he walk among the mortals when there were this many to be seen.

"Michael," she greeted. "What brings you here, brother?"

"I came to give you this," he said, holding out a thick envelope for her.

"What's this," she asked, taking it from him and opening the envelope. Her eyes squinted in confusion as she saw the plane ticket. Finding another envelope inside, she opened it, scanning the contents before reading it again. "I…was accepted?"

Michael chuckled. "You must not have heard Terra when she said you'd be leaving soon. You're going to Japan, little sister."

Her eyes widened as she realized what he was saying. The Tokyo University of Research had accepted her as a researcher and student. She would be finishing her doctrine there…with Ichigo. She would be starting his final semester with him. She squealed with joy, jumping into her brother's arms as she hugged him tight. "You're the best, Michael," she cried.

He returned her hug, holding her close. "Just don't forget your other responsibilities," he said.

"I won't. I really won't!"

"Ichigo," he said, turning to the man. "She's going to need your help finding a place for the two of you to live. Don't worry about the cost. Sachiel has more than enough money to afford whichever."

Ichigo nodded, shaking Michael's hand. "I'll make sure I find her a good place that I know she'll like."

"Good. Is there any more food left," he asked, turning around as he rubbed his stomach. Terra came up behind him, her hands on his waist as she steered him to the banquet tables. "Over here, Mr. Fashionably Late," she teased, putting an arm around his waist as he put one around her shoulders. Together, they walked away from the small crowd.

It was getting later, the waning moon already high in the sky. Sachiel and Ichigo were both tired from the day's excitement. She sat next to him on a chair, her legs in his lap as she relaxed. He rubbed her legs, feeling their tightness from all her dancing and playing. She'd entertained the kids with a "magic" show, run in the races and danced as much as she could. She'd worn herself out. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her hands holding his.

"We'll marry in Japan," she said quietly. "Inoue can teach me all about your religion there.

"We'll have our children there," he said to her. "You'll get to meet my family."

"I hope they like me."

"My family will be excited to meet you. My little sisters will love you. My dad will adore you."

"I want to build us a house, Ichigo. One where our children can run and play, where I can continue my research outside of school. I can help your family's clinic."

"My dad will like that. I told you he's a shinigami, right?"

"You mentioned it," she nodded.

"He'll be happy that you returned Zangetsu to me."

She smiled, snuggling closer to him. "I'm tired."

"Me, too."

"Wanna go home?"

"And leave your party before anyone else," he asked, gesturing to the very thinned crowd.

She nodded, yawning sleepily.

"Hey, you two," Cathy called, Olivia in her arms as she dozed. "You ready to go home? The kids are already in bed but you can take my truck if you want to go home. Terra or Rob can take me by in the morning to get it."

"That'd be great," Sachiel said, yawning again. Cathy handed over the keys, Sachiel taking them gratefully.

"We'll bring your gifts by in the morning as well," she said. "You two just get home safely. Coyotes are out."

She nodded again, yawning. "I'll have that elixir ready when you come by so that your husband can recover quicker."

"Sounds good. Renji, Sado! Come make yourselves useful," Cathy hollered, turning away. She had the men gather up the gifts, taking them inside the house for safekeeping.

Sachiel got up, leaving her shoes off as she walked with Ichigo to the truck. She climbed into the driver's side, Ichigo in the passenger's as she started up, taking them home. She was going to have a very busy next few months before he left for Japan and afterward. She had a lot of planning to do in just a short amount of time.

* * *

And there you have it. The conclusion? No...again no! It's just a foundation for the start of their lives together. There's still quite a few surprises in store for the couple as they make their way. Ulquiorra and Jo will be mentioned more in the next chapter, so don't worry, I did not forget about them.

Review if you'd like. You don't have to but it's nice to know if anyone likes the story. =)


	13. Chapter 13

Wow...I really thought I had already published this chapter and I guess I didn't. I've been working on both my stories off and on since I've been so busy lately. I've had this file in my computer for a while and already partway through 14. Sorry this took so long.

* * *

Sachiel was bent over her microscope, studying the cells she'd placed there. She was working on the fourth stage of the new medicine she had indicated she wanted to try. Ulquiorra stared at her quietly as he watched her work. She would jot down notes now and again, the aura of the lab quiet. In the background, the sounds of her favorite radio station filled the silence of the room. Music helped her concentrate.

The local university's research department had asked her to work on this leg of the formula that she'd presented to them. So far, she was meeting a wall when it came to killing the virus. He knew she was frustrated but he also knew that she wasn't one to give up so easily. Jo came down the stairs, stopping at the last step as she sat down, watching Ulquiorra for a second before turning to Sachiel.

"Is she making any progress," she asked quietly.

"No. She isn't," Sachiel answered, pushing away from the microscope as she picked up her notes again.

After the party, everyone had settled into a routine. As she'd predicted, the university's archaeological department shut down the dig, claiming it was too unstable now to further research. When she'd sealed the gate, the ruins had suffered a lot of damage from the force of the explosion. Those who had attended the joint project had received their grade based upon their participation. Ichigo and Sado chose to remain behind while Ishida and the other two students had opted to go home. Renji had already returned to Soul Society, leaving Sachiel, Ulquiorra and Jo with nothing more to do than return to their routine sans the regular patrols.

Despite her lack of formal education, Jo was amazingly adept at being able to decipher the code of genetics when it came to identifying what was needed to deteriorate diseased cells. She walked over to Sachiel, looking at her notes before looking into the microscope herself. Sachiel was sitting at her computer, re-evaluating the equation that she'd been using.

"Here," Jo said, motioning with her hand behind her. "Look."

Sachiel came back over, looking into the microscope. "See how they seem to be resistant to your formula? They aren't. Your formula is effective but not effective enough. I'm sure that, if you added a very small dosage of the life root, you might see an improvement."

Sachiel turned back to her computer, recalculating her formula. She turned to the vials, adding a bit of the herb as indicated by the formula. She took a small dropper, filling it before she added a drop to the different samples.

Ichigo came down the stairs, wondering at the quiet as Ulquiorra watched the two women work. He'd been amazed the first time he'd come down to the lab and gotten a good look around. The lab was sterile, the equipment in it state of the art, some not even in production, exclusively made by her for what she needed. Beyond another door, he had found her botanica, filled with hundreds of varieties of flowers.

"What's up," he asked Ulquiorra quietly, sitting on the edge of the steps.

"She's about to discover her breakthrough," he answered.

"The stage that's been giving her so much trouble?"

He nodded. "Jo helped her identify the key she kept missing. A fresh pair of eyes usually helps do that."

Ichigo agreed, still watching. "That's what Dad says."

"Shall we go upstairs, Kurosaki? You've been inactive for the past week, since your friends left. Would you like to spar?"

"You bored, Ulquiorra," Sachiel asked from her spot where she was sealing the samples.

"Me? Why would I be bored," he asked, sarcasm leaking into his tone. "I'm having the best time just watching the wheels in your mind turning. I think they might need a little oiling, though."

Both Jo and Sachiel snapped their heads around, looking at him in shock. "Did…did you just make a joke," Jo asked in amazement. Even Ichigo looked at him with his mouth agape.

"It happens," he shrugged.

"Yeah, not," Jo commented, turning back to the fresh slide of cells. "Yes! I was right," she gloated, dancing a little in front of the microscope. Sachiel pushed her aside gently, taking a look at the slide for herself. Sure enough, the added liferoot had caused the cells to begin to deteriorate, the healthy cells beginning to take over.

"Amazing," she whispered. "You did it, Jo!"

"I'm good, I know…"

"Good at getting a swollen ego," Ulquiorra said blandly, giving her a smirk as she flipped him off. "Maybe later," he returned, walking back up the stairs.

Again, he'd left Jo speechless, Sachiel just as quiet as she realized the change over her brother. "Jo…have you two…" She didn't finish her question, holding up her hand for silence as she closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly as if to take the image from her mind.

"What? We're adults, engaged. We get funky," she shrugged.

"Overshare," Sachiel cried, covering her ears as she turned back to her computer, inputting the new data. "I'm so going to have to wash my brain later to remove that image."

Jo laughed, making her way to the stairs. "Like you and Ichigo haven't been going at it like rabbits," she called down. Sachiel could feel her ears go red, the blush spreading to her cheeks.

Ichigo ducked his head as well. "I thought you had a sound barrier around the room," he asked after a moment.

"Umm…I forgot a few times," she said meekly in defense.

"Awesome," Ichigo said, sarcasm thick in his voice as he covered his face with his hand. "Well, at least they aren't teasing me about it."

She shrugged after a moment. "I guess it's natural for two consenting adults," she said, going to the printer to make a hard copy of her formulation before she faxed it off.

_|(|)|_

"I don't like this one," Jo said, plucking at the skirt of the dress she was wearing. After she'd told her aunts Terra and Cathy about Ulquiorra's proposal the day after the battle, the women had gone into a frenzy. They began to make plans for the wedding, keeping Jo busy with the details. While Terra was more than open to Jo's suggestions, Cathy wanted to plan every last detail.

She had picked out more than a few gowns that she wanted Jo to try. The impression that it left on both Jo and Terra was that of a princess gown. Both women looked at each other, shaking their heads as they frowned.

"What's wrong with them," Cathy demanded. "They're pretty."

"They're not her," Terra answered.

"But they'll look good on her!"

"Cathy…this is Jo's wedding. Not yours."

Cathy stared at her sister, her mouth open as if to speak when she suddenly closed it. She was right. She'd gotten caught up in her vision of an ideal wedding, not considering what Jo wanted. "Alright…which do you like, Jo?"

Jo stared at her aunt for a moment before she made a mad dash off the pedestal she was on. She ran toward the back of the store, coming back with a dress unlike any of the ones Cathy had picked out. The tight bodice was connected to a half sheath that split in the front. The color was champagne on cream. Tulle lace finished the rest of the dress, sweeping down the length as an accented lace layered over the top to cover the tulle. The bodice was embroidered in a beautiful scroll pattern, seed pearls and crystals added at different points to accent the embroidery.

"Wow…," Cathy gasped. "Where did you find that one?"

"Well I've actually had my eye on it for a while," Jo shrugged. "It was love at first sight."

"It's beautiful, bug. Go try it on," Terra urged, taking in the design and cut of the dress.

Jo beamed, taking off to the changing room so that she could model it for her aunts. She'd been dieting so that she could fit into the dress that was a size smaller than she actually wore. She came back a few minutes later, long gloves coming up to almost her shoulder that looked like burnout velvet. The gloves matched the dress perfectly. The dress fit her just right, fitting snug against her body and rear before the rest of the dress trailed behind her.

Cathy was speechless, Terra wanted to cry. "It's perfect," she said after another moment. "You look so beautiful, bug."

Cathy walked around the girl as she stepped on the pedestal, admiring the fit and how well it worked with her coloring. "Yup. It's you, Jo," she said.

"Really? I can have it?"

Terra smiled, wiping away a tear as she nodded. "You can have it."

Jordan squealed, hugging Cathy before she ran over to hug Terra. The seamstress came into the room, smiling as she saw the gown on Jo.

"I haven't been able to sell that dress," she commented. "It looks like it was made for you."

Jordan beamed, running her hands delicately along the front of the dress. "Just a few alterations I think," the seamstress said, coming forward as she tucked in the sides a little. "We'll have to let out the back a bit around the hips," she added, making mental notes.

"When do you need it?"

"One week," Terra said. "Her wedding is July 6."

The seamstress nodded. "It'll be ready."

Terra nodded, walking to the counter as Cathy followed her. "You shouldn't have gotten her that," Cathy admonished. "She's not your daughter."

"No, she isn't. But her mother left her in my care when you were only fourteen, Cathy. Her dad was always too busy with work."

"I'm more of a mother to her."

"Cathy, we are not going to have this argument again. You have your children. I never got to have any. I raised Jo until I left when you were twenty. She was eight."

"Exactly. You left."

"And we lost Bobbie because I did. I left for six years because Mom told me to follow my heart and live my life. For that, I got excommunicated from the family. I come back and everything I built into those girls was lost. They went from mindful, well mannered children to little spoiled brats who felt the world owed them everything. You and Mom did that."

"We did the best we could."

"Yeah? Is that why Bobbie ended up getting killed and you almost?"

Cathy was speechless. "I gave up my life for them," she hissed.

"Cathy, we both know that you stuck around for two years after I left before you were off getting knocked up and then getting dumped by your boyfriend because you wouldn't have an abortion. I sent money back home every chance I got."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did. I sent three thousand dollars home every two months so that mom would have the money she needed to take care of the girls and you."

"Mom never said anything."

"She wouldn't. You know how mom stashed money. Not all of it was found after she passed away either."

Cathy looked at the floor, her mind calculating. "You sent home…over seventy thousand dollars?"

"One hundred eight thousand to be exact," Terra said.

Cathy was floored. "But we lived like we were poor."

"Then take that up with Mom when you get to heaven," she shot back. "I have the receipts if you want proof."

"That's a lot of money."

"Yes, it is. I made more than enough in my small business to send that to her. After I put most of it into several CD's, I kept rolling it over. That's why I have the small fortune I have today. I still have quite a few of them that I keep rolling over."

"Alright, you win. You can pay for Jo's wedding."

"Good. Now hush up and help me pick out some jewelry."

_|(|)|_

Ichigo looked up at the sky as he lay on the cool grass. He was getting restless with nothing to do. Sachiel had had to attend a meeting at the university and said she would be gone for most of the day. Jo was out with her aunts. Sado had become friendly with the girl he'd met at the birthday party. Ulquiorra was out doing something. He thought spending a few more weeks here would be a good break from his school routine. Classes didn't start again for another month and a half.

He let his eyes drift close, letting his thoughts roam where they would. Zangetsu had been quiet. But then, he didn't usually communicate with the spirit in his sword. He went to him when he was in trouble and needed his help.

"Kurosaki," Ulquiorra called to him.

Ichigo cracked an eye, looking at him from the corner of it.

"Would you care for some entertainment," the arrancar asked. "We can spar if you'd like."

"You wanna spar?"

"Well, you did say that you would like to have a rematch someday."

Ichigo sat up, looking at him curiously before smirking. "Out here?"

"No. In the alternate world where we won't destroy anything that anyone would miss."

"Except each other."

Ulquiorra gave a nod, walking past Ichigo before he opened up the portal to Sachiel's alternate world. Ichigo hung back, confusion on his face. "Sachiel gave me the ability to pass into her world if I should feel the need to let out frustrations. However, with Jo, I find that I do not have such trivial worries," he explained. "I have rarely used this dimension of hers unless we, ourselves, were sparring."

"Then she won't mind?"

"No. In here, we will be as powerful, if not more so than, when we first fought. You said once that you didn't want to win by your hollow's victory. Let us see if you can defeat me," he said.

Ichigo followed, both men coming to the clearing that was used by Sachiel when she had taught them. Ichigo looked over to the camp, smiling slightly as he recalled his first memories of the place with her.

"Shift," Ulquiorra said calmly. Both men were shifted to their spirit forms by the forces in the alternate world. It would seem Sachiel gave him the ability to control this function as well.

Ichigo could feel the weight of Zangetsu on his back, smiling as he realized that he could go all out here with Ulquiorra.

He took hold of his blade, unsheathing it as he brought his guard up. Ulquiorra was standing in his released form as well.

"Bankai form would probably be better," Ulquiorra stated.

"Yeah…you're probably right." Ichigo called forth his tensa Zangetsu, taking up his defensive stance. "I assume you're probably going to attack first?"

Ulquiorra lifted a corner of his mouth in a smirk and gave a slight nod. "If you want, I will."

"Why not? We can go all out. Only thing missing is the anger I had for you before."

Ulquiorra came up, green lance in hand, hovering just before Ichigo. "Give it your all anyway, Kurosaki."

And he did. Like their battle before, Ichigo and Ulquiorra were able to release as much energy as they wanted, their blows and energy strikes making for fantastic concussions in Sachiel's alternate world. As before, walls and spires of rock were demolished into dust, spiritual fire from Ulquiorra's cero oscuras and Ichigo's getsuga tenshou scorched the earth.

After some hours, both men hovered in the air, panting heavily as sweat and blood literally poured off their bodies.

"That…was a draw," Ichigo panted, swallowing hard as he tried get his dry mouth wet again.

Ulquiorra nodded, smirking. "Even without your hollow, your strength is impressive, Kurosaki."

Ichigo managed a smile, making his way to the small camp. Hopefully, the ice chest Sachiel kept there was still full of the cold water jugs she kept. Alighting on the ground, he went to it, finding the ice inside only partially melted, smaller water bottles inside instead of the gallon jugs she usually kept.

He lifted two out, tossing one to Ulquiorra as he sat on one of the rock seats nearby. Ichigo sat on the other side of the dead campfire, taking a long draw of the icy water. "Thanks, Ulquiorra," he said after a moment.

"It was nothing," the arrancar said. "With the upcoming wedding, I'm afraid I should be thanking you."

"Why's that," he asked, an eyebrow quirking up.

"I needed an outlet for my anxiety," Ulquiorra answered, looking away.

Ichigo looked at him, dumbfounded. "Nervous?"

Ulquiorra said nothing, silence answering Ichigo's question.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm nervous, too."

Ulquiorra shifted his gaze, staring at him from the corner of his eye. "I came here with no expectations except to get out of the country for a while, have some fun on a school trip, meet some new people," he said. "Instead, I find my life totally changed around by a pair of beautiful green eyes and a smile that melts my heart every time." Ichigo stared down at the ground. "To be honest with you, I'm scared as hell that she's not going to like Japan. I'm afraid of not being able to find a place for us to live. Fuck, I'm scared she won't like living with me."

Ulquiorra smiled at the man, having seen his strengths and now to admit to his former enemy, the weaknesses of his heart; he felt for him. It wasn't pity but more a sense of camaraderie. Both men were on the verge of the biggest changes in their lives…and here they were beating each other senseless. "All my existence, I have only been responsible for myself," Ulquiorra said after a moment, his hands toying with the condensation on the bottle. "In less than a week's time, I'll be responsible for someone other than myself. They will depend on me, need me. While I'm used to taking orders, I'm not used to being someone's support system. She wants children. I don't know that I can give that to her. All I can do, is try to make her happy."

"That's all any of us can do, Ulquiorra."

"Kurosaki?"

"Eh," he answered before taking another drink of his water.

"Will you be my best man at the wedding?"

Ichigo sputtered before casting an incredulous look at the man. "You don't even have a best man," he asked, wiping the water from his chin.

"I don't know many men aside from Jo's father and her uncle. Her father is walking her down the isle and I don't know her uncle all that well."

Ichigo gave the man a sympathetic look. He was going into this marriage with Jo, not completely prepared for what was in store and with no support system of his own. "Sure, Ulquiorra," he answered. "It'll be my pleasure to be your best man."

Ulquiorra looked at him, a small smile on his lips. "Thank you, Kurosaki. We better get back. Sachiel should be back soon and I promised to make dinner tonight."

He nodded, getting up as Ulquiorra also stood, opening the portal that would take them back to the real world. Just as he predicted, Sachiel had just pulled into the driveway when they emerged. She smiled at them when they came into view, that smile faltering when she noted the state they were in.

She shook her head, smiling as she summoned a red healing orb, bathing Ulquiorra first before healing Ichigo with another healing spell.

"Can't leave you two alone for a minute, can I," she joked, her hands on her hips in mock anger.

Ichigo grinned sheepishly at her while Ulquiorra scoffed, turning his head to the side as he walked into the house. She grinned at her brother's back before reaching back into the jeep, taking out her briefcase.

"How'd the meeting go," he asked as he came up beside her, taking her briefcase as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Good, I think," she answered. "How'd your day go? Or should I even ask?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Ulquiorra asked me to be his best man at the wedding."

"Really? That's great!"

He nodded. "I guess I should plan a bachelor party," he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"It's not going to be a traditional wedding in what you might think," she said. "But I don't know how he'd feel about one of those."

"I can ask. If nothing else, I can take him out for a last night of freedom."

"I don't think he knows how to let loose," she said quietly. "He usually just goes along with whatever Jo and I want."

"Well we'll have to fix that," he said, walking beside her to the door, opening it for her as they went inside.

She took her briefcase from him, making her way back into her lab. Ichigo stayed close behind her, wanting to see more of her research. He wasn't the brightest bulb in the pack but he did want to see what his fiancé was up to now. When he'd told his father about his want of a business degree to help him expand the clinic and help with the expenses, his father hadn't been that supportive, wanting him to follow in his footsteps. Ichigo was used to bloodshed, seeing opponents chopped in half, eviscerated, blood everywhere. Putting it back together wasn't an easy idea for him. He could help at the clinic usually but he was more the muscle than the surgeon or nurse like his sisters.

He sat in a chair, watching as she unpacked her briefcase, studying the notes before turning to her computer and putting in more data. The screen flickered for a moment before the screen changed, showing a DNA strand rotating as various elements were added to it.

"I thought you could cure anything," he commented after a moment.

Sachiel turned to him, her expression confused for a moment before she smiled gently. "_I_ can but the rest of the world cannot. I can't be everywhere at once," she answered. "I know that many of the illnesses in this world evolve even more rapidly than scientists can find a cure for. So what I do, is create a tamped down vaccine that will slow a disease's progression to give them that time," she answered. "It _is_ the cure but so diluted, it merely hampers the effects."

"So, you give them time," he said.

She nodded, turning back to her work.

"What are you working on now, then?"

"Same as I was before," she said. "There's a plague that's sweeping through part of the African continent, very similar to the bubonic plague. Since it's been so long since that plague has ravaged the world, they do not know quite how to attack it. I presented the formulation that would begin to destroy it."

Ichigo's eyebrows went up in surprise. "How…how do you know how to destroy it?" He was afraid of the answer.

She turned to him, a smile of sadness on her lips. "I created it," she answered quietly. "Part of my atonement is to undo what I created. Many of the diseases that are resistant to most medicines, are my doing."

He'd been afraid she would say that.

_|(|)|_

The next few weeks passed quickly for the pair. With Sachiel away most of the time, Ichigo had much free time in order to plan Ulquiorra's bachelor party, be his best man at the wedding and even had a surprise birthday party given to him by Sachiel, even if it was just the two of them. He had tried to be happy for her since she'd gone through the trouble but that night, told her the reason for his mood becoming so depressed as of late. That night, he'd done something he hadn't done in a while. He cried softly in her arms as he told her of his mother and what he remembered from her life and the battle of the hollow that tried to use her image to keep him at bay. It had been his first time to miss the family's annual journey to her grave.

And then, all too soon, it was time for him to go. Sachiel had armed him with the money needed to find them an apartment as well as extra so that he could help buy furnishings for it. With that knowledge, the realization that she was going to be a permanent part of his life soon hit him full force. Like Ulquiorra, he was going to be responsible for someone other than himself, someone who would depend on him but not like his friends had.

He knew that Sachiel would be a few more weeks behind him, dismissing Terra's time estimate of four months to six weeks. Three had passed.

Sachiel stood at the doorway, leaning against the frame as she watched him zip up his suitcase. A lot had changed for him over the last few months but he felt confident that he could do for her what was needed to make their home. She needed the next few weeks to prepare herself and to settle her business here.

He stood, walking to her before setting his case down. She smiled sadly at him, her hand on his shoulder. He could see the glistening of tears in her eyes, her sadness showing on her face. He put his arms around her, pulling her to him as he caught her eyes.

"The time will fly," he whispered. "You'll be on a plane to me in no time. You'll be so busy getting ready, you won't have to worry about missing me."

She sniffled, nodding to him as she lowered her eyes. She took her hands from behind her back. It was then that Ichigo noticed that her hair was shorter. He thought she had it braided back and it was, but the rest of the length was in her hands. He looked down at the braid that was severed from the rest of her hair.

"What did you do," he asked softly, his fingers finding her severed braid.

"For you…to remember me by," she answered, sniffling as she tried to hold back her tears as she held it out to him. He took it from her, noting how it felt softer, the gold freely tracing through the rich mahogany of her hair. She sobbed quietly, trying to hold it back.

"Hey…none of that now," he soothed, looking back to her eyes, cupping her chin with a finger to bring her face to his, his lips kissing hers softly.

"I miss you already," she whispered as she threw her arms around him, holding him tightly.

"We can talk on the phone," he half joked. "We can also talk through our link. And I'll meet you in your dreams."

"We're on different time zones, silly," she said, trying to laugh at her joke.

"Then we'll talk through our link. I'll miss you," he said.

She shuddered softly against him, taking a deep breath before releasing him from her hold. She took a step back, brushing away her tears.

"It's only temporary, right? I'll be there soon," she whispered, trying to put a smile on her face.

"That's right, love. We better get going, though. If we don't, we're going to be late," he said quietly, nodding at her question. Picking up his suitcase, he tucked her braid into it before walking to the stairs. Sachiel followed him, grabbing her keys as they went out the front door. Putting on her shades, she started up the jeep, taking him to the airport.

_|(|)|_

Ichigo exited the plane, going through the ramp that led to the terminal. His father and sisters would be meeting him. He smiled as he saw Yuzu waving frantically to him, calling out his name over the noise of the other people in the airport. He walked to them, dropping his small carry on case as Yuzu jumped into his arms.

"Welcome home, Onii-chan," she exclaimed.

Isshin looked at his son for a moment, confusion written clearly on his face. "Have a good time, Ichigo," he asked.

"Yeah. It was definitely a learning experience."

"Sado came back last week. Why did you stay gone so long, Ichi-nii," Karin asked him.

"I'll explain on the way home. I'm starved after that plane trip."

"I made your favorites, brother," Yuzu piped up, walking happily beside him.

Isshin kept his eyes on his son, noting the change in him, the reappearance of his reiatsu. He didn't know how but hopefully, his son would tell him all what had really happened on his trip to another country.

_|(|)|_

"A WHAT?" The three Kurosakis, sitting around the table for dinner with their returned family member, gawked in disbelief.

"I have a girlfriend," Ichigo repeated. "She's going to be here in three weeks to stay in Japan while she finishes school. She'll be staying here even after that."

Isshin sat there, his mouth moving but nothing coming out as he realized what his son was saying.

"You're too young," he finally managed to get out.

"I know. That's why we're waiting," Ichigo answered, taking another bite of rice. He looked at the bowl for a few seconds, realizing how bland the rice was. He was already missing her cooking.

"You don't have a full time job and you're still in school. How will you support her? Where will you live? In that tiny cupboard you call an apartment?" Isshin was firing off questions faster than Ichigo could keep up with.

He set his chopsticks down, putting on a stoic face as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Sachiel and I will be living in a new apartment. She has asked me to find one suitable for the two of us and also to furnish it," he said after a moment. "She gave me access to her funds so that I could do that for her."

"Is that her name, Ichi-nii," Karin asked, her eyes bright with excitement, despite her tone.

"Don't encourage him, Karin," Isshin said.

Ichigo nodded, reaching behind him to his back pocket where he fished out his wallet. He flipped through a few pictures in it, finding the one of Sachiel. He took the picture out, showing it to Yuzu before Karin took it, both barely glimpsing the woman before Isshin grabbed the photo and stared. And stared.

He dropped the picture suddenly, wailing as he went to the giant poster of Masaki. "Mother! Our son has found a wife! We're going to have grandchildren," he wailed happily to the smiling woman.

"Looks like he took that well," Karin grumped, taking up the picture again. She smiled at it, handing it back to Ichigo.

"We can help you shop, brother," Yuzu exclaimed. "We can pick out things she might like."

"Yeah. We'll have to get her acquainted with life here in Japan," he said. "It's very different from where she lives now."

Isshin continued to talk to the picture of Masaki, exclaiming again about grandchildren. All three of his children looked over at him before going back to their dinner.

_|(|)|_

"There," Inoue said, fluffing the pillow a bit more. She, along with Yuzu and Karin, had helped him furnish the apartment after he had found the one he thought she would like. It was spacious and gave a view of the setting sun over the river. The air in the apartment was calm, the tones of the furnishings were neutral, like her home back in the desert.

Ichigo looked at his watch. They still had several hours before her plane came in. He checked the bed again. He'd gone with the Western style of bed, similar to the one she had back home. He didn't think she would like the idea of sleeping on a mat and he himself missed his bed back at the clinic.

He smiled as Inoue stepped back, appraising her handiwork. She had been a great help in putting the apartment together. She'd even brought over a vase filled with flowers to brighten up the apartment for Sachiel's welcoming. She also knew that Ichigo was itching for the time to fly by faster. He'd mentioned to her many times how much he missed the angel.

Inoue looked over, smiling as she saw him check his watch for the fifth time in as many minutes.

"No matter how much you look, it won't change any faster, Kurosaki-kun," she giggled.

Ichigo smirked at his long time friend. "You always could read me," he said, walking to her. Inoue smiled, giving him a pat on his shoulder. "Let's go get some lunch. It'll take your mind off the time," she said, walking past him.

He nodded to her retreating form, picking up the keys before he closed the door behind him.

Sado and Ishida had joined them for lunch. Inoue had called Ishida, the man calling Sado and everyone meeting up at a small diner. Ichigo again, kept checking his watch until Ishida finally took it away from him, practically wrestling the man to the ground to get it. Inoue had tried to pry her fiancé away from Ichigo, making no headway until the prized watch was in his hand.

Ichigo fumed silently in the booth until he noticed the clock on the wall. In spite of the conversation around him, he would glance at it from time to time. Not as much as his watch, but enough to annoy his friends.

"She'll be here soon, Kurosaki," Ishida said. "The more you think about it, the slower time will go."

"I can't help it."

"Well, try," Sado said. "I know you're anxious, Ichigo, but a few hours isn't going to kill you."

"With Kurosaki, it might," Ishida retorted.

"Ishida-kun," Inoue scolded. The man looked at her sheepishly before taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

Within fifteen minutes, their order was brought to them. It was simple: cheeseburgers and fries, milkshakes on the side. For a moment, Ichigo felt a bit nostalgic. They used to do this when they were in high school, on their off days.

"Know what really sounds good," Sado suddenly said.

Everyone looked at him expectantly. "Barbecued ribs," he said.

Everyone agreed. While with Sachiel, they had developed a taste for the spicy, tangy foods that were seared over an open fire. Everything that she had cooked was more flavorful than what they grew up on. Her desserts were also exploding with flavor. Inoue had come away from that trip with more than a few of her recipes.

With that thought, everyone began listing their favorites that they had developed while on the trip, again trading stories about their little adventure there.

Ichigo looked up at the clock for the first time in a while. His eyes went wide as he realized the time.

"We gotta go," he said, quickly exiting the booth. "Her plane lands in twenty minutes!"

Everyone scrambled behind him. With traffic, they would be lucky to make it there in twenty minutes. Climbing into the car that Ishida's dad had given him upon his return from his trip, they quickly began to navigate through traffic. Fate seemed to smile on them as every light they encountered was green, giving them free passage to the airport. Ichigo and Inoue both kept looking out the windows, craning their necks to see if they could spot her plane in the sky.

"There! It's that one," Inoue exclaimed, pointing at a plane that was coming in. Ichigo smiled.

"Yeah, that's hers," he agreed. "Looks like we're going to make it in time to meet her off the plane."

And they did. Ishida was able to find a parking place nearer the terminal than they had hoped. Ichigo rushed through the airport, his friends close behind. Sachiel had told him the flight number. Checking the board quickly, he made his way to where she would be disembarking the plane.

The flight attendants were just opening the door as they got there, people starting to mill outward from the hallway. Ichigo could feel her spiritual energies, the sensation of being close to her after being apart for so long sent shivers through his body. They had talked often on the phone, running up a large cellular bill for her as well as meeting in her dream world as often as possible. But those paled in comparison to being with her.

Everyone was craning their necks, on their tip toes as they tried to spot her gold shot mahogany hair among the crowd. Quite a few people came off the plane but there was no sign of Sachiel. After the passengers cleared, Ichigo began to worry. He knew that she had been on the plane, talking to her before she boarded. He could feel her close by as well. But then, where was she?

After another few minutes, Inoue and Sado looked at Ichigo worriedly, unsure how he would react to his girlfriend not disembarking the plane.

"Look," Ishida said, breaking through their thoughts.

Everyone looked back to the gate, seeing Sachiel pushing a wheelchair; an elderly woman in it as they exited. They were chatting like old friends. Ichigo felt his heart stop as he spotted her. She sensed her friends, looking up at them and smiling as she continued to wheel the woman toward them. Another small group came toward her, thanking her before taking the woman. Sachiel knelt down beside the wheelchair, taking the woman's hand and smoothing the hair at her temple before giving her a kiss on her forehead. They couldn't hear what she whispered to her but the woman smiled radiantly at her before her family wheeled her away.

She stood, watching them go. She could sense Ichigo's anxiety, felt him holding himself back from running to her. She turned to him, her face smiling as she looked at him. Before Ichigo knew it, Sachiel was running toward him, launching herself into his arms as she came near.

He caught her. He had stood back, letting her have her time with the frail woman. Her mass of curls had partially hidden her face. He had itched to run to her but this worked out better in his opinion. Her legs wrapped around him as she held on, hugging him tightly to her.

Giving them their privacy, Sado, Inoue and Ishida all turned away as he kissed her passionately. After a few moments, she tried to release him to step away but his hands found her thighs, holding on tightly. She laughed before flicking his nose lightly, just enough to make him let go.

She took a step back, greeting Inoue first before Ishida and Sado.

"I can't believe I'm finally here," she exclaimed taking Ichigo's hand as she leaned up, kissing the tip of his nose.

"We have the apartment ready for you, Sachi-san," Inoue said. "Ichigo's sister and I helped him furnish it so it won't look manly."

Sachiel beamed. "Really? I wouldn't have minded. Thank you, though, for helping him out. He told me that you were a really big help to him."

"She was," Ichigo agreed. "Let's go get your bags."

She nodded, walking next to him as she chatted animatedly with Orihime.

After they collected her bags and made their way to the car, Sachiel lagged behind a bit. She was tired from the plane ride and the excitement of seeing Ichigo and the others. He had told her that his sister had planned a welcome dinner for her and they had a few boxes to pick up as well since he hadn't finished packing. The dinner wasn't until tomorrow night, so she had time to rest and adjust.

Everyone piled into the car as Ishida and Ichigo put her luggage in the trunk. The fit was a little tight but they managed. Within no time, they were at the apartment building.

"This town is…interesting," she said, looking around as if searching for something. "I can see now, why this town has had so much trouble."

All four looked at her in surprise before they realized what she meant. "Yeah, it's the spiritual center," Ishida said. "The main focus of spiritual energies for this world…"

"Is right here in this small town," Sachiel finished. She glanced around, seeing everyone around her seemingly unaffected by the large founts of energies that appeared around them. This was bad. Now she could see the true motives behind her brother sending her here. She was to protect it.

"So how's Ulquiorra and Jo," Inoue asked.

Sachiel turned to her, smiling as they followed the men into the building. "They're doing great," she answered. "They got married. Ichigo even got to be best man! Before I left, they informed me that they're going to be having a baby. If he was nervous about having a wife, he's a mess over the baby."

"Really," Inoue exclaimed. "That's wonderful! I'm so happy for them!"

"Well then that's one worry off his mind," Ichigo added. "He wasn't sure if they could."

Sachiel nodded, knowing of her brother's concern. "I have to go back for the birth, though. I have to place a seal on the baby."

Everyone looked at her as they entered the elevator, surprised. "Wh…why would you have to do that, Sachi-san? Their children should be free, right," Inoue asked.

"Unfortunately, that's not how it is, Inoue. Children born of two guardians are more powerful than even their parents or a hollow. They can become demon entities if their abilities and blood are discovered and corrupted. Usually, a slayer marries a human in order to continue their bloodline and to ensure that this doesn't happen. With Jo marrying Ulquiorra, their children will have a demon soul, or at least a partial one," she explained.

Ichigo jerked, jolted by the news of what she'd said. He could feel his friends' eyes on him as the implications sunk in.

"Does…that mean our children will need to be sealed," he asked her hesitantly.

She nodded. "But not for the same reason," she said. "I am not a demon and not really a guardian like Ulquiorra. Our children will have to be sealed because of your vast power and my own. Mixed, our children could be five times stronger than we, ourselves, are."

"Five times…"

"Stronger?"

Sachiel turned to Inoue and Sado, smiling. "That's just an assumption. We don't know how it will turn out but to be on the safe side, they have to be sealed until their spirit knows for certain they're able to handle and control their powers."

All this talk of children and seals was making Ichigo nervous. Even though he wanted them, he didn't want to worry about them before they were even born.

"Let's not worry about that right now," he said uneasily. "There's plenty of time for baby talk later."

The elevator dinged, indicating their floor. Inoue hurried ahead of the group, smiling as she pulled out her key that Ichigo had given her for deliveries and to fix up the place. She unlocked the door, smiling. Ichigo and Sachiel also smiled, Ishida and Sado hanging back. Everyone had had some hand in fixing up the apartment and were eager to see her response.

She opened the door, Ichigo letting Sachiel in before anyone else. He and the others hung back at the doorway, waiting nervously as she walked in.

She walked around, smiling. The colors were warm and inviting. She could feel the energies of everyone that had helped Ichigo coming from the furnishings, welcoming her.

She turned, still smiling. Everyone was looking at her in trepidation. "I love it," she exclaimed, coming up and hugging Inoue before Ishida and Sado.

"Well, since we got you here, we better leave you two so that Ichigo can explain everything to you," Ishida said, pushing up his glasses.

"But we just got here," Inoue said.

"Yes, I know," he answered, taking her hand and leading her away. Sado smiled at Ichigo before leaving with them.

Sachiel looked at them, confused.

"But…" She turned to Ichigo, confusion evident that they would just leave.

He silenced her by kissing her softly.

"He knew I wanted to be alone with you," he explained.

She smiled, brushing her lips against his before planting a small kiss at the corner of his mouth. "Miss me, did you," she teased.

"More than you know," he said, capturing her mouth again. She returned his kiss, their mouths hungrily melded together as their tongues played with each other.

He ran one hand down her side, cupping her rear as he pulled her as close to him as they could get. He quickly pulled her shirt off, breaking the kiss only long enough to pull it over her head before tossing it on the floor. Her bra soon followed. Working his way down to her neck, he nipped and sucked softly at it as he reached down, unbuttoning her jeans. Sachiel didn't have time to register what he was doing before she found the cool floor touching her bare feet, her pants being pulled off as well as she felt him take a nipple into his mouth, his fingers already teasing the area between her legs.

He pulled her up, setting her on the island counter before undoing his own pants. Sachiel barely had time to take his shirt off before he was inside her, both groaning loudly into the empty apartment. She leaned back on her elbows, Ichigo taking a hold of her thighs and spreading them wide as he began to thrust into her hard, his actions almost desperate.

He leaned forward, his hips still thrusting as he kissed her. He broke away after a moment, still thrusting as he looked into her eyes. Their brilliant green was muted to a darker color.

He took her nipple in his mouth again, sucking hard before biting down gently on it; her cries echoing around the apartment. She could feel the tightness of her release begin to take hold deep in her belly. She moved against him, the sounds of their flesh meeting joined with Ichigo's grunts and her pants.

"I …missed you…so much," he panted against her chest, moving his hands down to her hips as he began to thrust harder and faster.

"I missed you too," she replied to him, her small cries beginning to build as she found herself closer. Ichigo grunted harder, feeling her inner walls tighten around him. Pulling back just a little, he pulled on her hips, bringing her off the counter. He turned her around, spreading her legs just a bit as he entered her again. She leaned over the counter, feeling him deeper inside of her as she cried out with each thrust. Her walls clamped down on his engorged length as she arched, crying out as her release came over her. Ichigo kept up his thrusting, extending her orgasm until he finally pushed as hard as he could into her, his cries echoing hers as he spilled his seed inside of her.

Still panting, he leaned over her, his chest rubbing against her back as he reached under her, massaging her breasts as he nibbled on one of her shoulders.

"No dream world can ever compare to that," he breathed heavily against her ear. The feel of his breath against her skin sent shivers down Sachiel's spine. She turned her face to his, kissing him tenderly.

He broke away first, a smirk on his lips as he felt her womanhood gently massaging him again.

"Are you tired," he asked sheepishly.

She laughed, standing straight. The action pushed Ichigo out of her. She turned, wrapping her arms around him as she laid her head on his chest. "A little. Want to come cuddle with me on the bed after you show it to me," she asked.

He smiled, pulling away from her long enough to fix his pants before picking her up bridal style and carrying to the bedroom. They still had four hours before they had to be at the dinner.

_|(|)|_

Yuzu stood before the stove, the last dish simmering. Ichigo had come by earlier, without his girlfriend. She fretted over that little detail. He said that he wanted to finish packing up a few boxes before she came over, claiming that she was resting from her long flight, but would be there in time for dinner the next night. The fact that he looked happy was enough to make her not worry too much.

Ichigo packed a few more of his books, taking a look around at the room that he'd had for so long. It was bare now, except for Kon who was silently fuming on the bed. He never did get Urahara to make him a gigai so that he could live a normal life.

"Why can't I go with you," he whined for the hundredth time.

"I told you. I'm going to be living with my girlfriend," Ichigo answered. "There's no way she'd want a smelly old toy around the place."

"Did you ask her?"

He shrugged. "Not really."

"What? You never told her that you have a mod soul living in your room?"

"Quiet, Kon. You can just stay here with us," Isshin said, leaning against the wall.

Kon didn't cower like he usually did at the thought of living with the girls. He was too angry with Ichigo for leaving him behind.

"First nee-sama and now Ichigo is leaving me," he pouted. He suddenly threw himself back onto the bed, kicking and screaming like a toddler having a tantrum.

Ichigo went over to the bed, smacking him before going back to his box.

"So are you going to tell us," his father asked.

"Tell you what," Ichigo asked innocently.

"Yeah, tell us what," Kon repeated, stopping mid-tantrum.

"How you got your powers back," Isshin clarified. "You never did say anything about it over the last few weeks."

"I've been busy. But if you have to know, it was through a ritual that was done over there."

"A ritual," Isshin asked, surprised that Ichigo would go through that.

"Yeah. I wanted to help someone, so when I had the chance, I took it. It was the only way really." Ichigo turned to his father, sighing as he moved the box from the chair, sitting in it.

"So you're _all_ the way back?"

"No. Close the door, will ya?"

Isshin reached over, giving the door a shove, just hard enough for it to close.

"Dad…Sachiel," he stopped, trying to think of how to say what he wanted. "Sachiel performed the ritual. It worked by reversing time in my spirit so that I could regain Zangetsu. I'm to the bankai state and a little more."

Isshin's jaw dropped. "Y…your girlfriend did it? That's next to impossible. She'd have to have the abilities…"

"Of a tenshi?"

"Yes. She'd have to be that powerful."

"Dad?"

Isshin looked at him expectantly, still trying to determine what Ichigo meant by his girlfriend performing the ritual.

"Sachiel _is_ a tenshi. She's a higher level tenshi. Higher than the nobles in Seireitei."

Isshin sputtered, his eyes wide in disbelief. "H…how high," he finally managed to squeak out.

"She's one of the Host. An archangel, they called it."

Isshin fainted. Ichigo started, surprised at his father's reaction. He leaned down, checking to make sure he was alright.

Kon was staring at Isshin, shaking at what Ichigo had just revealed to them both. "A tenshi," Kon whispered. "How the hell did a miserable creep like you get a tenshi," he hollered at Ichigo.

Ichigo looked over at Kon, not sure how to answer and not feeling insulted by what he'd called him. "It was meant to be," he said. "Her brother said it happens from time to time."

"What about nee-sama?"

"Rukia hasn't come back to Karakura and she likely won't. As much as I loved her, I wasn't _in_ love with her. Just like Inoue."

"Then I have a chance with Nee-sama," Kon cheered to himself.

Ichigo shrugged. "If she ever comes back, you can ask her but I doubt she'd want anything to do with a dirty stuffed toy like you."

He advanced on the stuffed lion suddenly, grinning as if he were going to do something to him. Kon cowered, retreating to a corner of the bed. The sound of the doorbell interrupted him. Isshin surprisingly sprang up, running out the door as he hollered that he would answer the doorbell.

"Wait! Dad!" Ichigo went to the door to try to stop him. He could sense her. Sachiel had shown up. She wasn't scheduled to, saying she had wanted to rest tonight. _"Why is she here,"_ he thought to himself. He turned back to his box, finishing its closing before he turned back to the door. He didn't see Kon leave the room.

He came down the stairs to find both his sister and his father staring at Sachiel as she stood in the doorway. Rolling his eyes, he made his way to the door, gently pushing them aside as he held his hand out to her. Sachiel took it, smiling as she walked over the threshold. Once she was inside, Ichigo let go of her hand so that he could introduce her to his family.

"Sachi, this is my dad, Isshin," he said.

She looked at Isshin, smiling beatifically at him for a moment before bowing as she had learned from all the research material on culture and tradition.

"Mr. Kurosaki, it is a pleasure to meet you," she said.

Isshin continued to stare, making her feel uncomfortable suddenly. Her smile fading slightly, she turned to Yuzu and again introduced herself. When she was again met with silence, she turned to Ichigo, confused.

"I…I did this wrong?" she asked.

Ichigo smiled reassuringly to her. "No…you were perfect, Sachi. They're just stunned at the beautiful angel that walked through the door," he offered in explanation.

Looking at both of them again, she smiled and then shook Isshin's hand before taking Yuzu's. The contact seemed to break their stupor as both suddenly blushed, laughing nervously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," she said again, smiling at them, her green eyes twinkling in excitement at meeting Ichigo's family. Karin hung back, also too stunned to say anything to their guest.

"Welcome to my home," Isshin said suddenly in a loud voice, startling Sachiel. "It's great to finally meet you! Ichigo has said much about you. You're more beautiful than your picture. You and Ichigo will make beautiful grandbabies! You just moved to Japan, right?"

"Umm…yes," she replied, blushing at the remark about children. "I did just move here. My plane came in this afternoon. If it hadn't been for Ichigo, I would not have been able to find a place to live until my house is built."

His smiling falling, Isshin asked, "Your house?"

The confused look again crossed her face. Turning to Ichigo, "You didn't tell them?"

Ichigo laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I…uh…I …it never came up?" he offered weakly.

Smiling in understanding since she'd just told him earlier as well. She turned back to Isshin. "I was able to secure a plot of land where I can grow my herbs and do my research. My house will have a small lab attached to it. I can't do all my research at the school, so keeping it at home works well for me."

"Research? What kind of research?"

Ichigo interrupted, "Why don't we sit down in the living room and discuss this instead of here at the doorway?" He moved forward, taking Sachiel's hand as he guided her, the rest of the family following.

As they all settled in the living room, Karin and Yuzu took a seat on the floor in front of the couch, Ichigo and Sachiel on one side, Isshin on the other.

"So what kind of research is it that you do," he asked again.

"Well…I'm working on my doctorate as a biochemist," she explained.

"A chemist?"

"Medicines mainly. I've got a few patents so far on various formulations that I've discovered that have helped quite a few people."

"So you're like a doctor," Yuzu asked.

"Something like that."

"Where are you from," Karin asked suddenly, her tone sounding a bit suspicious, her look saying nothing less. Being spiritually aware like her brother, she sensed something odd about Sachiel but couldn't pin it down.

"I'm from New Mexico in the United States," she said. "I was working on an archaeological dig when I met Ichigo. Ancient cultures play a big part in my research and we had a dig in Mexico, just over the border."

"So you were in two countries," Isshin asked.

She nodded. "We had permits to join the team that started the dig. My home was actually located right over the border along the river. It was ideal for my bontanica as well as my research since it was so remote and no one bothered us. The nearest city was over 60 miles away."

"That's pretty isolated," Yuzu said, standing up as she went to the kitchen just off the living room. She stirred the pot of beef stew that she was making. She silently wanted to impress her brother's girlfriend. He needed someone in his life besides school and his friends. When he and Orihime broke up, Yuzu had been crushed to realize that her brother had no one to make him happy. She could see already that this relationship was different. She had noted that her brother was more attentive, his fingers locking with the woman's and not letting go. She smiled to herself. She really hoped they lasted.

"What smells so good," Sachiel asked, looking over Isshin's shoulder at Yuzu.

"We're having beef and vegetables," she answered. "Would you like to join us for dinner? I keep forgetting Ichi-nii isn't here any more and I used to make extra for him. There's lots."

Sachiel smiled. "I would love to join you for dinner. On one condition."

Everyone looked at her. "You have to join us for dinner at the new apartment for dinner very soon. I'll cook. You may or may not like it, though."

"We accept," Isshin said, smiling. "It's good to try new things."

"Great! How about night after tomorrow? I have to get situated first at the school and then shop for groceries since there isn't anything to eat in the apartment."

Ichigo put a hand over his face, groaning. He knew he'd forgotten something. Sachiel looked at him, pulling his hand away as she laughed softly. "It's ok. Yuzu is rescuing us by providing dinner," she said quietly. She kissed his cheek, Ichigo blushing at the open display of affection in front of his family.

"Dinner's ready," Yuzu announced a moment later.

Isshin was the first one to make it to the dinner table, Karin helping Yuzu set the table while Ichigo led Sachiel to an empty chair. He left for a moment, coming back with another chair for himself. He sat next to Sachiel, explaining the chopsticks to her and how to eat with them. After looking at them quizzically, she tried to maneuver them so that she could pick up some of the rice. She failed each time.

"I'm sorry," she said meekly, blushing at the rice that fell in her lap. "I'm not used to eating with these."

"It's ok. We should still have some forks at least," Ichigo said.

"Yes! Somewhere," Yuzu said, getting up from her chair.

"Don't trouble yourself," Sachiel said, stopping her. "I have to learn how to eat with these eventually, right?"

After several more failed attempts, she looked at Ichigo for help. Again, he tried to show her to work them. Again, she couldn't do it. Yuzu got up from her chair after noticing her efforts, looking for a fork in the kitchen. She returned after several minutes, her hands empty.

"I…I couldn't find one," she said quietly, her tone apologetic.

"It's fine, Yuzu," Ichigo said. "I'll help her finish her meal." And he did. Every few bites that she took, he would take one as well, Ichigo using his chopsticks for both of them. Yuzu looked happily at her brother, her heart melting as she watched him feed his girlfriend. She didn't know of anyone that her brother would go to such lengths for. Rukia had never had this kind of trouble with eating.

Isshin watched the two from the corner of his eyes, Karin watching as well. Their meal was only interrupted a time or two by questions that Isshin had for her that pertained to her medical training.

"_He knows what you are, Sachi,"_ Ichigo said to her mentally. _"I told him that it was you who returned Zangetsu to me."_

Sachiel looked over at Ichigo, surprised. _"Does everyone know?"_

"_No, just Dad."_

She smiled at him before she took a bite of food. _"It's fine if they all know. You trust them, they're your family. Therefore, anything you need to tell them about me is fine, love."_

"_I love you,"_ he said.

She smiled again, taking a sip of her juice. _"Make it up to me later." _She giggled to him through their link, seeing the blush come over him. She reached under the table, giving his knee a small squeeze.

The rest of the meal passed by fairly uneventful, Yuzu bringing out a rice dish for dessert that had raisins and other sweet meats in it, setting only one bowl between their guests. Sachiel wasn't sure if she liked the dessert but she did eat what she could of it since she shared it with Ichigo.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you," she said suddenly, turning to Ichigo. Everyone looked at her in expectation. She smiled. "They brought my new car over while you were gone."

"New car," Isshin asked, surprised that she would buy one. Ichigo usually walked everywhere he needed to.

She nodded. "It's outside. I had to buy one before I came over since there's two of us now and with my samples, equipment and what not, it'll be easier to carry my stuff."

"Let's go see it," Karin said, getting up from her chair.

Everyone followed her, going outside where a dark green two door hatchback was sitting by the curb near the entrance to the clinic.

Isshin let out a low whistle at the sight of the shiny car. He'd never owned one but he could appreciate the small hybrid that sat near his house. Sachiel came up to him, smiling as she dangled the keys in front of him. "Go ahead and get it," she said. "I don't know if you can drive but you can play with all the buttons." She giggled at the look on his face. He looked like a kid in a candy store. He took the keys, opening up the car. Yuzu and Karin also climbed in, Ichigo leaning forward as everyone played with the buttons and knobs. He looked back to Sachiel, smiling as she tried to hold back her laughter.

Ichigo had to admit that the car looked very nice in his opinion. He didn't know how to drive but figured it probably wouldn't be too hard. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a woman's voice calling him from over the sounds of the stereo that Yuzu had found.

Tatske was walking toward them, smiling at him before looking at the car. She didn't notice the woman standing next to him on the other side. "What's all the fuss, Ichigo," she asked.

"New car," he answered, gesturing to it.

"Really? Yours?"

He laughed nervously, scratching behind his head. Sachiel stepped around him, looking curiously at the woman that stood by them. Tatske looked at the woman, her face reflecting the same curiosity.

"Hi," Sachiel said, holding out her hand as she introduced herself.

Tatske smiled, taking her hand and introducing herself as well. "I didn't know you had enough saved to buy a car, Ichigo," she said.

"I don't," he confessed. "It's not mine."

Tatske looked at the car, confused since everyone in Ichigo's family was still playing with the stuff inside.

"It's our car," Sachiel said to clarify. "I bought it so that it'll be easier for us to get back and forth to class and for my research."

Tatske looked at the woman. "So you're the girlfriend that Orihime was telling me about," she said.

Sachiel nodded as everyone began to climb out of the car, smiling.

"Tatske," Isshin said by greeting. "I see you met my new daughter in law." He gestured to Sachiel.

Sachiel and Ichigo both blushed. "Dad, we're not married yet," Ichigo corrected.

"You will be, Ichigo," he returned.

Tatske smiled at Ichigo. "Well, you'll be happy with Ichigo. I guarantee it," she said.

"Excuse me," they heard a woman say, interrupting their conversation. Everyone turned to her. A small woman, holding a baby stood there, the dried tears still evident on her face.

"I apologize for interrupting, but I need someone to see my baby. He's very sick and I don't know what to do any more. He's burning with fever," she said softly.

"The clinic's closed," Isshin said gruffly, puffing out his chest a bit. "Come back in the morning and we'll see what we can do."

Sachiel looked at the man, shocked at what he'd just said. She walked toward the woman, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Can I see him," she asked.

"Are…are you a doctor," the woman asked.

"Yes. I specialize in illnesses," she answered, her Japanese a little stilted. _"Bring my bag from the back of the car, please,"_ she said mentally to Ichigo. "Isshin-san, can I use your clinic for a moment?"

Isshin stood back, surprised that she would ask. "Y…yes, of course," he stammered. He turned to the clinic door, fumbling with some keys as he began to open it. He led them in, turning on the lights before leading them to an exam room.

"I…can't pay you," the woman said. Sachiel turned to her, smiling gently. "I don't need payment," she said to her. "Let me see your baby. I'll be gentle, ok?"

The woman sniffled, letting Sachiel take the baby from her. Through the thin blanket, Sachiel could feel the heat of the baby's body. She took the bag from Ichigo as he came in. She ran the temp meter over the baby's forehead, the sudden cool metal making him cry out. Sachiel soothed him, patting his belly lightly as she read the thermometer. She frowned, setting it down before taking a light scope from the bag next. She looked in the baby's eyes, ears, nose and into his mouth.

"Has he been around anyone new lately," she asked, feeling along the baby's belly.

"No. He's just been at home."

"No visitors or changes made to the house?"

The woman shook her head. Sachiel took out her stethoscope, listening to the baby's heart and lungs before again, inspecting his belly. "His bowels are a bit sluggish," she said. "His heart beat is irregular. Probably from the stress." She began to massage the baby's back, the child whimpering before she turned back to her bag, rifling through it before she pulled out a small pouch. "Your baby will be fine. I want you to give him this in his formula every four hours. Just a half a dram," she said. "If you want, I can give him an antibiotic now to combat the infection."

The woman smiled, nodding to her as her eyes began to fill with tears. Sachiel nodded to her, pulling out a small vial and a syringe. She measured out the dose before swabbing the baby's leg, pinching it up before she gave him the shot. The sudden dose of pain made the baby squeal, the woman bursting into tears at the sound of her baby's cries.

Sachiel held a cotton ball over the injection site, giving firm pressure. The baby quieted after a moment, his breathing evening out as he began to drift to sleep. The woman suddenly hugged Sachiel, crying into her chest as Sachiel soothed her, giving her comfort.

After another few minutes, the mother left with her child, thanking Sachiel again.

Ichigo stood beside her as she watched them leave, his hand going around her waist. Isshin stood off to the side with Tatske, Yuzu and Karin. "What was wrong with the baby," Isshin asked.

"He was starting to develop septicemia. His bowels weren't working properly. The shot I gave him will kill off the infection it's causing in his kidneys and the powder I gave her has an enzyme that will help his bowels work like they're supposed to. He was also turning jaundice," she answered. "Now, I have a question for you, Isshin."

"If you're going to ask why I turned her away, let me explain," he said. "Clinics here are not like hospitals. We have regular hours and we don't open for anyone except in an emergency."

"That baby could have died in the next few hours if he wasn't seen and treated," she said. "Where does that come into play in your conscience?"

Isshin stared at her in surprise. "That's how it's always been done," he defended.

"Then I'll have to open my own clinic which will be run twenty four hours a day to help people like that woman," she said. "We're both bound by the same oath and I will not turn anyone away for any reason."

"She couldn't pay," he defended weakly. Sachiel gave him a slight glare before turning away. "Now I see what kind of man you are, Isshin," she said, walking out of the clinic.

"Now, hold on," he said, coming up behind her. "I have a family to provide for."

"I understand that but it's better to teach your children charity than to worry about how someone is going to pay. For every one that can't pay, four more can," she said. "Being a doctor isn't about being rich, it's about helping. Period. If that baby had died, would you have put that on your conscience? Probably not."

Isshin glared at the woman. "I would have worried about it," he said before sighing in defeat. "And you're right. I should have taken the baby in for treatment."

Sachiel looked at the man, her expression blank. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the cash she had in there. She still didn't remember how to calculate the currency but she put it in Isshin's hand.

"I can't take that," he said.

"You can and will. For letting me use your clinic," Sachiel said, going around the side of the car and getting in. Ichigo stood next to his father, a box in hand.

"See you Thursday night," he asked hesitantly.

Isshin looked as if he didn't hear him. "Yeah," he answered after another moment, pocketing the money. "We'll be there."

Ichigo hugged each of his sister's, climbing into the car beside Sachiel. Despite her upset at her future father in law, she drove calmly back to the apartment.

_|(|)|_


	14. Author's note

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you all know that I'm still around and will be updating my story soon. I have just been overwhelmed with the divorce, the separation anxiety, trying to finish my master's degree, work, etc…you know, that thing they call life?

If anyone would like, you can hit me up on FB, under Sachael Nariyasu. Kind of a moniker I made after everything blew up and hit the fan so to speak. Just tell me you're from fan and I'll be happy to add ya. I get loud, crazy and rant a lot but I'd also like some suggestions, critiques, etc. Anyway! Stay tuned!


End file.
